el secreto de los Taisho
by tomoeandikr
Summary: sesshomaru un padre de familia, aome su niñera,¿acaso sesshomaru esta enamorandose de aome?,su frialdad le impide ver a la chica sus sentimientos...¿aome hara su vida junto a el o se decidira por su hermano rompiendo el corazon del youkai?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos!_**

_**Bueno este es mi nuevo fic titulado " el secreto de los taisho" espero les agrade, como ya se podrán imaginar es un universo alterno en la época moderna, para aclarar todo los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos y el fic esta inspirado en un libro, pero no es la historia tal cual, yo le hice mis modificaciones, que son bastantes con el fin de crear una nueva historia que espero les agrade! **_

**Capitulo 1 " llegando a mi destino" **

Había solo dos opciones para su problema según su madre, la primera era seguir trabajando en la ciudad y apenas conformarse con un sueldo bajo y soportar las habladurías de la gente lo cual Aome consideraba lo mejor, a ella nada le costaba aguantar un poco, después de todo, toda su vida había tenido que soportar carencias por que su padre los había abandonado, su madre había sostenido la casa, la familia y habían sufrido de algunas carencias, así que la primera opción no era tan difícil, pero su madre se inclinaba más por la segunda que era irse a otra ciudad donde ya tenía trabajo como maestra de un par de gemelos en una casa de ricos y en su tiempo libre instruirse un poco ya que según su madre debido a sus errores tenía que dejar la escuela.

Así que ahí estaba sentada en el autobús que la llevaría a su destino, la casa de los Taisho, una familia adinerada y poderosa según su madre, así que solo se resignaba a quedarse con el papel que le había tocado, el de ser la niñera de esos niños y vivir lo mejor posible según sus circunstancias. Además tenía curiosidad de cómo sería su trabajo y la vida en aquella casa, según tenía entendido trabajaría para el señor Sesshomaru Taisho cuidando a sus gemelos ya que su madre había muerto hace apenas dos años, aún no entendía como habían esperado tanto para encontrar a alguien que los cuidará si su padre no podía hacerlo.

De pronto un hombre se sentó junto a ella, había subido en una parada cerca de una gran ciudad, se veía totalmente desaliñado, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y algo sucios, playera negra ajustada y el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, el hombre la volteo a ver y la analizo justo como ella acababa de hacer con el, entonces se dio cuenta que quizás ella estaba tan desaliñada como el, llevaba un vestido verde hasta las rodillas y un poco amplio de la parte de abajo, un saco corto color verde más fuerte y zapatos negros, el hombre se recargo en su asiento y al ver su expresión sonrió.

no se preocupe los viajes largos siempre terminan con la presentación de uno…

ah si….es cierto- dijo Aome secamente, hablar con extraños no era correcto

no desconfié de mi señorita….- el hombre guardo silencio esperando el nombre de la chica pero no obtuvo nada- solo quiero pasar un rato agradable, después de todo es un viaje largo

¿Cómo sabe que yo voy hacer un viaje largo?- dijo Aome con curiosidad

es un secreto, y dígame como una señorita tan hermosa como usted no tiene acompañante ¿acaso es que escapa de algo?

¡no!- dijo alarmada Aome- yo… voy a trabajar de maestra con una familia.

ah lo supuse, es usted una señorita muy educada justo como una maestra debe de ser- dijo el hombre tratando de hacer un cumplido a la joven

ah….cierto…justo como una maestra- dijo la joven con cierto tono de voz que denotaba molestia, desvió su mirada hacía la ventana cortando la conversación con el extraño

El hombre se volteo también, parecía no tener inconveniente en cerrar la conversación, cerró los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado y se durmió rápidamente. Aome pensó que quizás mostró interés en ella por ser la única pasajera a su lado, o simplemente había sido amable, por que nadie nunca se había interesado en ella de una manera muy especial, bueno no de la mejor manera.

El aspecto de una ciudad algo antigua y más parecida a un pueblo que una pequeña ciudad le decía a Aome que estaba por llegar a su destino, había prados verdes llenos de flores, el cielo era azul, parecía haber entrado en otra dimensión donde el tiempo y las prisas pasaban a segundo término.

El chofer anunció la última parada del vehículo, el hombre despertó de su sueño reparador y le sonrió a la joven maestra, le ayudó a bajar las maletas del compartimiento y las bajo por ella del bus, las dejo en el suelo y con gesto con la mano se despidió, Aome consideraba a ese hombre, algo extraño sin duda, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, la voz de un anciano la saco de sus pensamientos

¿señorita Aome Higurashi?- dijo el anciano que parecía apenas poder caminar

si soy yo!- dijo Aome emocionada

hola yo soy el anciano Myoga (imaginen que tiene tamaño normal, aspecto normal y que no es una pulga) trabajo el la casa de los Taisho…la esperan ya, vamos súbase- le índico a Aome con una mano la puerta del auto de aspecto antiguo al parecer de Aome.

Ah si muchas gracias señor Myoga- le dijo y se subió al auto sin decir nada más.

Sabe que alegría me da que usted haya llegado, ya necesitábamos una maestra, alguien que se haga cargo de esos dos demonios… Lin y Hatori…son unos verdaderos diablillos…su padre no tiene tiempo de cuidarlos, se encarga de los negocios- decía el anciano animado

Ah si?- lo animaba Aome, quería saber más de la familia con la que viviría

Si… el amo Inuyasha podría hacerlo pero…según el señor Sesshomaru le hace falta experiencia y cerebro sin contar las ganas de hacerlo… ay pero si ya estoy hablando de más- dijo el anciano callandose

Mm ya veo…

Aome reconoció rápido la casa, era de notarse, era la más grande y lujosa de la región a excepción de otra casa muy cerca de la misma, eran ambas grandes, un gran jardín los recibía con hectáreas de prados llenos de árboles frutales y flores de todos los colores, Aome pensó que estaría muy a gusto en esa casa si todo salía bien. El señor Myoga detuvo el auto y le abrió la puerta a Aome, bajo sus maletas y entonces una señora ya de edad con un vestido café y de aspecto estricto salió de la casa y Aome comprendió que era el ama de llaves.

usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi, yo soy la señora Kaede, ama de llaves, me gustaría que me siguiera por aquí si es tan amable- dijo abriendo la puerta principal y guiando a Aome a través de cuartos gigantes y escaleras alfombradas hasta llegar hasta una puerta que daba hacía otra ala de la casa y aome comprendió que esa era su área

esta es el área de servicio?

Así es, su cuarto estará muy cerca del de los niños, solo se interpone el estudio y después la habitación de ambos.- dijo Kaede mostrando una habitación grande, con una cama al centro y adornada de forma elegante, un ropero, un tocador y después una segunda puerta a la derecha, donde debía estar el estudio y después las habitaciones de los niños

¿Cuándo veré a los niños?

El señor esta fuera con los niños, llega hasta mañana así que hoy puede dedicarse a desempacar y ponerse cómoda

Ah muchas gracias señora Kaede- dijo Aome con una sonrisa

No hay de que señorita, puede acudir a mi en caso de cualquier duda o problema- dijo la anciana con una amable sonrisa después cerró la puerta tras de ella dejando a Aome sola en su habitación.

Había pasado ya varias horas cuando Aome termino de desempacar, ahora que ya estaba bien instalada en su habitación lo mejor sería ir a conocer la casa, para tener algo que hacer y conocer donde viviría bueno por tiempo indefinido. Era sin duda una hermosa casa, con grandes salones de bailes, muebles finos, elegancia por donde quiera, moderna, con mucha luz, después conforme fue avanzando Aome escuchaba sonidos, era una televisión al parecer, provenía de un cuarto al fondo del pasillo, Aome se aventuró a entrar, era un cuarto de entretenimiento sin duda, fuera de lugar por supuesto, ahí todo estaba tirado, a comparación del orden del resto de la casa, la televisión estaba prendida y nadie viéndola, Aome buscaba el control con la mirada, hasta que lo vio, se agacho para tomarlo y apago la televisión.

bien…si nadie la ve ¿para que mantenerla encendida?- dijo muy satisfecha de si misma

pues tal vez será que YO la estaba viendo…niña- dijo una voz de un hombre atrás de ella.

Disculpe….- aome se volteo, era un joven de aspecto engreído, llevaba unos jeans, una chamarra roja y un paliacate en la cabeza.

¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí?- dijo el tipo con arrogancia

soy Aome Higurashi…la nueva maestra de Lin y Hatori- dijo Aome dignamente levantando la cabeza

ah entonces Katia…

es Aome!

Ah si eso…Aome….sal de aquí que nadie te mando llamar- dijo el joven señalando con el dedo la puerta por un momento y regreso al sofá para ver la televisión.

Ashhh u….esta bien señor- dijo Aome dando un portazo al salir, tal vez había estado mal pero nadie la insultaba ni siquiera ese joven, que se supone debería ser Inuyasha.

El resto del día paso sin novedades, Aome termino de conocer la casa, sin toparse de nuevo con aquél molesto tipo, cenó algo que la cocinera le preparó y después se fue a dormir, pensaba en como serian los niños a los que tenía que cuidar, los nervios de presentarse ante su jefe y de empezar su trabajo. Tantos eran sus nervios que no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama sin dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, así que decidió ir por un vaso de agua, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Después de bajar las numerosas escaleras entró a la gran cocina y del refrigerador saco una jarra de agua y ahora buscaba un vaso…pero había tantas alacenas que no sabía por donde buscar…empezó por le derecha, la despensa, " equivocada" dijo Aome, la siguiente, más despensa, la que seguía, platos, la siguiente, platos, entonces unos pasos se acercaban a la cocina, la chica volteo a ver quien entraba y se encontraba con el antipático chico de la tarde, el parecía no verla, abrió el refrigerador y se quedo admirando su interior por unos minutos, el aún estaba en ropa normal, en cambio ella estaba ya en un camisón rosa algo ligero.

¿Qué haces ahí parada como tonta? Toma lo que vas a llevar y vete- dijo Inuyasha cerrando el refrigerador después de haber agarrado algunas cosas

¡ no tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo!- dijo Aome indignada

y quien me lo va a impedir ¿tu?- dijo el frunciendo el ceño

por lo que veo tu no tienes ni una pizca de educación- dijo ella cruzando los brazos al sentir la mirada repentina del chico en ella

¿educación? Ja… ¿Por qué no te dedicas a cuidar a los mocosos y me dejas a mi y a mis groserías en paz eh?

Me iría si pudiera encontrar un vaso!

Ah es eso…- dijo el acercándose a ella, se detuvo a tan solo medio paso de ella, estiro la mano y le bajo un vaso de la puerta que seguía- ahí tienes ahora vete.

Ni que quisiera quedarme con alguien como tu- dijo ella sirviéndose agua y dio la media vuelta

Ja…vaya maestra que tienen mis sobrinos- dijo Inuyasha terminando de preparar su cena, salió por otra puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto

Aome esta segura de que si su jefe sería como este entonces seguramente sería difícil su estadía en aquella casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 " personalidades contrarias" **

Su despertador la hizo levantarse de la cama, estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que le dolía el estomago al pensar que ese día llegaba su jefe, y principalmente los niños que cuidaría Lin y Hatori. Aome se vistió con un vestido azul, y un suéter amarillo, su medalla y un peinado sencillo. Bajo a desayunar y para su buena suerte Inuyasha no estaba ahí, así que pudo tomar su desayuno en santa paz.

Para medio día se anunció que el señor ya no tardaba en llegar, Aome se fue al estudio a leer algo mientras llegaba, no era bueno que la encontrarán sin hacer nada. Entró al estudio y empezó a ver los títulos de los libros.

que interesante…tienen muchos libros antiguos…

cosa que no es de tu incumbencia- dijo una voz desde la puerta, era Inuyasha

solo quería leer algo- dijo reteniéndose Aome

nadie te dio permiso de tomar un libro

¿necesito permiso para tomar un libro? Tengo entendido que el jefe es el señor Sesshomaru no tu

¡¿Qué estas insinuando!¡¿Qué no tengo poder en esta casa!- dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella peligrosamente

n…no…d…después de todo ¡ tu tienes la culpa!

Augrrr ¡¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil!

Por que así soy yo y ya! Además tu también eres muy difícil!

¡¡tu deberías acostumbrarte a mi forma de ser no yo a ti niña tonta!¡¡yo soy el que vivo aquí!

¡¡¡por que vivas aquí no te da derecho a tratarme así!- alzó la voz Aome

sabías palabras de la mujer, deberías hacerle caso Inuyasha, nos ahorraríamos muchas molestias al tener que contratar gente nueva a cada rato.- dijo una voz desde la puerta, era un tipo alto, con un traje negro, cabello largo plateado, mirada fría y gran clase.

Sesshomaru- dijo Inuyasha más calmado pero con un tono de voz que denotaba desprecio

Tu debes ser Higurashi Aome… - dijo pasando a la habitación y sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio

Ah …¡¡si señor!- dijo Aome sonrojada poniéndose derecha frente al escritorio

Eres muy joven… ¿estás segura de poder con mis hijos? No son cualquier cosa…deberías saberlo

Si señor…si podré!

Yo lo dudo- dijo Inuyasha recargado en una pared del estudio

No te lo estoy preguntando a ti Inuyasha…después de todo tu no los vas a cuidar ¿ o es que ya conocías a esta mujer desde antes?- preguntó Sesshomaru perspicaz

Que estupideces estas diciendo! Por supuesto que no! Yo no me mezclo con mujeres como ella!- dijo un Inuyasha bastante indignado

¿a que te refieres que como yo?- dijo Aome molesta

Inuyasha…siempre tan idiota…-dijo Sesshomaru en tono de resignación- bien señorita por la tarde conocerá a mis hijos si no es que se le adelantan y se cruzan en su camino.

Si señor- dijo Aome

Aome salió de la habitación y al cerrar las puertas pudo escuchar a Inuyasha reclamarle a su hermano, parecía que no se llevaban muy bien, Sesshomaru parecía ya estar acostumbrado a tratar con el y a decir verdad el era bastante extraño, frió pero educado, la verdad era un par de hermanos bastante extraños.

A decir verdad la casa aún no le era muy familiar a Aome, le faltaban algunos lugares por recorrer, por ver, no sabía si estaría bien pero su curiosidad por ver la casa fue más que su prudencia y empezó a subir las escaleras cuando una niña de pelo negro bajo las escaleras corriendo y era tal su velocidad que al pasar junto a Aome la derrumbo haciéndola caer por los escalones que ya había subido. " ¿Quién es…?" se preguntó Aome, entonces vio a la niña, no tenía más de ocho años y la veía con curiosidad más que con culpa por haberla tirado, ahí estaba ella tirada en el suelo en una posición no muy cómoda, y con un tobillo medio torcido cuando otro niño bajo, este tenía el cabello blanco, y una mirada no menos curiosa que la de la otra niña.

- ¿es usted nuestra nueva nana?- preguntó el niño

- si soy yo- dijo Aome levantándose con dificultad

- yo soy Hatori y ella es Lin

-mucho gusto en conocerlos Hatori, Lin.- dijo Aome con una sonrisa- espero nos llevemos bien.

- íbamos al jardín…¿no quiere ir?- dijo Lin sonriendo y brincando

- no creo que deba ir- dijo un hombre desde la entrada

- tío Kouga!- dijeron al unísono los niños

- ya les dije que no soy su tío…pero bueno ya ni siquiera me escuchan.

- pero si tu eres el hombre del tren!- dijo Aome al reconocerlo

-ja me descubriste… bueno si… tu eres la nueva maestra ¿no es así? Mi nombre es Kouga

- Aome Higurashi mucho gusto- dijo Aome no muy confiada

- vaya vaya no estás muy feliz de verme ¿no? Bah no voy hacerte daño y no era mi intención hacerte sentir molesta…- dijo el hombre entrando a la casa

- no te preocupes… - dijo Aome

- vengo a ver a Sesshomaru…¿sabes donde esta?

-no lo se…lo siento- dijo Aome viendo que los niños ya se habían ido

- esta bien lo buscaré…- dijo empezando a adentrase en los pasillos- ah y no dejes que esos niños te engañen!...y espero verte pronto…quizás y te invite a algún lado!- dijo ya dándole la espalda

- que insolente- dijo Aome viéndolo partir – nunca saldría con el…

Aome entonces se dirigió al jardín donde se suponía que estaban los niños Hatori y Lin, en verdad eran niños muy activos, además eran algo extraños y parecían muy aburridos ya que cuando veían gente nueva se alegraban mucho por tener visitas, la chica pensó que tendría un largo camino por recorrer con los pequeños Hatori y Lin.

Para en la mañana Aome ya había planeado todo para sus clases, era un nuevo día, era el día en que comenzarían las clases con los pequeños Taisho. La chica se puso una falda arriba de las rodillas por tan solo dos centímetros y un saco blanco que combinaba perfectamente con la falda azul cielo y los zapatos blancos. Salió de su habitación a las ocho de la mañana, primero iría a desayunar y después subiría a la habitación de los niños para comenzar, llegó a la cocina de empleados donde ya varios desayunaban, muchos la saludaron y otros tantos la veían con curiosidad, se sentó junto a una joven de aspecto amigable que le sonrió justo cuando se sentó. Comenzó a desayunar, pero no tardo mucho en terminar esa paz ya que una doncella entro gritando que la maestra era requerida en la casa, Aome que apenas había probado bocado se levanto de prisa y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Recorrió pasillos largos llenos de pinturas de grandes artistas, esculturas, tapices hermosos y grandes ventanales que daban una vista hacía el gigante jardín de la mansión hasta llegar a lo que parecía una biblioteca o una oficina, la doncella se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y le índico a Aome que debía tocar la puerta y entrar, y ella así lo hizo, una voz varonil pero fría y sin ningún sentimiento le índico que podía pasar, era la voz del amo de la casa, Sesshomaru. La chica más asustada que nerviosa paso al escuchar la indicación, era una gran oficina, adornada clásicamente y con un estante con muchos libros frente al escritorio donde detrás se encontraba sentado un hombre vestido con un traje azul marino y sin corbata, viéndola con esos ojos color ámbar tan extraños que tenía.

- Hatori y Lin..son tu obligación desde hoy.- dijo secamente aún analizándola con la mirada

- lo se señor Sesshomaru- dijo Aome

- entonces ¿Por qué no aparecen en su habitación?- dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño levemente

- ¿Qué no que?... pero…deben andar por ahí…tal vez y estén desayunando o…

- no señorita usted es su responsable la mayor parte del día, así que usted será la encargada de buscarlos y de que todas sus actividades sean cumplidas..lo cual no esta haciendo- dijo fríamente el hombre

- si señor!- dijo Aome

- ¿entonces que hace aún aquí?

- ah lo siento!- aome salió corriendo de la oficina del señor de la casa, le había molestado ese comportamiento pero no había de otra, había fallado y tenía que encontrar a esos niños a como de lugar.

Aome preguntó en la cocina si alguien los había visto, solo el muchacho encargado de los caballos los había visto cerca del final del terreno de los Taisho, junto a la barda que daba con la otra casa, y eso ya era muy lejos a decir verdad, así que Aome salió apresurada de la casa, había un gran trecho entre la casa y la barda límite del terreno. Muchos árboles bloqueaban la vista de Aome quien gritaba los nombres de los niños de vez en cuando para poder percibir si estaban por ahí jugando, Después de una gran caminata y de una hora los encontró jugando con la tierra, aún con pijamas y riendo a carcajadas, ellos al verla se sorprendieron y detuvieron el juego, Aome se acerco a ellos y se agacho a su altura.

- pequeños deberían estar desayunando y no aquí jugando- les dijo firmemente

- queríamos jugar con la tierra!- dijo la niña de pelo negro

- no es hora para jugar Lin, ahora regresemos a la casa que su padre esta preocupado por ustedes

- mi padre no se preocupa por nosotros señorita Aome- dijo Hatori emprendiendo el camino de regreso

- claro que si se preocupa, todo padre lo hace.

- mi padre es muy extraño…solo sale de viaje y cuando esta en casa apenas y nos ve..- dijo Lin algo triste

- no se preocupen que estoy segura que su padre los ama mucho- dijo Aome ya no tan convencida ¿ que padre ignoraba a sus hijos?- vamos a la casa, desayunaran y después de vestirse comenzaremos las clases.

- si señorita aome!- dijeron los dos al unísono

Para las diez de la mañana apenas y habían llegado a la casa, los niños con mucha energía aún subieron corriendo las escaleras, Aome los siguió hasta su cuarto que estaba lleno de muñecos, juguetes caros y pintados de azul y rosa para ser más específicos, los dos buscaron sus ropas en un amplió armario y después se metieron a bañar uno por uno mientras el que estaba fuera o era preparado para quedar listo o se quedaba platicando con su nueva maestra la cual parecía ya más tranquila con ellos.

Comenzaron las clases de los pequeños, los cuales resultaron muy buenos estudiantes en diversas áreas, la niña era buena en lectura y en historia y el pequeño en matemáticas y artes manuales, eran en realidad unos niños muy inteligentes que estaban atrasados en sus estudios pero con confianza en sus habilidades se pondrían al corriente muy rápido, eso era lo que pensaba Aome la cual estaba muy contenta con los niños que a pesar de ser muy traviesos e inquietos parecían caerle bien.

Eran las tres de la tarde, Aome bajaba las escaleras, agotada por las clases con los niños los cuales jugaban ahora en su habitación, vigilados por dos doncellas. Aome se sentía algo extraña, mareada y sin fuerzas pero no le tomo importancia y terminó de bajar las escaleras, en todo el día no había visto al molesto de Inuyasha lo cual le agradaba bastante, pero su paz interna se acabó cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina de la casa choco con algo, o mejor dicho alguien que respondió de inmediato con un quítate de mi camino, Aome volteo para arriba y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba de pie frente a ella.

- ya era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el no haberte visto en todo el día niña tonta- le dijo el joven algo malhumorado y poniendo el brazo recargado en la pared para impedirle el paso a la chica.

- a mi tampoco me agrada verte- le dijo Aome tratando de pasar- podrías quitarte de mi camino

- no- dijo el sencillamente y recargando todo su peso en la pared viendo la reacción de la chica

- eres insoportable- le dijo ella suspirando- eres un….

- un ¿Qué? – dijo el joven Inuyasha pero entonces vio como la chica se desvanecía y alcanzó a detener su caída con el brazo libre- ey…ey niña…despierta…maldita sea…y ahora que le sucede?...

Inuyasha la cargo en sus brazos y la coloco en el sofá del estudio, se veía algo pálida, pero linda de cualquier manera pensaba. " es linda…lástima de carácter que tiene" dijo en voz baja el chico contemplando a la chica de 18 años dormir, entonces vio a una chica del servicio pasar y la llamó con señas " trae alcohol" y la chica en seguida salió por el alcohol y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba con el de regreso en la habitación. " Bien" dijo Inuyasha y la mujer se fue, entonces vació algo del contenido de la botella en un algodón y después se lo dio a oler a la chica la cual haciendo una mueca de desagrado despertaba.

- me duele mi cabeza- dijo frotándose la cabeza- ¿Qué sucedió?

- te desmayaste niña- dijo el poniéndose de pie.- ¿estas enferma o algo?

- es que me parece que no comí…- dijo ella recordando la mañana- tu hermano me llamó la atención y no pude comer nada.

- ah pero si eres….estúpida…mira que no comer nada y trabajar así- dijo el chico algo sorprendido de las acciones de la mujer- ve a comer algo niña tonta…bueno de todos modos ya van a servir de comer.

- gracias- dijo ella levantándose - ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Aome señalando una mujer que llegaba en un carro lujoso, era de pelo negro, muy largo, tenía la tez muy blanca y era hermosa con gran clase y elegancia. Inuyasha la vio por unos instantes y después suspiro cosa que sorprendió a Aome.

- es Kykio… una trabajadora de la empresa familiar.

- es linda…pero se ve algo fría…- dijo Aome examinándola por como vestía y se comportaba.

- bueno y eso a ti ya no te importa

- que grosero eres!

- calla y sal de aquí- dijo el joven sacando a Aome casi a empujones y después cerró la puerta tras su espalda, se dirigía a la puerta principal con y la chica no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo ya que era la única manera de subir las escaleras.

Kykio entró por la entrada principal, Inuyasha se recargó en la pared y se metió las manos en los bolsillos como señal de indiferencia, la mujer lo vio con frialdad y después dibujo una sonrisa fría y burlona al joven que bajo la cabeza por unos leves instantes y después desvió la mirada, pero en pocos instantes la mujer desvió su mirada a Aome y la examino, después la vio despectivamente y siguió con su camino. Aome iba a decir algo pero Inuyasha ya se había ido.

En la noche Aome se tumbo en su cama y prendió la televisión en cualquier canal solo para arrullarse y dormir un poco, pero entonces escuchó el nombre Sesshomaru y abrió bien los ojos, era un canal de noticias y espectáculos. " _El famoso empresario Sesshomaru Taisho asistió el pasado fin de semana a la entrega de premios celebrada en el teatro más famoso y elegante de la ciudad, como siempre llegó solo y vistió con un smoking negro de gran clase y elegancia. A diferencia de su hermano al cual se le vio por última vez con la modelo Beatriz Casiragui en un antro del centro en no muy buena posición y al preguntarles que es lo que hay entre ellos el joven modelo y actor contesto que nada y la modelo dijo que algo podía surgir entre ellos se creo una confusión que terminó cuando Inuyasha declaró " Bety es una amiga y nada más, no habrá nada con ella nunca" la modelo e Inuyasha no volvieron a salir y una vez más se repite la historia del casanova Inuyasha y sus conquistas…ahora vamos con las noticias del…" _Nunca se imagino que fuera tan famosos, viviendo en las lejanías de la ciudad, en una mansión así de segura y vigilada y aún así tenían escándalos en la familia, Aome se preguntó si ella llegaría a tener problemas con eso y se dio cuenta que solo era una simple maestra y se alegró de ello.

La media noche y Aome no podía dormir, el sonido de las olas del mar la inquietaban, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que tan molesto podía ser vivir cerca del océano, y entonces se dio cuenta que tenía hambre. Se levanto de la cama y sin siquiera ponerse una bata salió con su camisón rosa a la cocina, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en la casa a esas horas.

" mm pan…jamón…lechuga...¿ que no tienen leche en esta casa?...si aquí esta…." Aome saco todo para un emparedado, empezó a prepararlo cuando escuchó ruidos en la casa, eran pasos de alguien, se alarmo por que no tenía permiso se entrar en la cocina, así que sin pensarlo se escondió detrás del refrigerador y después se asomo por la ventana, era Inuyasha el que estaba despierto, parecía querer irse, encendía una moto color rojo al parecer y después arranco a toda velocidad, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella estaba viendo por la ventana, solo se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche. " ¿A dónde irá a estas horas?" se preguntó Aome que subía por las escaleras con su emparedado en las manos.

Las siete de la mañana y Aome ya estaba despierta y cambiándose, se vestía casual, unos jeans y una blusa rosa era lo que usaba, nada llamativo, se coloco su suéter café encima y salió de la habitación, desayuno con calma y después se dirigió a la habitación de los niños, se preguntaba si Inuyasha aún no había regresado, pero después dejo de pensar en ello al ver a Kykio en el pasillo, estaba sonriendo y Sesshomaru estaba a su lado ¿acaso hay algo entre ellos? Se pregunto Aome, esta vez Sesshomaru ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia y se siguió de largo, no sonreía, se mostraba serio y aún así Aome sabía que algo había entre ellos dos.

Para las dos de la tarde Aome ya había terminado con los niños los cuales quisieron ir a dar un paseo al jardín, Aome aceptó gustosa y salieron a caminar, era sin duda un gran terreno como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasear por los alrededores. Hatori molestaba a Lin con una vara de madera cuando se silenciaron, y voltearon para la derecha, era Kouga de nuevo el que venía, Saludo a los niños con la mano y una sonrisa y después vio a Aome con una sonrisa incluso más grande.

- que suerte la mía el poder encontrarte de nuevo aquí- dijo el joven

- me voy…al parecer te quedas con los niños- dijo Aome dando la media vuelta pero fue detenida por un gentil brazo de Kouga

- no te vayas…solo quería hacerte un halago.

- pues no es necesario

- si lo es cuando es solo la verdad

- no te entiendo…¿a que vienes?

- a verte…me imagine que estas algo sola, ya que no conoces a mucha gente de por aquí.

- ah..que amble eres- dijo Aome sonriendo un poco.

- ¿quieren ir por un helado niños?

- si! – dijeron ambos levantando los brazos

- entonces vamos. Aome te daré un tour por los alrededores ya verás que te gustará.

Para cuando dieron las diez Aome ya estaba más que cansada, hace apenas unas horas habían regresado del paseo con Kouga, era un tipo agradable, no como ella lo había juzgado al principio, se había divertido al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, pero ¿había estado bien lo que había hecho? Ya no importaba solo quería dormir un poco, ya llevaba puesto su pijama solo un vaso de agua y a la cama. Prendió la luz de la cocina y oh sorpresa, estaba Sesshomaru sentado en la barra, traía un vaso de agua y un pantalón negro de seda fina y una bata del mismo material, su cabello largo y plateado suelto y no a diferencia del día que lo amarraba, era un hombre apuesto sin duda. Aome por unos instantes se quedo quieta pero después recordó a lo que iba y después recordó que traía un simple camisón y se sonrojo a lo cual el se dio cuenta cuando la vio de reojo.

- ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas?

- agua…vine por agua – Aome aún estaba sonrojada

- ten- le dijo Sesshomaru al aventar su bata a la chica- póntela y no olvides ponerte algo más la próxima vez.

- si señor- dijo Aome sonrojada poniéndose la bata – disculpe… ¿ no le agradaría ver a sus hijos mañana? Es decir harán una obra de teatro con títeres que haremos y…

- no tengo tiempo para tonterías

- ¡ no son tonterías! ¡ son sus hijos!- dijo Aome

- deberías tenerme más respeto niña- dijo Sesshomaru acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- es la verdad…usted apenas y los ve y…ellos lo necesitan y…- Aome calló cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tan cerca de el que podía ver con mucha claridad esos ojos ámbar tan penetrantes que la examinaban.

- déjala- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la cocina, Aome volteo y vio a Inuyasha con las ropas de un día anterior- he dicho que la dejes Sesshomaru

- tu…"hermanito" no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí- dijo Sesshomaru alejándose de la mujer- de cualquier manera…ya termine con ella.

- maldito…- dijo Inuyasha en un tono con odio pero no hizo nada cuando vio salir a su hermano de la cocina, entonces dirigido su mirada a Aome y a lo que traía puesto- tonta…

- no es lo que parece..el…tu hermano…solo me la presto por que….

- no quiero saber…los detalles me son insignificantes lo que hagas con tu vida no me interesa- de dio la media vuelta – serías muy tonta como para dejarte enredar por sus estupideces.

Inuyasha salió de la cocina dejando a una Aome muy enojada y al mismo tiempo confundida, era cierto había dado una mala apariencia al estar con la bata del señor de la casa en medio de la cocina y el sin nada más que un pantalón. Se maldijo ella sola y después subió las escaleras, no volvería a suceder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 " verdades y chismes" **

Todo el día Aome había evitado a Sesshomaru y a Inuyasha, había pasado unos momentos muy raros y vergonzosos un día anterior, Hatori y Lin estaban en ese momento jugando con la pelota en el jardín mientras ella estaba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba tranquila, traía un traje veraniego, un vestido de flores amarillas y rojas, entonces escucho como los niños gritaban, era su padre quien se acercaba a ellos, Aome se extraño de ello y se puso de pie, esta vez no traía traje, estaba vestido de forma casual, pantalones blancos y una camisa azul cielo semiabierta, los niños se pusieron enfrente de el. " las clases hoy terminan temprano…vamos" los niños se despidieron de Aome con las manos, llevaban una sonrisa en el rostro y para sorpresa de Aome en lugar de tomar un chofer Sesshomaru tomo un auto de la cochera y los metió a ambos en la parte trasera del auto y después de unos minutos arranco y salió de la casa. Aome se había quedado sorprendida ¿A dónde los llevaba? Ni siquiera se lo había dicho, pero en realidad se alegraba por ambos niños, nunca salían con su padre y esta era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a el. La chica se puso de pie, al parecer el cielo estaba nublándose, el aire se estaba enfriando y la chica comenzaba a tener frió, comenzó a caminar cuando la tormenta comenzó, era bien sabido que por esos rumbos las tormentas eran largas y peligrosas, pero Aome no lo sabía, así que echo a correr para lograr llegar a la casa más seca, a lo lejos podía ver que la señora Kaede estaba en la puerta de la casa al parecer esperando que ella entrara. Aome seguía corriendo pero entonces se resbaló, el pasto estaba tan resbaloso que cayó de una pequeña colina, causándose algunas pequeñas heridas en brazos y en piernas, se levanto ya resignada a regresar mojada y tal vez enferma de gripa , así que caminaba lento, de cualquier forma no sabía por donde subir nuevamente.

" maldita sea…no hay nada que hacer cuando llueve… ¿Dónde estará esa niña tonta? No puedo olerla cerca…" Inuyasha estaba solo en su cuarto, viendo hacía la ventana, los días lluviosos eran lo peor para el, se aburría y después se ponía a pensar cosas estúpidas, pero si tal vez se ponía a molestar a esa chica nueva entonces podría pasar un buen rato, además era divertido verla enojar pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Alguien toco la puerta, Kaede el ama de llaves era la que estaba ahí, se veía algo asustada.

- que quieres anciana?- pregunto Inuyasha malhumorado

- es la señorita Aome…me parece que esta allá afuera…

- no lo creo…no es tan tonta- dijo Inuyasha viendo hacía la ventana

- me pareció verla…yo solo quería informarle.

La anciana salió y dejo al chico con su soledad de nuevo. " no puede ser tan tonta ¿ o si?" pensó Inuyasha y entonces decidió salir a ver si podía oler algo, olfatear algo que le dijera donde estaba, no era que le importara pero tampoco era tan insensible como para dejarla afuera si es que estaba ahí. El hanyou apago su cigarro en un cenicero cerca de un mueble y salió de su habitación.

Cada vez sentía más frió y cada vez sentía que estaba más lejos de la casa, Aome se estaba dando por vencida, tarde o temprano dejaría de llover y entonces podría subir a la colina y regresar pero no veía el momento. Se sentó en medio de la nada bajo la fría y helada lluvia sintiendo como cada gota resbalaba por su piel y se erizaba por la baja temperatura, entonces viejas imágenes de su pasado regresaban, había sido un día como ese cuando inició todo, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer y eso hacía que el pasado siguiera tan presente como para dejarle olvidarlo todo, su madre la había obligado a seguir adelante pero en realidad no sabía si podía seguir con esa farsa, le dolía aún tanto y sabía que era su culpa, que todo había sido por su culpa, y entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, se asusto tanto que dio un grito, volteo la cara y vio que era Inuyasha quien estaba bajo la lluvia, viéndola con extrañeza y algo sorprendido de encontrarla sentada bajo la lluvia como si nada.

- ¿ que haces aquí?

- me perdí- dijo Aome levantándose

- lo imagine… ¿te duele?- dijo Inuyasha al ver sus heridas

- no- mintió Aome

- mentirosa- dijo Inuyasha

- ¡ no estoy mintiendo?- dijo Aome a la defensiva

- mira yo se que…- Inuyasha trato de decir algo pero un fuerte viento amenazo con empujarlos, el entonces se cubrió con un brazo y se planto bien en el suelo y al ver que Aome tenía problemas la tomo del brazo y sin darse cuenta su gorra voló, trató de tomarla pero era muy tarde. El viento se detuvo y Aome pudo abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha, sin gorra y algo muy extraño tenía en la cabeza, orejitas de perro.

- tienes…orejas…-dijo Aome sorprendida

- puedo explicarlo yo…- dijo Inuyasha nervioso

- son lindas- dijo Aome acercándose a acariciarlas

- suelta! No son de juguete!- dijo el dando un paso atrás

- pero son lindas- dijo Aome

- ¿no te interesa saber por que tengo orejas?- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido

- si…es verdad es muy raro…. Pero prefiero secarme primero…siento que va a ser una larga historia

- en realidad es algo muy simple- dijo Inuyasha simplemente

- ¿a si?

- mi familia en el pasado eran demonios, youkai, pero por ser el último en la familia…el segundo hijo…soy el de menor poder…soy una mitad debido a que la sangre de demonio ha comenzado a extinguirse en la familia… mi hermano aún es un demonio completo…y siempre me lo reprocha…es un maldito….- dijo Inuyasha, después se hinco- sube

- no lo haré… que pena!- dijo Aome

- hazlo o te subiré quieras o no- dijo Inuyasha impaciente

- no podrás!- dijo Aome tercamente

- se te olvida lo que te acabo de decir

- ¿Qué?

- soy mitad demonio…¿recuerdas tonta?

- si pero también eres humano… y en realidad me tiene sin cuidado que seas mitad demonio…

- ah si? Ya lo veremos…

Inuyasha tomo a Aome de las piernas y la levanto como costal para cargarla, Aome pataleaba molesta y gritando " bájame!...bájame te digo o lo lamentarás!" decía la humana, el hanyou solo reía ignorando las advertencias de la humana cuando sintió como encajaba sus dientes en su espalda, dio un pequeño grito de dolor y la soltó por reflejo, Aome calló al suelo pero fue doloroso, dio un grito e Inuyasha de inmediato volteo a verla y se rió " tonta…fue tu culpa" dijo pero entonces se dio cuenta que Aome estaba hablando en serio, en verdad le había dolido el golpe. " ¿aome?...¿te duele mucho? …ven apóyate en mi hombro…te cargaré" Inuyasha se veía realmente preocupado, se había dejado llevar por el juego con la mocosa y ahora esta estaba herida, Aome solo se recargo en el hombro de Inuyasha y sonrió débilmente pero este no lo noto, estaba concentrado en hacerla sentir lo menos incomoda. " ¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó el hanyou a la humana que había guardado silencio en todo el camino de regreso. " lo lamento Inuyasha…no quise causarte problemas…no es mi deber como maestra… es una vergüenza" dijo Aome bajando la cabeza, Inuyasha rió y entonces vio la triste mirada que tenía la chica, en realidad no estaba pensando en lo reciente tenía la mente en otro lado. " no es para tanto" dijo el chico.

Finalmente habían llegado a ala casa, Aome estaba mojada y algo avergonzada por todo, en realidad había estado pensando en lo que le había dicho Inuyasha, era un hanyou…no se lo esperaba, pero en realidad para su sorpresa no le importaba nada, era un ser vivo de cualquier forma, con sentimientos, era un hombre, no le caía muy bien pero por escasos minutos había sido otro, sincero, divertido e incluso atento, había sido extraño pero al llegar a la mansión y cuando la dejo en el sofá lo único que hizo fue " Kaede esta herida atiéndela" y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

El sol le molestaba los ojos, Hatori se despertó en su cama, estaba realmente feliz, ese día era fin de semana, vio a su hermana a su lado, aún estaba dormida, sin duda estaba cansada por el día anterior, su padre los había llevado a un parque de diversiones, no había hablado mucho pero los dejo subirse a todo mientras el fumaba un cigarro sentado en una banca, pero eso era suficiente para ellos. El pequeño se levanto y salió de su habitación, corrió por los pasillos hasta el cuarto de su padre, sin siquiera tocar entró y lo encontró aún en pijama, estaba de pie, hablando por celular, algo ya normal en el, al verlo entrar le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio por un momento, Hatori obedeció y después de que colgó el celular, se subió a la cama y comenzó a saltar " papi….papi… ¿te vas a quedar hoy con nosotros?" preguntó el pequeño feliz, Sesshomaru se acerco a la cama y lo tomo de la cintura y con gran facilidad lo cargo y lo bajo de la cama. " no lo se, ya veremos" dijo el youkai buscando en su armario su ropa, Hatori le jalo el pantalón a su padre para llamar la atención " papi… quiero ir a desayunar fuera!" le dijo el pequeño, Sesshomaru lo vio de reojo " avisa a tu hermana…saldremos a desayunar entonces" Hatori le dio una sonrisa enorme y salió corriendo del cuarto, pero su padre lo volvió a llamar " Hatori dile también a tu niñera…y a tu tío", Hatori asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su camino a su cuarto.

………………………………………………

"¿se me verá bien este vestido? Ah no lo se…. " Aome se encontraba decidiendo que ponerse cuando Hatori entró corriendo en su habitación, el niño parecía muy emocionado y tenía un brillo muy especial en sus ojos " mi padre dijo que iremos a desayunar!", Aome le sonrió y lo mandó a su cuarto para que se cambiara, parecía muy feliz de poder estar un momento más con su padre. La joven maestra decidió entonces ponerse algo más cómodo, unos jeans, una playera corta y una coleta de caballo, si iban a pasar todo el día fuera no había por que traer la ropa incomoda que tanto le molestaba.

Aome bajo las escaleras y vio en la puerta a Lin y a Hatori listos para salir con ropas lindas y unas amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, Inuyasha de un lado con cara de fastidio, su gorra habitual y en si un estilo completamente despreocupado, y finalmente Sesshomaru quien siempre impecable en su persona, con pantalones tipo casual, una playera tipo polo y un saco blanco, se veía muy apuesto. Aome se dio cuenta que la veía fijamente y esta se extraño de esto pero no dijo nada, termino de bajar las escaleras y entonces Inuyasha la tomo del brazo " ¿Qué estas haciendo ya vamonos me muere de hambre?" le dijo y la arrastró afuera donde ya el deportivo de Sesshomaru y otro coche los estaban esperando, los niños de inmediato subieron al auto más grande junto con Inuyasha y el chofer que los esperaba, y cuando Aome iba a subirse Sesshomaru la tomo del brazo y la sentó en asiento de copiloto de su deportivo " tu vienes conmigo" le dijo y Aome sin tener tiempo para reaccionar subió al auto.

Sesshomaru arranco enseguida, parecía siempre tan serio e impenetrable, Aome estaba nerviosa, ella nunca se imagino que tendría que ir también, se había puesto esas fachas solo para descansar un poco y ahora estaba obligada a usar esa ropa en un desayuno en un restaurante que ella desconocía, entonces se puso más nerviosa, sumada a la alta velocidad que llevaban y a que el auto había girado a la derecha y el otro móvil se había seguido derecho.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la joven algo nerviosa

- tuve que desviarme

- no veo el por que

- tu eres el por que

- ¿yo?- dijo la joven más nerviosa, a que se refería con eso.

De repente se detuvieron en una avenida muy transitada, Sesshomaru se bajo del auto sin decir nada y se detuvo en la puerta de una tienda de ropa fina "¿Qué estas esperando?" le dijo en un tono frío e impaciente, Aome se bajo del auto algo confundida y siguió al hombre, lo veía con detenimiento, hace apenas unos momentos se había dado cuenta que era un demonio, y para su sorpresa no le importaba, además parecía haber algo en el que le decía que en el fondo no era como aparentaba ser.

Sesshomaru hablaba con la encargada que momentos después trajo un vestido hermoso en tela fina y er estilo veraniego, con un par de hermosas zapatillas, Aome lo vio con detenimiento y después vio al que se supone que era su jefe, tenía un expresión de impaciencia " póntelo, no hay mucho tiempo" le dijo, Aome se quedo extrañada pero la señorita la jalo a un probador para que se pusiera la ropa recién adquirida.

Pocos minutos después Aome salió del probador, se veía realmente diferente con ese tipo de ropa, Sesshomaru la vio por unos instantes y después entrego un cheque en la caja y se quedo de pie esperando a que la mujer lo alcanzará, esta iba un poco sonrojada, había causado tantos problemas, pero entonces el demonio se detuvo en frente del auto y le abrió la puerta para que ella entrará, la chica se sorprendió con esto pero parecía ya ser algo natural para el, y cuando hubo subido el al carro arrancó de inmediato.

- te queda bien- le dijo el secamente a la chica de la nada, como si ella le hubiera preguntado algo.

- ¿así lo cree Sesshomaru-sama?- le dijo sorprendida la chica

- Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué?

- que no me llames Sesshomaru-sama simplemente Sesshomaru ¿entendido?- le dijo a ella sin verla siquiera, era más bien una orden y no una petición amistosa como se pudiera pensar

- esta bien…Sesshomaru- dijo Aome aún algo sorprendida del comportamiento de ese hombre

Muy pronto llegaron a un restaurante, Aome podía ver como mucha gente acudía a ese lugar, había autos lujosos en el estacionamiento, aunque en el auto en el que ella viajaba no se quedaba atrás, un porshe color rojo, Sesshomaru parecía ya estar acostumbrado a ese lugar, bajo del auto y un muchacho con chaleco rojo le ayudo a Aome a bajar del auto, Sesshomaru le dio las llaves del auto al valet parking " vamos" le dijo a Aome que veía con atención como Sesshomaru volteo a ambos lados como si estuviera buscando algo pero ella no podía ver nada.

Inuyasha estaba fastidiado, encima de tener que usar esa horrible boina o gorra tenía que esperar a su hermana y a la maldita niñera, entonces los vio llegar y vio el cambio de ropa de Aome, "lo suponía" dijo sin sorprenderse el hanyou que veía a sus sobrinos jugar con los cubiertos, Hatori estaba jugando con el cuchillo y Lin con el tenedor " hey ustedes deténganse" les dijo Inuyasha que les quito los cubiertos a la fuerza, los niños iban a hacer berrinche cuando la voz de su padre los detuvo " paren de llorar" les dijo y ellos simplemente guardaron silencio. Aome se sentó después de que Sesshomaru le abrió la silla para que se sentará, ella se sonrojo levemente y vio la carta que estaba en frente de ella, había tantas cosas que no conocía que empezaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea ir a ese lugar.

- ¿Qué no sabes que son las cosas?- le dijo Inuyasha al ver su cara de incógnita

- eso no te interesa- le dijo Aome fingiendo saber los significados de la carta del menú.

- bah…allá tu…si te traen caracoles o algo así no me digas después- le dijo Inuyasha

- ¿caracoles? – dijo Aome con asco

- ¡¿caracoles! Que asco! –dijo Lin

- que divertido!- dijo Hatori

- ¿ya decidieron?- dijo Aome cambiando de tema.

- es que no se que son las cosas….todo se ve muy raro- dijo Hatori rascándose la cabeza

- ¿desean ordenar?- dijo un mesero

Inuyasha pidió primero y Sesshomaru pidió enseguida, que también lo hizo por sus dos hijos y al último quedaba Aome que pedía ayuda a gritos para que alguien pidiera por ella, pero nadie lo hizo así que pidió lo primero en la lista rogando que fuera algo agradable.

Momentos después sirvieron la cena y para sorpresa de Aome su platillo era una clase pollo con verduras y un extraño puré, respiro aliviada y después comenzaron a comer. El desayuno transcurrió entre regaños a los gemelos, miradas de furia por parte de Inuyasha a sus sobrinos y la suprema indiferencia de Sesshomaru que de vez en cuando veía hacía la ventana en busca de algo que Aome no sabía que era.

………………………………….

" Buenos días a todos" dijo Aome al día siguiente a las cocineras de la casa, las cuales la vieron con una sonrisa pícara y después le respondieron, una de ellas traía una revista en las manos, y veía la misma página una y otra vez y después vio a Aome, la chica estaba curiosa que era lo que había en esa revista que tanto les interesaba, pero en ese momento el señor de la casa entro en la cocina, cosa muy rara en las mañanas las cocineras se callaron y siguieron con sus labores como si nada. Sesshomaru se sentó en la barra a dos lugares de Aome y tomo la revista que había dejado la cocinera, vio por unos instantes la foto y después boto la revista, "patético" dijo y después se puso de pie después de enviarle a Aome una mirada furtiva sin que ella se diera cuenta y marcho.

Aome tomo la revista " por Kami pero si es mi foto!...soy yo…ayer en el restaurante, llegando con Sesshomaru… y esa también soy yo en la mesa…." Aome vio cada una de las fotos, no se había dado cuenta cuando se las habían tomado, " entonces es por eso que Sesshomaru me cambió de ropa…el lo sabía….por eso veía a las ventanas… lo hizo para evitarme una pena…¿o lo hizo para evitar ser visto con alguien con ropas como las mías?" pensaba Aome, no lo sabía pero nunca antes había aparecido en una revista, entonces leyó el encabezado. " _un nuevo amor del empresario Sesshomaru, el día de ayer vimos por la mañana a Sesshomaru entrando con una nueva chica a un lujoso restaurante, primero entraron los gemelos del guapo empresario seguidos de su tío Inuyasha no menos apuesto que su hermano mayor, al parecer esta vez es en serio, se le vio a la nueva chica divirtiéndose con los niños…" _ Aome soltó la revista, aún no lo podía creer, ¡era su niñera! No la amante de su padre, tenía que arreglar todo en ese mismo instante.

La chica salió de la cocina directo a la oficina de Sesshomaru, el cual al entrar ni siquiera la vio, a pesar de que ya sabía del chisme. Inuyasha estaba sentado en la silla para invitados parecía haber estado hablando con Sesshomaru el cual veía para la ventana de pie.

- toma asiento- dijo el demonio en un tono de voz muy serio

- ¿Cómo puede ser que no le afecte lo del chisme? ¡yo no soy su amante!- dijo Aome indignada

- ¿amante? – dijo Inuyasha extrañado

- eso no te importa Inuyasha- dijo Sesshomaru

- ¡ mienten! – dijo Aome más indignada por la actitud de su jefe.

- son tonterías, si me preocupara por cada chisme que saliera no tendría tiempo para otras cosas- dijo Sesshomaru viendo a los ojos a la chica

- pero a mi me afecta!- dijo Aome

- ¿acaso eres una figura pública como para decir eso niña? – dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón

- ¡ no lo digo por eso!...¿que van a pensar mis padres de mi cuando la vean?

- que , que buen partido te conseguiste- dijo una voz femenina desde el fondo de la habitación, era la tal Kykio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Inuyasha viéndola con desprecio

- visitando a tu hermano

- déjanos solos- dijo Sesshomaru

- ya lo oíste Inuyasha, sal de…

- déjanos solos Kykio- finalizó Sesshomaru viendo de manera fría a la recién llegada que cerró la puerta de golpe. – así que ya lo sabes

- ¿ a que se refiere?- dijo una Aome bastante despistada

- que somos demonios.

- ah eso…- dijo Aome bajando la cabeza

- tarde o temprano lo sabrías… - dijo Sesshomaru- solo que no esperaba que tan pronto

- en verdad no me importa… yo no diré nada si eso es lo que le…digo lo que te molesta- dijo Aome enseguida

- no es solo eso…Hatori y Lin también tienen habilidades…quizás y es demasiado para una humana- dijo Inuyasha

- ¡no!...yo puedo con ellos, son buenos niños y creo que nos estamos entendiendo- dijo Aome sonriendo

- bien. – dijo secamente Sesshomaru que volvió a dar la espalda- espero y cumplas tu palabra

- así lo haré- afirmó Aome


	4. malos pasos

**Capitulo 4 " malos pasos" **

Lin: ¡dame mi crayola!

Hatori: ¡no ahora es mía!

Lin: yo la quiero.

Hatori: ¡que no!

Aome: niños, dejen de pelear, toma Hatori aquí hay otra crayola, ahora dale esa a Lin.

Hatori: ( ve a su hermana de reojo y se la da) esta bien

Aome: nn bien…ahora… estábamos en las clases de matemáticas…¿alguien me puede decir cuanto es veinte por dos?

Lin: 40!

Aome: ¡muy bien Lin! Y ¿ 40 por 10?

Hatori: 400

Aome: muy bien…son muy inteligentes… ahora ¿Por qué no seguimos con español?

Lin: ¡hatori deja de jalarme mi cabello!

Hatori: ¡no!

Era apenas medio día y los pleitos y gritos ya estaban a la orden del día en la casa de los Taisho, Aome estaba sonriendo ya que los pequeños le caían muy bien, el único inconveniente es que si efectivamente sus habilidades eran un problema, el día anterior había tenido que buscarlos por toda la casa por que se escondieron para no tomar las clases, Inuyasha los encontró gracias a su olfato, otra vez los había tenido que meter a bañar tres veces por que se ensuciaban en el barro una y otra vez y por su velocidad ella no podía detenerlos cuando salían corriendo, era un trabajo agotador pero gratificante a decir verdad.

Esa tarde, los niños se encontraban jugando en el estudio mientras que Aome leía un libro, de pronto la puerta principal se abrió y se escucho la voz familiar de Kouga pero esta vez iba con otra mujer, los niños parecían conocerla ya que corrieron a su encuentro, Aome fue tras de ellos y al llegar al vestíbulo vio a una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, tez blanca y hermosa figura, la mujer al verla le sonrió amablemente y Aome se acerco a presentarse, Kouga al verla le sonrió ampliamente.

Kouga: Aome…ella es Sango…Sango ella es Aome la institutriz de los niños

Sango: mucho gusto Aome!

Aome: igualmente.

Kouga: Sango es mi prima Aome…y quiere mucho a esos niños malcriados

Aome: ja bueno mucho gusto Sango ahora si me disculpan…creo que por hoy las clases han terminado

Hatori: si!

Lin: ¿jugamos Sango?

Sango: si claro vamos niños

Aome vio como la joven era llevada por los niños al jardín, ella se dio la media vuelta, lista para irse cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo, volteo y vio una mirada amable y una sonrisa sincera proveniente de Kouga que de un momento a otro le tomo la mano y se la mantenía entre las suyas, esto hizo sonrojar levemente a la joven

Kouga: no me prives de tu compañía Aome…podemos hablar si quieres

Aome: este…yo…

Kouga: ( se sienta en las escaleras) escuche de tu romance con Sesshomaru….

Aome: ( se pone roja y le da la cara) ¡ yo no tengo ningún romance con el!

Kouga: ¿a si? las fotos se veían muy convincentes

Aome: pues no es cierto…

Kykio: ella nunca podría tener un romance con Sesshomaru ( acaba de salir de la oficina de Sesshomaru)

Aome: Kykio…

Kouga: vaya…lo se…el es ….

Sessho: ¿soy que?...no te detengas por mi sigue diciendo lo que pensabas

Kouga: de otra clase de vida…era lo que iba a decir

Sessho: mas te vale

Aome: todo fue un malentendido

En ese momento Sesshomaru vio a Aome de reojo mientras acompañaba a Kykio a la puerta, por alguna razón ella se sonrojo al percibir la mirada de su jefe sobre ella, no había sido una mirada normal, o al menos ella lo percibió así, era como si hubiera tratado de confirmar que solo había sido un malentendido ¿Por qué eso era lo que había sido no?

………………………………..

La noche era la parte preferida del día para Aome, era cuando todo estaba en paz, cuando podía pensar bien claro y cuando podía descansar de todo y de todos en esa casa, estaba ella ya en su pijama, esta vez una mas cubierta, hacía frió esa noche así que usaba una pijama de franela, azul con ositos, algo infantil pero ¿Quién se daría cuenta? Además era más vergonzoso que la hubieran encontrado con un camisón como el de la vez pasada, ya había aprendido su lección. Todo estaba en calma, pero algo no estaba bien, había demasiada calma, todo tan silencioso, tan horrorosamente aterrador, así que se levanto al no poder conciliar el sueño, tenía que ir por algo de comer, algo que tomar, algo con lo que poder ganar tiempo al no poder dormir. Salió de su cuarto, y al estar al pie de las escaleras escucho un ruido, algo se había caído, o mejor dicho alguien había tirado algo, Aome trago saliva, tenía miedo ¿ y si alguien se había metido a la casa? ¿Qué podría hacer ella, otro ruido, algo más se había caído, volvió a tragar saliva, se había paralizado ahí, como si sus pies se negaran a moverse, entonces pensó que si en esa casa vivían un demonio y un medio demonio no sucedería nada, ¿o si, Entonces tendría que avisar a alguien, o demonios, esa persona subía las escaleras, tratando en vano de no hacer ruido, si no se movía de ahí muy pronto la encontrarían, de pronto una mano la jalo hacía el interior de una habitación, ni siquiera vio quien era, solo se dejo jalar por aquella mano, su respiración era agitada, estaba muy asustada como para pensar con claridad, entonces escuchó la voz de Inuyasha en el fondo de esa habitación.

" maldita sea…" dijo en voz baja el hanyou, Aome iba a decir algo cuando el le tapo la boca con una mano, estaba muy cerca de ella, la veía a los ojos, trataba de calmarla estando el calmado y es que unos simples humanos no eran problema para el. " silencio…pueden ser ladrones…o fotógrafos, de cualquier forma son la misma clase… no se van hasta obtener lo que quieren" dijo Inuyasha en voz baja, Aome asintió con la cabeza, estaba ya más tranquila, " ve a ver a Hatori y a Lin, yo iré a ver quien es", Aome lo tomo del brazo " ten cuidado", el le sonrió y después salió de la habitación.

Por dentro de las mismas habitaciones principales fue por donde llego a la habitación de los niños, al entrar percibió que Lin estaba despierta oculta bajo las cobijas y Hatori estaba a su lado silenciando a la pequeña, Aome se sentó junto a ellos y los niños se abrazaron a ella fuertemente, nada se podía escuchar y eso era lo más preocupante. Un fuerte sonido los sorprendió, había sido un disparo, sin duda, y de pronto voces de hombres desconocidos se escuchaban, estaban aterrados por que los habían descubierto, los niños pronto se pusieron debajo de la cama como Aome les había indicado, ella temblaba de pies a cabeza pero seguía a lado de los pequeños que estaban más asustados que ella, de pronto alguien se acercaba a su puerta, y al abrirla se encontraron con su padre que estaba en pijama, un pantalón de seda azul esta vez, al verlos los llamo con una mano y ellos fueron enseguida, " ahora vengo por ti" dijo salió con ambos niños cerrando el cuarto, Aome se quedo sola, asustada y sin saber que hacer. De pronto otro hombre tiró la puerta, al ver a Aome sonrió y le apunto con su arma " ven conmigo" le dijo y Aome solo sintió como el hombre la jalaba hacía el exterior del cuarto, bajaron las escaleras y ahí pudo ver a otros dos hombres con armas, los cuales estaban luchando con Inuyasha que estaba de pie con una mano en lo alto y una mirada fría, pero al ver a Aome bajar amenazada por un hombre endureció su mirada " suéltenla" les dijo pero ellos solo rieron, Aome entonces vio como uno de los hombres cayó al suelo víctima de unas garras por al espalda, era Sesshomaru que con su mirada fría avanzo hacía cada uno de los hombres y los derribo uno a uno con la gran rapidez nunca antes vista por Aome. Inuyasha se quedo quieto como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa " demoraste demasiado" le dijo Inuyasha a su hermano, el cual solo se paro en frente de Aome y al parecer la estaba revisando de alguna manera " la estaba buscando" dijo secamente, Aome no pudo creer lo que había escuchado ¿había estado buscándola a ella? Eso no se lo esperaba, " ve por los niños ya sabes donde" le dijo Sesshomaru a Inuyasha que se metió las manos en los bolsillos y avanzó hacía adentro de la casa. Aome se fijó en su pijama o demonios parecía que ya era costumbre que la vieran en pijama, era una vergüenza. Sesshomaru la veía y después de un instante avanzó hacía ella, muy cerca Aome se detuvo cuando estuvo en frente de ella, la vio fijamente y le dijo " mañana saldremos a la ciudad…" y después siguió subiendo las escaleras, el anciano Myoga se encargaría de la policía y los datos molestos, Aome sabía que si le había mencionado a ella lo de la ciudad era por que ella iría también, esta vez estaba preparada para lo que significaba ir a la ciudad.

Un atuendo clásico era lo que usaba esa mañana, un traje rosa, con un saco corto blanco y su cabello acomodado como se le veía mejor, ahora estaba preparando a los niños, Lin usaba un vestido amarillo, muy adecuado para la temporada pero parecía no agradarle, lo veía una y otra vez y no paraba de jalarlo, en cambio Hatori veía con alegría su ropa nueva, creía que se veía bien, " vamos niños su padre nos esta esperando" dijo Aome sacando a los niños de su habitación. Al bajar las escaleras se encontraron ya con su padre en la puerta, tan imponente como siempre, traje de vestir, y su cabello tan arreglado como siempre, esta vez Inuyasha no iría, no tenía por que salir a todos los eventos familiares con ellos, simplemente se encerró en el estudio y escucho las voces de cuando salían todos.

" De nuevo una limusina… no me gusta viajar así…creo que llamamos mucho la atención" pensaba Aome mientras iba en el asiento trasero de la limusina viendo como los niños ya acostumbrados a los lujos veían una película, Sesshomaru iba atento a la ventana pero pudo sentir como la veía de vez en cuando.

Sessho: ¿no te agrada?

Aome: que?

Sessho: la limusina

Aome: n…no para nada es solo que no estoy acostumbrada!

Sessho: mientes

Aome : (P) demonios…¿acaso entra entre las habilidades de los demonios el poder leer la mente?- no la verdad no me agrada, me parece que llamamos mucho la atención…y eso no me agrada

Sessho: no viajamos en limusina para llamar la atención

Aome: lo se…pero aún así…es solo que creo que soy muy tímida ( sonríe)

Sessho: si vas a permanecer con nosotros será mejor que te acostumbres

Aome: ( baja la cabeza) si tiene razón.

De repente el auto se detuvo en una plaza, el chofer abrió la puerta y todos salieron, Aome nunca había estado ahí, era un lugar sin duda muy grande y muy concurrido por la gente, ¿Qué hacían ahí? Sesshomaru no estaba vestido como para un paseo, mejor dicho parecía estar vestido para trabajar, era extraño que los hubiera llevado entonces si es que iba a una reunión de negocios como Aome pensaba que era. Entraron en la plaza y se dirigieron a un lugar de comida rápida, había una gran área de juegos y los niños al verla se emocionaron, Sesshomaru detuvo a Aome del brazo y a los niños los tomo de las manos y se agacho a su altura. " se quedarán aquí, vendré por ustedes más tarde, por ningún motivo salgan del lugar de lo contrario les irá muy mal", los niños asintieron con la cabeza, casi nunca desobedecían a su padre, sabían bien que era algo muy tonto hacerlo, Aome lo vio con extrañeza ¿Por qué demonios no podían moverse, la plaza era muy grande, " y va lo mismo para ti" le dijo Sesshomaru a Aome la cual se sintió ofendida, ella no era ninguna chiquilla como para tratarla de esa manera " toma, supongo que será suficiente" le dijo Sesshomaru al darle unos billetes a Aome la cual sabía muy bien que la cantidad era excesiva pero no dijo nada, tomo de la mano a los niños y se metieron al lugar mientras Sesshomaru los veía desde afuera.

………………………….

"¿Dónde estará?" dijo un hombre sentado en un lujoso restaurante de la plaza, traía consigo a dos acompañantes que solo revisaban con la mirada el lugar. Al ver a Sesshomaru entrar estos sonrieron, este como siempre llamó la atención de todos al entrar, se sentó en la mesa y vio fríamente al hombre el cual a pesar de basta fortuna en esos momentos sintió como si nada ni nadie podría evitar que ese hombre lo matará.

Sessho: Basta

Hiko: ¿de que hablas?

Sessho: he dicho que basta, si no te detienes no me haré responsable de las consecuencias

Hiko: tu sabes lo que me tienes que dar para que me detenga

Sessho: no tiene caso hablar de eso, ya sabes la respuesta

Hiko: prefieres que tu familia sufra las consecuencias?

Sessho: no digas estupideces…te lo advierto…

Hiko: piensa en el trato…y después hablamos…Sesshomaru

Sessho: no tengo nada que pensar Hiko…no necesito aceptar tratos de alimañas como tu.

Sesshomaru se levanto, pero Hiko antes de que pudiera perder de vista a Sesshomaru le grito " ah y tu hija se ve adorable en ese vestido amarillo", Sesshomaru lo vio con crueldad, avanzó y se perdió de vista, era hombre muerto.

………………………….

" ya se tardo demasiado" pensaba Aome, se estaba aburriendo con todos esos niños gritando por donde quiera y solo madres hablando de sus hijos, Hatori y Lin estaban felices en los juegos pero de pronto Lin gritó " hey deje a mi hermano en paz", Aome fue cuando se puso de pie, vio a un hombre sostener a Hatori del brazo, este forcejeaba pero el hombre era muy grande como para poder safarse fácilmente, " deje al niño en paz" dijo Aome, el hombre la vio extrañado y sin soltar al niño le dijo " soy su padre así que puede irse", Aome inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal, ese no era el padre, ella lo sabía, este hombre en cambio no sabía que ella era la niñera de los niños, " se lo vuelvo a repetir deje a Hatori en paz ¡usted no es el padre!" grito Aome, el hombre la vio detenidamente y soltó al niño, se acercaba lentamente a Aome que no se movió ni un centímetro, ¿Qué pensaba el hombre? ¿golpearle en medio de tanta gente que comenzaba a arremolinarse entorno a ellos, una mano detrás de ella fue lo que la asustó, y al parecer al hombre también ya que retrocedió, " Hatori, Lin nos vamos" dijo Sesshomaru, los niños al verlo corrieron hacía la salida, Sesshomaru cargo a Lin la cual sonrió ante el gesto de su padre, y hatori iba tomado de la mano de su padre igualmente feliz, Aome no había entendido lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que Sesshomaru no andaba por buenos pasos de lo contrario…¿Por qué lo seguirían? ¿acaso los que entraron a la casa tenían algo que ver? En que se había metido, pero ahora ya no podía salir, ya la habían visto, ya sabían que estaba con los niños….un error que lamentaba ya.


	5. un accidente agridulce

**Capitulo 5 " un accidente agridulce" **

Mientras veía a los niños jugar en el jardín de la mansión desde su habitación Aome pensaba seriamente en que su vida era un golpe de mala suerte, justo cuando pensaba que había encontrado un buen trabajo se enteraba que su jefe estaba metido en algo sucio y que ella ya no podía salir del asunto simplemente por ser la niñera. RING sonó una vez el teléfono sacando a Aome de su estado, contesto el teléfono reconociendo de inmediato la voz.

Aome: Yuca…

Yuca: ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que salían con un hombre como ese! Ayer viendo las noticias me enteré…incluso conoces a su familia! Y encima de todo tu cuñado esta pero guapísimo! es ese actor que salió en una película…no me acuerdo del nombre pero es el!

Aome: yo no estoy saliendo con el

Yuca: no mientas Aome! vi las fotos!

Aome: Yuca yo…

Yuca: debes presentarme a Inuyasha! seguramente te llevas de maravilla con el!...anda di que si…

Aome: a decir verdad yo…

Yuca: bien…no me lo quieres presentar entonces llama cuando se te bajen los humos!

Yuca colgó el teléfono dejando a Aome sin palabras, no le había dado oportunidad de decir nada, pero generalmente así era Yuca, ya se arreglarían las cosas con ella después, cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo, en ese momento su prioridad era saber en que estaba metido su jefe, Sesshomaru, ¿Inuyasha sabría algo de eso?...

………………….

Un muchacho vestido a medias estaba en el salón de música, frente al piano, tocaba algunas teclas con cuidado como si de porcelana se tratara, sabía tocar bien el piano pero por alguna razón no le agradaba que nadie lo viera, que nadie lo supiera, era su secreto… alguien estaba abriendo la puerta y el enseguida se puso de pie y fingió estar decidiendo entre que discos poner, Aome al verlo se sentó en el taburete en el que el antes había estado sentado.

Aome: ayer fuimos al centro comercial

Inu: ¿y?

Aome: sucedió algo extraño…necesito saber …si esta metido en algo… si Sesshomaru esta metido en algo ilegal… unos hombres….ayer….y después

Inu: no seas tonta…yo no se nada de eso…aunque si anda en esas cosas no te preocupes…ellos son los que se deberían de cuidar de mi hermano, no nosotros de ellos

Aome: ¿ tu hermano es…muy agresivo?

Inu: digamos que no te lo querrías encontrar en un mal día.

Aome: bien…creo que… iré a revisar a los niños…son algo traviesos

La mujer salió del cuarto con más dudas de las que entró, su jefe parecía algo peligroso entonces si era tal cual lo describía Inuyasha, aunque el no era alguien de quien pudiera confiar demasiado, es decir no la había aconsejado muy bien o si?

Los niños estaban en el cuarto de juego, cuando Aome entró ni siquiera se movieron de su lugar, parecían estar muy atentos a lo que sucedía en el jardín, Aome sonrió y les toco la espalda, ambos niños se sorprendieron pero tenían una mirada triste.

Aome: ¿Qué sucede?

Hatori: es esa mujer…de nuevo esta aquí con mi padre!

Aome: ¿esa mujer? ¿se refieren a Kykio?

Lin: si…visita a mi padre muy seguido…a pesar de que esta casada con el señor Onigumo

Aome: no sabía que estaba casada..

Hatori: es por que nunca están juntos… el señor Onigumo es ya muy viejo…

Aome: ya veo..(P) por las apariencias pensé que estaba soltera…

Lin: vamos a seguirlos!

Aome: eso no es correcto niños

Hatori: ¿podemos entonces dar un paseo en caballo?

Aome: mm yo no se…cabalgar niños

Lin: ¡nosotros le mostramos como!

Aome: supongo entonces que esta bien… vamos entonces…pero…primero tendré que cambiar mi ropa…para algo más apropiado…

Hatori: bien! Nos veremos en las caballerizas en diez minutos!

La joven en realidad no tenía ropa de montar pero con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa bastaría, después de todo no pensaba hacerlo muy seguido, así que con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una camisa color rosa pálido salió a las caballerizas encontrando ahí a los niños con trajes de montar, pantalones color azul marino, y chaquetas color rojo con adornos en dorado, se veían lindos ambos vestidos iguales, el señor Myoga ya tenía los caballos listos " usted tomará al viejo Sam, después de todo ya no corre mucho que digamos" dijo con una sonrisa el anciano Myoga, los niños tenían ya a caballos más experimentados, " vamos señorita Aome no tenga miedo" dijo Hatori animando a Aome a subir la cual lo hizo y el caballo se mostró en paz.

Así comenzaron el paseo, Lin y Hatori guiaban a Aome por el camino más fácil según ellos, la joven confiaba en ellos, después de todo ellos eran los experimentados del deporte, el caballo de Aome se mostraba muy manso, en realidad no estaba resultando muy difícil , así que pronto tomo confianza, y ya para cuando se internaron en el bosque ya estaba resultando un paseo muy placentero " creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto" pensó Aome con una sonrisa, y muy pronto salieron a una parte del pequeño bosque que nunca había visto, en realidad era más que romántico, la luz del so, apenas y penetraba dando una luz muy adecuada para el romance, había una banca blanca en medio muy al estilo colonial con un arco blanco ya cubierto por enredaderas con flores rosas y en la banca sentados Sesshomaru y Kykio muy cerca hasta que los niños llegaron y su padre se separo un poco de la mujer, después llego Aome y al verlos para su sorpresa se desilusiono un poco sin siquiera saber por que.

Kykio: hola…niños…no pensé verlos por aquí…

Hatori: decidimos mostrarle a la señorita Aome como montar a caballo…no sabe

Aome: lamentamos interrumpirlos…(P) parecen tan enamorados…

Kykio: se nota que tus hijos quieren mucho a su niñera

Sessho: si…es muy buena en su trabajo

Aome: (p) pensé que…diría algo más…- si bueno vamos niños…

Lin: si…

Al ver que se iban Sesshomaru regreso a su posición de antes, muy cerca de Kykio, con su mano en una de sus piernas cubiertas por una falda hasta las rodillas, y la otra mano en un hombro de la mujer que parecía sonreír a cada comentario que hacía Sesshomaru el cual se veía serio, pero a decir verdad esa seriedad era muy atractiva, Aome no se extrañaba de que la mujer sonriera. Y sin darse cuenta entró en un terreno muy peligroso, rocoso y ella sin tener experiencia empezaba a perder el control del caballo, se alarmo un poco pero pensó que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, trato de frenar pero no pudo, el caballo se negó a obedecerla y fue entonces cuando una rama rasguño al caballo causando un comportamiento violento en el corcel que enseguida salió desbocado sin dirección, Aome se aferró a las riendas y al caballo, " quiero bajarme ya!" pensó Aome que solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de los niños.

…………………………

"¡PADRE, PADRE!" llego gritando Hatori al lugar donde su padre estaba, su padre al verlo lo vio con molestia por interrumpir por segunda vez pero vio la cara asustada de su hijo y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Hatori bajaba del caballo " la señorita Aome…su caballo se desboco por el camino rocoso" dijo agitado Hatori, Sesshomaru enseguida subió al corcel y enseguida forzó al caballo a su máximo límite para alcanzar a la señorita Aome, paso el camino rocoso y vio a lo lejos a la mujer que se dirigía hacía el acantilado, entonces sabía que con solo el caballo no lograría alcanzarla, saltó del caballo dispuesto a usar sus poderes de demonio, aumento su velocidad, tenía que darse prisa.

" moriré…si seguramente moriré…y… sin verlo una vez más…sin poder saber que fue lo que paso…ese día…" pensaba Aome cuando sintió como unas manos pasaban por encima de sus hombros jalando las riendas del caballo con fuerza, Aome sintió como el caballo después de alzarse un poco se detuvo por completo. Aome aún no podía ver bien, estaba mareada, le dolía el cuello, la espalda, y fue entonces cuando sintió como las mismas manos que habían jalado las riendas del caballo la tomaban de la cintura con delicadeza y la bajaban del animal, esas gentiles manos la dejaron en el pasto y después de haber aclarado la vista vio que junto a ella arrodillado se encontraba Sesshomaru revisando si tenía alguna herida con la vista " gracias" dijo en voz baja Aome pero el solo la veía " ¿te duele algo? ¿puedes caminar?" dijo en voz amable para sorpresa de Aome, ella trato de ponerse de pie pero un dolor en la espalda se lo impidió, Sesshomaru entonces la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto con delicadeza, se acerco al caballo que ya estaba calmado, se subió a el dejando a Aome enfrente rodeándola aún con un brazo y el otro en las riendas y muy lentamente empezó el regreso a la mansión.

………………………..

" ¡Son ellos!" dijo Lin al ver a su padre con la señorita Aome en brazos, Kykio se mostró molesta, el se veía atento con ella, Inuyasha ya enterado de las cosas por sus sobrinos había ya llamado a un doctor que no tardaría mucho en llegar, se acerco al caballo cuando Sesshomaru se detuvo y tomo a Aome en brazos para poder bajarla " la llevaré a su habitación" dijo el hanyou mientras que Aome estaba recargada en el pecho del hanyou escondiendo su rostro de todos, quería llorar, por alguna razón estaba muy sensible, seguramente por el accidente pensaba ella.

Fue depositada en su cama con sumo cuidado y cubierta por una manta por Inuyasha que se sentó en el sofá cerca de la cama, parecía molesto.

Aome: ¿ Inuyasha?

Inu: esta vez se pasaron de la raya…y lo saben

Aome: ¿de que hablas?

Inu: los niños…planearon el paseo para poder ver a su padre con Kykio…no les importó que no supieras cabalgar…te llevaron por el camino más peligroso…solo para ver a su padre…

Aome: comprendo…deben necesitar mucho su atención… para hacer eso…en realidad me parece que no quieren que nadie sustituya a su madre…

Inu: su madre…en realidad no esta muerta Aome…

Aome: oo ¿Qué?

Inu: su madre huyó con el hermano de ese lobo…de Kouga…una noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se fue en un tren con el escapando de todo, incluso de sus hijos, ella en realidad los quería pero al ver que serían igual a mi hermano decidió huir con el hombre que amaba…desde antes de casarse con mi hermano… el la ahuyento… al verla con el…al saber de ellos poco a poco la obligo a irse.

Aome: ¿pero como?

Inu: en realidad…no lo se… se que el no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, estoy casi seguro de que la amenazó… la obligo a huir con su amante… los niños solo saben que murió…así que….

Aome: no diré nada… la traición es…lo peor que pude pasar a alguien…imagino como se debió haber sentido Sesshomaru al enterarse de que su esposa lo engañaba…

Inu: no te dejes engañar Aome…el no tiene sentimientos de esa clase… fue su orgullo el que fue lastimado no su corazón…

Doctor: ¿Cómo esta la paciente?...oh Inuyasha….que bueno verte ya el señor Sesshomaru me ha dicho todo lo que sucedió…¿puede salir un momento? Tengo que revisarla…

Inu: si

El doctor comenzó su revisión mientras Aome pensaba ¿ la esposa de Sesshomaru había huido o Sesshomaru la había obligado a irse? Pero…al conocer el carácter de Sesshomaru…pudo haber terminado con la vida de ambos…pero no lo hizo…¿quizás por que la amaba demasiado? …o por que era tan poco significativa para el que ni siquiera valía la pena? Su jefe era un enigma que la incitaba a seguir investigando… ¿Cómo era en realidad Sesshomaru?

**Nota: hola a todos! Bueno gracias por leer la historia, y principalmente gracias a todos los que se molestan en poner un comentario y que sobre todo ya han leido anteriormente alguna de mis historias y pues bueno ya saben gracias por todo. Hablando de mi fic bueno va encaminado para un sessho/ aome como pueden ver, en realidad al principio iba hacerlo un inu/ aome pero a petición de todos será un sessho/ aome asi que ojala disfruten la historia Cualquier sugerencia háganmela saber!. **


	6. un dulce descanso

**Capitulo 6 " dulce descanso" **

Un par de hermanos estaban sentados en dos sillas del gran estudio de la mansión, se les veía nerviosos, asustados, Lin jugaba con sus manos al mismo tiempo que Hatori revisaba por décima vez la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera distraerlo, entonces la puerta de la entrada se azotó, ambos niños brincaron de la impresión para después ver la figura a quien más temían, su padre. Sesshomaru se sentó detrás del escritorio y giro su silla para verlos detenidamente, se le veía tan calmado, cualquiera diría que estaba en paz pero ellos bien sabían que no.

Sessho: ¿Quién lo hizo?

Lin: no sabemos a que…

Sessho: contesten la pregunta ¿Quién lo hizo?

Hatori: fui yo, pensé que tal vez si dábamos un paseo…te veríamos con Kykio y…

Sessho: castigados por una semana, ambos

Hatori: pero Lin no tiene nada que….

Sessho: ambos Hatori, la señorita Higurashi pudo haber muerto, así que una semana es poco.

Hatori: si padre.

Llevaba ya varias horas en su habitación, quería levantarse para dar las gracias a su salvador, a Sesshomaru, se había portado como todo un caballero, aún no podía olvidar esos ojos llenos de gentileza que le había mostrado en ese momento, había sido por un segundo pero esa mirada sabía bien que muy adentro de el estaba escondida, entonces cuando se sentó después de muchos trabajos una voz en la puerta la sorprendió.

Sessho: no hagas eso, te dolerá más de lo debido

Aome: Sesshomaru…yo quería…darte las gracias por…

Sessho: no es necesario.

Aome: pero…

Sessho: esta semana no cuidaras de los niños.

Aome: pero entonces…¿Quién lo hará?

Sessho: soy su padre …¿recuerdas? ( le dio una mirada algo fría)

Aome: eh…si ya lo se pero…

Sessho: fin de la discusión, ahora duerme. Si tienes algún problema solo dilo.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, Aome estaba ya de nuevo en su cama y se quedo pensando ¿Cómo es que Sesshomaru cuidará a sus hijos si nunca esta en casa, era algo extraño, además ella estaba segura que después de unos días estaría bien, no era necesario una semana, pero bueno si así eran las ordenes de su jefe nada tendría que hacer ¿o si? además algo le decía que ella terminaría cuidando a los niños al final de cuentas.

Una mañana nublada era lo que veía por la ventana, Aome se acababa de levantar, se estaba cambiando con un poco de trabajo, pero ay al final un vestido y un abrigo era lo que se había puesto, salió de la habitación y vio en el comedor a Sango la linda prima de Kouga la cual sonreía, Aome sonrió también y se sentó, Lin y Hatori se veían algo serios, Aome tomo la mano de Lin y le sonrió " come linda…se te enfriará la comida" dijo y la pequeña asintió con la cabeza, Hatori no había comido nada y Sesshomaru al verlo le dijo " come" pero Hatori s negó con la cabeza " no te levantarás hasta que comas" dijo determinante Sesshomaru y después se levanto de la mesa, fue entonces cuando Aome notó que llevaba un pantalón beige casual y una camisa blanca semiabierta, definitivamente no para ir al trabajo.

Aome: ¿no irás al trabajo Sesshomaru?

Sessho: tome una semana de descanso.

Aome: ah..(p) ¿tendrá algo que ver con los niños?

Lin: terminé puedo irme a mi cuarto?

Sessho: si.

Aome la vio, estaba triste o malhumorada, seguramente su padre la había castigado pero ella a diferencia de Hatori se portaba resignada, en cambio su hermano estaba comportándose como su padre, de manera orgullosa, definitivamente era su hijo, la chica se puso de pie y ahora no sabía que hacer, entonces salió al jardín pero ahora no sabía que hacer ni que ver, solo se sentó en la banca de un árbol y pensó en que quizás debería llamar a su casa, en verdad extrañaba a su madre por lo que esa tarde la llamaría. Entonces pensó en lo que Inuyasha le había dicho a acerca de Sesshomaru y de la madre de los niños, había sido un gran padre al proteger a sus hijos del dolor de perder a su madre debido al abandono quedándose el con todo el dolor, seguramente por eso era tan frió con los demás, eso podía entenderlo, por eso Aome trataría de ver su sonrisa la cual estaba segura que era muy hermosa.

…………………………………

aome: ¿madre?

Madre: hola Aome, hija, que gusto oír tu voz!

Aome: te extraño madre!...aunque estoy bien, me atienden muy bien y los niños son muy buenos madre…deberías de….

Madre: ¿sales con ese tipo?

Aome: ¡madre! …¡no salgo con el! Todo fue un mal entendido…

Madre: que lástima…

Aome: ¡como puedes decir eso!

Madre: a parte de que se ve que es todo un caballero…es muy rico y se ve algo solo…

Aome: madre…no empieces

Madre: esta bien… yo nada más decía…

Aome: bien…te dejo…seguramente…

Inu: ¡ey niña ven aca que Sesshomaru te llama!

Aome: ¡vooooy!

Madre: ¿de quien era esa voz?

Aome: nadie con importancia

Madre: bien…bien si no me quieres decir

Aome: no es nadie…ya me voy madre, nos hablamos después.

La chica colgó el teléfono, hablar con su madre siempre le quitaba un poco de paciencia, era algo difícil el hablar con ella pero después de todo era su madre. La joven mujer se vio en el espejo antes de salir de su habitación y fue al encuentro con el que era su jefe, lo vio en el estudio, donde también se encontraban Hatori y Lin que parecía estaban jugando con los libros del padre, el cual estaba muy indiferente a lo que hicieran, al ver a Aome pasar solo le dio una mirada y después volvió al libro que leía.

Aome: ¿me buscabas?

Sessho: dentro de dos semanas se dará una fiesta.

Aome: ahh…

Sessho: es la tradición…supuse que querrías saberlo, ya que empezarán a llegar invitados…

Aome: eh…si…también me preguntaba…nunca supe de que murió la señora de la casa si no es mucha indiscreción (p) oh kami…seguro me mata…

Sessho: es mucha indiscreción

Aome: ah…lo siento

Sessho: ahora vete…

Aome salió de la habitación rápidamente, suspiro aliviada, en realidad la pregunta había salido de su boca sin querer, no pensaba preguntar pero no había podido evitar, al menos ahora sabía que no volvería a preguntar nada personal, además ¿para que menciono lo de la fiesta, ella no asistiría, eso era seguro, por que no quería otro mal entendido, lo mejor sería quedarse lejos de las cámaras, los medios y todo lo demás, eso no era para ella.

………………….

Había pasado un día, Aome estaba ya bastante descansada, el dejar de cuidar a los niños, pero es mañana un grito de una niña, Aome sabía que era Lin la que estaba recorriendo los pasillos corriendo, Aome aún en su ya acostumbrada pijama, y vio pasar a Lin como de rayo aún con su bata de dormir y después de ella paso un Inuyasha furioso corriendo detrás de ella " ¡ mocosa del demonio ven acá!" grito el hanyou, Aome se asomo e intercepto a la niña cuando pasaba por ahí, se puso a su altura y le dijo " anda hazle caso a tu tío ¿si?", Lin asintió con la cabeza dejando que Inuyasha le alcanzará, este vio a Aome algo molesto " gracias pero tenía todo controlado", Aome solo sonrió y le dijo " si claro se nota" y después cerró la puerta de su cuarto para poder vestirse.

Para cuando dieron las doce Aome ya estaba en la planta baja, en la terraza viendo a los niños jugar en el jardín, su padre estaba en su estudio trabajando desde la casa por que había que reconocer que había cumplido de quedarse en la casa hasta que Aome estuviera bien, la chica bebió un sorbo más de su té helado y vio como llegaba Kouga con Sango, los niños entraban felices con ellos y ella se puso de pie para saludar, Sango como siempre bien vestida luciendo una figura envidiable pensaba Aome, Kouga , casual como siempre, una chamarra de piel café, una camisa beige abajo y mezclilla, vio a Aome sonriente y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Kouga: ¿Cómo estas querida Aome?

Aome: ya mejor Kouga…gracias por preguntar

Sango: supimos lo de tu accidente…que mala suerte

Kouga: me aseguraré de que sanes como debes y después yo mismo te mostraré como se debe cabalgar correctamente

Aome: eh…no creo que me vuelva a subir a un caballo

Kouga: ¿no habrás creado un miedo o si?

Aome: pues digámos que….

Sango: ( suena su celular) esperen…¿bueno?...hasta que hablas…pensé que te habías ido con esa rubia que veías el otro día en el restaurante!...¡¿Qué no la veías! Pero si te conozco bien!... esta bien esta bien…no es momento de pelear….¿cuando vendrás?...hoy? …bien me parece bien…estoy en la casa de los Taisho ¿puedes pasar por aquí?...te espero entonces...

Kouga: su novio…un tal Miroku…

Sango: un tal Miroku?... jaja pero si ya llevó más de tres años con el y aún no te acostumbras a el

Kouga: es un mujeriego

Sango: uu si pero que se le va hacer…al final…nunca llega a hacer algo realmente malo

Kouga: ( se acerca a Aome y la abraza) en cambio yo, mi querida Aome…siempre seré fiel a la mujer que ame.

Aome: ( sonrojada) ¿ah si?...

Kouga: ( se acerca más al rostro de la chica) si…y me parece que esa mujer…podría…

Inu: ¿ya estas coqueteando tan temprano?...deja a Aome en paz… ( aparece del pasillo contrario con un cigarro en las manos)

Kouga: ¿celoso?

Inu: ¡yo? ¿de esa niña?...no, nunca

Aome: (p) por que tiene que ser así! No pudo haber dicho un no solamente!

Kouga: además yo no le coqueteo a nadie que no me interese de verdad ( le guiña un ojo a Aome)

Sessho: pero no es hora de hacerlo…necesito que vengas a mi estudio. ( llega por la parte de atrás, estaba vestido casual pero con clase)

Kouga: ¿puede ser mas tarde?...ahora estoy pasando un momento muy agradable con …

Sessho: ahora. ( se da la media vuelta y se detiene, espera hasta que Kouga se pone a su altura y lo lleva al estudio)

Sango: que genio el de Sheshoumaru esta mañana

Aome: si que raro… ¿vamos al jardín con los niños?

Sango: si claro…

……………….

La anciana ama de llaves Kaede entró por la puerta del estudio, Sheshoumaru que mantenía a Kouga ocupado viendo complicados presupuestos la volteo a ver y solo asintió con la cabeza cuando se le avisó que el joven Miroku acababa de llegar. Enseguida entró un joven alto, de cabello castaño oscuro amarrado con una pequeña coleta, vestía un traje negro y una camisa violeta desabrochada hasta cierto punto dejando ver parte de su tórax, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, se sentó a un lado de Kouga que lo veía molesto.

Miroku: hace cuanto que no te veía Sesshomaru.

Sessho: igualmente

Kouga: tan despreocupado como siempre…¿Cuándo vas a trabajar eh?

Miroku: trabajo amigo mío, trabajo ¿ la agencia de modelos no es un trabajo?

Kouga: el estar viendo a las modelos fingiendo estar filmando un comercial no es precisamente trabajar

Miroku: soy un publicista…ese es mi trabajo…aunque no lo parece ja ja

Kouga: maldito…

Sessho: ¿vienes a ver a…

Miroku: si así es…dice que últimamente la he descuidado…creo que tiene razón… no lo se… no la entiendo… Sango es la mujer con la me voy a casar ….no debe preocuparse

Kouga: quizás si no "vieras" así a las mujeres no se preocuparía mi prima

Miroku: va…el admirar la belleza femenina no es un pecado.

Sango: ( entra en el estudio) por fin…hasta que te veo!

Miroku: Sango mi amor…lamento no haber…estado estos días…

Sango: si si…como siempre con tus excusas…

Aome: ( entra con los niños por detrás) los niños querían estar con…

Miroku: ¿Quién es esta linda jovencita? ( l besa la mano) sesshomaru me tenías en secreto…

Sessho: es la nana de los niños.

Miroku: ¬¬ siempre dicen lo mismo (sonríe) y cuando menos lo esperas ya estas casado con ella…

Kouga: ¿es eso cierto Sesshomaru? ¿esas son tus…

Sessho: no tengo por que dar explicaciones a un par de imbéciles como ustedes

Miroku: ya, ya no es necesario ser agresivos…soy Miroku linda jovencita

Aome: ( sonrojada) Aome…me llamo Aome Higurashi.

Miroku: bien…mucho gusto en conocerte

Sango: si nos disculpan…( toma de la mano a Miroku) nos vamos

Miroku: pero amor…

Sango: dije que

Miroku: bien bien nos vamos…je nos veremos después.

Aome: (p) no cabe duda….cada día sigo conociendo más gente..aunque aún no se en que negocios anda Sesshomaru…pero... me es tan difícil creer que… el…haga algo así.

**Nota: hola a todos! Bueno quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y bueno ya como dije esta súper decidido la pareja que será y bueno también falta por ver que pasará con lo del dichoso baile…j eje se me ocurrió de repente…pero estoy segura que será un capitulo muy especial!...hasta entonces! Y no olviden dejar reviews! ¡SAYONARA! **


	7. nota

**Nota: **

**¡HOLA! Perdón por tardarme en actualizar pero es que me fui de viaje escolar y pues regresé hace poco, el capitulo 7 esta a medias, es el capitulo del baile y la inspiración no me llega así como de repente los que son escritores saben a lo que me refiero por lo que les pido disculpas y les aseguro que en cuanto termine el capitulo 7 lo subiré para que no haya más demora! **

**Gracias por comprenderme ¡**

**Sigan leyendo el fic! **

**TOMOEANDIKR **


	8. un juego entre hermanos

**Capitulo 7 " juego entre hermanos" **

Su descanso ya había pasado, esa semana ya estaba trabajando como siempre, Aome en parte se alegraba por esto ya que al final el cuidar de Hatori y de Lin era algo que le agradaba bastante, eso era lo más importante según Aome. La casa se estaba adornando ya con flores y con cosas para la fiesta, toda la servidumbre estaba más que ocupada en hacer los preparativos para la fiesta, Sesshomaru ni siquiera ponía atención en los detalles, menos Inuyasha que últimamente había estado ausente debido a una sesión de fotos para una revista, Lin y Hatori estaban emocionados por la fiesta a pesar de que ellos no estaban invitados, les encantaba ver la fiesta por las mirillas que había en la casa, mirillas de las cuales Aome se acababa de enterar y a decir verdad no le parecía muy correcto tenerlas en la casa pero como esta era muy vieja pues le era lógico que las hubiera por lo que no se opuso cuando ambos niños le pidieron que viera el baile con ellos, sería muy lindo ver un baile como ese por primera vez en su vida.

¿Por qué se tenía que realizar el estúpido baile anual? El no era para esas cosas, el prefería ir a otro tipo de fiestas pero no a una en donde un traje era obligatorio y en donde vería a Kykio con su estúpido marido de quien sabe cuantos siglos de edad, pero bueno ya no podía hacer nada más que ir y aguantarse las ganas de salir huyendo como había pensado hace unos días. Inuyasha encendió otro cigarro mientras limpiaba su moto, entonces una presencia detrás suyo le hizo detenerse.

Inu: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kykio: pensé que podríamos divertirnos como hace mucho no lo hacemos

Inu: estas casada…¿recuerdas? …además tu amante es mi hermano no yo

Kykio: vamos…será algo….que te gustará …

Inu: ( se aparta de ella) no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa…quizás si no me hubieras cambiado por el dinero de tu esposo …todo sería diferente

Kykio: lo que pasa es que tu ya quieres a otra

Inu: ¿y si así fuera? A ti no te interesa

Kykio: sabes que si

Inu: Kykio yo…

Aome: ¡Hatori no corras ven acá! ( llego a la cochera corriendo detrás de Hatori pero ambos se detuvieron en seco al ver a Kykio muy cerca de Inuyasha)

Hatori: ( ve con dureza a Kykio) ya no quiero jugar Aome…nos vemos en el cuarto de juegos. ( se da la media vuelta y se va)

Aome: Hatori!

Kykio: ya me voy…tu no tienes remedio…no vales la pena ( sale del estudio así como llego de improvisto)

Aome: lamento haber interrumpido yo…

Inu: no interrumpiste nada

Aome: es que parecía que…

Inu: se lo que estas pensando niña… y en parte es cierto, ella y yo tuvimos algo que ver…pero eso fue antes de que se casará, yo nunca sería plato de segunda mesa

Aome: el que un ser…al que quieres te traicione…puede ser lo más doloroso que puede pasarte… ( bajo la mirada) puedes creer que esa persona te ama de la misma manera pero…de una cruel manera te das cuenta que no es así …

Inu: bah! …se tiene que dejar todo atrás, no puedes vivir en el pasado Aome.

Aome: si…seguir adelante…y tal vez en un futuro encontrar a alguien que valga la pena ( levanta la vista y nota que Inuyasha la veía intensamente y se sonroja) eh…bueno me voy

Inu: ( desvía la mirada como si nada hubiera pasado) si, claro.

Aome salió a paso apresurado de ese lugar " ¿Qué fue esa mirada?...fue diferente a las demás…fue extraña… " pensaba la chica mientras llegaba al cuarto de juegos donde estaban los niños.

Finalmente el día del baile llegó, todo el mundo andaba de arriba para abajo desde muy temprano, el salón estaba ya casi listo, la comida de igual manera, la música, la bebida, incluso las vestidos de todos, los invitados empezarían a llegar más tarde mientras que Aome estaba en su habitación viendo con tristeza como un baile se desarrollaría y una vez más ella estaría fuera de el, era su destino, quizás y el estar soltera era su destino pero empezaría a acostumbrarse su experiencia con el amor no era muy buena.

Para cuando dieron las seis de la tarde los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Aome bajo las escaleras tan solo para ver los hermoso vestidos, ella solo traía una falda larga floreada y una blusa pequeña, nada comparado con los vestidos largos y elegantes de todas esas mujeres, y entonces Kykio entro, un hermoso vestido rojo escotado al frente y por la espalda la vestía, a su lado un anciano con traje negro, su esposo el señor Onigumo, era hermosa, su tez blanca como la nieve la hacía lucir más elegante que todas las demás. " ¿vas a quedarte viendo o vas a bajar?" se escuchó decir por detrás de ella, Aome volteó y vio a Sesshomaru con un smoking negro su cabello recogido en una coleta, muy atractivo, ella se sonrojo al verlo y bajo la mirada " eh no… no ya me iba" dijo y después subió las escaleras corriendo, ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse cuando veía a su jefe? Al llegar a la parte del pasillo principal los niños estaban esperando por ella, al verla Hatori la tomo de la mano y con Lin por delante la guiaron por pasillos angostos y paredes sucias hasta llegar a un lugar bastante amplio, algo sucio pero con asientos de concreto y unos orificios en la pared por donde entraba la luz, ella se asomo y vio con sorpresa que la luz era la que provenía del salón que estaba justo debajo de ellos y desde donde estaban ellos se podía escuchar todo y ver todo perfectamente, la luz de la luna entraba por los vidrios rotos que alguna vez habían sido un hermoso techo ahora ya cubierto por enredaderas, Aome se sentó a presenciar el baile que acababa de ser abierto por una pieza lenta.

Hatori: siempre comienzan con esa

Lin: mira ahí esta mi padre!

Hatori: esta con Miroku y con el tío Kouga!

Aome: ¿esta Sango?

Lin: si ahí esta! se ve muy linda con ese vestido color rosa!

Hatori: Kykio…y viene con su esposo!

Aome: se veía realmente hermosa

Hatori: mentira se veía cruel y ambiciosa…

Lin: comienzan a bailar!... es mi padre…bailando con Kykio…maldita…

Aome: y Kouga con Sango… es hermoso…el ritmo…el salón…los adornos…todo…

Sin darse cuenta Aome comenzó a bailar por todo el lugar, los niños habían dejado de ver el baile para verla moverse, lo hacía muy bien parecía como si caminara entre las nubes, parecía disfrutarlo y sentir la música hasta en el fondo de su ser.

……………………….

Kykio: te ves muy bien hoy Sesshomaru

Sessho: tu marido no se muy bien.

Kykio: ¿y?

Sessho: deberías estar con el… despiertas sospechas si te quedas conmigo

Kykio: pero…

Miroku: deberías hacerle casi Kykio…el estar aquí de pie junto a nosotros en lugar de estar sentada con tu esposo

Kykio: me parece que nadie te hablo ni pidió tu opinión

Conde: el baile esta resultando maravilloso señor Sesshomaru ( llega con su esposa)

Condesa: nos gustaría que nos mostrase su casa…es una gran mansión!

Conde: si además donde esta su hermano…¿Cómo se llamaba?

Miroku: digamos que Inuyasha se sentía indispuesto para un baile

Condesa: lástima…la última vez que lo vimos era apenas un pequeño inquieto…

Sessho: ¿nos vamos?...( dijo señalando con cortesía la salida del salón para mostrar la casa a sus invitados, no sin antes echar una fugaz mirada a la parte de arriba y hacer un gesto con la mano de despedida)

…………………….

Hatori: ¡viste! Mi padre nos saludo!

Lin: si!...seguramente nos vio!

Aome: ¿A dónde irán?

Lin: no lo sabemos…pero…¡siga bailando! ¡lo hace muy bien!

Aome sonrió y tomo de las manos a los niños haciéndolos girar con ella al ritmo de la música "yo antes bailaba seguido…me quedaba afuera de los bailes y escuchaba la música... me gusta mucho bailar…" decía Aome mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba esos momentos bajo la luna cuando tenía quince años y veía por una ventana los elegantes bailes de los ricos de la ciudad " era hermoso…" decía cuando sintió como unas manos remplazaban la de los niños y la guiaban, abrió los ojos y vio a su jefe, Sesshomaru, enfrente de ella y a su espalda un par de invitados. Aome se soltó espantada y sonrojada.

Condesa: es un lugar hermoso!

Conde: si…es realmente especial…

Condesa: ¿ella es…?

Sesshomaru: Aome Higurashi.

Aome: la nana de Hatori y Lin

Hatori: ¡yo soy Hatori!

Lin: y yo Lin!

Condesa: niños muy agradables ¿cierto querido?

Conde: si así como el baile de la señorita…lo hacía muy bien!

Aome: ( sonrojada) yo… es solo que esa última pieza…es mi preferida y bueno no pude evitar…

Sesshomaru: ( se asoma por el agujero y hace una señal para que repitan la última pieza)

Sin previo aviso Sesshomaru toma nuevamente las manos de Aome, con firmeza para evitar su escape y la comenzó a guiar al ritmo de la música, Aome lo veía a los ojos al igual que el a los hermosos ojos castaños de la joven mujer, eran unos hermoso ojos que reflejaban inocencia y fuerza al mismo tiempo, en cambio los de el estaban llenos de determinación y frialdad pero un cierto sentimiento que transmitía en ese momento le decía a Aome que no era peligroso el estar con el. Sin darse cuenta habían dejado hace mucho la habitación donde estaban los invitados de Sesshomaru y los niños, era una habitación alumbrada por la luna que entraba por un orificio, era un gran bailarín a diferencia de lo que ella pudiera pensar. " eres muy bueno…" dijo Aome con la voz entre cortada por la emoción " ¿podemos detenernos?" preguntó la mujer, " ya lo hicimos" dijo el simplemente viendo abajo en señal para que ella se diera cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, ella en contra de la pared y el con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, apenas Aome había volteado abajo cuando la mano de Sesshomaru la tomo por la barbilla y la beso.

…………….

" ¿Por qué juega así conmigo?...¿que no es suficiente que sea la niñera?...¿acaso era necesario que hiciera eso?...no lo entiendo no lo entiendo…." Pensaba Aome mientras corría camino a su habitación, lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, una confusión muy grande la estaba rodeando, ese último suceso no se lo esperaba, no lo quería, un ser como Sesshomaru no se podría fijar en ella, ya una vez la habían hecho creer que la querían y cuando algo había salido mal, cuando ella llegó a conocer bien a la persona esta la lastimo, la apartó de el… la había decepcionado y ella no quería que eso pasara de nuevo, no lo permitiría, tendría que irse de ahí a como de lugar, no podía quedarse.

Aome sacó apresuradamente la maleta con la que había llegado, guardó su ropa sin siquiera doblarla, cerró la maleta y salió de la habitación, iba corriendo tan de prisa como podía, aún recordaba la mirada de burla de los invitados, la mirada llena de un asqueroso triunfo en Sesshomaru, no se lo permitiría lo sentía por los niños pero no la detendrían, nadie lo haría…

Un fuerte golpe se dio al caer al suelo cuando Aome chocó con Inuyasha en el pasillo camino a la salida, ella se quedó en el suelo recogiendo la ropa que se le había caído de la maleta, de pronto una mano le toco el hombro, Aome volteó a ver a Inuyasha que la veía con una extraña mirada llena de curiosidad y preocupación, ella se soltó bruscamente, Inuyasha la tomó de los hombros y la levantó con algo de fuerza.

Inu: ¿planeas irte sin despedirse?

Aome: ¡no te importa!... ¡ quítate ahora!

Inu: que modales…

Aome: ¡ mis modales no me importan!...¡ya no puedo seguir en esta casa!...(lágrimas estaban apunto de salir pero las retenía)

Inu: tonta… si piensas irte por una estupidez…y más si es por mi hermano.

Aome: (P) ¿Cómo lo supo?...- no te interesa…

Inu: el y su estúpida fiesta… no debes tomarte tan a apecho lo que haga o diga…seguramente lo hace para impresionar a los invitados…siempre quiere ser el maldito centro de atención… lograrás más si haces como si nunca hubiera pasado…

Aome: ¡ no se puede ignorar algo…así!

Inu: ¿no se puede o no quieres?

Aome: no…yo…en realidad si quiero… (p) ¿olvidarlo?...¿es tan simple como eso?...

Los brazos del hanyou la rodearon sin previo aviso, Aome se dejo llevar por la calidez del abrazo y se refugio en los brazos de Inuyasha que por extraño que pareciera la estaba consolando acariciando su negro cabello lentamente casi con ternura y le susurro al oído " no dejaré que pase una vez más, te lo prometo", Aome asintió con la cabeza sin saber realmente a que se refería Inuyasha con eso pero si la hacía sentir bien no podía negarse, debía ser algo bueno para ella.

………………………..

Había sido una noche extraña y difícil pero ya era de mañana y la noche había quedado atrás así como lo sucedido con Sesshomaru, Aome estaba dispuesta a ignorar lo que había pasado tal y como le había sugerido Inuyasha, así que se levantó y se vistió como siempre, bajo a desayunar sin encontrar a nadie despierto aún, se sirvió leche y agarró un panque y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, el silencio reinaba en la cocina cuando una voz ya familiar para ella la interrumpió. " deberías comer algo más" dijo el hombre de pie en la puerta de la cocina, Aome volteo y vio a Sesshomaru en su pijama mirándola como si nada hubiera pasado, ella adopto la misma actitud. " no, así esta bien" le dijo fríamente, el youkai iba hablar cuando fue interrumpido por otra voz en la cocina proveniente de la parte trasera.

Inu: ¿te caíste de la cama hermano?

Sessho: inoportuno como siempre

Inu: bah… ( se acerca a Aome y se sienta a su lado después de tomar una manzana del centro de mesa) ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Aome: ¿yo?

Inu: pues si quien más

Aome: ah… bien gracias…

Sessho: debes alistarte …los invitados que quedan en la casa están apunto de levantarse Inuyasha

Inu: no me interesa lo sabes…( se estira y se levanta de su asiento) bien me voy… al rato vengo Aome.

Aome: eh …si claro…(p) ¿de cuando aca se reporta conmigo? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿tendrá algo que ver con la plática de ayer?

Sessho: ¿tienes algo que ver con mi hermano?

Aome: ( se sonroja) no…es decir…no le interesa!

Sessho: ( se acerca a ella y se recarga en la barra) contesta la pregunta

Aome: pues …si así fuera que?

Sesshomaru la vio por unos instantes y después recupero su postura y sin decir nada más salió de la cocina, Aome estaba nerviosa, ¿Por qué había dicho algo tan tonto? ¿ella e Inuyasha? ahora tendría que arreglar todo antes de que el hanyou se diera cuenta de todo en lo que lo había metido.

La tarde llegaba y Aome se la había pasado evitando el ver a Sesshomaru, Lin y Hatori habían estado hablando del baile todo el día, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, Aome daba gracias por eso.

Lin: Aome…¿podemos jugar en el jardín?

Aome: eh..si claro vamos

Hatori: se ve rara ¿sucede algo?

Aome: no no para nada ( sonríe) vamos al jardín

Los niños junto con Aome salieron al hermoso jardín que ya comenzaba a tomar los estragos del otoño, las hojas secas de diversos colores formaban una hermosa alfombra que resonaba cada vez que pasaban por encima de ella, los niños comenzaron a jugar a las escondidas mientras que Aome se sentó en una banca, suspiro cansada de esperar a ver que sucedía con Inuyasha y su hermano, de pronto una voz detrás de ella la hizo voltear asustada, era Inuyasha, la vio y se siguió de largo, ella se puso de pie y lo detuvo del brazo.

Inu: ¿Qué te sucede?

Aome: espera…

Inu: ey estas actuando muy raro. Déjame en paz…tengo tras cosas que hacer

Aome: ¡no espera!...yo…tengo que pedirte un favor yo…

Inu: ( se trata de zafar del agarre de la chica) si bueno pero deja mi brazo en paz

Aome: no lo entiendes es que…

Sessho: no deberías rechazar a tu novia Inuyasha

Inu: ¿novia?¿ella?

Sessho: ¿o no es así? ( ve a Aome)

Aome: ( sonrojada) yo…

Inu: claro …mi novia ( pone una mano en la espalda de Aome) pensaba hacerla enfadar ya sabes dicen que las reconciliaciones son mejor…

Aome: ( sonrojada) Inuyasha…

Inu: pero… me descubriste… Aome ( le toma la mano) vamos…¿no ibas a buscar a mis sobrinos?

Aome: eh…¿sobrinos? Ah…si sobrinos…claro j eje … Lin y Hatori…

Sessho: ( los ve de reojo pero su celular suena y se da media vuelta y se va)

Aome: ( se suelta de Inuyasha) gracias

Inu: eh…si molesta a mi hermano…entonces por mi esta bien… ¿viste su cara? Si seguramente pensaba hacer de ti una de sus amantes… ja…y pensar que cree que yo se la arrebate

Aome: no esta bien que te lleves así con tu hermano.

Inu: el comenzó todo, además te ayude ¿o no?

Aome: pues sí

Inu: entonces no te quejes…

Aome: (p) ¿habré hecho bien en comenzar este juego entre los hermanos?...


	9. invitados inesperados

**Capitulo 8 " invitados inesperados" **

El sonido de los pájaros trinando la despertó, como si todo mundo estuviera feliz y sin problemas menos ella, aún no sabía que pensar de lo que había pasado entre ambos hermanos, sin querer había provocado una pelea entre ambos, una competencia o eso pensaba, podría ser que solo fuera una idea suya. Aome se vistió como siempre y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro algo forzada pero al fin y al cabo una sonrisa. En la cocina estaba el ama de llaves la señora Kaede y por supuesto el anciano Myoga, estaban desayunando cuando Aome se sentó y comenzó a desayunar también lo que había. Percibió una mirada de ambos ancianos pero siguió comiendo como si nada hasta que la curiosidad la venció.

Aome: y…¿Cómo están las cosas esta mañana?

Kaede: raras señorita Aome… el joven Inuyasha se levantó temprano pero también el señor Sesshomaru…

Myoga: además el joven Inuyasha parece muy atento a lo que su hermano hace…aunque diga que no… y el señor Sesshomaru se comporta igual…como si fuera una competencia…para ver quien se equivoca en algo…o no lo sabemos es algo muy raro

Kaede: si señorita…

Aome: ¿competencia? Ja ja…si…(p) entonces no es mentira… no es una idea mía.

Aome bebió otro sorbo de su café, se había quedado sin palabras, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando una voz ofreciéndole una manzana media mordida la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Inuyasha que estaba sentado junto a ella, Aome desvió la mirada y sintió como se sonrojaba de inmediato.

Inu: ¿Qué te sucede?

Aome: nada

Inu: bah… pásame el pan

Aome: toma.

Inu: ¿Qué vas hacer hoy?

Aome: nada…

Inu: hay una reunión con algunos amigos… deberías venir conmigo

Aome: ¿Qué? ( se sonroja de inmediato)

Inu: si vamos hacer enojar a Sesshomaru tiene que ser completo…

Aome: pero… pero…

Inu: nada, en la noche te vistes …digamos que diferente a una maestra y nos vamos…ja me va a encantar ver la cara de mi hermano…

Aome: no creo que le moleste

Inu: no lo conoces Aome… si pensaba hacerte algo más de el … entonces se pondrá furioso al pensar en que yo le gané…

Aome: mmm

Cuando el joven se levantó Aome noto que había estado sonriendo cuando salió de la cocina, extraño en el. La chica estuvo pensando en lo que Inuyasha le había dicho, una fiesta, ella no se llevaba bien con las fiestas ¿Qué se pondría, espera, no era tiempo para pensar en que se pondría, si no en como zafarse de la tal fiesta, es decir no podía ir ¿o si?

Estantes llenos de libros, un gran escritorio de fina madera, una vista hermosa al jardín, un olor a madera que de alguna manera es relajante, ese era el estudio de la mansión en donde ahora estaba precisamente Sesshomaru, que atrás de escritorio sentado en su silla de piel no se veía nada tranquilo, alguien venía de visita, alguien que no le era de su agrado pero no podía decir que no, al fin y al cabo era un accionista de la empresa, aunque el sabía perfectamente que lo estaba traicionando, que andaba en negocios sucios que el conocía bien, el ganaría al final, siempre lo hacía.

Lin estaba jugando con una muñeca mientras Hatori jugaba con un avión de juguete, los niños se veía felices, contentos, por el momento su niñera no estaba pero ellos sabían bien donde estaba, no eran ni siquiera medios demonios pero tenían habilidades especiales, y habían aprendido a distinguir el aroma de Aome, a saber donde estaba siempre, incluso ya se habían acostumbrado a las reglas que había impuesto conforme a todo en la casa. Lin se detuvo y volteo a ver a su hermano.

Lin: es como ella…o lo que aún recuerdo de ella…es muy poco pero estoy segura que es así…

Hatori: ¿a que te refieres?

Lin: Aome es…como nuestra madre…

Hatori: yo recuerdo muy poco de ella…casi nada…fue hace apenas dos años…pero…

Lin: el tener a Aome en casa es como…

Hatori: como tener una madre de nuevo

Lin: aunque ella nunca ocupará su lugar, nunca

Hatori: pero es lo más cercano que tenemos.

Lin: ¿crees que mi padre pueda casarse con ella?

Hatori: ja ja no lo creo…ya sabes como es papá

Lin: podemos planear algo…

Hatori: ¿crees?

Lin: si! así Aome no tendrá que irse!

Hatori: bien!

La puerta se abrió, el aroma a cereza les decía que era Aome la que había entrado, la voltearon a ver y sonrieron " ¿sucede algo?" preguntó la chica, pero los niños solo rieron un poco y después se guiñaron el ojo " no nada " respondió Hatori y siguió jugando con su avión y Lin con su muñeca, Aome sonrió y después siguió con sus actividades.

La anciana Kaede estaba ya preparando lo que es un pequeño entremés, eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta " que raro" pensó la anciana, después de todo casi nunca recibían visitas, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir vio un tipo con un traje negro y una camisa azul, sin corbata, mirada fría y algo impaciente " buenas tardes el señor Sesshomaru me espera mi nombre es Shigure Khito", Kaede lo dejo entrar y le mostró amablemente el camino al estudio donde antes de incluso tocar la voz de su jefe se dejo escuchar " entra Shigure", este al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru volteó a ver a la anciana y le dijo " es muy perceptivo ¿verdad?", Kaede sonrió al ver la mirada impresionada del hombre y lo dejo frente a ala puerta, que después abrió para entrar. Al adentrarse en aquél cuarto se sintió un ambiente de paz a pesar del personaje que estaba frente a el era intimidante. Sesshomaru le ofreció asiento y después lo vio fijamente.

Sessho: ¿Qué se te ofrece? (mirada fría)

Shigure: lo usual… saludar, ver como esta la familia… hablar de mis acciones…y …de otros asuntos

Sessho: si tienes algo que decir dilo ya, sabes bien que no me gustan los rodeos

Shigure: no has cambiado nada ( suspira) bien…se que mis acciones van bien…no me preocupa…pero sabes bien que mis otros "negocios" no van tan bien…sobre todo si…

Sessho: ya lo dije y no lo volveré a repetir

Shigure: bien bien…no pierdo nada con volver a preguntar y bueno a decir que nuestro jefe no esta bien con esa situación…es decir Naraku es…

Sessho: ( se para de la silla de repente y toma al hombre del cuello de la camisa agresivamente) ¿Naraku? ¿ese es el nombre de tu jefe! ¡CONTESTA!

Shigure: si…calma

Sessho: largo…

Shigure: si como digas…

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta de un portazo pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a pensar en algo escucho la voz de Aome en la entrada de la casa, " ¡no lo voy a usar" decía la chica, " ¡te ves sexy!" gritaba Inuyasha, " ¡me veo como una…!" decía Aome mientras Inuyasha la interrumpía " ¡te ves como alguien normal de tu edad!" decía Inuyasha y entonces la voz de un tercero se escucho " el tiene razón señorita usted se ve muy bien", era Shigure que había visto todo.

Aome: ( sonrojada) ¿Quién es usted?

Inu: Shigure por que no cierras el pico y te vas?

Shigure: tienes los mismos modales que tu hermano

Inu: lo dudo mucho

Shigure: ¿A dónde van? Es decir si la joven esta tan arreglada quiere decir que…es una…¿fiesta?

Inu: vaya que inteligente eres…me impresiona

Shigure: no es necesario el sarcasmo…me imagino que es la fiesta del centro en la ciudad

Inu: ¿no vas a ir o si? si no tendremos que cambiar de planes…

Shigure: ja ja no…no tengo tiempo para eso…aunque algún día me encantaría salir con ( le toma la mano a Aome y la besa provocando que ella se sonrojara) …

Inu: ( le suelta bruscamente la mano de Aome y le pasa el brazo por los hombros) hey… no es necesario que sepas su nombre Shigure… ella nunca podría salir contigo

Shigure: ¿ah no? ¿y por que no?

Sessho: por que es la novia de mi hermano.

Aome: (sonrojada) Sesshomaru…

Shigure: vaya vaya…yo nada más decía…después de todo yo no soy el que manda…ya te di el recado de Naraku… me voy…

Inu: ¿naraku?

Sessho: cállate … ( ve a Aome con esos jeans ajustados y esa blusa rosa que dejaba ver su ombligo) y no vas a ir a la fiesta

Aome: ¿Qué?

Inu: hey hey…¿de que hablas? Aome no es tu hija, ni tu novia ni nada como para que la ordenes…ella irá si así lo quiere

Sessho: ya lo dije

Aome: pero yo…¡quiero ir! (p) quien se cree para prohibirme algo!

Inu: ¿lo ves? No hay nada que se lo impida, así que hermanito hoy saldremos y punto.

Sessho: estúpido.

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y se encerró en el estudio, después de todo había cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo Naraku, había regresado, quería arrebatarle todo lo suyo, pero no se lo permitiría, no lo haría, así tuviera que usar todos sus poderes como youkai protegería lo suyo.

El alto volumen de la música le decía que ya habían llegado, era una gran casa no de muy buen aspecto, alrededor un jardín descuidado y muchos autos estacionados en la calle, Inuyasha estaciono en un pequeño lugar cercano de la casa y después se dirigió a la casa, Aome lo siguió viendo todo, revisando el ambiente, pero cuando entró las cosas empeoraron, mucha gente, tanta que apenas podía caminar que a diferencia de Inuyasha se movía con gran destreza entre las personas, que algunos lo saludaban muy amigablemente , algunas mujeres demasiado amigablemente, pero el parecía solo recibir, dar algunos buenos cumplidos y después avanzar como si nada hubiera pasado " dice que su hermano es un mujeriego pero el es igual…ambos son un par de…mujeriegos…" pensaba Aome mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible para seguirle el paso a Inuyasha, pero de pronto un tipo ebrio la empujo lo haciéndola caer perdiendo de vista a Inuyasha " maldita sea… " maldijo Aome al momento de levantarse, entonces una mano se extendió para ayudarla a levantar, al momento de levantar la vista Aome se encontró con…Houjo. El hombre la vio con sorpresa y después la levanto.

Houjo : que sorpresa Aome…nunca pensé encontrarte aquí.

Aome: suéltame

Houjo: ¿pero por que tan agresiva mi querida Aome? ¿no recuerdas nuestros momentos juntos?

Aome: todos eran falsos ¡y lo sabes!

Houjo: bueno hubo algunos buenos…debes admitirlo

Aome: vete de aquí!

Houjo: Aome…volvamos a divertirnos como antes

Aome: ¡nunca!

Houjo: no seas tan brusca Aome… solo un poco, bailamos… tu sabes

Aome: aléjate de mi

Houjo: ¿o si no que? ¿me golpearas?

Inu: ella no pero yo si ( dijo Inuyasha apareciendo detrás de Houjo)

Houjo: no te metas en esto!

Inu: ( lo levanta de la camisa y le da un golpe en la cara) da la casualidad imbécil que ella es mi novia

Houjo: ( se levanta) vaya vaya te conseguiste un novio rico y fuerte Aome…eso no me lo esperaba

Aome: yo…( temblando de pies a cabeza se levanta) yo…

Houjo: ( se sacude la ropa) no te preocupes Aome… yo no me interesas… esta bien ya en el pasado aprendiste tu lección ¿no es así?... estoy seguro que tu amiga Yuca lo sabe bien

Aome: ( esconde su rostro)

Inu: largo si no quieres que te de otro golpe…

Houjo: bah…me voy no vale la pena… hay otras cosas mas importantes que hacer… yo ya cumplí.

Inuyasha vio la extraña sonrisa del tipo, era de triunfo no como de quien había perdido. Se dio la media vuelta y tomo a Aome de los hombros, la vio, estaba asustada, temblaba y no quería verle a los ojos.

Inu: ¿Aome? ¿estas bien?

Aome: si

Inu: ¿Aome?...¿quien era ese tipo?

Aome: no…

Inu: ¿no que?

Aome: no quiero hablar de eso…no quiero…no…

Inu: hey…creo que es hora de irnos…vamos.

Inuyasha tomo a Aome de la mano y la guió hasta la salida de la casa, no se despidió de nadie, solo salió, algo andaba mal, en el aire se podía percibir el peligro, no solo era por el tipo que había molestado a Aome, era algo más, ese acto había sido parte de algo más grande, pero no podía decirle a Aome, eso la asustaría más, mucho más... " hey ¿Por qué no nos vamos caminando?" dijo Inuyasha, Aome solo asintió con la cabeza, Inuyasha sabía bien que la moto no era segura en esos momentos, así que le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros a Aome y comenzaron a caminar.

Inu: ( ve a Aome y después voltea a los alrededores) ¿estas bien?

Aome: ya te dije que si

Inu: ¿Quién era el?

Aome: nadie

Inu: el te conoce Aome..¿quien es?

Aome: ¡tu no eres nadie para cuestionarme nadie! ( echa a correr entre las calles) (p) ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer el aquí?...¿por que…?

Inu: ¡espera! ( echa a correr detrás de ella y muy pronto la alcanza, la pone contra la pared) detente

Aome: ¿Qué te sucede! ¡déjame en paz!

Inu: yo…yo solo quiero que estés bien, eso es todo.

Aome: ( voltea el rostro) yo…

Inu: ( se agacha y se pone en cuclillas) sube.

Aome: ¿a tu espalda? No.

Inu: te mostraré lo que es viajar de prisa sube

Aome: pero…

Inu: que subas

Aome: bien, bien no te pongas gruñón

La chica subió a la espalda del hanyou y para su sorpresa de un gran salto llegaron al techo de un edificio, y de ahí la velocidad con la que corría el chico era impresionante, saltaba entre edificios y grandes distancias, Aome iba sostenida a el cuello de Inuyasha, con los ojos cerrados mientras que Inuyasha saltaba pero iba en silencio. " no podrán seguirnos el rastro si voy de esta manera…¿Por qué nos estarán siguiendo? No lo entiendo… mientras Aome no se de cuenta…todo esta bien" pensaba Inuyasha.

…………………..

La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, el amo de la mansión estaba dando vueltas por todo el pasillo principal, Kaede su fiel ama de llaves trataba de calmarlo pero sus pensamientos eran los que lo atormentaban, su rostro reflejaba paz, pero todos sabían que no era así. " maldita sea…no puedo salir…pueden estar cerca…dejar a Lin y a Hatori solos sería un error…solo queda…confiar en Inuyasha y sus habilidades" pensaba Sesshomaru cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, Inuyasha llevaba en la espalda a Aome, Sesshomaru se quedo quieto, la anciana Kaede se acerco a ellos preocupada por la chica pero se detuvo cuando ella mostró movimiento y se bajo de la espalda de Inuyasha, esta suspiro aliviada y después Sesshomaru se acerco a ellos.

Sessho: ¿Qué sucedió?

Inu: nada ¿Por qué habría de suceder algo?

Sessho: no te hagas el estúpido, no traes la moto, ella viene en tu espalda…algo sucedió

Aome: ( toma el brazo de Sesshomaru y le sonríe) esta bien, nada sucedió, solo que yo quería regresar…me sentía incomoda con la ropa.

Sessho: ( ve con desconfianza a Inuyasha) bien. ( se da la media vuelta)

Inu: espera , necesito hablar contigo. Aome ve a descansar

Aome: si nn

Después de cerrar la puerta del estudio Inuyasha se sentó en la silla más cómoda que encontró y cerró los ojos, Sesshomaru lo vio con atención y comenzó a hablar.

Sessho: ¿Qué quieres?

Inu: ( lo ve fríamente) ¿en que andas metido?

Sessho: ( se sorprende pero vuelve pronto a su postura) no es de tu incumbencia

Inu: ¡lo es si nos persiguen! Hoy si no me doy cuenta podrían habernos hecho algo…han molestado a Aome…y todo por tus negocios…te lo advierto…

Sessho: ¿Qué? Recuerda tu eres una mitad, yo no, no hagas tonterías por una mujer

Inu: no..no lo hago por ella…no

Sessho: (lo ve intuitivamente) ¿entonces por que? fácilmente pudiste perderlos, para ti no fue problema…entonces ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

Inu: cállate. Solo recuerda no meter a terceros en tus negocios

Sessho: muy tarde… lo escuchaste… regreso…ya no hay marcha atrás y lo sabes

Inu: ¿y que vas hacer?

Sessho: pelear…¿hay otra opción?...solo no quiero que se enteré…

Inu: entiendo… es lo mejor…


	10. la casa del lago

**Capitulo 9 "la casa del lago" **

Dos días habían pasado desde la fiesta, Aome estaba extraña, sus recuerdos habían regresado y eso no le gustaba, trataba de no pensar en ello pero le era imposible el no hacerlo, después de todo Houjo era la causa de todo su dolor. Aome tomo otra galleta con queso de la mesa mientras los niños hacían la tarea en la mesa de centro, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par la hizo saltar, era la anciana Kaede que traía dos maletas en las manos, Lin y Hatori se quedaron sorprendidos de ver que eran sus maletas, Aome iba a preguntar que sucedía cuando Sesshomaru apareció detrás de la anciana. Entró en la habitación y como si nada estuviera sucediendo tomo a Lin del brazo y la puso de pie al igual que a Hatori, ellos se sorprendieron tanto como Aome.

Sessho: iremos a la casa del lago

Lin:¿Cuándo?

Sessho: mañana temprano

Hatori: si!

Aome: no me gustaría que interrumpieran sus clases pero me parece que esta bien

Sessho: no interrumpirán sus clases, por eso irás tu

Aome: ¿yo?

Sessho: no tardes mucho en empacar que en la noche prepararán el coche con las maletas.

Aome: pero yo…

Lin: vamos Aome!

Hatori: se divertirá!

Aome: bien…

Una extraña emoción la envolvió, subió como niña pequeña a empacar sus maletas, un lago, era un lugar para relajarse, hermoso, podría nadar, broncearse, empacaría todo, traje de baño, ropa de playa, no faltaría nada. " debo llevar bronceador…quizás el traje completo es lo más adecuado…no lo se…" , toc toc sonó, Aome volteo a la puerta y vio a Inuyasha recargado en la puerta, sonrió al ver la gran maleta de la chica y después la cerró por ella.

Inu: ¿de verdad necesitas tanto para unos días en el lago?

Aome: si nunca se sabe!

Inu: ja mujeres…no hay duda…

Aome: ¿Qué tu llevas una maleta pequeña?

Inu: yo no voy

Aome: pero….pero ¿Por qué?

Inu: tengo que quedarme al frente de la empresa

Aome: ¿tu?

Inu: ja si yo…¿podrías creerlo? Yo de traje

Aome: pero…

Inu: ja se que me vas a extrañar…soy irresistible

Aome: ¡tonto! (le dio un pequeño empujón)

Inu: ( le tomo del brazo y la acerco) yo también te extrañaré Aome

Aome: Inu…yasha

Inu: bah… aunque es…muy raro que Sesshomaru haya decidido ir así de repente… (p) seguramente tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido hace unos días…

…………………..

apenas eran las seis de la mañana y ya estaba vestida, y es que partirían muy temprano, Aome llevaba un abrigo y una falda, el cabello recogido. Salió de su cuarto camino al cuarto de los chicos, cuando entró al cuarto Hatori y Lin ya estaban en medio de una lucha feroz de cojines, Lin estaba arriba de la cama con su cojín en las manos, en cambio Hatori estaba abajo dando golpes a las rodillas de Lin con su propias almohada, " deténganse, hay que vestirse" dijo Aome pero los niños hicieron caso omiso a su anuncio, volvió a repetirlo pero aún nada, fue entonces cuando alguien entró en el cuarto, era Inuyasha quien había entrado, aún medio dormido, tomo a Lin de la pijama y la bajo de la cama " hagan caso a Aome…o su padre se enfadará " dijo y después volvió a su cuarto, en verdad parecía estar medio dormido aún, Aome rió al ver la imagen y después ayudo a los niños a elegir que se pondrían ese día. Para cuando dieron las siete los niños y Aome apenas bajaban, pero en la puerta estaba ya Sesshomaru, las maletas ya en el coche, " ya era hora, vamonos" dijo el youkai, Sesshomaru cargó a Lin en sus brazos y Hatori corrió al carro, Aome entonces recordó que no habían desayunado "pero…¿no vamos a desayunar?" preguntó, Sesshomaru la volteo a ver " en el camino" y con un gesto con la mano le índico que subiera en el auto, Aome volteo a ver arriba y vio a Inuyasha en la ventana, este al ver que lo veía cerró la cortina, Aome entonces se metió en el carro y enseguida Sesshomaru.

Viajar en limusina no era muy común para ella, ya lo había hecho antes con Sesshomaru y la familia Taisho, en ese momento Aome estaba viendo por la ventana cuando el chofer habló " el desayuno esta en el refrigerador señor" y después de un gesto con la mano el chofer volvió a cerrar la ventanilla, los niños abrieron el refrigerador y comenzaron a comer, Sesshomaru extendió un panecillo sin siquiera verla " si no lo tomas ellos acabarán con todo", Aome se sonrojo y tomo el pan.

" Canta una canción Hatori", " no cántala tu", " pero ¿Por qué yo?" " Hazte a un lado Lin no puedo respirar, hay mucho espacio en la limo", " muévete tu ", Lin y Hatori se habían pasado las dos últimas horas discutiendo sobre quien canta que canción, quien avienta a quien, que juegos hacer, Sesshomaru parecía no tener problemas con esto pero lo que era Aome, comenzaba a pensar que no resistiría mucho, cuando Sesshomaru anuncio la llegada a la casa del lago, Aome podía ver una hermosa casa de dos pisos, no tan grande como la mansión Taisho pero si lo suficiente como para albergarlos a todos y con cuartos de sobra, un jardín hermoso adornaba la entrada, rosales de todos los colores, una fuente de dos angelitos, y la casa blanca como la nieve, con cortinas de colores pastel, definitivamente era la casa de una mujer.

Hatori y Lin bajaron corriendo ya parecían familiarizados con la casa, y antes de que pudieran tocar el timbre o la puerta una señora de unos 45 años o quizás más, con rostro dulce y encantador, Aome se alivio de ver a un familiar de los niños tan dulce y amable. Aome iba hacía la cajuela del auto cuando Sesshomaru la vio "¿Qué haces? El chofer se encarga de eso", la chica encogió los hombros y avanzó hacía la señora, que al ver a Sesshomaru le sonrió " querido que bueno que estas aquí hacía mucho que no te veía ¿no vino Inuyasha? que lástima la última vez que lo vi estaba de este tamaño 8 hizo un gesto con las manos a la altura de su cintura) ah tu debes ser la señorita Higurashi, la niñera de mis niños, yo soy Oyuki", Aome sonrió y saludo a la señora, se veía joven para haber visto a Inuyasha de ese tamaño ¿acaso también era una youkai?

Pasaron a la casa la cual tenía un aspecto acogedor, " vengan les mostraré su habitación, nn niños les tengo su cuarto de siempre, señorita Aome le preparé un cuarto con vista al lago ¿esta bien?", Aome reacciono, y sonrió " ah si claro que si, cualquier cuarto esta bien", Sesshomaru iba detrás de sus hijos los cuales iban sonriendo. El primer cuarto al que llegaron fue al de los niños, una amplia habitación, con una litera, un baúl cerrado al pie de la ventana, un librero con libros para niños, un lindo cuarto para ambos niños los cuales enseguida comenzaron otra lucha con las almohadas, la señora Oyuki sonrió " no han cambiado en nada" y después cerró la puerta de la habitación, pasaron tres habitaciones y después abrió una de las habitaciones, " señorita Aome esta es su habitación, espero sea de su agrado", Aome vio una hermosa habitación, una cama junto a la ventana, un tocador de madera y un ropera antiguo, a decir verdad un cuarto hermoso, una vista panorámica al lago que nunca se hubiera imaginado " si esta más que perfecto, gracias, muchas gracias señora Oyuki" , la señora al ver satisfecha a la joven volteo a Sesshomaru " bien querido tu cuarto de siempre ¿cierto?", Sesshomaru no dijo nada, eso era un si en su lenguaje. Aome vio como la puerta se cerraba " este viaje va a ser muy divertido" pensó la joven al acostarse en su cama.

Eran las tres de la tarde y la hora de comer había llegado, Aome se había cambiado la ropa, hacía demasiado calor como para vestirse con un abrigo, algo un poco más ligero, no demasiado, para ese clima, Hatori llevaba unos lindos shorts con tenis y una playerita muy mona color azul, Lin una falda short rosa con una blusa rosa y Sesshomaru una camisa ligera y un pantalón blanco, se sentaron a comer con la amable señora Oyuki, la cual estaba muy sonriente.

Oyuki: me dio mucho gusto saber que venían…hacía mucho que no lo hacían

Lin: si tía! Hace mucho que no veníamos y queríamos venir a verte!

Hatori: ¿más tarde podemos ir al lago papá?

Sesshomaru: si.

Aome: solo tengan cuidado

Hatori: ¿no viene?

Aome: eh no…tengo que llamar a …alguien

Sesshomaru: ¿ese alguien no será mi inútil hermano Inuyasha? ¬¬

Aome: (sonrojada) eh…pues si… si…me pidió que le llamará cuando llegará.

Hatori: ¿mi tío Inuyasha hizo eso?

Lin: no me lo imagine…debes traerlo loco Aome!

Sessho: silencio, coman.

Lin y Hatori: si padre.

Aome: (p) en realidad Inuyasha no dijo nada pero de todos modos tengo que …

RING RING ….RING

Sirvienta: señora Oyuki es el joven Inuyasha…quiere hablar con la señorita Higurashi

Aome: ( sonrojada) ¿c…conmigo?

Sessho: parece que su impaciencia es demasiada…( mirada fría)

Aome: voy… (p) ¿Qué querrá hablar conmigo?...que pena…enfrente de todos…enfrente de Sesshomaru….bueno pero no debería importarme …¿o si?...(Aome tomo el teléfono) ¿si?

Inu: ¿Qué hay?

Aome: y…¿para que hablas? Es raro que…llames

Inu: ja pues recordé que se supone que estamos saliendo... Myoga y la anciana Kaede me dijeron que sería buen detalle si llamará por teléfono…para ver si habías llegado bien y esas cosas cursis

Aome: ¬¬ ah ya veo… a ti solo no se te hubiera ocurrido

Inu: pues no tenía por que llamar ¿recuerdas? En verdad no estamos saliendo

Aome: lo se no tienes por que recordármelo

Inu: pues pareciera como si esperarás que fuera un novio perfecto… ja di que llamé

Aome: auggg sabes que si tanto te molesta entonces no llames!

Inu: ¡ NO FUE MI IDEA NIÑA!

Aome: ¡ ME LO IMAGINABA A TI NUNCA SE TE OCURRE NADA BUENO!

Inu: ¡Si mas no recuerdo A MI se me ocurrió lo de la relación!

Aome: ¡¿Y QUIEN DICE QUE FUE BUENA IDEA!

Inu: ¡TU ACEPTASTE!

Aome: ¡NO SABÍA LO QUE HACÍA!

De pronto una mano le quito el teléfono a Aome, la cual ya estaba agitada por la pelea que estaba teniendo con Inuyasha, volteo y vio a Sesshomaru con el teléfono en mano, con la otra mano la hizo para un lado ocupando el lugar que ella estaba ocupando.

Sessho: deja de hacer un show de todo Inuyasha

Inu: ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HACES TU CON EL TELÉFONO! ¡ESTA ES UNA CONVERSACIÓN PRIVADA!

Sessho: si gritas de esa manera todo mundo se enterará de lo imbécil que eres…yo ya lo se…pero no es necesario que nadie más lo sepa

Inu: ¡TU SIEMPRE OFENDIENDO! ¡ESTA ES UNA CONVERSACIÓN CON AOME MI NOVIA NO CONTIGO!

Sessho: espero no estés con estas llamaditas todos los días… la señorita Aome no esta para estas cosas, hay cosas más importantes que tiene que hacer ( le pasa el teléfono nuevamente a Aome)

Inu: ( se escuchaba su respiración muy fuerte) pásame a Aome….

Aome: este…soy yo….

Inu: ¿para que demonios te llamé si tienes a mi hermano para que te cuide? No tiene caso…

Aome: no es eso es que…

Inu: olvídalo… ya veo lo que pasa…

Aome escuchó como Inuyasha colgaba el teléfono, ¿Qué había pasado? La primera parte de la conversación había sido normal entre ellos, pero la última parte había sido lo más extraño que su pudo imaginar, incluido Sesshomaru y su repentina aparición en la conversación y los aparentes celos de Inuyasha…

…………………..

La señora Kaede había sido testigo de la violenta actitud de Inuyasha, había aventado el teléfono después de colgar, y las palabras que había dicho eran " ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! MIRA QUE JUGAR CONMIGO! PERO YA VERÁ!" y después de eso se había encerrado en su habitación, el anciano Myoga vio a la señora Kaede con ojos de extrañeza y sonrió

Myoga: seguramente se pelearon…ya sabe como es el joven Inuyasha….

Kaede: ¿crees que se reconcilien?

Myoga: si…pero no me imagino cuanto pudiera tardar…

Kaede: quien sabe…

…………………..

Una brisa vespertina le llegaba a Aome que estaba sentada en un columpio muy cerca del lago, Hatori y Lin ya estaban jugando en la arena, y ella los vigilaba desde ahí, era un paisaje tan lindo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella estuviera en un lugar como ese, cuando había pasado lo de Houjo pensó que todo había acabado , quizás por que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, ahora lo sabía pero en esos momentos no podía ver nada más allá de su relación, y lo había pagado muy caro.

Lin: ¡ Aome ven a jugar con nosotros!

Aome: (sonríe) voy!

Hatori le lanzó arena a Aome la cual sonrió y se sentó junto a ellos, jugando en la arena con ellos, construían un castillo, se mojaban con el agua de la orilla del lago, los tres parecían estar disfrutando del juego y no se dieron cuenta que estaba ya oscureciendo trayendo consigo una brisa ya no tan cálida como la del día, " Lin, Hatori métanse a la casa" se escucho decir de Sesshomaru que llegaba ya cubierto con un saco del mismo color que el pantalón, los niños obedecieron enseguida y Aome se puso de pie, sonrió al darse cuenta que su ropa estaba llena de arena, mojada, algo despeinada, vio como los niños corrían hacía la casa y ella pensó que su padre los seguiría pero no fue así, Sesshomaru se detuvo para esperar por ella, en silencio como todo un caballero, Aome se nivelo con el y al momento de hacerlo sin siquiera preguntar Sesshomaru le puso su saco encima " por las noches hace más frío que en el día…deberías saberlo", Aome sonrojada aún asintió con la cabeza " lo siento Sesshomaru…no debió haberse molestado…yo…", Sesshomaru aún sin verla caminando junto a ella dijo " nadie dijo que fuera una molestia", Aome sonrió y se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba y vio con atención a Sesshomaru ¿Qué había querido decir con eso,peor aún ¿Qué estaba intentando?...

**Hola a todos! Les dejo este súper capitulo! A mi me encanto no se a ustedes! Ja ja esta solo es la primera parte del viaje, ojala y les guste lo que tengo pensado para los siguientes capítulos! No se lo pierdan! **


	11. agradecimientos de la autora

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno para empezar quisiera agradecerles a todas esas personas que leen mis fics, ya que a veces uno como escritor piensa que solo las personas que dejan reviews son las que únicamente leen tus historias y la verdad es que hay mucha más gente que la lee jajaja y bueno gracias por sus buenos comentarios y ya sabes que si va a ser un sessho/aome, o esa es mi intención hasta el momento jaja bueno por ahí me hicieron una pregunta _dark-a.g_ y bueno la respuesta es que no hay problema, no pude enviarte un mail por que no pude ver tu mail pero bueno la cosa es que si no hay problema, solo dime el nombre de la pagina donde estará publicado y eso es todo me basta con que menciones que es mi fic y todo ya sabes con los derechos de autor que comentaste, si quieres envíame otro mensaje para confirmarme. **

**Y a todos los demás gracias una vez más, y bueno el capitulo que sigue apenas va a la mitad ya sabes como es esto de la inspiración, pero no se preocupen hay inspiración solo es cosa de plasmarla en el capitulo, estará a más tardar el fin de semana, eso espero así que estén atentos! **

**Se despide su amiga TOMOEANDIKR **


	12. Gran consuelo

**Capitulo 10 **

A diferencia de la mansión Taisho, las mañanas en esta otra casa eran más tranquilas, menos ajetreadas, la luz del sol entraba plácidamente por las ventanas de cada cuarto, el de Aome no era la diferencia, la verdad es que le era muy cómodo el levantarse de esta manera, eran apenas las 8 de la mañana, Aome ya estaba despierta, de pie junto a la ventana viendo el paisaje hacía el lago, una hermosa vista sin dudarlo, se puso un vestido veraniego color rosa y una cola de caballo, entró en el cuarto de los niños y los encontró ya vistiéndose con la ropa más cómoda que encontraron, shorts y una camiseta cualquiera, planeaban ir al lago desde temprano, en cambio Aome se quedaría en casa preparando una clase muy ligera para después de comer y así poder cumplir con su trabajo.

En el comedor ya se encontraba Sesshomaru que parecía estar charlando con la señora Oyuki que sonreía ampliamente y cuando vio a los niños su sonrisa aumentó y les sirvió ella misma el desayuno a todos, Aome le ayudaba con los platos y así el desayuno transcurrió de una forma inusual para la familia Taisho. Cuando Hatori y Lin terminaron el desayuno se pusieron de pie de inmediato y salieron corriendo al lago, su padre se puso de pie también y saco su celular detrás de los pequeños recorriendo el camino de piedra hasta llegar al lago, Aome en cambio se quedo ayudando a la señora Oyuki la cual parecía fascinada con las visitas a pesar de ser un par de pequeños demonios.

Aome: se nota que no venían desde hace mucho

Oyuki: si… los pequeños hace mucho que no venían, de hecho después de la muerte de su madre no habían venido… por eso cuando Sesshomaru llamó me extrañe de que hubiera decidido venir…

Aome: la madre de los niños era muy especial para Sesshomaru?

Oyuki: Sesshomaru nunca fue del tipo que se enamorara con facilidad… a decir verdad le tenía cariño por ser la madre de sus hijos… todo fue un matrimonio arreglado sabes?...por eso con el paso del tiempo Hana también le tomó cariño a su esposo…decía que era muy duro pero que al final siempre los protegía…

Aome: sigue siendo así

Oyuki: me lo imagino…y más después de la muerte de Hana…el tomar la responsabilidad de sus hijos debió ser difícil…y más cuando antes era un hombre de negocios que no se ocupaba de pasar tiempo con su familia, no el necesario…

Aome: pero sigue siendo ….

Oyuki: si hombre de negocios pero ahora sabe más de Hatori y Lin…se hace cargo de ellos aunque parezca que no… bien…terminamos de recoger la mesa… ¿Por qué no vas afuera hace un lindo día?

La señora siguió con su camino mientras que Aome, ahí en la cocina pensaba en lo que debería hacer, la familia Taisho definitivamente estaba llena de secretos, Inuyasha no sabía bien lo que le había sucedido a la madre de los niños pero estaba seguro que no había muerto como se decía y esta señora decía que si…además no debía de olvidar que este viaje surgió de la nada… seguramente por los negocios sucios que mantenía Sesshomaru…aunque a veces era difícil creer que ese hombre tuviera negocios sucios… Aome se decidió por ir a conocer un poco los alrededores, salió entonces por la puerta del lado derecho, dando exactamente a otro camino que iba derecho a donde se tenía a los pocos animales que se mantenían ahí, cuando Aome llegó se encontró con un pequeño grupo de ovejas, dos puerquitos muy lindos, dos vacas y tres caballos…caballos, los animales que desde hace poco le producían miedo a Aome, el solo verlos de cerca le recordaban su accidente, sin embargo eran animales preciosos, así que Aome se acerco a acariciar muy temerosa a uno de ellos, blanco como la nieve con una mancha café en un ojo, una yegua muy linda y mansa por lo que se veía… " si tan solo…pudiera montarte" dijo la joven y entonces una voz detrás suyo se escuchó " si puedes" dijo, Aome volteo para encontrase con Sesshomaru viéndola, la joven por una extraña razón se sonrojo y se alejo del caballo " no, no puedo" dijo, pero el hombre no acostumbrado a darse por vencido la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo acercarse al animal, ella sin saber que le esperaba se dejo llevar hasta que vio las negras intenciones de Sesshomaru, que se subió a la yegua y cuando Aome quiso huir ya era muy tarde, Sesshomaru con un simple jalón la subió a la parte delantera, le paso los brazos por encima, como aquella vez y tomo las riendas " si puedes" dijo echando a andar al animal. Aome iba aferrada a la silla, tenía miedo, quería bajarse pero Sesshomaru se lo impedía, se relajo poco a poco ya que el paso al que iban era lento y el camino plano y libre de rocas peligrosas, y sin previo aviso Sesshomaru le dejo las riendas en sus manos " tómalas" le dijo, Aome se negó con la cabeza " no, no puedo tómalas tu…anda!" le dijo la joven comenzando a asustarse, Sesshomaru no hizo nada, se quedo inmóvil, Aome entonces tomó las riendas con fuerza, la yegua seguía andando como si nada hubiera pasado, la joven seguía tensa, no quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso pero Sesshomaru golpeo levemente con su bota derecha a la yegua indicándole que fuera más deprisa, Aome se aferró aún más de las riendas " ¿Qué haces!...baja la velocidad!" le dijo Aome, entonces Sesshomaru la vio de reojo " tu tienes las riendas", entonces Aome tragó saliva, lo haría, lo detendría y se bajaría, así que sin pensarlo Aome haló fuertemente de las riendas provocando que el caballo en lugar de detenerse fuera más de prisa, entonces sintió como las manos de Sesshomaru se colocaban encima de lasa suyas y sin perder de vista el camino le dijo muy cerca del oído " si lo haces así irá más deprisa, hazlo más gentilmente la próxima vez" y entonces jalo de las riendas de una manera más gentil y la yegua se detuvo, Aome podía sentir como su corazoncito estuviera a punto de salirse, Sesshomaru bajo del caballo primero y después la tomo de la cintura y la dejo bajar, después de murmurar un gracias la joven se quedo de pie hasta que comenzaron a andar de nuevo.

Aome: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sessho: uno debe superar sus miedos

Aome: y si no quiero?

Sessho: entonces seguirás siendo débil

Aome: ¡yo no soy débil!

Sessho: ¬¬ ¿eso crees tu?

Aome: ¡si!...es decir…¡por que le tenga miedo a los caballos no quiere decir que sea una cobarde!

Sessho: yo nunca dije que fueras cobarde…si lo fueras no estarías hablándome así para empezar

Aome: ( sonrojada) ah…lo siento….

………………….

En la ciudad, la vida seguía mientras la familia Taisho estaba de vacaciones en el lago, principalmente para Naraku, este empresario de una empresa importante, capaz de absorber otras empresas y no muy famosa por sus negocios de muy buena reputación, si no de conseguir las compañías a base de trampas y negocios sucios. Con su traje italiano de más de diez mil pesos estaba este empresario sentado atrás de un sillón ejecutivo en una reunión con sus hombres de confianza.

Naraku: ¿Cómo es que no lo han contactado?

Shigure: bueno parece que ha desaparecido ja es inteligente

Naraku: eso lo se imbécil…por eso te puse a cargo

Shigure: ya lo llamé a su celular y nada, y cuando voy a su casa digamos que no me recibe muy bien….

Naraku: ¿ya fuiste a la oficina?

Shigure: hoy voy…y te llamó en la noche

Naraku: ese estúpido me las pagará por haber escapado…nadie se escapa de mi, nadie

Shigure: si bueno…me voy…

El hombre de traje café se puso de pie y se despidió de su jefe, este último era despiadado, cruel al momento de conseguir lo que quería, pero era exactamente como el, Shigure era igual, un poco más amable, debía admitirlo pero al fin y al cabo quien le pagará más era su jefe, el trabajaba para el dinero la lealtad no era su cuestión.

……………………….

En las oficinas centrales de la familia Taisho las cosas estaban ajetreadas, la verdad es que el jefe no se había presentado ese día, había faltado y había una junta pendiente, la secretaria de la presidencia estaba al punto de caer en un colapso nervioso cuando una voz detrás de ella la saco de los teléfonos.

Inuyasha: usted debe ser la secretaria de mi hermano

Alicia: usted …usted es….¡hermano del jefe!

Inu: si bueno… que perspicaz es … mi hermano no va a venir unos días, yo lo sustituiré…¿Qué debo hacer?

Alicia: ¿no sabe nada?

Inu: poco…¿me va a decir que debo hacer o que?

Alicia: ah si…claro, claro pasemos a su oficina

La secretaria llevo a Inuyasha por pasillos largos y llenos de gente hasta llegar a una gran oficina, donde una sala elegante de piel negra estaba en el centro, una alfombra persa estaba debajo de la sala, más en el fondo un escritorio de caoba fina con una silla de piel y con vista de la ciudad, una hermosa vista.

Inuyasha : vaya… vaya…

Alicia: ¿puede prestarme atención? No puedo creer que su hermano no venga…hay una junta importante hoy…es decir…como puede faltar!

Inu: hey…para el hay cosas mas importantes…dígame de que es la junta y ya veré que hacer no se altere

Cuando la señora Alicia estaba apunto de explicarle a Inuyasha de lo que se trataba la junta una secretaría entro en la oficina, " señor hay un señor Shigure esperándolo afuera", Inuyasha bostezó " ah si…pásalo" dijo en tono cansado y despreocupado, la señora Alicia parecía muy alterada por la actitud de este nuevo jefe temporal, ni siquiera venía de traje, solo con una camisa blanca medio desabrochada y pantalón formal ,pero nada de corbata, ni de saco solo eso y una boina que no tenía mucho que ver con el atuendo.

Alicia: pero señor…la junta…

Inu: ya, ya veré más tarde…retírate

Alicia: pero…

Inu: me parece que aquí no esta claro quien es el jefe, no paso mucho tiempo aquí pero también tengo derecho a manejar la empresa, tengo acciones ¿sabe? Así que retírese

Alicia: si señor…(p) bueno al menos en el carácter se parece al jefe…

Shigure: ( entra en la ofician al momento en que la secretaria va saliendo, ve a Inuyasha y suspira) esperaba encontrar a tu hermano en vez de a ti

Inu: ¿Qué quieres?

Shigure: tengo asuntos con tu hermano y…

Inu: no se cuando regrese

Shigure: y…a todo esto…¿tu que haces aquí?

Inu: ¿Qué todo el mundo esta ciego?...estoy en lugar de Sesshomaru…idiota

Shigure: ah…disculpa es que…tu pareces ser hombre de negocios…más bien eres hombre de …películas de acción…de anuncios…de…

Inu: mira imbécil no soy ningún modelo sin cerebro… así que guárdate tus palabras y lárgate.

Shigure: esta bien esta bien…solo dile a tu hermano que vine a buscarlo y que si no accede las consecuencias serán muy grandes

Inu: si si…ya vete

Shigure salió de la oficina dejando a Inuyasha solo en esa gran oficina "¿y ahora que hago?" pensó el hanyou pero el teléfono lo interrumpió, contesto y le pasaron la llamada de una mujer, " Aome" fue lo primero que pensó Inuyasha, así que contesto.

Inu: ¿Aome?

Kykio: ¿Inuyasha ¿Qué haces ahí? …

Inu: ah…eres tu

Kykio: y Sesshomaru

Inu: se fue de viaje…¿Qué quieres?

Kykio: ¿Por qué tendría esa niña tonta que llamar a la oficina de tu hermano?

Inu: eso no te incumbe Kykio, me llamaría a mi no a el

Kykio: ah de verdad que tienes una supuesta relación con ella

Inu: no es supuesta…además eso a ti no te interesa

Kykio: claro que me interesa…además nada más mientes…a ella no la ves como a mi…

Inu: cállate…mis asuntos personales nada tienen que ver contigo…¿Por qué mejor no te encargas de tu esposo y nos dejas en paz?

Kykio no respondió, solo colgó el teléfono. Inuyasha se dejo caer en la silla de piel, ese día iba a ser muy largo sin duda.

……………………..

En la casa del lago Aome se encontraba tumbada en la hierba, sintiendo como el viento le acariciaba muy lentamente, era reconfortante estar ahí, pensando …" ¿Qué será bueno?...¿tendría que hablar con Inuyasha?...no, el fue el idiota que me hizo enojar no yo a el…además…Sesshomaru…el…esta muy…diferente…yo…" Aome pensaba en esos días en el beso que se habían dado aquella noche en el baile, la mayoría de las veces no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso pero con el tiempo libre y el extraño comportamiento de su jefe ya no sabía que hacer, esa escena regresaba con frecuencia a su memoria y no podía evitar pensar en ello, pero no tenía posibilidades con el…ya lo había dicho la señora Oyuki…no era un hombre que se enamorara fácilmente…

Sessho: ¿Qué haces ahí tumbada en la hierba?

Aome: ( se levanta y se sonroja) ah…lo siento…no lo vi venir…yo…

Sessho: ¿Dónde están Lin y Hatori?

Aome: en el lago…¿quiere que vaya por…

De pronto el llanto de Lin interrumpió a Aome, quien se levantó de prisa y junto con Sesshomaru fueron de inmediato al lago, Aome sin pensarlo entro en el agua al ver a Lin llorando por alguna extraña razón, la abrazo " ¿Qué sucede pequeña?" le preguntó Aome, pero el que contestó fue Hatori " se lastimo un tobillo …con una piedra…" dijo el pequeño, Aome vio que la pequeña tenía sangre en el tobillo, iba a levantarla cuando Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y la cargó, haciendo que Lin fuera deteniendo el llanto poco a poco, Aome tomo de la mano a Hatori y regresaron a la casa donde al llegar Aome pidió un botiquín mientras limpiaba la herida de Lin. " ya verás va estar bien…¿ya no te duele?" le preguntaba Aome a Lin " no…un poco" dijo la pequeña que ya estaba sentada en el sofá. Al recibir el botiquín y ya teniendo la herida limpia Aome le puso alcohol y después la vendó con cuidado.

Una imagen se le vino a la cabeza a Sesshomaru, de pronto estando ahí de pie contemplando a Aome vendando a su hija la madre de los niños se le vino a la mente, Hana era así con los niños, dulce y tierna, los quería demasiado, eran su tesoro…de no haber sucedido nada ahora seguirían igual y ella estaría limpiando la herida de Lin…pero todo lo había arruinado con su aventura con ese tipo… perdió el derecho de estar con sus hijos, era peligroso, había puesto en peligro a su familia y eso, Sesshomaru nunca lo perdonaría.

Oyuki: Sesshomaru llama tu hermano

Aome: Inuyasha...

Sessho: ve y contesta

Aome: pero…

Oyuki: no quiere hablar con Aome sino que contigo…

Sesshomaru entonces fue hacía el teléfono más cercano y contesto, Aome al verlo solo desvió la mirada, era evidente que Inuyasha seguía enfadado con ella.

Sessho: ¿Qué quieres?

Inu: el imbécil de Shigure vino a buscarte

Sessho: no tiene importancia…no sabe donde estoy

Inu: dijo que si no accedías te traería grandes consecuencias…¿no estará hablando de los niños?

Sessho: si es así…lo mato

Inu: ah…esta bien pensé que de todos modos debía avisarte… y….¿como están todos?

Sessho: ella esta bien

Inu: ¡nadie te pregunto por esa idiota!

Sessho: cuidado con tus palabras Inuyasha

Inu: ¡¿Quién eres tu para decirme algo! ¡¡yo soy el novio no tu!

Sessho: pues no lo pareces…haciendo berrinche de todo…

Inu: ( conteniéndose) pásamela

Sessho: ( se despega del teléfono y se lo lleva a Aome)

Aome: ( lo toma confundida) ¿es para mi?

Inu: ¡claro que es para ti contesta ya! ( grita por el teléfono)

Aome: no tienes por que gritarme!

Inu: pues si tuvieras un poco más de cerebro se te hubiera ocurrido llamar no?

Aome: tu eres el que tenías que llamar no yo

Inu: augggg que testaruda eres! Así s va creer nada

Aome : pues entonces esfuérzate más

Inu: ¡¿y tu que!

Aome: yo me estoy esforzando

Inu: pues no se nota

Aome: ¡pues es que estas ciego!

Inu: sabes que…no vale la pena seguir con esto…no vales la pena…olvídalo…

Aome: ¡¡ah si pues entonces…no vuelvas a llamar!

La chica colgó el teléfono enfadada, pero las palabras de Inuyasha le habían llegado al alma, lo mismo le había dicho esa noche Hojo…" no vales la pena"…eran las palabras que marcaban su vida y de nuevo las estaba escuchando esa tarde, quizás y tenían razón, quizás y no valía la pena, Aome se dio cuenta que Hatori y Lin estaban viéndola, " disculpen" dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación, ahí se sentía tensa, presionada, le faltaba el aire, tenía que salir, despejarse.

"¿Qué le pasa a Aome papi?" pregunto Lin limpiándose las lágrimas secas de sus mejillas, Sesshomaru la cargo nuevamente " nada" le dijo su padre, que la llevo en brazos hasta la sala donde se veía la televisión y la dejo en el sofá, Hatori venía detrás de ellos " no quiero que te muevas Lin, Hatori va también para ti no molestes a tu hermana" dijo Sesshomaru determinante, Hatori encendió la televisión y contestó un si ya medio distraído por las caricaturas.

………………….

Había sido una noche como cualquiera, aún podía recordarla a la perfección, ella se había enamorado de Hojo, un tipo apuesto que la amaba de igual manera, de lo contrario ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias con ella, eso pensaba ella, esa noche habían quedado de salir a una fiesta de una amiga, ella lo vería ahí ya que tenía que tomarse su tiempo para vestirse, para peinarse, así que ya una vez lista salió de su casa camino a la casa de su amiga, iba emocionada por que ese día era su aniversario de seis meses, seguramente le tendría su regalo, uno muy especial, y sin querer Aome tuvo un regalo que nunca olvidaría, el ver a su novio con su amiga, besándose, ella había perdonado todo si el se hubiera mostrado arrepentido pero en vez de eso la humilló, solo había estado jugando con ella, solo para que ella no dijera nada de lo que había visto hace apenas unos meses, la había convencido que no eran negocios sucios, que el la quería, pero ahora se daba cuenta que solo había andado con ella para callarla y sus últimas palabras fueron " no vales la pena Aome" y se fue de su vida.

Aome recargada en un árbol parecía sin fuerzas, las lágrimas salían sin poder detenerse, esas palabras eran las que marcaban su pasado presente y muy probablemente su futuro.

Sessho: Inuyasha siempre ha sido un imbécil, no deberías tomar tan en cuenta sus palabras.

Aome: ( oculto su rostro al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru) quizás tiene razón…no es la primera persona que me dice que no valgo la pena…empiezo a creer que así es…que… no valgo la pena.

Aome sintió la proximidad de Sesshomaru, estaba cerca de ella, muy cerca, a sus espaldas, no había dicho nada, solo le tomo de un hombro y la volteo con delicadeza, le vio el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y Aome sintió vergüenza de que su jefe la viera así, se sonrojo, pero el parecía no importarle, con su dedo índice limpió la lágrima que había quedado en la mejilla de Aome, la mirada de Sesshomaru era profunda, pero esta vez no era fría, era más bien…llena de comprensión y ¿ternura, Aome no lo sabía, pero un tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo ya que esta vez Sesshomaru poso sus labios en los suyos, de manera delicada, tomándola del cuello con una mano y con la otra estaba recargado en el árbol…con ella en sus brazos, muy confundida aferrandose a su saco. Poco a poco se separó de ella y se acerco a su oído " yo no creo que no valgas la pena" le susurró, Aome sintió como el calor subía a sus mejilla nuevamente "S…Sesshomaru" pudo decir la joven pero Sesshomaru la silenció con otro pequeño beso en sus labios antes de retirarse y dejar a Aome en aquel árbol con las mejillas sonrojadas y las ideas hechas un caos.

**Hola a todos!**

**El capitulo estuvo super lindo no? Si en especial el final incluso yo me enamoré de Sesshomaru en ese momento! Jaja bueno ojala les haya gustado… no se pierdan el proximo capitulo donde Aome descubriría que había cambiado ¿su relación seguía siendo la misma o algo había cambiado? **


	13. el comienzo de una guerra

**Capitulo 11 **

Aome sintió la proximidad de Sesshomaru, estaba cerca de ella, muy cerca, a sus espaldas, no había dicho nada, solo le tomo de un hombro y la volteo con delicadeza, le vio el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y Aome sintió vergüenza de que su jefe la viera así, se sonrojo, pero el parecía no importarle, con su dedo índice limpió la lágrima que había quedado en la mejilla de Aome, la mirada de Sesshomaru era profunda, pero esta vez no era fría, era más bien…llena de comprensión y ¿ternura, Aome no lo sabía, pero un tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo ya que esta vez Sesshomaru poso sus labios en los suyos, de manera delicada, tomándola del cuello con una mano y con la otra estaba recargado en el árbol…con ella en sus brazos, muy confundida aferrandose a su saco. Poco a poco se separó de ella y se acerco a su oído " yo no creo que no valgas la pena" le susurró, Aome sintió como el calor subía a sus mejilla nuevamente "S…Sesshomaru" pudo decir la joven pero Sesshomaru la silenció con otro pequeño beso en sus labios antes de retirarse y dejar a Aome en aquel árbol con las mejillas sonrojadas y las ideas hechas un caos.

………………………….

En medio de una habitación hecha un completo caos se encontraba un medio demonio dando vueltas desde hace unas horas, Inuyasha había estado pensando desde la última llamada que había tenido con Aome, se había pasado de la raya, lo sabía, todo había sido culpa de Sesshomaru, el maldito siempre lo hace salirse de sus casillas y la pobre de Aome la pago esta vez, no había querido decir eso, en verdad se sentía culpable por esas crueles palabras, pero había algo que le preocupaba aún más, si es que estaba sintiendo culpa es que algo más estaba surgiendo, que sentía algo más por esa chica de nombre Aome, tenía que reconocer que sus ojos eran preciosos, que su sonrisa era de esas que podía iluminar tu día cuando la veías, que se veía linda cuando estaba sonrojada y apenada y también cuando estaba enojada, definitivamente Aome valía la pena, y el lo sabía. Al darse cuenta de esto Inuyasha vio hacía la ventana, ya era de noche, se podía ver las estrellas, esto le decía que quizás era tiempo de llamar, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, no podía dejar que las cosas empeoraran.

……………………………..

La señora Oyuki permanecía cerca del teléfono, hace unos minutos había sonado pero no pudo contestar así que decidió permanecer cerca del teléfono para poder contestar esta vez. Y tuvo razón, el teléfono sonó nuevamente y al levantar la bocina se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha.

Inu: ¿esta Aome?

Oyuki: buenas noches Inuyasha, déjame ir a ver . ( la señora Oyuki recorrió la casa hasta llegar al estudio donde estaba Sesshomaru, este al verla con el aparato en mano de inmediato contesto)

Sessho: dile que no esta.

Oyuki: pero Sesshomaru es Inuyasha no es para usted es para ….

Sessho: dile que no esta.

Oyuki: esta bien…(vuelve al teléfono) Inuyasha Aome no esta.

Inu: ¿no esta o no quiere hablar conmigo?

Oyuki: ¿Por qué no hablas otro día Inuyasha?

Inu: bien… solo dile que le llamé.

Oyuki: si yo le digo.

Al momento que la señora Oyuki colgó el teléfono entraron Lin, Hatori y Aome detrás de ellos, no se enteraron de la llamada iban distraídos en otras cosas y más Aome que iba muy pensativa, sonrió al ver a la señora Oyuki " me voy a dormir señora Oyuki…" dijo Aome, " yo acuesto a los niños no te preocupes Aome" dijo la señora y dejo ir a Aome a su habitación, se veía que tenía cosas que pensar.

……………………

Una nueva mañana, un nuevo día para vivir. Aome apenas y había podido dormir en la noche, se debatía entre la alegría del momento anterior y las ansías por saber como es que cambiaría su relación con Sesshomaru o si es que solo lo había hecho para consolarla. Aún era temprano así que salió de su habitación con su pijama para lavarse los dientes, entró y se lavó los dientes meticulosamente y cuando salió esperando afuera estaba Sesshomaru también en ropa de dormir, al verlo Aome de inmediato se sonrojo, se quedo de pie junto al baño y Sesshomaru paso junto a ella sin decir nada. " todo fue una farsa " pensó Aome al momento en que Sesshomaru cerraba la puerta del baño. Así que entró en la habitación de los niños y los despertó, les saco sus ropas para cambiarse, se le veía algo triste pero los niños ignorando el suceso de anoche lo atribuyeron a la pelea con su tío Inuyasha. Ya una vez vestidos ambos niños salieron disparados para desayunar, Aome cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para cambiarse, pero para ir tenía que pasar por la habitación de Sesshomaru, al hacerlo vio entre la puerta que estaba cambiándose, se estaba poniendo su camisa y ella se quedo ahí de pie admirando " no tienes que quedarte ahí, puedes entrar si así lo quieres" escuchó Aome decir a Sesshomaru, demonios la había visto, Aome volvió a sonrojarse " ah..no perdón no fue mi intención…" dijo ella rápidamente tratando de irse pero Sesshomaru ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación a muy pocos centímetros de ella, recargado en el marco de la puerta la jalo con la mano y la besó nuevamente, un breve beso de buenos días se podría decir " date prisa hoy salimos a la mansión en la noche debemos dejar todo preparado, surgieron asuntos que arreglar" dijo, Aome asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, " no fue una farsa" pensó y entró a su habitación.

…………………….

" No le voy a rogar… ya hablaré con ella cuando regrese" pensaba Inuyasha que como siempre anteponía su orgullo, sin saber que Sesshomaru esta vez le había ganado y aprovechado su pelea para ganarle a Aome. Estando en la oficina Inuyasha no era tan malo como se pensaba, un poco distraído pero no se podía decir que fuera un mal jefe a pesar de llevar pocos días en la empresa. En ese momento la señora Alicia le llamó por el conmutador al hanyou, este contesto el teléfono en la línea dos, se encontró con que era la anciana Kaede.

Inu: ¿anciana?

Kaede: Inuyasha…te llamó por que seguramente no sabes que tu hermano regresa esta noche…debes estar aquí para entonces

Inuyasha: ¿pero por que?...yo no tengo por que estar …

Kaede: ¿se te olvida Aome?

Inuyasha: no..este…no claro que no anciana…solo…bromeaba…si estaré ahí.

Kaede: bien…nos vemos. ( cuelga el teléfono)

Inu: esa anciana…no se le escapa nada…

………………………

Para el atardecer las cosas ya estaban listas para el viaje de regreso, los niños ya estaban corriendo por ahí cerca y la anciana Oyuki se despedía de Sesshomaru y Aome.

Oyuki: espero vuelvan pronto.

Aome: si lo haremos…no se preocupe

Sesshomaru: ¿Dónde están esos niños?

Lin: ( pasa corriendo como bólido alado de su padre) no me atrapas Hatori

Hatori: ( en la misma situación) veeeen acá ….

Sesshomaru: ( los toma de la ropa y los levanta a ambos sin ningúna dificultad) vamos

Lin: ¡suéltame!

Hatori:¡padre!

Sessho: Aome.

Aome : bueno..ya nos vamos señora...

Lin: ¡adiós!

Hatori: ¡gracias por todo!

El camino de regreso a la mansión era muy largo, más que de costumbre, el hanyou iba en su moto lo más de prisa que podía, iba ya tarde, había salido muy tarde de la oficina y todo por la maldita secretaria de nombre Alicia que le urgían los papeles firmados, en realidad el la hubiera mandado a volar pero se veía tan desesperada que no tuvo otra opción más que firmar los papeles. " Ya deben de haber llegado" pensaba Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que pasaba a un trailer y había estado a punto de chocar contra el.

Un momento más en el carro y Aome estaría dispuesta a irse corriendo el camino que faltaba, Lin y Hatori habían estado cantando muy fuerte, después Sesshomaru ya desesperado los calló fuertemente, ellos se callaron pero unos momentos después comenzaron a golpearse y rasguñarse, Sesshomaru amenazó con tirarlos por la ventana si no guardaban la compostura y finalmente en estos momentos los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos, Lin en las piernas de Aome y Hatori recargado en el pecho de su padre. " finalmente tranquilidad" dijo Aome en voz baja, Sesshomaru parecía estar pensando en otra cosa o muy cansado por que solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió viendo por la ventana el paisaje que ya empezaba a verse casas y edificios desde hace un rato, ya muy pronto estarían en casa.

……………………….

Kaede: parece que ya vienen!

Myoga: y el amo Inuyasha?

Inu: aquí estoy ( venía despeinado y un poco agitado) pensé que no llegaba

Kouga: ¿Qué ya vienen? Ya demoraron demasiado

Inu: ¬¬ ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Kouga: hace tiempo que no veo a Aome..quiero verla por lo menos cuando llegue

Inu: nadie te llamó…

Sango: no se peleen

Inu: ¿tu también?

Miroku: Inuyasha..no debes tener un carácter tan agresivo, solo queremos ver a Aome y a los niños

Inu: ¬¬ me lo imagine…( suspira) pero bueno ya no hay nada que hacer

Myoga: ¡ya llegaron!

De pronto se vio llegar a una camioneta negra, sabían que eran ellos, Inuyasha de pronto se fijo en su atuendo, camisa azul, desabrochada, pantalón negro, algo arrugado, el cabello despeinado, " demonios" dijo al notar su aspecto.." de todos modos no se ni para que me fijo en esto" pensó el hanyou, " calma bestia de cualquier forma te ves fatal" le dijo Kouga al notar la preocupación del chico " lobo…te olvidas que Aome esta conmigo…" le dijo en tono triunfante al lobo que guardó silencio al ver la camioneta estacionada en frente de ellos.

Sesshomaru bajo del asiento del conductor, habían cambiado por camioneta en lugar de limusina para el viaje de regreso, más cómodo pensaron. Aome bajo de la camioneta cuando Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta, Lin y Hatori que también iban en el asiento de enfrente después de hacer un berrinche al subir a la camioneta allá en la casa del lago. Aome estaba cansada, pero sonrió al ver a sus amigos ahí esperando por ella y por la familia, así que Sesshomaru cargo a ambos niños, uno en cada brazo, ambos ya dormidos, Inuyasha le quitó a Hatori del brazo, el youkai se adelantó.

Kouga: Aome…( le toma de las manos) no sabes que gusto me da verte…¿te ayudo con tus maletas?

Aome: eh….si gracias solo es una

Sango: ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Aome: bien..bien muy divertido

Inuyasha: será mejor que entren comienza a hacer frío

Kouga: ¿te llevo cargando Aome?

Aome: ja ja no gracias Kouga..con las maletas es suficiente

Miroku: yo llevaré las demás…tu entra querida

Sango: claro…vamos Aome

Todos entraron a la mansión a pesar de ya ser tarde, la anciana Kaede había preparado algunos bocadillos, té, leche para los niños, se sentaron en la sala, pero Aome suspiro al ver a los niños en el sofá, " voy a dormir a los niños" dijo, Inuyasha al ver que cargaría a los niños el lo hizo por ella " yo los llevo…Aome" dijo el hanyou a pesar de la mirada asesina de Kouga.

Al llegar al cuarto y haber puesto a los niños en sus camas, Aome se quedo sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación contigua al cuarto, Inuyasha se recargo en la pared, viendo hacía ella, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Inu: Aome… yo…

Aome: ya…no digas nada… si eso es lo que piensas esta bien…

Inu: no…es que yo estaba ….es decir…Aome…

Aome: no quiero hablar contigo ….estoy muy cansada

Inu: …

Sessho: ( desde a fuera de la habitación) Aome.

Aome: lo siento tengo que irme

Inu: ( la toma del brazo) ¿Qué…que traes con mi hermano?

Aome: ( se suelta)… n…nada…¿Qué te sucede?

Inu: el no actúa así…solo llamándote por tu nombre así como así…¿Qué paso…en la casa?

Aome: ¡ya te dije que nada!...¡ me tengo que ir! ¡ déjame en paz!

Aome salió corriendo de la habitación pero de topo con Sesshomaru y oculto su rostro pasando de largo bajando las escaleras, Sesshomaru vio salir a su hermano alterado de la habitación, lo vio de reojo y sonrió ligeramente… " esa sonrisa no me gusta…algo…algo sucede" pensó Inuyasha que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en una guerra en contra de su hermano…como cuando eran pequeños.

**Hola un capitulo corto pero es que me pareció que era un buen final para un capitulo…espero les este gustando gracias por leerme! **


	14. una horrible advertencia

**Capitulo 12 " una horrible advertencia" **

Aome estaba en su cuarto, aún eran las siete de la mañana y podía dormir una hora más, pero la verdad es que no podía, los recuerdos de las últimas semanas estaban tan confusos que le costaba trabajo ordenarlos en su cabeza, primero había llegado a conocer más a fondo a la familia Taisho, sus peculiares manías, algo de su misteriosa historia, su parte divertida y normal, como toda una familia, su parte oscura e incluso su parte romántica, ahora estaba pasando por una etapa extraña en la que ambos hermanos estaban ignorándose desde hace unos días, Inuyasha estaba frío y cortante con ella ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba Aome desde hace unos minutos, es que lo de los últimos días solo había sido una farsa, ella se había programado mentalmente para eso, el se lo había dejado bien claro y ahora …y ahora estaba más confundida, el ambiente de la casa se había hecho tenso con el paso de los días, los niños estaban demandando cada vez más tiempo de su padre que extrañamente los complacía en todo, había decidido ir a la oficina medio día y delegar sus actividades vespertinas a otro gerente, según la anciana Kaede eso era muy extraño, nunca se había hecho en los años que llevaba viviendo ahí y tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y al igual que ella Aome estaba algo insegura de pensar si esto era bueno o no, los niños estaban felices por esto pero…algo estaba mal en esto.

Finalmente Aome se levantó de la cama, se baño y se vistió como siempre, bajo al comedor para encontrarse con los niños en medio de una ya acostumbrada batalla de comida matutina que se calmó cuando la voz de su padre se escuchó en la puerta de la cocina, Aome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, estaba impecable, con traje café, y su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, Aome suspiro y después vio hacía la ventana intentando disimular que no lo había examinado con la mirada hace apenas unos minutos, pudo sentir como Sesshomaru le toco el hombro suavemente y la hizo voltear a verlo, " se que me viste… no puedes evitarlo" le dijo el mirándola muy de cerca de los ojos, Aome se enfadó por lo bien que comenzaba a conocerla en tan poco tiempo y se sonrojo al sentir su cercanía, Sesshomaru toco los labios de Aome con un dedo y delineo su contorno, al ver sonrojar aún más a la chica sonrió levemente y finalmente le dio el beso de los buenos días, pequeño pero alegre como definía Aome.

Inuyasha entró en la cocina, vio por unos segundos a Aome y a Sesshomaru, el estaba tomando jugo sentado junto a ella que estaba moviendo la comida como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, en cambio los niños estaban comiendo con ganas y haciendo mucho ruido, peleando por todo e ignorando la fuerte tensión que se genero cuando el había entrado. Se sentó en una silla algo alejada de la pareja y comenzó con su desayuno cuando sintió la mirada de Aome en el, trato de evitarla, de ignorarla pero era insistente y el había decidido no acercarse más a ella, después de todo solo era la niñera, solo eso, seguía pensando Inuyasha para convencerse.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué me ves?

Aome: n…nada

Inu: entonces ve otra cosa, me molestas

Sesshomaru: cuidado con lo que dices

Inu: como si me importara… me voy…se cuidan niños

Lin: ¡adiós tío Inuyasha!

Hatori: ¡adiós Tío!

Inuyasha salió de la cocina como pudo, con una manzana en las manos y con las llaves de su moto en la mano, había decidido ir a la compañía por que después de todo también era suya y los últimos días había estado ahí, refugiándose de todo, era cierto que Sesshomaru también trabajaba ahí pero no era de el de quien se escondía, de quien huía, de quien no podría soportar una dulce mirada y una tierna caricia, era ella de quien se estaba escondiendo por que aunque no todo estaba perdido, aunque sabía que ella quería acercarse a el, no podría hacerlo sin pensar en que pudo haberla tenido de verdad y lo había arruinado con su orgullo e indecisión, lo superaría…. ¿lucharía por ella? No lo sabía aún….solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, después de todo, ella seguía pensando que el pensaba que no valía la pena… No había tenido oportunidad de explicar algo, Sesshomaru aparecía o simplemente Aome lo evadía con excusas, después de todo se lo merecía …¿o no?

" ¡ Aome!...¡Aome!... ¡ venga!" gritó Hatori jalando a Aome a lo largo de la casa, desde la biblioteca hasta su cuarto, Aome se extraño e incluso le resultaba divertido tal entusiasmo en el niño, llegaron a la habitación y el niño señalo la cama, Aome se acerco y vio un traje de montar, una chaqueta azul marino, pantalones blancos, todo completo, se asustó de lo que podía significar esto.

Aome: pero…

Hatori: no se tarde!...mi padre ya la esta esperando en las caballerizas!

Aome: que…que….¿me esta esperando?...(p) esta planeando darme más clases…no puede ser…

………………………..

Una figura esbelta se vislumbró en el jardín, Lin y Hatori vieron con atención a la señorita Aome con su traje nuevo de montar, se veía realmente diferente a como debería verse una maestra. Sesshomaru ya con traje de montar también, diferente al de Aome sin duda pero aún así muy apuesto, tenía con una mano tomada las riendas de un hermoso caballo, Aome pasó saliva de tan solo recordar la última clase que había tenido con el, emocionante pero…aterradora.

Aome finalmente frente al caballo lo acarició tímidamente, preguntándose que sería de ella esas horas que estaría tomando las clases, Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a subir al caballo, le paso las riendas y Aome enseguida se aferró de ellas, " no tienes que hacer esto" dijo Aome mientras Sesshomaru guiaba al caballo con una cuerda, " no dejaré que tus miedos te dominen" le dijo muy serio y decidido a hacerla aprender a montar.

Lin y Hatori se vieron entre si, aún recordaban las clases con su padre, serias, duras, pero efectivas, claro que estaba la pequeña diferencia que ellos no le temían a los caballos, y que eran tan pequeños que no pensaban en lo que les podría pasar, por eso es que no sabían como sería con su querida maestra.

" Toma las riendas con ambas manos" le índico el youkai a Aome que siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones, " ahora comenzaré a caminar un poco más rápido, jalaré al caballo y te dejaré sola cuando estés lista" le dijo, Aome asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentía el aumento de ritmo del caballo, " tranquila…solo hay que respirar Aome…tu puedes…si se puede…respira….respira" se repetía una y otra vez Aome mientras la velocidad aumentaba hasta que escucho a Sesshomaru decir " te dejo sola , no sueltes las riendas…y no te pongas tensa" le dijo el youkai.

Aome ahora sola con el caballo se sentía temerosa pero el animal parecía seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, estaba después de tanto disfrutando sola un paseo en caballo, " ¡ estoy montando!" le gritó a Sesshomaru que la vio con atención el show…era realmente una satisfacción el verla así de feliz, pero un olor llegó a su nariz, era el olor a pólvora que desprendían los que usaban las armas muy seguido, volteo a los lados y percibió por donde venían… por el bosque. " vamos Aome tenemos que irnos" le dijo el con su siempre calmada voz, Aome lo volteo a ver distraída y entonces vio a unos hombres detrás de Sesshomaru, eran dos y llevaban armas grandes. "cuidado" dijo Aome apenas ya que un tercer hombre estaba justo en frente suyo, comenzó a desesperarse al verse rodeada, encima del caballo, sin saber que hacer, vio como Sesshomaru pronto cambio su semblante, tenía garras, y una mirada fría y cruel, con una velocidad increíble acabo con los dos hombres de dos zarpazos fuertes y profundos, sin titubear se dirigió al tercero que ya estaba apunto de disparar a Aome cuando este le dio un golpe que lo tiro, lo levantó de la ropa y le dijo " dile a Naraku que cosas peores le esperan si se atreve a retarme de nuevo", el hombre sonrió y antes de morir le dijo " esto…solo es …una pequeña advertencia" y después murió. Aome estaba en shock, nunca antes había visto como es que se mataban hombres tan fácilmente, con tal rapidez y crueldad, en esos momentos tuvo miedo de acercarse a Sesshomaru, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, Sesshomaru se subió en el caballo, tomo las riendas con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tomo a Aome de la cintura con las manos manchadas de sangre de otros hombres y hecho a andar de prisa. " ¿estas bien?" le preguntó el youkai, Aome asintió con la cabeza, pero la realidad era otra, ¿Qué clase de negocios tenía para que lo mandarán matar?..,eso solo podía ser algo muy grave…algo que seguramente no la favorecía en nada, estaba en peligro si seguía en esa casa…el sueño había terminado .

Sesshomaru entró en la casa como un huracán, dejo a Aome en la entrada y entonces llamó a gritos a Inuyasha, a Myoga, tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número y se encerró en su despacho azotando la puerta.

La chica subió a su cuarto, estaba temblando, de miedo de nervios, no sabía que había pasado, simplemente trataba de calmarse, de pensar que todo estaba bien, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recargo en la puerta " ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" dijo en voz alta, pero entonces una voz del fondo de su habitación se escucho, alarmándola.

Inu: ¿Qué sucedió?

Aome: ¡Inuyasha!...me asustaste…

Inu: vienes muy…alterada…¿sucedió algo?

Aome: no.

Inu: Aome… ( se acerca a ella) necesito hablar contigo

Aome: ahora no Inuyasha ( lo evita)

Inu: ( la toma de los brazos y la obliga a voltear a verlo) necesito que me escuches…

Aome: esta bien…

Inu: Aome… todo fue un malentendido…yo… no se como decirte…tu…no eres solo una niñera para mi…tu eres…muy especial para mi… ( la abraza lentamente al principio recibiendo un rechazo pero después se sintió como la chica se relajo) créeme Aome…te digo la verdad

Aome: ( sonrojada) Inuyasha…yo…

Sesshomaru: ( entra en la habitación y endurece su mirada, jala a Inuyasha de la ropa y lo aleja de Aome) ¡¿Qué no escuchaste que te llamé!

Inu: ¡que te sucede idiota?

Sessho: ven de inmediato…ya

Inu: esta bien…esta bien…

Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y le dio una extraña mirada a Aome que estaba abrazándose con los brazos, algo estaba pasando y el tenía que saber que era. Siguió a su hermano hasta su despacho, Sesshomaru sentado en su sofá movía los dedos nervioso, algo muy malo según el criterio de Inuyasha.

Inu: bien ¿Qué sucede?

Sessho: nos atacaron… fue la primera advertencia…tuve que matarlos, enfrente de ella…

Inu: y…entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer?

Sessho: necesito que cuides bien de Hatori y Lin… no quiero errores…¿entiendes?... ellos de ahora en adelante son tu vida…si algo les pasa…

Inu: no tienes por que decirlo…muero… ¿y Aome?

Sessho: (le da una mirada fría) ella…es mi asunto.

Inu: la misma advertencia va para ti… si algo…

Sessho: a mi…nadie me dice que hacer con lo mío… se cuidarlo bien…y si te pido ayuda con ellos..es por que voy hacerme cargo de todo… y ellos serán mi punto débil…

Inu: ¿y Aome no lo es?

Sessho: ya lo dije y no lo pienso repetir…solo encárgate de los niños.

Inu: de acuerdo, son mis sobrinos…

………………………..

La noche llegó, y en la habitación de la niñera se veía una chica con dos maletas en su cama, el rostro cubierto en sombras, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y veía una foto en el buró, eran los dos niños de los que se hacían cargo…los iba a dejar, por cobarde, por egoísta, pero tenía miedo y no podía confiar en los que se llamaban jefes de la familia…tenía que hacerlo. Era media noche y Aome bajo con las maletas en silencio después de despedirse en silencio de los niños ya dormidos, abrió la puerta principal, vio por última vez la casa y cerró por afuera la puerta.

Aún no amanecía y el se veía nervioso, ni siquiera había pegado los ojos un momento, estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal, se levantó de la cama y paso a la habitación de los niños, dormidos, descansando, seguros, después paso a la habitación de Aome, abrió la puerta y vio la cama tendida, las puertas del closet abiertas, vació, se había ido. Entonces el youkai echo a correr a las escaleras, las bajo como pudo, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo y con su velocidad de demonios recorrió el terreno de los Taisho en menos de cinco minutos, no sabía hace cuanto se había ido pero tenía que detenerla, su pasado se estaba repitiendo y no lo permitiría, esta vez lucharía a favor de lo suyo… no lo dejaría ir por orgullo. Su aroma estaba cerca, en el aire…pronto la alcanzaría.

……………………………

Llevando sus maletas consigo, caminando iba Aome por la carretera, no había conseguido transporte a esas horas, ya se lo esperaba, pero tenía que darse prisa…no quería seguir en esa casa, se sentía culpable de tan solo ver el camino atrás " soy una cobarde" pensaba con mucha frecuencia, sus manos ya rojas por el esfuerzo no pudieron sostener un minuto más las pesadas maletas y las dejo caer, después ella se dejo caer en medio de la carretera " ya no aguanto más" dijo la chica, pero en ese momento unos ruidos en los arbustos se escucharon, Aome estaba demasiado cansada para verlo, para escuchar algo…y de pronto tres hombres salieron, tenían pistolas y la cara cubierta, uno tomo a Aome por detrás sin darle tiempo de gritar, sus piernas estaban dando de patadas pero nada, no servía, los otros dos hombres le apuntaban con las armas, " no es nada personal…si preguntas por tu muerte…el culpable de Sesshomaru" Aome cerró los ojos " es el fin" pensó, y entonces sintió como el hombre que la tenía agarrada por detrás la soltó de golpe, los otros dos se veían con miedo y Aome de la nada vio salir a Sesshomaru, agitado, molesto casi furioso, de nuevo tenía esa mirada cruel y fría, sus garras acababan con uno de los hombres cuando el otro disparo asustado… Sesshomaru escuchó el grito de Aome y detuvo su ataque, la vio, estaba en el suelo sosteniendo con una mano su antebrazo, y de un golpe con sus garras le corto la cabeza al otro hombre. Se dirigió hacía la asustada Aome, que sostenía el brazo con fuerza pero la sangre seguía saliendo. Sintió como Sesshomaru le tomaba el brazo con cuidado pero ella se soltó con miedo, ni sabía ya en quien confiar, que hacer, pero Sesshomaru volvió a intentar con más fuerzas y Aome no lo pudo evitar, vio la determinación mezclada con preocupación en los ojos de Sesshomaru, se dejo vendar con un pedazo de tela de la pijama de Sesshomaru, después vio como el la levantó con ambos brazos y la acerco a su pecho y empezó a correr sin decir nada.

Aome se comenzó a marear, pero no dijo nada, solo quería dormir…" no te duermas…ya pronto llegamos" dijo el youkai como adivinando los planes de la chica, Aome apenas distinguía por donde iban pero pudo distinguir bien las letras de HOSPITAL en rojo, vio como los doctores la agarraban y la ponían en una camilla, Sesshomaru fue lo último que vio cuando se cerraron las puertas de la sala de emergencias.

…………………

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto un medio dormido hanyou, pero al escuchar las noticias se despertó por completo, " voy para allá" dijo pero la voz de su hermano marcaba otra cosa, que se quedaría con los niños, que los tuviera consigo en todo momento, sin perderlos de vista, Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono e Inuyasha de inmediato entró en la habitación de los niños, los vio dormidos y se sentó en un sofá…" solo espero que Aome esta bien" pensó Inuyasha.

Un joven hombre se encontraba en la sala de espera, traía un celular en las manos y daba vueltas en la sala de espera. " trae ropa…, mi chequera, también trae el auto, si el mío… y algo de ropa de la señorita, dile a Kaede que te la de…bien…en media hora" Sesshomaru colgó después de hablar con su ayudante personal, en cuanto guardo el celular el doctor salió de la habitación de Aome.

Doctor: bien…la señorita Aome se encuentra fuera de peligro, la bala ciertamente le atravesó el brazo pero pudimos curar la herida y si sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones no habrá mayor complicación.

Sessho: ¿puedo verla?

Doctor: de hecho puede quedarse en su habitación si así lo desea.

Sessho: bien

El youkai entró en la habitación de Aome y se sentó en un sillón junto a la ventana a esperar.

…………………………

Una fuerte punzada en el brazo la despertó, apenas y estaba viendo…la verdad es que no veía muy bien que digamos, debieron ponerle calmantes, entonces cuando su vista se aclaro pudo ver a una figura medio dormida en el sillón, al verlo bien se dio cuenta que era Sesshomaru, traía una camisa sin mangas blanca unos jeans y un saco negro… " ¿se quedo para cuidarme?...que tonta soy…¿Cómo pude pensar en huir?...se que el esta metido en cosas peligrosas pero…nunca me ha dado motivos para pensar que no la protegería…siempre llegaba a tiempo…ahora seguro pensaría que soy una cobarde, y tiene razones para pensarlo…pero…es que nunca antes me protegieron de esa manera…nunca…" De pronto la voz de Sesshomaru la saco de sus pensamientos " ¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó, Aome se sintió avergonzada y volteo la cara y mintió " bien", Aome vio como el se ponía de pie y se sentaba naturalmente en la orilla de su cama " el doctor dijo que podrías irte hoy", Aome asintió con la cabeza y vio de reojo como Sesshomaru le dejaba una sudadera y unos jeans en la cama.

………………………

Inuyasha estaba ya en el hospital con los niños y la anciana Kaede, a los niños les urgía ver a su padre y a Aome, pero Inuyasha los dejo en la sala de espera con la excusa de que primero tenía que ir a ver si estaba bien entrar a verla, así que buscó la habitación de Aome y abrió la puerta un poco para ver si estaba bien entrar y entonces al escuchar voces echó un vistazo y la escena que vio nunca se le olvidaría, estaba Sesshomaru sentado en la orilla de la cama de Aome, la estaba abrazando, una mano estaba en la espalda y la otra acariciando su suave cabello, Aome se recargaba en su pecho y lloraba pidiendo disculpas " lo siento….lo lamento tanto…" decía una y otra vez Aome y Sesshomaru permanecía en silencio, un silencio conciliador y pacífico, y su mirada era…era dulce para sorpresa de el, parecía estar en paz en esos momentos…acariciando el cabello de la chica, consolándola con el solo hecho de estar ahí… Inuyasha cerró la puerta, el no debía estar en ese cuadro, estaba fuera.

………………….

Aome estaba ya más calmada, tomo la ropa de su cama y se dio cuenta de algo…no podría cambiarse sola, entonces se sonrojo, entró al baño y después de varios minutos se pudo poner los jeans, pero la sudadera era el problema, entonces se sonrojo más, abrió la puerta y se asomo, para esos momentos estaba más roja que una manzana, " este…yo…bueno es que…tu sabes…mi brazo…y la sudadera…bueno lo que quiero decir es…" Aome solo le daba vueltas al asunto cuando Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se acerco a Aome, como si de algo natural entre ellos se tratará le quito las manos del pecho que mantenía la bata en su lugar, entonces se la quito con cuidado del brazo herido y Aome se sonrojo aún más si es que esto era posible…" no puedo creer que… que me este pasando esto" pensó la chica. Sesshomaru desdoblo la sudadera, era de cierre para la comodidad de la chica, le pasó el brazo sano y después el brazo herido, le cerró la sudadera con cuidado " listo" dijo y después Aome sonrió tímidamente " gracias" dijo murmurando y después de eso salieron de la habitación y vieron a Aome, ambos niños iban a correr para abrazarla pero Inuyasha los detuvo " tengan cuidado esta herida" dijo, entonces ambos niños la abrazaron con cuidado, Inuyasha la vio aliviado pero no se acerco para nada, " bien vamos, ustedes irán en…", " si ya lo sabemos en el carro grande y ustedes en el pequeño, esta bien" dijo Inuyasha tomando a los niños.

Salieron del hospital y Sesshomaru ayudo a subir a Aome al auto después de haber subido a sus hijos al otro auto, irían a desayunar a la ciudad ya que estaban ahí, Aome había aceptado con gusto, y ya arriba del auto Sesshomaru ella tenía la mirada en el horizonte, evitaba la mirada de Sesshomaru, " ya te lo dije… que esta bien…" le dijo el como si pudiera leer su mente.

Aome: necesito saber que es…lo que me ocultas, que es lo que sucede…¿Por qué hacen eso esos hombres?...¿por que….?

Sessho: no dejaré que nada te pase…si eso es lo que temes.

Aome: lo se…ahora lo se…

Sessho: cuando llegue el tiempo lo sabrás…pero debes de saber que…nunca pondría a mis hijos en un riesgo tan alto…por eso voy a solucionar las cosas…( la voltea a ver) confía en mi.

Aome: gracias…

**Nota: hola gracias a todos por leerme jaja y bueno ya saben a mi este capitulo me encanto de verdad, las cosas van mejorando mucho entre sessho y Aome ¿no lo creen?...creo que si….ojala y les este gustando…nos vemos después! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 13 " cita…con el médico" **

La herida del brazo aún no sanaba por completo, de hecho no había sanado nada aún, Aome sufría de dolores por las madrugadas, pero no decía nada, después de todo había sido su culpa por hacer una cosa tan tonta. La chica se levantó de la cama, tomaría una pastilla y después podría dormir como Dios manda. Bajo las escaleras y entró a la cocina, buscando en el mueble donde se supone que estaban las pastillas tropezó con un carro de juguete de Hatori y fue a dar al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo al caer " que tonta" pensó Aome al verse en el suelo. Sin darse cuenta una mano la ayudo a levantarse y al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta de que era Inuyasha quien estaba de pie, ella se soltó de inmediato y dio un paso atrás.

Inu: ¿estas bien?

Aome: si

Inu: ese brazo debe…dolerte

Aome: eh…un poco solo debo tomar una pastilla y me voy…no tienes por que quedarte, se que el estar conmigo…

Inu: el estar contigo es divertido.

Aome: ¿ah te divierten mis desgracias?

Inu: ¿desgracias? Ja eso es una palabra muy fuerte para describir lo que te pasa… además, siempre hay alguien que te ayuda ¿o no?

Aome: pues…si…

Inu: Aome…lo lamento

Aome: ¿Qué?

Inu: el haber dicho ….lo que dije…no lo dije en serio

Aome: ah…

Inu: de verdad…espero y…no estés con Sesshomaru solo para hacerme enfadar…¬¬

Aome: pues…no…se…lo que

Inu: ( le pone una mano en el hombro y le da un beso en la mejilla) me voy a dormir…no tienes por que responderme ahora.

Aome: bien…gracias Inuyasha…

El hanyou se retiro de la cocina no sin antes darle una pastilla a Aome, la chica estaba confundida pero por alguna extraña razón, sonrió al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha se había disculpado con ella, ella si valía la pena para el…

……………………….

La mañana llegó y el dolor con ella, Aome se veía desmejorada, con ojeras por la falta de sueño pero no le importaba mientras estuviera sanando poco a poco no diría nada. Esa mañana Sango su amiga estaba ahí en la cocina desde temprano, al verla sonrió y la abrazo " me da gusto saber que estas bien…Sesshomaru nos dijo que habías sufrido un accidente" dijo Sango y Aome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru que estaba terminando su café y le dio una mirada de complicidad fugaz. " Ah si…no hay problema" dijo Aome sonriendo y sentándose en frente de una pequeña pila de revistas.

Aome: ¿para que tantas revistas y periódicos?

Sango: bueno verás…yo no soy la única que vino desde temprano.

Aome: ¿ah no?

Sango: Kykio también esta aquí…y viene molesta por las revistas y su contenido

Aome: ¿contenido?

La chica tomo la primera revista y vio en la portada, un artista cualquiera y en una esquina, en pequeño estaba ella con Sesshomaru, con las manos temblorosas abrió la revista en la página donde estaba el artículo que se trataba de ellos, una foto grande de ellos dos saliendo del restaurante el día del accidente y un título en grande que decía _" ¿será en serio?"_ Aome continuo leyendo. " _Hace apenas unos días nos encontramos con un muy casual Sesshomaru saliendo de un restaurante con su novia Aome Higurashi, con la cual ya lleva por lo menos un mes de relación, lo cual es bastante si hablamos del hombre que cambiaba de novia cada fin de semana, nos preguntamos si es que este romance es más serio de lo normal, el se veía relajado incluso en su forma de vestir a comparación de ella que se veía desganada y fachosa ¿acaso esa es la clase de mujer que le atrae a los hombres como nuestro Sesshomaru?" _ Aome cerró la revista con ambas manos, estaba temblando de los nervios, de la sorpresa, ya era otra noticia más con la cual seguramente estaría recibiendo las llamadas de sus amigas y de su madre por supuesto.

Aome: esto no es bueno

Sango: ya lo creo…

Kykio: por supuesto que no es bueno niña tonta

Sango: Kykio…

Aome: lo siento tengo que…

Kykio: tu te quedas aquí…¿Cómo te atreves a manchar la reputación de Sesshomaru de esta manera? Los medios creen que el anda contigo! Por favor no podían estar más alejados de la realidad…como dice el artículo…no podría fijarse en alguien como tu… entiende…deja de crear problemas a…

Sesshomaru: detente

Kykio: pero tengo que hablar con ella…¿o quieres que siga interfiriendo en nuestras vidas?

Sessho: no hay ningún nuestras vidas Kykio…nunca lo hubo

Kykio: pero…y todo lo que pasamos juntos?...¿no vale nada para ti?

Sessho: no quiero verte por esta casa de nuevo…limítate a la oficina.

Kykio: ¡eres un desgraciado! ( dijo e intento darle una cachetada a Sesshomaru pero el la detuvo con la mano)

Sessho: ten cuidado… recuerda con quien hablas...

Kykio: maldito…( baja la mano y se da la media vuelta y se detiene en la puerta) lamentarás haberte quedado con la niña y no con una mujer

Sessho: creo que ya tengo a una mujer a mi lado…Kykio

Kykio salió aún más indignada que como entro, Aome se quedo algo sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer, al igual que todos en la cocina.

Aome: lamento lo del artículo…

Sessho: esta bien , es perfecto

Sango: ¿perfecto?

Sessho: mientras más reporteros mejor. Aome debes prepararte, hoy te toca cita, vendré por ti más tarde

Aome: ah …si

Hatori: padre…¿ya te vas? ( dijo desde la puerta aún medio dormido)

Sessho: si…vendré en la tarde. Pórtate bien. ( le sacude la cabeza con una mano)

Hatori: ¡si!

……………………

" Eso fue raro" dijo Sango mientras iban camino al ático, Aome estaba aún pensando en lo que había sucedido " y …¿Por qué vamos al ático?" pregunto la joven, " ah…bueno es que ahí debe estar un álbum de fotos de Kouga con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha…de niños según tengo entendido…quiero realmente ver esas fotos y burlarme un poco de mi primo" dijo Sango con una sonrisa. Por fin encontraron el lugar, al abrirlo una nube de polvo las envolvió, Aome entonces pudo ver muchos cofres, muebles antiguos, pinturas viejas…Sango ya sabía bien cual era el cofre que buscaba, lo abrió encontrando libros viejos, y entre ellos el álbum " aquí esta!" dijo la joven, mientras que Aome estaba viendo un pequeño cofre encima de un mueble, era rosado, lo abrió y vio un libro rojo, con las letras " _Serena Taisho" _ Aome entonces supo que se trataba del diario de la madre de los niños, " no debería tomarlo pero…quizás…solo así…sepa que sucedió" pensó Aome y después lo tomo escondiéndolo bajo su blusa " vamos Sango, Lin y Hatori deben estar sacando de sus casillas a Inuyasha" dijo la joven al salir del ático con un valioso libro.

…………………….

Encerrada en su cuarto desde hace algunas horas estaba Aome leyendo el diario de la mujer que había sido apartada de su familia según la historia de Inuyasha, estaba lleno de contrastes en los que ella decía querer a su esposo y amar con locura a sus hijos a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, al sentir la seguridad de su ahora esposo y su fuerza de voluntad supo como quererle y al final le era imposible imaginar otra vida que no hubiera sido esa, según sus palabras. Aome supo que Naraku era el nombre del hombre del cual Serena había estado enamorada por años, el cual le había mandando correspondencia y según entendía le pedía huir con el, hacer una nueva vida…pero las palabras de Serena habían sido muy claras… "…. _Mi familia ahora son mis hijos y Sesshomaru, no podría dejarlos, ni siquiera por el amor que le tengo a Naraku…no hay otra opción que ir esta noche a la estación de tren y despedirme para siempre de el…" _ ese era el último párrafo escrito en el diario de Serena, palabras muy claras, ella no se escaparía con el, entonces ¿Qué había sucedido, ¿Por qué ya no estaba en la casa? Sesshomaru debió haber pasado un momento difícil al tomar la decisión de dejar a sus hijos sin su madre pero…¿Cómo había sucedido todo?...Un ruido la hizo dejar de pensar y concentrarse en el pasado, era el teléfono.

Aome: bueno

Madre: Aome! ¿Cómo estas hija?

Aome: bien madre…¿y tu?

Madre: bien, bien, eh…acabo de ver una revista y pues da la casualidad que…te vi con…

Aome: eh…ya entiendo

Madre: ¿sales con el?

Aome: eh…pues …si…

Madre: ¡tiene dos hijos!

Aome: madre…no empieces

Madre: es muy grande para ti Aome…piensa…

Aome: madre…por que no mejor hablamos después?...yo estoy bien.

Madre: esta bien…con que estés bien…por el momento es suficiente.

Aome: cuida a la familia madre…probablemente iré para Navidad…si no yo te hablo

Madre: me parece bien.

Aome colgó el teléfono, suspiro y salió de su habitación, se encontró con que la comida ya estaba casi lista, se fijo en su vestimenta, no era muy apropiada, es decir si una falda hasta las rodillas algo amplia y una blusa rosa era cómodo pero no como para ir al doctor ¿o si? Aome tenía algo de pereza para vestirse bien así que llamó a Lin y a Hatori, los cuales habían estado jugando con un perro en el jardín, al verla sonrieron "¿hoy no vamos a tener clases?" preguntó Lin, Aome sonrió y negó con la cabeza " no hoy no" dijo y los llevó a la mesa, se fijo en su reloj y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban 40 minutos para su cita, sonrió al presentir que Sesshomaru no llegaría a tiempo para llevarla. Y en ese momento la puerta principal, y los pasos de Sesshomaru se escucharon " es papá" dijeron Lin y Hatori al mismo tiempo, Aome volteo en cuanto escuchó esto y lo vio en la entrada de la sala estancia, " se nos hace tarde" dijo y Aome volteo a ver a los niño " cuídense no tardamos" dijo y ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza. Aome subió al deportivo de Sesshomaru, este estaba muy tranquilo cuando subió al carro, " el cinturón" dijo el youkai, Aome abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y entonces sintió como el auto arrancaba y en pocos segundos alcanzaban una velocidad muy elevada. Las manos de la joven comenzaron a sudar, se comenzaba a poner nerviosa.

Aome: no tienes por que ir tan rápido

Sessho: la cita es dentro de 15 minutos. Llegaremos

Aome: pero…la verdad no hay por que apurarse podemos sacar otra cita y…

Sessho: ( la ve de reojo y después sigue con su vista en el frente) lo haremos ahora.

Aome: bien…

Faltaban 5 minutos para que la cita comenzará y estaban llegando al médico, Aome bajo de prisa del auto ayudada por Sesshomaru que parecía tranquilo a pesar de que estaban a punto de perder la cita con el médico. Subieron en el elevador hasta el piso número 4 y ahí la recepcionista los guió hasta el consultorio, donde ambos entraron y fueron recibidos por un médico de edad media, los recibió y los invito a sentarse.

Médico: veo que la señorita ( revisa en el expediente de la mesa) Higurashi tiene herido el brazo, debemos revisar que vaya bien esa curación…podría sentarse en la mesa de exploración, solo un segundo, no tardamos

Aome: eh…si claro ( se pone de pie y se sienta en la mesa, descubriendo su brazo)

Médico: ( revisa, le tantea el brazo para saber que tan bien va, lo ve) cúbrase de nuevo por favor.

Sessho: ¿y?

Médico: todo bien, solo evite trabajos duros..ya sabe cargar cosas, no deje de tomar sus medicinas y todo estará bien, pasen con mi recepcionista para efectuar el pago y por supuesto para fijar otra cita dentro de tres semanas.

Aome: gracias.

Ambos salieron del consultorio y vieron a la recepcionista, Sesshomaru le pidió a Aome que se quedará cerca de la puerta, Aome vio como el youkai sacaba su chequera y se la daba a la recepcionista, fijaba al parecer la próxima cita y después lo vio venir hacía ella, el le puso la mano en la espalda para guiarla.

Aome: no deberías haber gastado en mi…es decir tengo seguro médico, puedo ir a una clínica…

Sessho: no discutiremos sobre que lugar es mejor, es algo obvio.

Aome: pero…

Sessho: la próxima cita es el 26 de diciembre ( saca su celular y marca un número) Alicia, anota en la agenda cita con el médico el 26 de diciembre a las 13:00. ( cierra el celular)

Aome: ( sonrojada) bien…

…………………..

Cierto hanyou se encontraba en un centro comercial, sentado en una banca viendo a la gente pasar, no se encontraba con ánimos para llegar a su casa, donde cierta joven estaba con su hermano, y es que no se había dado cuenta de cuando se habían desarrollado estos sentimientos por la joven, solo cuando la vio pérdida, interesada en otro hombre fue cuando supo que tan importante era para el. Inuyasha se puso de pie lentamente, cuando a lo lejos vio al vecino que le desagradaba, Kouga.

Kouga: ¿Qué haces aquí bestia?

Inu: nada…no te debo explicaciones.

Kouga: solo preguntaba…¿no vino Aome contigo?

Inu: ¿Por qué habría de venir conmigo?

Kouga: ¿no son pareja?...es decir…fue lo último que supe.

Inu: ja…mi estúpido hermano…lo hizo de nuevo…igual que con la otra mujer

Kouga: eso quiere decir que…maldita sea…

Inu: ¬¬ anda…pelea con Sesshomaru por ella…quiero verte.

Kouga: ja…soy valiente…más no idiota perro

Inu: me lo imagine…cobarde

Kouga: inteligente, no cobarde…Bien me tengo que ir, yo no tengo tanto tiempo como tu comprenderás…así que nos vemos.

El lobo se despidió con un ademán con la mano y se alejaba del hanyou que se quedo viendo un aparador con motos y artículos para las mismas, su vista estaba en las motos pero su mente quizás estaba en otro lado.

…………………….

Saliendo de la clínica Aome noto de nuevo el comportamiento extraño de Sesshomaru, como cuando hay fotógrafos cerca, " ¿reporteros?" pregunto Aome, Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y la ayudo a subir al auto, y al momento de subir el se acerco a ella, le tomo del cuello y le dio un beso. Aome se sonrojo al saber que lo más probable era que esa foto estaría en los diarios de mañana, pero si Sesshomaru lo sabía ¿por que lo había hecho, ¿Qué estaba planeando el youkai con tanta publicidad entre ellos?

**NOTA: ¿Cómo estan mis queridos lectores, Bueno espero les haya gustado este capi, la verdad es que a mi si, y eso que dejen les cuento que se me borró el que originalmente había escrito pero como tuve que volver a escribir creo que me quedo mejor que el realmente original, no se que piensen ustedes, a mi me encanta el comportamiento de Sesshomaru jaja ja . Bueno una vez más quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis fics y los que ya han leído algunas de mis historias, es muy gratificante que lean tus historias y dejen en los reviews que tal se sintieron con el capitulo…eso me encanta ja ja…. Solo espero que con este fic llegue a los 100 reviews! Jaja esa es mi meta… si no es para este fic será el próximo, eso espero. **

**Solo me queda decir gracias y que se cuiden mucho. **

**Atte **

**Tomoeandikr **


	16. notita

**Notita:**

**Bueno se que muy seguido les envió estas notas pero bueno es que pienso que si me voy a demorar en actualizar los capítulos debo avisar o dar una explicación para que se sepa y bueno…es que el lunes tengo exámenes y para colmo lo que ya tenía se me borro …así que me demoraré pero no pasa de la otra semana ya que tengo algunos días libres…y podré terminar el capítulo…Tengan paciencia, onegai jaja**

**Bueno me despido Tomodachis ( amigos) **

**Esperen el próximo capítulo la semana que viene!**

**Atte**

**Tomoaandikr **


	17. pesadillas

**Capitulo 14 " pesadillas" **

Una punzada en su reciente herida la despertó, quería quejarse, decir cuanto le dolía pero bien sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, ya suficiente habían hecho con llevarla al doctor, cuidarla por una tontería que había hecho ella pensando cosas verdaderamente estúpidas.

Aome se levantó de la cama, miró su venda, de nuevo tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre, le tomó poca importancia y trató de quitarse la pijama sola pero era muy complicado, así que busco a la chica que generalmente le ayudaba, se asomo por la puerta de su habitación cuando escuchó que Inuyasha la llamaba para el desayuno "¡ya voy!" gritó Aome cerrando la puerta de su cuarto sin haber encontrado a la mujer. " No puedo bajar en pijama…es que la herida parece no mejorar…como quisiera que ya se cerrará por completo…para poder hacer las cosas yo sola…aunque debo admitir que falta poco…ya en el día casi no me duele…son estas punzadas en las mañanas pero…nada más…" Aome volvió a asomarse pero no fue con la doncella con la que se topo si no con Sesshomaru que estaba de pie a fuera de su habitación al parecer había estado tocar la puerta, Aome se sorprendió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el tomó la apalabra " ¿te sientes bien?" le preguntó el youkai, Aome se sonrojo de inmediato, no por la pregunta si no por que temía por las consecuencias de la respuesta que daría. " si…pero tengo un pequeño dilema…" dijo Aome señalando su brazo con la mirada y después la ropa en la cama…" es que siempre me ayudan pero hoy…yo…" decía Aome a penada pero antes de que pudiera decir que estaba bien, Sesshomaru entró en la habitación, la chica cerró la puerta y tragó saliva, estaba temblando de los nervios. " te ayudo" le dijo Sesshomaru tomando la blusa encima de la cama entre sus manos y volteo a ver a Aome la cual estaba sonrojada al verlo en su habitación. " No tienes que…" comenzó a decir la chica cuando Sesshomaru tomo con cuidado su pijama y se la quitó con mucho cuidado y con tanta naturalidad mientras Aome estaba quieta, viendo todo como si estuviera viendo una película muy interesante. Al quedarse sin la parte de arriba de la pijama fue cuando el pudor se apodero de ella y se tapo con ambos brazos " no.." decía ella sin poder articular otra cosa, pero Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, " ya lo hice antes" le dijo y Aome asintió pero no estaba convencida, el youkai le tomo de un brazo gentilmente y le dio una caricia justificándose como un roce accidental, "¿Qué esta haciendo?" se preguntaba Aome, Después el demonio paso una mano por la herida haciendo brincar a Aome por un leve dolor " no tardará mucho en sanar" dijo Sesshomaru, " eso espero, por que ya estoy" decía Aome cuando fue interrumpida por Sesshomaru dándole un beso, tocando suavemente sus labios con los suyos, colocando una mano en el cuello de Aome y la otra en su espalda semidesnuda. Aome temblaba de pies a cabeza pero muy pronto el mundo alrededor de ella comenzó a desaparecer mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento, pero volvió en si cuando Sesshomaru la soltó bruscamente sin previo aviso, escucho la puerta abrirse y las voces de los niños entrando, era tarde, ambos niños estaban de pie, viendo a su niñera y a su padre en su situación comprometedora. .

…………………………….

Lin: ¿Por qué padre?

Hatori: no entiendo…

Lin:; ¿acaso ya no amas a nuestra madre?

Hatori: ya la olvidaste?

Sesshomaru: basta.

Lin: pero padre…

Sesshomaru: no actúen como niños pequeños… tienen 8 casi 9 entienden la situación mejor de lo que hacen creer… esto no les toma por sorpresa, sabían de antemano que algo estaba sucediendo… esto solo lo confirma

Aome: Sesshomaru…creo que…es mejor que…

Lin: ( se pone de pie) la señorita Aome es importante para nosotros…

Hatori: e incluso pensamos en hacer algo para unirlos

Lin: pero … nos hemos dado cuenta

Hatori: que no es lo que deseamos

Lin: y aunque sea muy importante para nosotros…

Hatori: ¡no dejaremos que nadie ocupe el lugar de nuestra madre!

Los gemelos salieron de la habitación dando un portazo, Aome entonces apenas y podía entender lo que había sucedido, callo de rodillas al piso de la alfombra, con lágrimas en los ojos, " me equivoque… no debí…desde el principio…debí alejarme…no…", Sesshomaru cubrió a la joven con una manta y se puso en cuclillas junto a ella pasándole un brazo por la espalda, al sentir esto Aome se puso de pie sin la ayuda de Sesshomaru, el se apartó " ve con tus hijos…yo puedo sola, gracias" le dijo la joven, Sesshomaru simplemente dejo la habitación de la joven.

………………………………

" No puedo quedarme aquí… solo le traería más problemas a la familia…fue todo muy lindo pero no puedo quedarme…hubiera querido descubrir cada uno de los secretos de la familia Taisho…pero alguien más se encargará de eso…no yo…" pensaba Aome mientras empacaba su maleta, hace unos días había sido salvada de escapar y volver a su casa, se iba por las razones equivocadas, esta vez no había duda, Lin y Hatori se habían convertido en personas muy importantes para ella y si su estancia no los hacía felices más, era hora de irse, ya no había nada que hacer.

Aome bajo las escaleras con una maleta en las manos, al verla Inuyasha tomó la maleta en sus manos, ya sabía lo que había pasado, no tenía al parecer palabras para consolar a la joven, al llegar a la entrada de la casa dejo la maleta en el suelo y vio a Aome a los ojos " no te vayas" le dijo en voz baja y con la mirada baja, Aome le acaricio una mejilla y sonrió tristemente con un gesto maternal, más pasos se escucharon en las escaleras, Aome vio bajar a los niños, ambos tenían una dura mirada en sus rostros, juzgándola, esto le entristeció en lo más profundo de su alma, " vamos" escuchó decir de Sesshomaru que estaba en la puerta, con un carro listo, Aome subió al auto y aunque quería soltar algunas lágrimas las contuvo, no lloraría en ese lugar. El camino fue silencioso, los niños atrás, con las miradas aún muy frías, Aome en el asiento de adelante viendo hacía la ventana tratando de evitar la mirada de Sesshomaru que se dedicaba a manejar. " ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó la chica al ver que se habían pasado la central de autobuses, " al aeropuerto, no te irás en autobús" dijo el demonio.

Al bajar de auto los pasos de Aome eran inseguros y lentos, Sesshomaru llevaba la maleta en las manos y los niños detrás de ellos, muy pronto llegaron a la salida donde partía el avión de Aome, la maleta ya estaba en las manos de los encargados del equipaje, " ya vamonos padre" dijo Lin en forma cruel, Aome se agacho a la altura de los niños " los quiero mucho…espero no lo olviden" dijo, ellos no contestaron, Aome se levanto y vio a Sesshomaru " gracias" murmuro la chica, se dio la media vuelta y dio el boleto a la azafata, sin mirar atrás, si lo hacía quizás no tendría las fuerzas de irse y dejar a la familia Taisho.

Lin volteo a ver a su padre para repetirle que ya se quería ir, pero la mirada que en esos momentos sostenía era una que ella no conocía, no sabía que le causaba esa mirada, algo le impedía decirle algo mientras su padre veía a Aome irse, incluso cuando se subía el avión su padre mantuvo la mirada fija en la mujer, Lin le dio un codazo a Hatori para que viera pero no fue necesario el ya estaba viendo a su padre. Quizás y se habían equivocado.

………………………..

Faltaba poco para la navidad, apenas estaba a unos días y la familia de Aome estaba ya lista, el regreso de la chica les había impresionado después de ver las noticias y las revistas, se suponía que estaban teniendo un romance pero al parecer todo había terminado. La madre de la chica con solo verla poner un pie en la casa les había lanzado una mirada a toda la familia que les advertía que si decían o preguntaban algo les iría mal, muy mal.

Aome estaba acostada en su cama, abrazaba su almohada, estaba ya tan cansada de llorar que estaba agotada, solo quería dormir y no saber nada de nada, ni ver las revistas, ni las noticias, seguramente estaban saturadas de el rompimiento del gran empresario y su novia.

" tengo hambre…tendré que salir a comer algo" pensaba Aome, con pereza salió de la habitación, vio a sus primos platicar en la cocina, a su madre en el patio con alguna de sus tías, y a dos de sus primas murmurando en la sala con la televisión encendida, al verla los murmuros aumentaron, Aome se acerco para ver que es lo que veían en la tele para causar tal efecto, y entonces vio lo que no deseaba ver, estaba una famosa reportera de los espectáculos, una foto de Sesshomaru en la pantalla… "… no los hemos visto juntos desde hace días, Sesshomaru se vio el día de ayer solo con sus dos hijos en una tienda, sin la famosa novia…¿habrán terminado, fue lo que le preguntaron al empresario, el siempre frió Sesshomaru nos dijo que solo habían decidido pasar la navidad con las respectivas familia sin perder el contacto, eso fue todo, sospechoso ¿cierto?..." Aome bajo la cabeza, no se extrañaba de lo que había pasado, seguramente lo hacía para protegerla…era muy típico en el.

……………………..

Lin entró en el estudio de su padre, traía su abrigo en las manos y unas ganas de salir a jugar con la nieve con su padre, Hatori llegó unos momentos después, con una sonrisa en el rostro, vieron a su padre viendo hacía la ventana.

Lin: ven a jugar con nosotros padre.

Hatori: sal con nosotros

Lin: ¿si?

Sesshomaru: díganle a Inuyasha, no tengo tiempo

Lin: pero padre!...

Hatori: pero nosotros queremos…

Sesshomaru: no tengo tiempo.

Lin: estas enfadado con nosotros…lo estas por que hicimos que la señorita Aome se fuera…

Hatori: ¿ya no nos quieres?

Sesshomaru: ( se levanta y los puso en cuclillas a la altura de sus hijos) eso nunca pasará…no vuelvan a pensar tonterías. ( se pone de pie y se vuelve a sentar) vayan a jugar.

Lin y Hatori salieron del estudio, cerraron la puerta e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, se alejaron lo suficiente para hablar y entonces se detuvieron.

Lin: hicimos mal.

Hatori: ¿tu crees?

Lin: vi la mirada de mi padre… y desde ese día…volvimos a ver a la frialdad de mi padre… tenemos que hacer algo

Hatori: vamos ya se que hacer!

……………………..

En un edificio oscuro ya se estaba resolviendo la manera de sacar provecho de la situación, el jefe de ellos, Naraku ya estaba llevando un plan para quitarle todo a ese demonio que tanto odiaba. " se arrepentirá" dijo viendo que el primer paso de su plan ya estaba siendo ejecutado. Salió de esa oficina, ese día 23 de diciembre vería el rostro de su enemigo suplicándole que se detuviera. Tomó un taxi hacía su destino, la mansión de los Taisho.

………………………

Sesshomaru se levanto de su cama, el día ya estaba comenzando, tenía que empezar a hacerse cargo de su familia de nuevo, esos días la había dejado a la deriva como tantos años lo había hecho, pero si algo le había enseñado Aome era a cuidar a sus hijos. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos de sus hijos esperando a que el despertara, inusual en ellos estar en silencio. Sesshomaru se sentó.

Sessho: me pondré un abrigo e iré a jugar con ustedes, esperen a fuera.

Lin: hoy no queremos jugar con la nieve padre.

Hatori: hoy queremos que hagas algo más especial

Lin: queremos ( extiende la mano y le da un boleto de avión) que vayas a este lugar

Hatori: ( le da un papel) y a esta dirección…

Lin: y que vayas por Aome.

Sessho: ¿Qué?

Lin: no nos gusta verte así padre… fue nuestra culpa…ve por ella y regresen para navidad!

Hatori: lo comprendemos…ahora…ve por ella padre…por favor.

Sesshomaru vio hacía la ventana y dibujo una leve sonrisa, " vamos a desayunar" dijo y los niños sonrieron, su padre había aceptado, ellos lo sabían.

Eran ya las doce del día, el vuelo salía en dos horas por lo que comenzaba a prepararse para irse cuando le avisaron que tenía un invitado, no le dio tiempo de negarse cuando vio a ese ser que tantyo despreciaba en medio de su sala, sentado y con una sonrisa serena. Sesshomaru se acerco peligrosamente y se paro justamente enfrente de Naraku.

Sessho: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naraku: nada nada….( ve el boleto en la mano) ¿vas por ella?

Sessho: eso no te importa

Naraku: yo creo que si, deberías de cambiar el boleto por otro lugar, quizás uno con playa…es inútil ir por ella…por que ya no esta allí

Sessho: ¿Qué dices?

Naraku: desapareció…de repente…sin decir nada…

Sessho: desaparecida…( lo levanta de la ropa) devuélvemela

Naraku: no

Sessho: te mataré!

Naraku: si lo haces ella morirá…y tus hijos también…

Entonces fue cuando Sesshomaru comprendió su situación, esos días había estado con la guardia baja, era su culpa, estaba siendo vigilado, Aome estaba en manos de Naraku y el había fallado, su vida estaba en manos de Naraku…que ansiaba destruirla…lo más pronto posible.

…………………….

Quería morir, había oscuridad en su alma, en su vida y ahora estaba en manos de quien menos quería, le estaba causando más problemas a Sesshomaru, el ser que ella amaba…a quien más quería…quien siempre la apoyaba, estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba…ya no lo vería más…ya no estaría con el . " quizás sea el destino de ambos el estar separados… nunca debí enamorarme de el…pero…aún así…no cambiaría por nada el haber conocido a esa familia…fue como si estuviera en mi lugar perfecto…por una vez en la vida…" pensaba Aome mientras estaba siendo transportada en carro.

Finalmente se detuvo después de muchas horas de viaje, con la venda en los ojos Aome no podía ver que estaba pasando, solo sintió como era cargada y después de haber entrado aparentemente en una casa fue depositada en el suelo de manera brusca, trato de sentir algo cerca, de entender como es que podría salir de ahí pero no encontraba solución alguna.

" Es inútil…morirás" dijo uno de los hombres al ver a Aome, " nuestro señor nos dirá el momento… el quiere que Sesshomaru te vea morir" dijo otro hombre, Aome sintió como su respiración se aceleraba " se equivocan el no me ama" dijo con una voz casi convincente, ellos rieron y después se le acercaron " tonta…no puedes engañarnos" dijo el primer hombre. Aome entonces comenzó a respirar de prisa, no podía equivocarse, al sentir esa voz tan de cerca, solo podía ser alguien de su pasado. " Hoyo" dijo ella, este hombre rió y le destapo los ojo " así es amor mío…soy yo…¿me extrañaste?..." dijo el hombre en son de burla al ver la mirada aterrada de Aome. Ahora lo sabía….moriría en ese lugar…a manos del hombre que amo alguna vez.

**Nota: bueno bueno…las cosas comienzan a complicarse, y justo antes de la navidad….que feo verdad? Jajaj que mala soy , bueno espero les este gustando el fic, para alguna sugerencia solo envien el comentario, ya saben, los quiere Tomoeandikr. **


	18. secuestro

**Capitulo 15 **

Lin y Hatori si encontraban detrás de la pared, habían escuchado cada una de las palabras que le habían dicho a su padre, su corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa, la niña tenía deseos de ponerse a llorar y su hermano Hatori la abrazo por inercia. Había sido su culpa, ellos habían hecho que Aome se fuera y por esa razón había sido secuestrada, por su culpa.

Fue nuestra culpa- dijo la niña llorando

No llores Lin…- decía Hatori secando las lágrimas de su hermana- ya verás que papá la salvará

Tiene que hacerlo…

Ya verás que si Lin…ya no llores…

Naraku acababa de irse, Sesshomaru en medio de la sala dejo caer los boletos del avión y se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano, agacho la cabeza por un momento y después de permanecer así por algunos momentos tomo el teléfono inalámbrico del mueble más cercano y marco un teléfono. " ¿se encuentra Aome?...no?...¿ no sabe a donde fue?...gracias" el youkai colgó el aparato, Aome no estaba, había salido y no había regresado aún, nada sabían entonces en su familia, podía ser una mala jugada de Naraku para poder lograr otra cosa, Sesshomaru decidió esperar.

…………………..

Estaba oscuro, apenas y podía pensar bien, el pánico la dominaba, sabía que estaba en una lancha, que estaba atada de manos y piernas, que tenía una mordaza para que no hablará y que había varios hombres a su alrededor hablando de otras cosas como si ella no estuviera. La venda que le habían puesto en los ojos le impedía ver si es que iban a un lugar conocido o si es que iban a un lugar solitario, aunque ella se inclinaba por lo segundo. Aome acababa de escuchar nuevos pasos dentro de la habitación, no se movió, no lo había hecho para evitar problemas pero encontraría la forma de huir, tenía que hacerlo. El hombre recién llegado parecía importante, todos le hablaban con respeto, parecía ser el jefe, la chica pudo sentir como este hombre se acercaba a ella y de un momento a otro le tomo de la barbilla y parecía estar mirándola detenidamente.

Eres linda, ahora se por que- dijo el hombre en tono despectivo- pero de todos modos … de nada servirá ¿entiendes?...aunque el quiera salvarte esta vez perderá, lo juro.

Aome tembló con estas palabras, significaba que Sesshomaru ya sabía de su secuestro, a eso se refería el hombre con "el" y que haría todo lo posible por salvarla, pero ella lo dudaba, tenía a sus hijos que proteger y no lo culpaba, después de todo también estaban en peligro.

Muy pronto llegaron a su destino, el bote se había detenido y los hombre comenzaban a moverse, uno de ellos cargó a Aome en su espalda como si de un bulto sin vida se tratará y la bajo del bote, al parecer la llevó al interior de una casa y ahí sin ningún miramiento la aventó en una esquina, el hombre se rió al escuchar el quejido de Aome por el golpe y después salió. La chica estaba dolorida del cuerpo, tenía hambre y frió, quería ver lo que sucedía, saber como escapar pero hasta ese momento nadie había tenido la atención de decirle que es lo que sucedería con ella aunque el hombre que habló con ella fue algo claro en las intenciones que tenía, hacer sufrir a Sesshomaru a costa suya.

Pasaron horas antes de que Aome pudiera ver de nuevo la luz del sol, el jefe o al que ella había identificado como el jefe le había quitado la venda, al parecer estaban solos, por que nadie ni nada se podía escuchar dentro de esa habitación donde a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estaba Aome pudo apreciar que era hermosa. Detrás de un sillón estaba sentado el hombre que la había secuestrado, sentado, tomando algo y fumando.

Debes saber que no es nada personal…-comenzó a decir el hombre- Sesshomaru es el hombre a quien más odio, tu no tienes la culpa de que el idiota se haya enamorado de ti, mala suerte supongo… al igual que la suerte de mi querida Serena… el la engatuso y al final…me dejo, seguramente contigo hizo lo mismo… estoy seguro que no sabes la historia ….el nunca te la contaría…pero yo lo haré…- dijo el hombre " ¿el pasado de Sesshomaru?...este hombre…sabe del pasado de Sesshomaru" pensó Aome- Como bien sabes la familia Taisho no es de esas que tomen su futuro a la ligera… por eso arreglaron el matrimonio de Sesshomaru con otra familia acaudalada para así no perder dinero no tiempo, Serena fue quien resultó la elegida…a pesar de que ella y yo nos amábamos…a sus padre no les importo por que en ese momento yo no tenía tanto poder como los Taisho…como el , ella lloró cuando nos separamos y me hizo la promesa de nunca dejar de amarme…yo lo juré también….y me juré a mi mismo que me volvería poderos para reclamar a Serena algún día….pero cuando regresé…con poder, comencé a buscarla solo para encontrar que ya tenía dos hijos y aún así no me importo, la busque y pude ver que estaba confundida entre su esposo y yo, si esto me dolió pero la espere, salimos durante semanas hasta que ella me dijo que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir….y decidió seguir con su esposo y terminar conmigo…yo no permití…decidí que ella no se iría con nadie si no era conmigo…la tonta cayó en la trampa…fue a la estación de tren ese día…le dije que Sesshomaru sabía de que ella lo estaba engañando, que yo mismo le había dicho…parecía desconsolada con la noticia…quería regresar pero no la deje…le dije que el sabía bien donde estábamos esa noche… y que ella huiría conmigo…Serena lo espero, creyó que vendría a salvarla una vez que se diera cuenta de su ausencia…que la salvaría , pero Sesshomaru nunca llegó…la dejo sola conmigo…que al final…solo quería matarlos a ambos por traidores, el se ha escapado pero esta vez…lo haré….

…………………………………..

Dentro de la casa se podía sentir un ambiente tenso, Inuyasha que ahora estaba con su hermano en el estudio solo movía el pie en forma de impaciencia mientras este estaba al teléfono, hablando desde hace unos minutos, daba vueltas en toda la habitación, hacía ademanes violentos con la mano, su voz se escuchaba más fría y amenazante que nunca. " quiero ya que lo investigues, no te estoy preguntando si puedes, debes hacerlo, en media hora ¿entendiste?..." Sesshomaru cerró el celular de repente y lo aventó a un sillón, se agarraba el cabello una y otra vez dando vueltas en la habitación, sin decir nada, solo pensando y pensando.

Debes ir por ella- dijo Inuyasha impaciente

¿acaso eres idiota? Si me alejo de Lin y Hatori seguramente los atraparan y no se donde esta Aome- dijo Sesshomaru frío y un poco impaciente

¿ya llamaste a Miroku y a Kouga?

Ya…no tardan en venir- dijo Sesshomaru distraído

Va a estar bien…- le dijo Inuyasha a su hermano poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro- Aome es fuerte

Y Naraku un demonio- le respondió Sesshomaru soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Inuyasha

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kouga al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta del estudio

Estaba en medio de una pequeña reunión con…

Cállate- dijo Sesshomaru bruscamente

Miroku secuestraron a Aome- dijo Inuyasha

¿Cómo sucedió?...¿que…¡ se supone que estaba bajo tu cuidado idiota!- le grito Kouga a Sesshomaru

Escúchame…-comenzó a decir Sesshomaru al momento que acorralo a Kouga en contra de la pared a pesar de que este puso resistencia- al desgraciado que la tiene lo mataré al igual que a ti si no te callas

Solo le calló de sorpresa la noticia Sesshomaru- dijo Miroku tratando de soltar a Kouga de las manos de Sesshomaru

Bien- dijo secamente Sesshomaru soltando a Kouga

¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Kouga aún algo resentido

Iré por ella...pero…tengo que averiguar donde esta.

¿Qué por que no la olfateas perro?...¿acaso ya no tienes tus instintos?- dijo Kouga

Sería lo más fácil- complementó Inuyasha sentándose en un sillón

Inuyasha ven conmigo, Miroku Y kouga vayan con…

Los niños- terminó de decir Miroku al mismo tiempo saliendo del cuarto- te lo advierto, no soy bueno con los niños.

Eso no importa en estos momentos idiota- le dijo Kouga a Miroku dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Bien, bien , no es necesario ser tan agresivos- dijo Miroku

……………………………….

Los recuerdos venían a su mente, hacía ya un poco más de dos años que todo había sucedido y aún así ese día lo tenía todo tan fresco.

flash back

Una mañana más en la casa de los Taisho, Sesshomaru se paro de inmediato al escuchar las voces de sus hijos ya peleando en su cuarto, Serena aún dormía por lo que volvió a poner la sábana de modo que la cubriera, salió del cuarto sin camisa y entró en la habitación de los niños que no les importo escuchar a a su padre entrar, este al verlos brincar y golpearse entre cama y cama con una velocidad mayor tomó a Lin de la cintura y a Hatori de la muñeca levantándolo en el aire. Ambos comenzaron a llorar cuando se vieron atrapados pero su padre los ignoro, acomodo a Hatori en el otro brazo y los bajo a la cocina. Era Domingo por lo que la señora que cocinaba no trabajaba así que resignado Sesshomaru abrió el refrigerador después de sentar a cada uno en diferentes extremos de la mesa, la sirvió en dos vasos y se las dio, después hizo un par de emparedados y listo, el desayuno estaba listo.

Pero papi no me gusta la leche fría – decía Lin

Tómatela – dijo Sesshomaru

No me gusta el queso- decía Hatori al ver su emparedado

Come- volvió a decir el youkai

Puedo comer un dulce?- dijo Lin con la paleta en las manos

Después- dijo Sesshomaru quitándole el dulce

Pero yo quiero comerlo ahora!- grito Lin.

Dije… que después- dijo Sesshomaru viéndola amenazadoramente

Ah…- se quejo Lin

Puedo entonces comer la paleta yo?- dijo Hatori

Nadie comerá dulce- dijo determinante Sesshomaru

Hagan caso a su padre niños, agotarán su paciencia- dijo Serena de pie en la entrada de la cocina

Mamá!- gritaron al unísono los hermanos

Niños, yo me hago cargo querido- dijo dulcemente Serena

Sesshomaru guardo esa imagen en su memoria, sus hijos y su madre en la cocina, riendo y viviendo como si nada, agradecía por que sus asuntos de la empresa se quedaran allá, que aún los enemigos que tenía a causa de estos mismos negocios no habían podido hacerle daño a nadie…no se los permitiría nunca. El youkai subió y se metió a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirse cuando en el suelo junto al mueble de la cama vio un papel, por inercia lo levantó y vio la letra de su esposa " te veo en la estación en el tren a las doce como dices en tu carta…espero verte y hablar contigo" , el papel cayó de las manos de Sesshomaru el cual termino de desvestirse y se metió a bañar, no dejaría que esto afectara a sus hijos, si ella se iba, se iría sola.

La cosas transcurrieron como si nada estuviera pasando, pero la noche en la que Serena se vería con Naraku era como cualquier otra, ambos se trataban con suprema indiferencia, Serena tratando de no ponerse en evidencia se cambio por su pijama y se acostó en su cama. Espero a que Sesshomaru se durmiera y se puso de pie, se cambio por algo que ya tenía preparado, vio de reojo a Sesshomaru y murmuro para si misma " no tardo en volver…este es mi lugar" y después cerró la puerta de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras en silencio y sin zapatos, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la mansión sin que nada ni nadie la detuviera a pesar de que cierto youkai sabía perfectamente de sus planes.

Estaba nerviosa, Naraku estaba ahí de pie, con su sonrisa amable que escondía un ser más complicado que nadie imaginaba, pero ella lo conocía bien, sabía que le dolería el dejarla ir, que no aceptaría su respuesta, pero ella no cedería, se trataba de sus hijos, de su esposo del que estaban hablando, no era una decisión que se tomaba a la ligera, no señor, esta vez el no era definitivo, ella se quedaría.

Serena quedo en frente de Naraku, el cual la veía de una forma extraña, casi triunfal, ella asustada por las circunstancias tomo aire y comenzó

No puedo irme, no dejaré a mis hijos atrás, ellos me necesitan…y yo a ellos, además esta mi esposo, Sesshomaru que aunque no fue a quien yo elegí ha sabido cuidar de la familia que formamos…vete solo Naraku

Imagine que dirías eso… estuve investigando, tus cartas eran evasivas, sin sentido, no puedo negar que me duele el verte doblegada por un idiota como ese…y por esa razón…irás conmigo quieras o no… y tus hijos…bueno ellos pueden quedarse…además Sesshomaru ya me debe varias desde el momento en que se quedo contigo… seguramente el imbécil piensa que estas ahí, junto a el…que idiota

Te equivocas- dijo Sesshomaru que se encontraba detrás de el – ten – le dijo a Serena aventando una maleta con ropa y un sobre cerrado- es suficiente para el viaje y para que vivas unos meses

Pero Sesshomaru…- dijo Serena acercándose a el

Detente- dijo el youkai poniendo la mano en frente- si te vas hazlo sola, pero Lin y Hatori se quedan aquí.

No! Son mis hijos! No puedes quitármelos! Sesshomaru yo no iba a …- decía Serena entre lágrimas

Si viniste, lo planeaste es por que considerabas irte, tu vida en lo particular dejo de importarme, solo desaparece…y deja a Lin y a Hatori en paz.- dijo Sesshomaru dando la media vuelta

Espera!- dijo Serena tratando de alcanzarlo - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué no ves que yo te amo!

Muy tarde…¿crees que no se todo lo de los últimos meses?...debiste haberlo sabido antes.- dijo Sesshomaru subiendo al auto y arrancando

Maldito…siempre tiene que ganar- dijo Naraku para si mismo- sube al tren Serena, ya lo escuchaste

Serena subió resignada al tren con ayuda de Naraku que llevaba su maleta, su llanto ahogado era lo único que se escuchaba en la estación en medio de la noche, el lamento de una mujer destrozada.

flash back

Aún podía recordar, el trayecto más difícil fue el regreso a la mansión, miles de cosas habían recorrido su cabeza mientras se concentraba en llegar, lo primordial en esos momentos había sido el como enfrentar a sus hijos, el que les diría, y al final su decisión había sido la que había mantenido en paz todo y lo que había permitido que Aome entrara en sus vidas. Por eso no la perdería, no esta vez.

**Nota **

**Perdon por la tardanza pero aquellos que estudian y los saturan de tareas me entenderan, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de escriur el próximo lo mas pronto **


	19. un rescate despiadado

**Capitulo 16 " rescate despiadado" **

No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, bastantes deberían de ser, o al menos ella así lo sentía, las comidas eran escasas, las maltratos físicos eran cada vez más frecuentes, los moretones que tenía en todo el cuerpo le decían que no aguantaría mucho en esa situación, lo único que la consolaba en esos momentos era la de Sesshomaru apareciendo detrás de la puerta listo para llevarla a casa pero nunca aparecía, y con el relato de Naraku algo le decía que no asistiría, seguramente pensaría que no volvería nunca, que estaba con alguien más, después de todo la última vez que lo había visto era una despedida definitiva, no tenía por que venir por ella como lo pensaba Naraku. Aome derramó una lágrima sobre sus ya sucias mejillas dándose cuenta que quizás ella moriría siendo víctima cruel del destino.

……………………………..

Era ya media noche, Sesshomaru estaba sin duda exhausto, desde que habían secuestrado a Aome, su sueño no volvió y estaba seguro que no volvería a menos que la recuperará, ya tenía la información en sus manos, ese papel guardaba toda la información que necesitaba para ir por ella, pero el dejar a sus hijos en manos de alguien más le costaba tanto. Inuyasha estaba ahí de pie frente a el y por primera vez lo veía como alguien en quien podría confiar la vida misma de sus hijos, su mirada ya no era la de un adolescente sin rumbo en la vida, era la de un hombre con sus objetivos bien claros, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y guardo el trozo de papel en las bolsas de su pantalón " no lo olvides…protégelos con tu vida"· dijo Sesshomaru muy cerca de Inuyasha que esta vez en lugar de intimidarse se quedo en su lugar y le aguanto la penetrante mirada a su hermano " lo haré" le dijo secamente el hanyou. Sesshomaru entonces abrió la puerta de un armario y detrás de un trozo de madera sobre puesto saco una vieja espada, la vio con detenimiento y después la tomo en las manos, cerró el armario y se dirigió a la ventana, solo tenía esa noche para rescatarla, no había más tiempo, ya se había demorado mucho, solo esperaba encontrarla en buenas condiciones, abrió la ventana y saltó a las afueras de la mansión.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se movía con tanta destreza y agilidad entre el bosque como esa noche, el viajar en carro y todo lo de los últimos tiempos lo había malacostumbrado, pero esa noche era un youkai completo dispuesto a matar a todo aquel que le hubiera daño a la que consideraba su mujer, mataría a Naraku después de todo lo que le había causado y traería a Aome consigo, no había duda.

…………………….

Naraku estaba seguro que Sesshomaru no tardaría en ir por la mujer, el sabía perfectamente que la última parte de la historia que le había contado a la mujer había dio mentira, Sesshomaru si había asistido a la estación es anoche pero contándole la historia de la manera en la que lo había hecho Aome se sentiría sola y abandonada y seguramente estaría en pésimas condiciones cuando el llegará y entonces el, Naraku, mataría a la mujer enfrente de los ojos de Sesshomaru, la haría sufrir enfrente de el para después con el espíritu ya doblegado Sesshomaru fuera más fácil de matar.

Entró en la habitación de la joven, esa noche Aome se veía particularmente vulnerable, ahí acostada en el suelo, atada y lo más importante resignada a morir ahí mismo, sin esperanzas de que Sesshomaru viniera por ella después del relato escuchado. Naraku sonrió y después cerró la puerta " otra sesión más y entonces estará lista" le dijo a su guardia que asintió con la cabeza, sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, que la mujer sufriría nuevamente muy pronto.

" Si Sesshomaru no viene por mi…tengo que hacer el intento de salir de aquí…no puedo quedarme aquí…no sin haber intentado luchar…" pensaba Aome mientras trataba una vez más de soltarse de las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas, le quemaba cada movimiento que hacía pero ya después habría tiempo para reponerse, lo más importante era salir, escapar. Finalmente pudo safarse de las cuerdas, enseguida se puso de pie, estaba algo débil pero podría encontrar la forma de huir. Aome vio por la pequeña ventana que tenía, al parecer había hombres cuidando, traían armas pero parecían algo distraídos. Trato de abrir la puerta pero lógicamente estaba cerrada, " puedo romper el vidrio" pensó la chica, pero la gente estaba aún muy cerca, tendría que esperar a que se dispersaran un poco

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru estaba recorriendo la mayor distancia posible en el menor tiempo posible, hacía mucho que no usaba sus habilidades de youkai pero aún era bastante hábil, la ciudad había quedado atrás desde hace algunas horas, ahora frente a el estaba un lago enorme, no había otra opción más que convertirse en esa bola de energía que siglos atrás usaba para transportarse.

Naraku estaba en la sala estar de la cabaña, nadie lo molestaba casi nunca a menos que fuera algo muy necesario. Esa tarde estaba leyendo algo cuando uno de sus guardias entró temeroso pero seguro de que hacía lo correcto.

Señor…alguien a detectado algo en el radar…algo en el lago acercándose a gran velocidad- dijo el hombre

No ha de ser nada, solo que estén chocando quizás es una lancha de turistas

Si señor.- dijo el hombre saliendo del lugar más tranquilo.

Los hombres se dispersaban y Aome podía huir en esos momentos, la ventana daba a otro patio de la cabaña pero no importaba ya saldría de ahí, tomo un pedazo de tela que estaba en una esquina y rompió el vidrio, cerró los ojos esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado y trepo, al quedar en el marco de la ventana noto que estaba algo alto, aspiro profundo y saltó. Al caer en el suelo, su tobillo se torció, Aome aguantó el dolor, ahora estaba lastimada y secuestrada que no era muy buena combinación si lo que se buscaba era escapar, pero ya después del salto solo quedaba huir así que poco a poco fue avanzando, cojeando de un pie y revisando a los guardias. De pronto noto un gran alboroto en la parte del enfrente de la cabaña, los hombres gritaban furiosos pero se les silenciaba pronto, Aome no tenía idea de lo que pudiera estar causando tal cosa, pero no tenía oportunidad de pensar en eso era su oportunidad para huir.

Naraku estaba en paralizado, uno de sus hombres ensangrentado le había avisado hace pocos minutos que un hombre extraño había atacado, que estaba matando a los hombres sin decir nada, solo asesinándolos a sangre fría con al parecer garras, esto le provocaba algunos sentimientos encontrados, temor a un Sesshomaru furioso por que si en estado normal era peligroso furioso era aún más letal, y alegría por ver sufrir al youkai que tanto ansiaba matar. Corrió al cuarto donde tenía a la mujer y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa que la maldita humana había huido. " maldita mujer por que no se rinde de una vez, la mataré…la mataré" iba diciendo Naraku mientras recorría la cabaña en su interior sin tomar en cuenta los ruidos de las hombres peleando.

No se tomaría consideraciones con nadie, un hombre más un hombre menos, no importaba quien tuviera que morir para que ella pudiera estar sana y salva, Sesshomaru ya llevaba un gran número de hombres heridos o en el peor de los casos muertos por sus garras, las balas y las espadas que traían los hombres de Naraku eran nada apara su gran velocidad, se movía como el viento entre ellos, aproximándose a su presa.

Naraku buscaba a Aome por todo el terreno, tenía que encontrarla antes que Sesshomaru lo encontrara a a el y cada vez tenía menos tiempo, estaba por dar un paso más cuando una mano en su hombro izquierdo lo detuvo, sabiendo de antemano quien era volteo y vio a Sesshomaru con las manos llenas de sangre de sus hombres, y una mirada cruel y glacial, Naraku lo vio con altivez, no pensaba tener miedo ahora.

¿Dónde está?- dijo Sesshomaru

Por aquí en la isla… no se…

Suficiente- dijo Sesshomaru golpeando a Naraku en el rostro con el puño cerrado y tomando impulso para otro más, cuando Naraku se puso de pie de prisa y esquivo el golpe

No me dejaré matar tan fácil… antes la mato- dijo Naraku moviéndose a una velocidad mayor hacía la salida con Sesshomaru muy de cerca

No escaparás- dijo Sesshomaru desapareciendo de la vista de Naraku cuando volteo a verlo

¿Dónde se metio?

" Tengo que salir de aquí" se decía una y otra vez Aome al tratar de avanzar con su tobillo torcido, casi no podía avanzar, las fuerzas se le terminaban a pesar de querer avanzar se dejo caer en el suelo, en la tierra no muy lejos de la cabaña. " no llegaré muy lejos…no más…" se dijo a si misma cuando una presencia en frente de ella la hizo levantar la vista, era Naraku quien la veía con una sonrisa y la levanto del cuello con gran facilidad, quitándole el aire a la mujer.

"Morirás" le dijo Naraku a Aome que al ver sus ojos triunfantes cerró sus ojos, no quería ver más, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar. De pronto Aome pudo sentir como cayó nuevamente al suelo, levanto la mirada y vio a Sesshomaru en frente suyo, de pie protegiéndola de Naraku, tenía las manos llenas de sangre, su ropa también lo estaba, se veía algo agitado, sin duda había hecho uso de sus habilidades de demonio solo para salvarla a ella.

" No te atrevas a tocarla" le dijo Sesshomaru a Naraku que se veía ofendido por haber sido detenido en su momento triunfal. " Maldito tu siempre queriendo todo…esa noche Serena quería regresar contigo y tu…tu solo la dejaste ir…ni siquiera luchaste por ella…solo piensas en ti mismo…" decía lleno de coraje Naraku al impasible Sesshomaru. " siempre lo mismo, ella era demasiado para ti…tu me la quitaste y ni siquiera la amabas…yo si…." Dijo Naraku casi para si mismo

" Serena es la madre de mis hijos…ignoro que fue lo que sucedió con ella, no me interesa…nunca la ame cierto pero ella fue la que decidió irse…dudar de lo que tenía…no fui yo quien la echo" dijo Sesshomaru desafiante.

" ¿ah no sabes lo que le sucedió?...bien te lo diré…ella murió…se suicido poco tiempo después de que llegamos a la ciudad…sabía que no volvería a ver a sus dijo Naraku resentido y con un arma apunto hacía Sesshomaru. " Por eso debes morir junto con la mujer que amas" Naraku después de haber dicho esto afino su puntería, y quitó el seguro del arma.

"¡No lo hagas!" gritó Aome interponiéndose entre el arma y Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru es alguien que da todo por su familia…el no merece morir…déjalo ir y…" decía Aome insegura de lo que hacía pero firme en que no se movería de ese lugar. " No digas tonterías niña…a el no le importas….te dejará justo como con Serena…" decía Naraku. Entonces sin previo aviso y en un arranque de ira Naraku disparó el arma, Aome cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero entonces no paso nada…abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Sesshomaru en frente de ella, arrodillado con una mano en su hombro, Aome se alarmo, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Sesshomaru se levanto y tomo a Naraku con el otro brazo " con los dos o cono solo te mataré…y lo sabes" le dijo fríamente, " Aome cierra los ojos" dijo Sesshomaru viéndola de reojo, Aome cerro los ojos obediente sabiendo que Sesshomaru haría algo desagradable que no quería que ella viera, escucho el grito de Naraku y sonidos que no supo identificar a ciencia cierta aunque tenía una leve idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, después de esos sonidos escalofriantes el silencio vino después del sonido de un cuerpo cayendo, Aome quería salir de ahí pero se negaba a abrir los ojos por lo que sintió como Sesshomaru la tomaba con su brazo sano y la ayudaba a levantarse, sin dejarla voltear cubriendo la escena con su cuerpo mismo al avanzar, " puedes abrirlos" dijo mientras se alejaban, Aome los abrió y no vio nada, no quiso.

¿te duele?- preguntó Aome al ver la herida de Sesshomaru

No es nada- dijo el secamente- ¿ estas bien?

Si…eso creo- dijo Aome insegura tratando de no preocupar más a Sesshomaru

Perdón por no venir antes- dijo Sesshomaru

A decir verdad… creí que no vendrías por mi- confeso Aome avergonzada

Nunca te dejaría en manos de un ser tan despreciable como el- dijo Sesshomaru desatando un bote y ayudando a subir a Aome a el

Gracias… de verdad… gracias – murmuro Aome

No hay nada que agradecer… no podía dejarte morir- dijo Sesshomaru manejando el bote- duerme, te llevaré a un hospital, todo estará bien

En la mansión de los Taisho el silencio reinaba, Rin y Hatori estaban viendo la tele con su tío en medio de ellos y el control en mano, cambiando de canal cada vez que había anuncios sin siquiera ver la tele, los niños se habían quedado dormidos desde hace ya varias horas pero el hanyou estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se daba cuenta que la señora Kaede estaba ahí en la habitación viendo el cuadro. " Amo Inuyasha debería acostar a los niños" dijo la anciana, Inuyasha entonces se dio cuenta y se levanto sin decir nada, tomo a Lin de un lado y a Hatori del otro, salió de la habitación y subió hasta el cuarto de los niños donde sin ponerles la pijama solo acostándolos en sus camas los dejo tapados, dormidos exhaustos y se quedo sentado en la mecedora de una esquina viendo hacía el jardín " Aome… no importa si te quedas o no conmigo pero por favor…vuelve sana…" pensaba el hanyou cuando vio una figura en la oscuridad, era Sesshomaru sin duda, entonces bajo corriendo las escaleras y la vio, en el brazo de su hermano y en cuanto el youkai cruzo la puerta cayo de rodillas, débil por la sangre pérdida, " tómala" le dijo débilmente al hanyou que la tomo de prisa " Kaede llama al doctor de la familia" dijo Inuyasha y después Sesshomaru se desplomo.

………………...

La tenue luz del sol filtrada por su cortina medio cerrada le llamó la atención por que fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos esa mañana, todo su cuerpo le dolía, parecía que tardaría en sanar pero estaba viva, suspiro y entonces recordó que el también estaba herido, se sentó en la cama con gran dificultad y después intento ponerse de pie pero su pie aún le dolía, pero no importaba tenía que verlo, saber como estaba cuando una voz la detuvo " si haces eso mi hermano me mata" dijo Inuyasha desde la puerta, Aome levantó la vista y sonrió levemente, el hanyou se acerco y la ayudo a acomodarse de nuevo " el esta bien, cansado por que hacía mucho no usaba sus habilidades como ayer pero bien, es un demonio Aome te aseguro que no morirá por un disparo en un hombro y menos si quien lo hizo fue ese infeliz" dijo Inuyasha convenciendo a la mujer que en efecto el orgullo de Sesshomaru era mayor a la herida que tenía, al darse cuenta de esto Aome sonrió un poco más tranquila. " Tienes razón, lo siento…yo…" se comenzaba a disculpar Aome cuando Inuyasha cambió el tema " se que es un poco tarde pero… es época navideña Aome y esa noche no pude darte tu regalo" dijo Inuyasha sonriente, Aome se extraño de esto " ¿regalo?" preguntó la joven y entonces el hanyou saco una caja pequeña envuelta en un lindo papel rojo y un moño dorado " ábrelo" le dijo el hanyou, Aome obedeció si saber que decir y entonces vio un hermoso dije de oro en forma de corazón acompañado de una cadena para que lo colgará en su cuello, la chica se sonrojo " no puedo aceptarlo Inuyasha yo…" comezó Aome pero Inuyasha saco el dije y lo desabrocho " estas con mi hermano lo se, no me lo repitas, el ya tiene tu cariño, te aparto de mi lado pero le agradezco por haberte traído con vida, con eso me conformo, por eso no me prives de darte un obsequio…para que recuerdes que una vez también me robaste el corazón Aome" dijo el hanyou colocando el dije en el cuello de Aome la cual estaba sonrojada " gracias" dijo algo confundida " ja sabía que luciría bien en ti, lo sabía" dijo Inuyasha sonriendo al ver a Aome con el dije.

Lin y Hatori entraron sigilosamente al cuarto de su padre, estaba dormido o medio dormido, tan quieto en su cama se veía raro, se acercaron poco a poco a la cama de su padre y lo vieron con atención, en realidad en su estado se veía bastante inocente y tranquilo, muy diferente cuando despertaba, ambos sonrieron al notar la diferencia pero su diversión no duro mucho ya que aunque su padre mantenía los ojos cerrados estaba bien conciente de lo que pasaba " ¿ya abrieron los regalos?" preguntó Sesshomaru abriendo los ojos, Lin y Hatori se vieron mutuamente, se les habían olvidado por completo los regalos, así que corrieron al árbol de navidad sonriendo, dejando a su padre descansar que sonrió levemente " sabía que funcionaría" se dijo a si mismo Sesshomaru sentándose en su cama con algo de dificultad. Se puso de pie después de pensar algunos segundos en lo sucedido, se vio al espejo y vio el vendaje que cubría una parte de su tórax, se cubrió con su bata y salió de su habitación, entró entonces en la de Aome que estaba ya despierta, e Inuyasha parecía tratar de animarla aunque el rostro de Aome aún se veía un poco triste, comprensible por la situación. Se sentó el entonces junto a Aome que al verlo entrar se quedo en silencio y cuando el estuvo cerca ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, una extraña reacción dado que ya estaba a salvo pensó el pero no dijo nada solo le acarició el cabello con el brazo sano y dejo que la chica descargará todo lo que traía dentro hasta quedar cansada. Inuyasha en silencio salió de la habitación dejando solos a Aome y a su hermano que después de todo se merecían el momento.

**Nota: hola que tal espero les haya gustado el capitulo, me costo algo de trabajo imaginar la situación pero creo que quedo bien, el fic ya no tarda en terminar, faltan uno que otro capitulito pero espero les este gustando. Se despide su amiga Tomoeandikr **


	20. un año nuevo muy especial

**Nota: bueno esta vez pongo la nota antes del capitulo por que bueno este capitulo primero que nada no es para los amantes de Kykio, y bueno espero los disfruten y les guste, aún no es el final, faltan muchas cosas, por que ya comencé a pensar en otras buenas ideas para este fic, así que alguna sugerencia ya saben, las tomaré en cuenta. **

**Capitulo 17 " un año nuevo especial"**

Una semana había pasado desde entonces, las cosas habían cambiado en la casa de los Taisho, la seguridad se había rebajado, el ambiente estaba más tranquilo y los niños estaban muy obedientes por que no querían causarle ningún problema a su padre aunque sabían bien que ya estaba recuperado pero aún así, la época navideña estaba invadiendo la casa a pesar de que el año nuevo estaba ya encima, era de hecho esa noche y las sirvientes estaban en los preparativos finales para la cena de esa noche, donde su jefe les había dejado bien claro que quería algo perfecto esa noche.

Ahí estaba ella, aún en cama a pesar de ser las doce del día, la verdad es que aún estaba algo triste por lo sucedido, tenía miedo pero estaba dispuesta a superarlo poco a poco hasta darse cuenta que estaba a salvo, con Sesshomaru, en la casa de los Taisho. Miro por la ventana al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su habitación se abría de par en par, Miroku entró por la puerta, con su habitual porte de mujeriego que Sango no había podido quitar a pesar de ser su prometida, le saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama de la chica.

Veo que estas mejor- dijo al verla

Si…ya me siento mejor- dijo Aome con una sonrisa

Sinceramente no lo parece.- dijo Miroku viendo fijamente a los ojos a la joven que estaba algo sorprendida por le respuesta del hombre

Si, de verdad lo estoy- trató de mentir la joven

Aome… no has salido de la habitación desde lo ocurrido, vine hablar contigo por que veo a todos algo preocupados por tu estado, se que no fue fácil, pero Sesshomaru nunca dejará que nada te pase, no de nuevo, el no comete un error dos veces- dijo Miroku

Lo se…pero…

Trata de ver a los demás, de preocuparte por los demás nuevamente, te necesitan, en la cena de hoy, trata de disfrutarlo, de tener en cuenta tus deseos para el año próximo y en disfrutar la cena- dijo Miroku al ponerse de pie.

Si…tienes razón- acepto Aome y sonrió.

" Sesshomaru me salvó, fue por mi y se arriesgo por mi, no hay nada a que temer, aquí estoy segura…lo se" pensó Aome y así se puso de pie, si quería ir a la cena de esa noche por lo menos tenía que verse bien, así que tenía trabajo que hacer.

…………………………….

En su habitación se encontraba un youkai, alistándose para la cena de la noche, faltaban tres horas pero tenía que preparar a sus hijos de igual manera, así que una vez que se había puesto el chaleco del traje salió directo al cuarto de sus hijos, vio a Lin saltando en la cama y Hatori saliendo del baño con su bata, " Lin ve a bañarte, Hatori ponte eso" dijo Sesshomaru señalando la ropa que estaba en la cama, Lin se encerró en el baño mientras Hatori tenía algunas dificultades con la corbata de moño que su padre le había puesto, Sesshomaru se acerco a el y se arrodillo, le ato el nudo de la corbata y se puso de pie nuevamente. Lin salió del baño y vio a su padre en la habitación tratando de peinar a Hatori el cual no se quedaba quieto, después noto el vestido en su cama y sonrió.

……………………………….

Aome estaba ya casi lista, la cena no tardaba en comenzar, se vio una vez más al espejo y sonrió, el vestido azul que traía le sentaba bien, y el abrigo blanco que lo complementaba también le sentaba bien, su cabello suelto era lo mejor y el maquillaje casi nulo. Finalmente se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pudo escuchar las voces de todos ya bajando las escaleras, algunos otros ya en la mesa, hablando de todo, los platos ya estando siendo acomodados en la mesa y un ambiente sumamente familiar en esa noche tan especial. Respiro profundo y cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras ella. Bajo las escaleras a paso lento para disfrutar de todo mejor, vio de primera instancia Inuyasha peleando con Kouga acerca de quien ocuparía que lugar, Miroku con Sango, parecían estar tranquilos ya que estaban tomados de la mano y Sango se veía feliz, Miroku se veía en paz y sonriente, después pasaron corriendo Hatori y Lin que estaban usualmente presentables, y después más al fondo estaba el, vestido de traje de tres piezas blanco o color crema ya que su largo cabello blanco hacía ver el traje de un blanco marfil, estaba dando instrucciones a las cocineras que lo escuchaban muy atentas a sus instrucciones. Aome finalmente estuvo en la planta baja y Miroku le sonrió en señal de complicidad, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Inuyasha se acerco y al verle su dije en el cuello sonrió satisfactoriamente, Kouga le besó la mano al saludarla y Sango la abrazo feliz.

¡que bueno que decidiste bajar! – dijo su amiga

Es una cena especial, no me la perdería por nada- contestó Aome

Te ves como siempre hermosa mi dulce Aome- dijo Kouga

Gracias- dijo Aome sonrojada

Tu nunca cambias lobo sarnoso- dijo Inuyasha dándole un golpe en la espalda a Kouga

Sesshomaru y los niños estarán felices de verte Aome- dijo Miroku al ver a los niños acercarse

¡Aome!...¡bajaste!- gritó Lin feliz y después fue abrazar a su niñera

También me alegra verlos niños- expreso Aome con una sonrisa

Aome…vamos a la mesa – dijo Hatori jalándola de la mano

Si claro- respondió Aome siguiendo al niño a la mesa donde estaba Sesshomaru que al verla dibujo una leve sonrisa, dejo a las cocineras y después al estar ya enfrente de ella le dio un pequeño beso

Siéntate- le dijo el youkai ofreciéndole una silla junto a el

Gracias- dijo Aome con rubor en las mejillas

Vamos niños a cenar- dijo Sango

Si!- dijo Lin al ver el pavo y los demás platillos ya en la mesa

Se ve delicioso Sesshomaru- le dijo Kouga al notar la excelente presentación de los platillos

Quería que fuera excelente- respondió Sesshomaru viendo fijamente a Aome.

Bien a cenar- dijo Inuyasha tomando algo de la mesa y después todos lo imitaron

………………………………

Estaba más que satisfecha, Aome se sentía bien estando con todos alrededor de la pequeña fogata que estaba en el estudio oeste de la mansión, todos se veían relajados, era un momento que seguramente no olvidaría, y pensó que si Sesshomaru no la hubiera salvado seguramente no estaría ahí con todos, una lágrima se asomó pero una mano la seco rápidamente, ella levantó la mirada y vio a Sesshomaru a su lado viendo hacía el cielo estrellado desde la gran ventana, se le veía pensativo pero en paz.

Gracias- dijo Aome

¿de que?- preguntó Sesshomaru dirigiendo su mirada hacía la chica

Por salvarme…por que si no hubieras ido a rescatarme ese día…nada de esto estuviera pasando- dijo Aome

No podía dejarte ahí, ya te lo dije, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado- respondió Sesshomaru pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de la mujer que se sonrojo

Naraku…dijo que esa noche tu no habías ido por Serena pero…en realidad si fuiste esa noche a la estación…¿cierto?

Tenía que asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien, si esa era su decisión yo la respeto, si estaba dudando de donde era su lugar entonces todo se vendría abajo…

Lo hiciste por ellos….por Lin y por Hatori..- dijo Aome viendo el semblante de Sesshomaru frió pero tibio por dentro – eres un buen padre Sesshomaru…de verdad…dejaste ir a tu esposa por…su seguridad… pero…¿la amabas?

No…nunca lo hice, fue un matrimonio arreglado. Dijo Sesshomaru pero Aome sabía bien que le había tenido un gran cariño a su esposa, ahora estaba muerta…pero aún así su legado estaba en sus hijos, en los pequeños que ella tanto amaba. – quiero que te quedes aquí. – dijo el demonio viendo a la mujer fijamente

Es imposible, los niños pronto podrán ir a una escuela privada…y ya no me necesitarán…- dijo Aome tristemente

Hay una forma…- dijo el

Te refieres a…- dijo Aome pensando algo que le parecía imposible

Mía- dijo Sesshomaru al momento en que ponía una sortija en la mano de Aome- solo mía.

Sesshomaru…- dijo Aome viendo el anillo en su mano y después lo vio a los ojos, había una gentileza que quizás solo los más cercanos conocían, y agradecía por ser uno de ellos, lo abrazo y se dejo rodear por los brazos del youkai- me quedaré aquí…contigo…siempre…te amo- dijo Aome sin pensarlo

Te amo también- dijo Sesshomaru susurrándole al oído

Hey ustedes tortolos, los niños quieren salir a jugar con la nieve, los llevaremos- dijo Miroku

Vamos Aome!- dijo Lin

Vamos- respondió Aome feliz, ahora todo estaba encajando en su vida, tal y como debiera ser.

Felicidades Aome…espero seas muy feliz…- dijo para si mismo Inuyasha al ver a Lin tomada de la mano de Aome, a Hatori de la de Sesshomaru, formaban un lindo cuadro familiar.

Se ven bien juntos, me cuesta reconocerlo- dijo Kouga al ver la misma escena- ¿y ahora que vas hacer perro?

Buscarme mi propia familia ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Comienzo a pensar que ya es tiempo- dijo Inuyasha bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente

Si…sería buena idea…aunque Aome era una excelente candidata

Tarde lobo, muy tarde- respondió Inuyasha terminando su chocolate.

Una linda mañana llegaba, la mansión de los Taisho estaba aún no comenzaba con sus actividades cuando una joven alta de cabellos negros azabache, mirada fría y porte elegante estaba de pie en la entrada de la casa, toco una vez y nadie abrió, volvió a tocar hasta que el ama de llaves Kaede le abrió la puerta, la saludó y le informo que el amo aún estaba dormido por lo que sería conveniente regresar al rato pero la mujer no entendía de razones, paso y dijo que esperaría a que le avisarán a su jefe, Kaede más resignada que convencida subió las escaleras y antes de que tocará la puerta de su amo, esta se abrió dejando ver a un Sesshomaru frió como siempre, con su ya conocida bata de seda negra y sus pantalones del mismo material, " Buenos días Kaede, yo atiendo el problema" dijo y después bajo las escaleras, vio a Kykio con un traje sastre negro, y una mirada extrañamente tranquila, ella al verlo se puso de pie y corrió a abrasarlo de forma efusiva, extraño en ella.

Es muy temprano para molestar Kykio- dijo Sesshomaru quitando a Kykio de su cuello

Por fin libre…mi esposo murió hoy en la madrugada…por fin podremos irnos juntos…se que me rechazaste hace algunos meses pero todo era por que estaba casada…ahora…ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros!...

Tendrás el honor de ser la primera en recibir esta noticia, espera un momento por favor- dijo Sesshomaru sentando a Kykio en un sillón la cual sonreía de manera triunfal.

Alguien había entrado a su habitación, Aome podía apenas sentir la presencia de una persona cerca de ella, no quería levantarse, era el primer día del año, ¿Quién demonios la molestaba tan temprano, fue entonces cuando una mano en su hombro la volteo delicadamente y una voz muy cerca de su oído la levanto " Aome, necesito que bajes un momento", al escuchar estas palabras, la chica se levantó, vio a Sesshomaru en pijama, se talló los ojos y sonrió, si su prometido era quien la molestaba entonces no había problema, " ahora bajo, me visto y…" empezó a decir ella cuando el le jalo de la mano sacándola de la cama " no, ven, así estas bien" le dijo Sesshomaru, Aome extrañada solo alcanzo a jalar la bata que tenía en el borde de la cama y siguió a su prometido, que bajaba las escaleras y la tomaba de la mano, Aome se encontró con Kykio que al verla se sorprendió tanto como ella, Sesshomaru se paro justo enfrente de Kykio y abrazo a Aome.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto molesta Kykio

Quien debería hacerte esa pregunta es ella Kykio- dijo Sesshomaru

¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Kykio aún más molesta por la sonrisa que Aome mostraba

Ella es mi prometida, la futura señora de la mansión Taisho, le debes respeto- le dijo Sesshomaru a Kykio que al escuchar esto intento acercarse a Aome pero la mano de Sesshomaru en frente la detuvo

¿te casas con esta?- pregunto resentida Kykio

Te invitaremos a la boda, Kykio- dijo Aome viendo el rostro desencajado de Kykio.

Váyanse al demonio, los dos… - dijo Kykio rumbo a la salida

Lamento lo de tu esposo Kykio.- dijo Sesshomaru antes de que Kykio saliera de la mansión dando un portazo

Ya no molestará más, eso creo- dijo Aome satisfecha

Bien, levanta a los niños, mientras yo me encargo de algunas cosas aquí abajo- dijo Sesshomaru a Aome después de darle un beso de buenos días

Si, claro- dijo Aome y subió las escaleras " que mañana" pensó la chica

Cuando Aome subió las escaleras ya se escuchaban los gritos de los niños peleando una vez más, Aome sonrió y abrió la habitación de par en par, los niños detuvieron su pelea y la abrazaron, Lin fue la primera que se separo y con una sonrisa pregunto.

Aome…¿te vas a quedar con nosotros?

Si, Lin

¿te vas a casar con mi papá?- pregunto Hatori

Eh…yo…- dijo Aome sonrojada y sin saber que decir.

Si Hatori, Aome y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo Sesshomaru entrando en la habitación

¿de verdad?- preguntó Lin

Si, y así me quedaré con ustedes- dijo Aome con una sonrisa

Que bueno!- gritaron ambos niños al unísono

Y Aome…lamentamos lo que hicimos… nosotros no…- dijo Hatori con lágrimas en los ojos

No se preocupen niños…o entiendo de verdad- dijo Aome sacudiéndoles el cabello a ambos niños que sonrieron

Bien niños, a desayunar.- dijo Sesshomaru y los niños bajaron a desayunar.

……………………………..

La tarde llegaba, Aome estaba en su cuarto, contemplando su anillo de compromiso, y es que todo había pasado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta cuando es que se había comprometido con Sesshomaru, ni siquiera lo había pensado pero es que no había nada que pensar cuando se ama. Ahora lo único que quedaba pendiente era su familia, tendría que decírselos, posiblemente tendría que ir a explicarles y lo peor del asunto es que también tendría que ir Sesshomaru a pedir su mano. De tan solo pensar esto Aome se puso algo nerviosa, no imaginaba a Sesshomaru pidiendo su mano a su abuelo que no era muy paciente…todo sería un reto.

Sesshomaru entró en la habitación y vio a su prometida sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana, estaba pensativa y algo preocupada, se acerco y se sentó en frente de ella, de esta manera podía examinar cada uno de sus gestos. La chica al verlo le sonrió y fingió estar totalmente despreocupada pero no funcionaba, no con el.

¿Qué es?- preguntó el

Nada…¿de que hablas?- fingió demencia Aome

Algo te preocupa

Es…solo que… ahora que lo pienso…no les he avisado a mi familia…y….tendremos que ir a…

Lo entiendo- dijo Sesshomaru sin pensarlo- iremos el fin de semana.

¿d..de verdad? Preguntó Aome incrédula de la respuesta del demonio

No puedes simplemente casarte…de todos modos tendrás que pedir permiso a tus padre- dijo Sesshomaru demostrando su sentido fuerte por la tradición familiar

Cierto…pero solo es mi madre y mi abuelo junto con un hermano…no tengo padre…- dijo Aome

Esta bien, entonces el fin de semana- decía Sesshomaru al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente a Aome- no te preocupes

No- dijo Aome sonriendo " es increíble…no lo puedo creer". Pensaba la chica

Sesshomaru salió del cuarto de Aome y se encontró con Inuyasha que lo veía fijamente, después este bajó la mirada y después volvió a verle, esta vez de manera distinta, Sesshomaru trató de seguir de largo pero Inuyasha lo detuvo.

Así que te casas

Así es…no podía ser de otra manera

Lo entiendo, yo así lo esperaba…creo que tu ganaste- dijo Inuyasha con la voz algo apagada

Hace mucho que dejo de ser un juego Inuyasha- dijo Sesshomaru

Lo se…solo quiero que queden las cosas claras.

Me parece bien.

Solo…cuida de ella, quizás no es necesario decirlo pero es delicada, aunque parece fuerte no lo es tanto y…- comenzó a decir Inuyasha

Conozco a Aome Inuyasha- dijo algo impaciente Sesshomaru

Lo se…ojala la sepas valorar- dijo Inuyasha viendo a los ojos a su hermano.

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada indescifrable a su hermano, pero aún así Inuyasha sabía bien que el lo haría, su hermano no se había arriesgado tanto por alguien a quien dejaría pronto, Aome iba o ya era alguien muy importante en la vida de su hermano, esto le tranquilizaba, por que el tener un mismo sentimiento por una mujer significaba que no la podía dejar en mejores manos, en las de otro hombre que la amaba, su hermano.

………………………………………….

Hola madre ¿Cómo estas?

Bien Aome…bien…. Que milagro que hablas…

Madre….es que voy a ir a visitarte…y llevaré a alguien

Ahhh que gusto hija…un novio…. Bien, entonces ¿Cuándo será?

El…fin de semana – dijo Aome algo insegura jugando con el cordón del teléfono

Aquí te esperamos entonces hija, se vienen con cuidado….solo espero no sea un trabajador cualquiera….yo quiero que te cases con alguien…

Si madre lo se…creeme no te decepcionarás, el lado económico queda cubierto- dijo Aome sonriendo " no se imagina a quien voy a llevar" pensó

Aome colgó el teléfono y sonrió para si misma, el fin de semana sería algo por lo que esperaba con ansias, finalmente vería la cara de su familia al decirles que se casaba nada menos que con el jefe de una importante compañía… con su jefe, con un demonio.


	21. ¿puedo casarme con su hija?

**CAPITULO 18 " ¿puedo casarme con su hija? **

Para cuando Aome se dio cuenta los días habían volado y ya era fin de semana, ese día estaban viajando hacía su ciudad, su casa, con su familia. Los niños se habían quedado con Inuyasha que a pesar de todo era un muy buen tío y por lo menos los mantenía con vida mientras ellos estaban ausentes. Aome volteo a ver una vez más por la ventanilla del avión, ella hubiera preferido en autobús o en tren pero Sesshomaru no quería perder ni un minuto, así que el avión había sido lo más adecuado. Muy pronto llegarón a su destino, Aome se veía algo pálida pero sonrió cuando Sesshomaru la volteo a ver " vamos" le dijo este tomando su mano naturalmente, bajaron del avión y se encontraron en un aeropuerto algo pequeño. Sesshomaru tomó las maletas de la banda giratoria y con la otra mano sostenía la mano de Aome, estaba haciendo ya un viento frió en esa ciudad, que parecía ser más un gran pueblo a una gran ciudad. Aome pidió un taxi mientras Sesshomaru hablaba al hotel para confirmar su reservación.

Es… algo pequeña tu ciudad – dijo Sesshomaru mientras veía por la ventana

Si lo se…j aja – dijo avergonzada Aome- escucha mi familia no se lo espera así que hay que ir con calma

Bien, como quieras- dijo Sesshomaru no perdiendo de vista la dulce mirada de su prometida

Me haces sonrojar cuando me ves así- dijo Aome evitando la mirada del demonio

Perdona- dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa y una mirada amable después de darle un beso a Aome

Llegamos- dijo el taxista señalando una calle

Gracias…- dijo Aome viendo la casa en frente de ellos, por fin ahí.

Después de pagar el taxi, ambos bajaron las maletas, Aome se quedo de pie en medio de la calle, tan solo sintió como Sesshomaru la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba por el camino de piedras hacia la puerta, al estar ahí Aome toco el timbre una vez, y entonces la efusiva madre de Aome le abrió, abrazándola y cubriéndola de besos " hija, que bueno que vienes…te extrañamos tanto" dijo la madre a una muy sonrojada Aome " madre me avergüenzas" dijo Aome al señalar con la mirada a Sesshomaru. La madre lo vio y después sonrió " es un buen hombre Aome vamos pasen", Sesshomaru se quedo un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la madre de Aome, como si ya supiera lo que venían a decirles, era algo raro, su madre nunca se portaba tan efusiva con el cuando iba, las pocas veces que la visitaba.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón con las maletas de un lado, Aome veía todo con melancolía, hacía tanto que se había ido de ahí, hace no mucho había ido para celebrar las fiestas pero no había vuelto al ser secuestrada, su familia no había sabido nada pero así era mejor, no tenía caso preocuparlos por algo que ya había pasado y se había resuelto bien. La madre de Aome la veía con dulzura y después de traerles algo de beber se sentó enfrente de ellos.

¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó educadamente a Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru Taisho – respondió el secamente

Es muy serio Aome…eso es bueno, así se que te esta tomando en serio- dijo la madre amablemente y con su eterna sonrisa

Madre!- dijo Aome algo sonrojada – claro que me toma en serio.

¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó la madre

Pues…en realidad el…- comenzó a decir Aome cuando otra voz la interrumpio

Hija! ¡Aome! ¿no piensas saludar a tu abuelo?- dijo un hombre de edad desde la puerta del jardín que al ver a Sesshomaru endureció la mirada- es el.

¿Abuelo?- preguntó Aome que veía como el abuelo y Sesshomaru sostenían unas miradas algo extrañas

Tu madre nos dijo acerca de la visita de tu novio- dijo el hombre al sentarse en una mecedora

Ah si…el es Sesshomaru Taisho- dijo Aome presentando a Sesshomaru

A ti te conozco… de alguna parte…me parece conocido tu rostro- dijo el abuelo al ver a Sesshomaru

Eh…no creo- respondió Aome de prisa " ay no…solo falta que lo haya visto en el periódico en alguno de los chismes" pensó la chica

¿de que trabajas? – comenzó el abuelo

Tengo mi empresa- respondió Sesshomaru tan rápido como se había formulado la empresa

¿ganas bien?

Abuelo eso no se pregunta!

Lo suficiente para mantener una familia

¿así que tienes familia? ¿hijos?

Dos

¿edades?

8 ambos

Entonces …¿no eres casado verdad?- preguntó el abuelo con cierto tono de desconfianza en su voz

No.

¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi nieta?

Las mejores

¿Qué significa las mejores?

Que veo por su bien

Eso significa que la valoras lo suficiente – intervino la madre de Aome que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa con la entrevista del abuelo

¿no te parece que eres un poco mayor para mi Aome?

No, si ella no lo cree así

He visto los hombres de tu edad andar con jovencitas como Aome…solo las quieren para divertirse

Le he dicho que mis intenciones son las mejores- repitió Sesshomaru tomando toda la paciencia que tenía

Eso no es garantía

¡abuelo!- dijo Aome

¿Qué sería garantía?- pregunto Sesshomaru estratégicamente

Matrimonio por supuesto- respondió el abuelo con una sonrisa creyendo que tenía una victoria

Abuelo…- dijo de repente Aome sonrojada- bueno abuelo…es que a eso venimos

¿Qué?- dijo esta vez el abuelo

Sesshomaru y yo nos casamos en unos meses- dijo Aome cerrando los ojos esperando la reacción de todos.

¡¡¡hija felicidades!- dijo la madre de Aome al momento de abrazar a su hija con alegría- lo sabía, yo lo sabía….tu nunca traes novios y así como de repente…lo sabía! Y tu Sesshomaru felicidades y bienvenido a la familia!

Así que tus intenciones eran llegar a este punto- dijo el abuelo viendo a Sesshomaru

Así es- respondió sencillamente el demonio

Me agradas muchacho…. Inteligente….no tanto como yo por supuesto pero me basta para mi nieta.- respondió satisfecho el abuelo de Aome

Ah gracias a Kami- dijo Aome más tranquila

Una deliciosa cena le siguió a esta escena, Aome agradecía que todos estuvieran tan felices por su boda, la verdad era que ahora ya no estaba tan nerviosa y podía decir que en verdad disfrutaba el estar con su familia y al mismo tiempo con Sesshomaru que se veía realmente bien, y se había portado como todo un caballero, incluso con su abuelo que no perdía ninguna oportunidad para probar la inteligencia de Sesshomaru, afortunadamente el demonio había contestado a todas las preguntas y acertijos que le imponía. Para cuando llegó la noche Sesshomaru ya tenía que irse al hotel, Aome entonces lo sintió mucho al tener que despedirse de el.

¿Por qué no te quedas Sesshomaru?- propuso la madre de Aome – no será molestia además ya eres casi de la familia!.

Madre, Sesshomaru quiere ir a un hotel para no causar inconvenientes- intervino Aome

Tonterías, se quedará quizás tendrán que hacer algunos sacrificios y quedarse en el mismo cuarto- dijo la madre de Aome guiñándole un ojo a su hija la cual se sonrojo

Que cosas dices madre- dijo Aome en voz baja

Vamos hija, ya casi son casados así que no le veo nada de malo- dijo la madre en un tono natural- claro que será en el cuarto de huéspedes por que el tuyo lo tenemos con algunas cajas, ya sabes cosas del abuelo y no se puede dormir ahí. ¿te molestaría dormir aquí Sesshomaru?

No habrá problemas- dijo Sesshomaru viendo a Aome y después a su madre- puedo quedarme

Bien, trato hecho!- dijo la madre de Aome feliz – hija, llévalo al cuarto…ya sabes donde están las mantas extras si las necesitan

Si…madre- dijo nerviosamente Aome, no sabía lo que iba hacer, ella y Sesshomaru en un cuarto…era simplemente increíble.

Finalmente llegaron al cuarto, Aome abrió las puertas y se dio cuenta que estaba listo, Sesshomaru con las maletas en una mano paso y las dejo en una esquina, vio el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de si " algo pequeño pero acogedor" dijo Aome a Sesshomaru el cual estaba quitándose el saco, la volteo a ver " esta perfecto Aome no te preocupes" dijo el demonio. Aome sonrió y comenzó a sacar unas sábanas extras " ya veremos como nos acomodamos, ahora vengo" dijo Aome saliendo del cuarto. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa, tenía que calmarse, así que bajo por un vaso de agua ya que todos ya habían apagado las luces. " Bien Aome, calma, no va a pasar nada, estas en casa de tu madre, nada va a pasar" pensaba Aome tomando agua. " Bien ahora a dormir" se dijo a si misma. Volvió a subir las escaleras y antes de entrar al cuarto suspiro y abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba solo alumbrado con una lámpara, Sesshomaru estaba leyendo un libro, recostado en un sofá, la vio de reojo al entrar y volvió a su lectura, esto tranquilizo a Aome que se calmo y pensó que había sido muy tonta al pensar que algo iba a pasar, tenía razones ya que antes habían estado cerca, por eso que ella se había marchado antes pero esta vez no tenía nada que temer. Tomó la pijama que estaba encima de la cama y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru " no veas, me voy a cambiar" le dijo, Sesshomaru solo sonrió, la ingenuidad de Aome era una de las cosas que le gustaba, ya antes la había visto con menos ropa y aún así se sonrojaba, además iban a casarse y aún era tímida con el, simplemente ingenua.

El demonio pudo ver de reojo por supuesto la silueta de la que sería su mujer muy pronto, era sin duda perfecta, la piel blanca era una de sus virtudes ya que resaltaba su cabello negro azabache, su cuello tan fino y estilizado y su cintura tan pequeña casi inexistente a su parecer, y ahí en un costado había marcas del secuestro, esto le molesto, le recordaba su debilidad, lo tonto que había sido por perderla de esa manera, pero eso no importaba, continuo recorriendo con su vista el cuerpo de Aome hasta que ella se puso el la bata y no pudo ver más, Aome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru de reojo y lo descubrió con la vista clavada en ella, se sonrojo profundamente " ¿me viste?" le preguntó la chica, " era inevitable" respondió Sesshomaru al ponerse de pie y dejar su libro de lado. Aome sintió como estaba ya muy cerca de ella, la tomo de los hombros y le dio un pequeño beso. " No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, eres hermosa" le dijo, Aome asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojada aún, Sesshomaru tenía su mano en su cuello acariciando su mejilla y su cuello al mismo tiempo, esto le ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Sesshomaru volvió a besarle pero esta vez más profundamente, Aome sintió como el demonio ponía una mano en su espalda y la atraía hacía el, sabía que si no se detenía algo pasaría, no era el lugar, no era el momento. Así que Aome puso una de sus manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru, este la vio y le levantó el rostro de la barbilla " ¿tienes miedo?", le preguntó el youkai, Aome asintió con la cabeza " no te haré daño, seré gentil" le dijo Sesshomaru a Aome esperando su respuesta, ella, confundida, sin saber que responder, con su corazón a mil y sus ideas revueltas le miro, había verdad en sus palabras, y aún así, no podía dejar que sucediera " no…bueno…si tengo miedo…pero no es por eso que te detengo…estamos en la casa de mi madre, ella confía en mi y…" Sesshomaru la silenció con un beso y se separo un poco de ella, dando a entender que no sucedería nada si ella no lo quería " gracias" dijo Aome algo apenada, Sesshomaru la vio profundamente " no importa, seré paciente, dormiré en el sofá si eso te hace sentir más cómoda" dijo, Aome negó con la cabeza " no es para tanto, no me gustaría…podemos acostarnos y dormir en la misma cama sin que pase nada" dijo Aome sonriendo, Sesshomaru le besó entonces y le invito a que se acostará, Aome lo hizo y Sesshomaru la cubrió, después se dio la vuelta y entró en la cama, también se cubrió y apagó la luz " Buenas noches Sesshomaru" dijo Aome, Sesshomaru la rodeo con sus brazos en forma protectora y le dijo " buenas noches Aome".

………………………………..

La luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana lo despertó, de inmediato recordó que había pasado la noche junto a Aome, sintió su peso en su pecho, abrazándolo, durmiendo en paz, con la respiración de ambos coordinada, Sesshomaru vio hacía el techo sin moverse mucho, no quería despertar a Aome, después de todo aún era muy temprano. Volteo hacía el tocador de Aome, en donde había un perfume, una caja musical y algunos cosméticos, nada extraño, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la foto arraigada en una esquina, enfoco bien la vista para ver bien, era Aome al parecer unos años más joven, abrazada de un joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa de un mujeriego, ¿Quién sería ese hombre como para que Aome aún lo tengo en su espejo? Cuando lo pensaba se sentía molesto por lo que pudiera guardar su futura esposa en su corazón, pero después recordó por todo lo que habían pasado, era imposible que ella amara a otro hombre. De pronto sintió como Aome se movía, bajo la mirada a ver que estaba sucediendo y vio que ya no tardaba mucho en despertar, le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto cuidando de no despertarla.

¿Por qué te levantas?- pregunto con una sonrisa Aome que contemplaba a Sesshomaru

Pensé que aún dormías- dijo el demonio

No, solo fingía para poder estar un poco más abrazándote- dijo Aome al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

No necesitas fingir para estar conmigo- dijo Sesshomaru al momento en que abrazaba a Aome

Ya lo se, solo quería estar así contigo- dijo Aome al tiempo que jugaba con uno de los largos cabellos plateados del demonio mientras el hacía lo mismo con su cabello

Creo que es hora de ir a desayunar- dijo Aome al tiempo que se separaba de Sesshomaru

Cúbrete bien- dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que le ponía una Bata a Aome la cual al principio se rehusó pero termino cediendo

Esta bien…¿no bajas?- le dijo Aome tomando su mano al ver que planeaba bañarse y hacer todo su ritual antes de bajar

¿en pijama?- preguntó algo sorprendido el demonio

Si…¿Qué tiene?

Es tu familia Aome, yo apenas llevo un día aquí- dijo Sesshomaru sin detener sus planes

Anda…no tienes nada que esconder….- dijo Aome

Ahora bajo entonces- dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que Aome se adelantara con su familia.

………………………….

Aome al bajar vio a su madre preparando ya el desayuno, su hermano y su abuelo aún no bajaban así que se acerco, tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a partir verdura junto a su madre que estaba sonriente.

¿eres feliz Aome?

Si madre…Sesshomaru es algo extraño pero me quiere mucho

Se nota

Eh?- pregunto sonrojada Aome, había pensado que Sesshomaru había sido lo más frío posible con ella en frente de su madre

Se nota que te quiere Aome, el no es un hombre que pase tiempo con la familia de la novia, es un hombre de negocios, lo he visto en las revistas un par de veces, agenda llena, tiempo completo, además tiene hijos y aún así no le molesta pasar un fin de semana aquí para hacer las cosas bien, es un buen hombre

No lo había pensado de esa manera…

Solo se feliz Aome, el te quiere tal y como eres…

Si madre…lo haré – dijo Aome sonriendo

Buenos días madre, buenos días Aome- dijo Sota al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa.- Aome tu prometido parece ser muy rápido en eso de los baños… jajaja ya esta casi listo

¿baños?...le dije que no era necesario pero no, siempre tiene que ganar- dijo Aome

Buenos días Aome- dijo el abuelo ya en la mesa

Buenos días abuelo

Buenos días – dijo Sesshomaru desde la entrada de la cocina, ya estaba cambiado, unos jeans y un abrigo eran lo más indicado para el clima

Buenos días Sesshomaru ¿quieres algo para desayunar?- preguntó la madre de Aome

L que desayunen todos esta bien- contestó el demonio sentándose en la mesa junto a Sota que lo examinaba con la mirada

Bien, los hot cakes están listos- dijo Aome sonriendo al mostrar el plato lleno de hot cakes y otro con fruta

A desayunar- dijo Sota comenzando con el desayuno

¿y tus padres ya saben de esto? – preguntó la madre de Aome al demonio

Mi padre ya murió pero el próximo fin de semana iremos a visitar a mi madre

¿tu…tu madre?-. preguntó Aome algo nerviosa, ella no se lo esperaba

Vive en Londres, así que será un viaje largo- continuo Sesshomaru

Bien, me alegra que vayan a ir

Mientras Aome lavaba los trastes que le tocaban esa mañana pensaba en como podría ser la madre de Sesshomaru y solo podía imaginar a una mujer muy fuerte de carácter, quizás tan fría como el cuando no conoce a las personas y muy elegante. Sería una visita algo especial para ella, no podría imaginar que era lo que sentiría en ese momento al conocer a su suegra…y fue entonces cuando el vaso que tenía en las manos se cayo al suelo rompiéndose en muchos trozos. " Que tonta" pensó Aome al tiempo que se agachaba para levantar los trozos, pero al momento de tomar uno de ellos se lo incrusto en la palma de la mano, haciendo que Aome emitiera un pequeño grito de dolor.

La familia no tardo en darse cuenta lo que había sucedido, era común en Aome que rompiera las cosas cuando estaba distraída o pensando en otras cosas, esa mañana parecía ser una de esas, así que no se apuraron mucho cuando escucharon el grito, ella sabía como arreglar las cosas que hacía, de cualquier forma era bueno ir a ver. En cambio Sesshomaru llegó en poco tiempo, se encontró a Aome en el lavaba, con la mano estirada y haciendo una mueca de dolor, le salía mucha sangre, era una herida muy pequeña para la cantidad de sangre que salía, el demonio se acerco y sin decir nada tomó la mano de Aome y la lavó con cuidado " no tienes que hacerlo Sesshomaru" dijo Aome que se sonrojo, pero el demonio pareció no escucharla ya que seguía con su tarea, " tengo que sacarte el pedazo de vidrio, te va a doler" dijo Sesshomaru examinando la mano, Aome asintió con la cabeza aunque eso no le agradaría nada, " ten muerde esto" le dijo Sesshomaru a Aome dándole un pedazo de tela que la chica se introdujo en la boca y apenas hubo hecho esto Sesshomaru saco el pedazo, ni siquiera le avisó, simplemente lo hizo provocando que Aome emitiera otro grito de dolor ahogado por el trozo de tela, incluso algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero Sesshomaru se concentró el evitar que la sangre saliera más, tomó el trozo de tela de la boca de Aome y con el otro lado cubrió la herida hasta que un segundo después llego la madre de Aome " traiga una venda y alcohol" le dijo Sesshomaru a la señora que enseguida lo trajo y se quedo viendo como atendía a su hija al igual que el abuelo y Sota.

Que cuidadoso- dijo Sota al ver la precaución con la que Sesshomaru le colocaba el alcohol a Aome

Aome es una debilucha, ver que lloro por una cosa así- dijo el abuelo

Es el hombre indicado para ella….la ama- dijo la madre de Aome provocando que su hijo y su padre la vieran, estaba concentrada viendo la escena, su hija sería protegida en ese hogar, el hogar que formaría con ese hombre…estaba tránquila, Aome estaba en buenas manos.

**hola a todos!**

**Bueno creo que con este capitulo espero se cumpla mi meta de los 100 reviews jaja aunque creo que si, y por eso tengo que agradecer a todos aquellos que dejan reviews alentándome a escribir otro capitulo y publicarlo, por que es por eso que un escritor mejora, por los comentarios que hacen los lectores así que sigan dejando sus comentarios que se los agradeceré infinitamente! **

**Ah por cierto en el siguiente capitulo la cosa será al revés, esta vez Aome conocerá a su suegra, la madre de nuestro Sesshomaru….¿como será? **


	22. ¿puedo casarme con su demonio?

**CAPITULO 19 " ¿puedo casarme con su demonio? **

La despedida había sido alegre, su madre había estado muy emotiva pero no había llorado cuando Aome se fue, le había dicho que la ayudaría desde ahí con las invitaciones, y todo lo que pudiera, su abuelo había sido claro, Sesshomaru había llenado todas las expectativas que tenía, no había problemas, y Sota estaba feliz por su hermana. El camino de regreso había sido ameno, sin presiones, Aome incluso había disfrutado el viaje en avión ya que a ella no le gustaba volar, pero de cualquier forma ya estaban de regreso en la mansión Taisho.

Lin y Hatori bajaron corriendo a saludar a su padre y a Aome, estaban felices de tenerlos de regreso, los abrazaron con fuerza y los cuatro se sentaron en la sala, poco tiempo después Inuyasha apareció, sonrió al ver a Aome de vuelta, Aome no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Sesshomaru ver con molestia a su hermano que en seguida cambió su semblante a uno más serio, se sentó en un sillón.

¿y que si te dieron la mano de Aome?

Por supuesto que si- dijo Sesshomaru algo molesto al darse cuenta del tono de burla de su hermano

Fue muy amable con mi familia- dijo Aome

Ah… pensé que al ver que un demonio se casaba con su hija…

Inuyasha…- dijo Sesshomaru en tono de amenaza al ponerse de pie- ten cuidado con lo que dices

Si …si…ya lo se- dijo Inuyasha cansado- tengo otras cosas que hacer…me alegra que volvieras Aome.

Si, a mi también me alegra estar de vuelta por todos- dijo Aome a Inuyasha que ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, le hizo un ademán con la mano y salió.

Te ayudo a subir la maleta- dijo Sesshomaru al momento de tomar la maleta entre sus manos.

Padre, padre podemos comer fuera?- preguntó Lin

Esta bien… Kaede desempacara por ti Aome- dijo Sesshomaru al ver que Aome iba a decir algo

Pero…no…no me siento cómoda con eso

Serás la dueña de todo esto Aome…acostúmbrate- dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que subía las escaleras

Tiene razón….debo de acostumbrarme- dijo Aome- vamos niños.

La noticia de la boda de Aome y Sesshomaru ya no pudo guardarse mucho en secreto, los medios estaban ya enterados de ello, parecía ser que alguien les había avisado a cerca de ella, aunque esto no le molestaba al demonio que de cualquier forma sabía que esto se sabría tarde o temprano. Al salir de la casa los fotógrafos los rodearon sacando fotos de la pareja que había salido de la casa tomados de la mano, camino a la camioneta que estaba ya encendida esperándolos, Sesshomaru solo hizo un leve movimiento con la mano para saludar y dijo " si es cierto" cuando le preguntaron si lo de la boda era cierto, en cambio Aome sonrió ampliamente y se metió a la camioneta en cuanto Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta.

…………………………..

Un restaurante nada fuera de lo común, bueno si se tomaba en cuenta a los restaurantes que ya habían visitado, en ese lugar ya los conocían y los trataban bien, Sesshomaru volvió a su rutina del celular, y esa mañana no era la excepción, pero Aome lo entendía, como presidente de la empresa no podía hacer menos que estar al pendiente del negocio. Pero esa llamada no parecía ser de negocios, Sesshomaru se mostraba algo tenso al hablar con esa persona, pero al escuchar cierta frase Aome supo quien era. " Iré este fin de semana…por que tengo algo que hablar contigo, si es importante, solo te pido un fin de semana madre…esta bien, hasta luego" cuando Sesshomaru colgó, Aome pudo sentir algo de nervios, definitivamente la madre de Sesshomaru no era como la suya, sería una visita algo especial.

……………………………….

El viaje había comenzado, finalmente estaban de camino a Londres donde la madre de Sesshomaru los estaba esperando, de nuevo en el avión Aome se encontraba nerviosa, trataba de no parecerlo, movía las manos tratando de doblar un papel en varias partes, " ¿Cómo tendré que comportarme?...estaré bien así?...¿me aceptará?..." pensaba Aome cuando Sesshomaru le tomo de las manos y le susurro al oído " yo estaré contigo" le dijo y Aome sonrió un poco más tranquila.

Al llegar a Londres Aome pudo ver que el clima allí no era tan bueno como en la mansión Taisho que estaba en América, aquí estaba lloviendo y el cielo estaba de un gris deprimente, el aeropuerto era elegante y moderno, nada comparado como el de su ciudad, de cualquier forma Sesshomaru no pareció importarle, tomo las maletas y enseguida pidió un taxi. " Ponte el abrigo hace frió" dijo el demonio mientras abría la puerta del taxi para que Aome entrara. La chica podía ver el contraste de paisajes, la ciudad era en verdad algo increíble, hermosa, algo lúgubre y sin color en ciertas partes pero hermosa en si, tan elegante y llena de estilo, "¿Dónde vive tu madre?" preguntó la chica y Sesshomaru viendo las calles al igual que ella respondió " ya casi estamos ahí " dijo Sesshomaru al ver una calle conocida. Y efectivamente momentos después el taxi se detuvo por instrucciones de Sesshomaru, el cual bajo primero para poder ayudar a Aome a bajar del taxi. En frente tenían un edificio muy alto, parecía que eran penthouse de clase muy elevada, Sesshomaru bajo las maletas y vio al edificio suspirando y después entró en el con Aome por delante. Entraron al elevador y Aome vio que eran 9 pisos, Sesshomaru presiono el 6.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador Aome pudo ver un pasillo largo alumbrado por lámparas de pared y plantas a lo largo, solo había una puerta al final hacía la cual caminaban ambos, Aome temblaba de nervios y estaba insegura, Sesshomaru iba con ambas maletas en ambas manos por lo que no se percató que tomarle la mano a Aome hubiera sido algo muy bueno para ella. Tocaron la puerta y un hombre vestido de traje les abrió, al parecer era un mayordomo que los recibió con una amable sonrisa y los hizo pasar. Aome al estar dentro se dio cuenta de que era un lugar parecido a un museo, muebles antiguos con tapicería fina, cuadros de pintores famosos, todo en su lugar y en un orden casi perfecto. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, simplemente sabía que su madre aparecería en cualquier instante. Y así fue, sin previo aviso por una de las puertas del fondo se escucharon las pasos de alguien dirigirse hacía donde estaban ellos, y conforme se fue acercando Aome pudo distinguir un cabello largo y plateado como el de Sesshomaru atado en una elegante cola de caballo alta, unos ojos tan profundos como los del demonio, facciones finas, tez blanca y suave, porte elegante e imponente y una vestimenta clásica, traje sastre de falda y saco color blanco con adornos, fue entonces cuando Aome supo que era la madre de Sesshomaru. La señora se acerco a su hijo y sin tomar en cuenta a Aome le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo " ¿a que se debe tu visita?" le preguntó de manera fría pero educada, mientras pasaban a la estancia Sesshomaru dejo las maletas en la entrada de un lado y seguido por Aome se sentaron en un sofá, después Sesshomaru sin titubear vio a su madre a los ojos, algo para lo que se necesitaba mucho valor según el criterio de Aome.

Tu siempre eres el único capaz de verme de esa manera- le dijo la señora a Sesshomaru

Lo aprendí de ti- dijo secamente el demonio

Por lo menos sacaste algo bueno de mi- dijo la señora ordenando con señas un poco de té al mayordomo

Hace ya años que no te veía madre, permaneces igual que siempre.

Es por eso que pregunto la razón por la que me visitas- dijo la demonio hiendo al grano

Madre…-comenzó Sesshomaru al momento que tomaba la mano de Aome la cual se sintió muy nerviosa, esto no sería nada fácil- ella es Aome Higurashi, mi prometida. – finalizó Sesshomaru provocando una reacción en su madre ya prevista.

¿tu prometida?- repitió la madre de Sesshomaru viendo duramente a Aome, inspeccionando cada parte de su anatomía para encontrarle los defectos que pudiera ver- es humana – dijo con un tono de desdén.

Ya lo se- dijo Sesshomaru sin desviar la mirada

Mucho gusto en conocerla señora- dijo Aome tímidamente

Si…bueno….no me esperaba que una humana fuera la próxima prometida de mi hijo…como sabes mi hijo es un demonio…

Si lo se.

Es uno de sangre pura, no como ese medio hermano que tiene… por eso debes comprender que esto es algo inaceptable para mi- dijo la madre de Sesshomaru sin perder el tiempo provocando que Aome se quedará sin palabras.

Madre, Aome es la mujer con la que me voy a casar, por que así lo elegí yo- dijo Sesshomaru sin perder la paciencia mientras tomaba la tasa de te que ofrecía el mayordomo.

Serena era una demonio también.

Serena ya murió- dijo fríamente Sesshomaru. -¿Qué hora es Aome?

Ya son las ocho- dijo Aome algo confundida por el cambió de tema

Bien, es algo tarde, Aome debes estar cansada, nos iremos al hotel- dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie

Tu prometida no me agrada pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que quedarte en un hotel, sabes bien que el departamento es lo suficiente como para hospedarlos a ustedes dos, el mayordomo le s enseñara su cuarto.

Bien… ¿te parece bien?- le PREGUNTÓ Sesshomaru a Aome

Si, por supuesto que si- dijo Aome

Bien, sus maletas ya están en su habitación, ahora si me disculpan tengo un compromiso esta noche- dio la madre de Aome abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

Síganme por favor- dijo el hombre

Aome estaba aliviada de que la madre de Sesshomaru se hubiera ido, le infundía miedo el solo verla, y tan solo pensar que no estaba de acuerdo le hacía pensar que sería difícil que dijera que si al matrimonio. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en su habitación, una gran habitación, con una cama matrimonial, por supuesto un mueble antiguo y una decoración no muy del agrado de Aome pero hermosa sin duda. El mayordomo salió de l habitación dejando solos a la pareja. Sesshomaru se sentó en la cama, parecía algo agotado. " Hablar con mi madre siempre me resulta agotador, nuestras personalidades son tan similares que el simple hecho de convivir es algo difícil de lograr" dijo Sesshomaru, Aome se sentó junto a Sesshomaru que al sentirla cerca la abrazo y ella se dejo abrazar " tu madre seguramente quiere lo mejor para ti" dijo Aome , pero Sesshomaru no estaba de acuerdo " no es así, quiere que haga lo que ella quiera" dijo y después soltó a Aome comenzando a quitarse los zapatos, " será mejor descansar, mañana te sentirás muy agotada por el cambio de horario" dijo el demonio mientras se cambiaba. Aome hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvo lista se acostó del lado izquierdo de la cama, momentos después Sesshomaru se recostó del otro lado y se recargo en su brazo viendo hacía Aome la cual también lo veía algo sonrojada.

Te ves hermosa Aome- dijo el demonio quitando un cabello del rostro de Aome para poder verla mejor

Gracias- dijo Aome sonrojada

¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que te hago un cumplido?

No lo se, supongo que aún me pones nerviosa- dijo Aome admitiendo la razón

Voy a ser tu futuro esposo, no puedes sonrojarte todo el tiempo- dijo Sesshomaru tomándola de la cintura

Lo se…es solo que…me gustas mucho…y me pones nerviosa- dijo Aome acomodándose en el pecho de Sesshomaru

Mientras sea por eso, entonces esta bien- dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo levemente cerrando los ojos- descansa

Tu también.

Podía sentir la ausencia de Sesshomaru en la cama, Aome se despertó lentamente al sentir que el demonio no estaba en cama, vio la ventana, aún era de noche, no sabía que hora pero aún era de noche, buscó con la mirada en el cuarto a Sesshomaru, se puso de pie y se puso una bata, hacía frío donde estaban. Al acercarse a la puerta pudo escuchar que no muy lejos que Sesshomaru estaba hablando con alguien. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con un apartamento oscuro, muy frió pero el eco de las voces le decía que tenía que caminar un poco para ver o escuchar lo que pasaba. " No lo entiendes, si llegas a tener hijos con esa mujer serán mitades" se escuchaba decir a la madre de Sesshomaru " es mi vida" respondió simplemente Sesshomaru, " no permitiré que te cases con ella", dijo la madre del demonio, " vine a informarte que me casaré dentro de un mes, si quieres ir o no es muy tu problema, Aome y yo nos iremos mañana, no dejaré que la humilles, es mi elección, no la tuya madre, buenas noches" dijo Sesshomaru y se dio la media vuelta, Aome quería reaccionar de prisa y volver pero Sesshomaru le puso su propia bata encima " vamos Aome, mañana regresamos" le dijo sabiendo que ella estaba escuchando todo. Al regresar a la habitación Aome se sintió culpable, por ella Sesshomaru y su madre estaban teniendo problemas serios.

Lo lamento.

¿Por qué?- pregunto algo sorprendido Sesshomaru

Por mi culpa tu madre y tu…

No malinterpretes las cosas, mi madre y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación buena, el que vuelva a casar es algo que la reta a ella ya que no decidió ella a mi prometida, todo es cuestión de poder Aome, nada más. – Dijo Sesshomaru viendo a Aome que lentamente asentía

Bien, entiendo.

Duerme Aome.

……………………………………

Las cosas de oficina nunca habían sido su fuerte pero con esto último del secuestro de Aome, y la próxima boda de su hermano las ausencias de Sesshomaru habían sido más frecuentes de lo que nunca habían sido, muchos rumores circulaban por la empresa pero la versión oficial dada por el mismo Inuyasha era que Sesshomaru quería tomarse su tiempo para poder planear su boda con tiempo pero que aún así se mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía en la empresa y en esta parte no estaba mintiendo ya que en efecto Sesshomaru le llamaba muy seguido para ver si es que estaba haciendo su trabajo como debería, y no es que no le guste el trabajo de oficina por que ahora que estaba asistiendo a la empresa todos los días había descubierto que no solo su hermano tenía esa capacidad para hacer negocios exitosos, pero es que le faltaba experiencia que poco a poco estaba adquiriendo.

Esa mañana Alicia, su secretaria personal lo estaba esperando con la usual agenda del presidente de la empresa, Inuyasha iba como siempre tomando un café y viendo a todos lados y prestando atención a todos menos a ella.

¿señor me esta escuchando?- preguntó la secretaria un poco molesta- le dije que la señorita Kimi Vandread esta esperando al presidente para hablar sobre un negocio que me parece su joven hermano estaba realizando

Ah…¿ahora? ¿tan temprano? – preguntó Inuyasha con una mano en la puerta de su oficina

Si señor ahora, esta mañana en este momento – dijo la secretaria empujando levemente a Inuyasha para hacerlo pasar.

Inuyasha ya una vez dentro pudo percibir un dulce perfume que llenaba la habitación, seguramente era de la tal Kimi Vandread, pudo ver la figura de una mujer de espaldas, cabello largo ondulado y castaño claro y al parecer una tez blanca. " Buenos días, lamento el retraso" dijo finalmente Inuyasha cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Avanzó hacía su escritorio, y al sentarse pudo ver unos ojos color miel oscuros y profundos, una mirada que denotaba astucia e inteligencia aunque no dijera nada, una tez no tan blanca, más bien rosada dando un aspecto encantador a esa mujer sentada enfrente suyo que lo veía detenidamente al parecer analizándolo de igual manera.

Me dicen que Sesshomaru Taisho no se encuentra disponible por el momento…- dijo la mujer – que lástima yo trataba con el, parece una persona muy fría pero inteligente para los negocios

Mi hermano esta ocupado con asuntos personales, soy Inuyasha Taisho, el presidente de la empresa por ahora- dijo Inuyasha muy serio viendo de manera retadora a la mujer que le sostenía la mirada

¿y eres tan inteligente como tu hermano?- dijo la mujer aceptando el reto

Puede ser que más – dijo Inuyasha

Lo dudo

¿acaso estas enamorada de mi hermano? Ja serías muy tonta por que el esta apunto de casarse

No estoy enamorada de tu hermano, es solo que el me parece más inteligente que tu, y disculpa que sea tan franca pero es mi dinero el que estamos arriesgando aquí

Soy tan hábil en los negocios como el y si no te parece entonces vete, hay otras personas con cita el día de hoy, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo

No es necesario ser tan rudos señor Inuyasha

Entonces ¿desea hablar sobre ese negocio que tanto dice?

Me parece que hablar no le hace daño a nadie ¿ o si?- dijo la mujer viendo de manera provocativa a Inuyasha

S…si así es

Bien, y por cierto no le digo mi nombre por que seguramente su secretaría ya le dijo ¿cierto?

Cierto señorita Vandread

Dime Kimi

Kimi – repitió Inuyasha viendo fijamente a la extraña y fascinante mujer

…………………….

Medio día y aún no habían visto a la madre de Sesshomaru, Aome sabía que estaban enojados, peleados pero no podía creer que la madre de Sesshomaru fuera a dejar que su hijo se marchará sin siquiera despedirse cosa que al demonio pareció importarle poco ya que con ambas maletas en una mano jalo a Aome de la mano sin decir nada a nadie y haciendo una parada a un taxi " ella no dirá nada ni aparecerá hasta que nos hayamos ido Aome, siempre es así" dijo Sesshomaru ante el silencio de la mujer que denotaba preocupación. Aome entonces asintió, solo Sesshomaru conocía bien a su madre…pero le hubiera gustado tener su bendición….de alguna forma esto le hacía pensar que probablemente su futura relación con ella sería muy difícil pero Sesshomaru siempre estaría ahí para protegerla, incluso de su propia madre.


	23. preparativos epeciales

**CAPITULO 20 "preparativos especiales" **

Una hermosa mañana estaba llegando, Aome estaba convencida que cada día que pasaba se hacía más y más difícil o complejo, el día de ayer había tenido que hacer la lista de los invitados, Sesshomaru le había dado la suya, solo eran escasas 10 personas contando familia y sus hijos, en cambio ella entre amigos y familia juntaba mínimo 80 personas a lo que Sesshomaru había respondido que estaba bien que ella decidiera lo que le pareciera más conveniente así que tuvo que invitar más gente por parte de Sesshomaru que no puso ninguna objeción, así que al final la lista quedo de 150 personas, bastante aceptable a decir verdad. El día que acaba de comenzar tendría que ver el vestido, era horrible ya que a ella no le gustaba nada de tener que estar horas en un vestidor y con una modista diciendo cada uno de sus defectos pero tendría que hacerlo, Sango iría con ella ya que si Sesshomaru veía el vestido sería de mala suerte, además de cualquier forma no hubiera sido de gran ayuda. Así que después de repasar todo esto Aome se levanto y se metió a bañar, estaba algo emocionada por ver que vestidos habría y cual sería el ideal para ella, para su boda, para el mejor día de su vida.

Ya una vez vestida y arreglada Aome se fue al cuarto de los niños los cuales estaban algo inquietos pero ella los calmo como ella había aprendido hacerlo y después los cambio y les peino, Lin estaba de mal humor ese día pero al final decidió que lo mejor era que Aome la peinara. Bajaron las escaleras y vieron en el comedor a su padre que tomaba café y pan tostado leyendo un periódico y cuando los vio que bajaban dejo el periódico de un lado y los saludo y después saludo con un beso a Aome la cual sonrió y se sentó.

¿ vas a ir a ver lo de tu traje hoy? – preguntó Aome mientras le servían café

Si en la tarde, Miroku insistió en acompañarme.

Traje ja…que horror- dijo Inuyasha que estaba comiendo algo de carne

Tu también vas – dijo Sesshomaru viendo de reojo a su hermano que parecía haberse atorado con la comida

¿Por qué yo?

Tu traje también debe ser nuevo imbécil- respondió Sesshomaru con satisfacción

Maldita sea….

Anda Inuyasha es necesario- dijo Aome

Bien…iré si no queda otra opción.

Tu también vas hoy

Si…. Hoy en la tarde con Sango.

Por cierto tengo algo que darte, hoy llegó. – dijo Sesshomaru mandando traer algo que venía en una caja que le dieron a Aome, la abrió y se encontró con un celular de lo más equipado.

¿un celular?

Con los preparativos de la boda es necesario que estemos en contacto Aome, el número de mi celular y el de la oficina, así como el de mi asistente y el de…ejem Inuyasha están en la memoria, a nadie le hace daño un celular Aome.

Bien…- dijo Aome echando el celular en su bolsa

Y tenlo prendido…para eso es Aome.

Si , si ya te dije que si- dijo Aome algo malhumorada- bien me voy, tengo que verme con Sango en una hora y el camino es algo retirado

¿ no ibas hasta en la tarde?- pregunto Hatori

Si pero también quiero ver lo de las invitaciones ya que tengo la lista.

Bien, entonces Javier (el chofer) te lleva. Cuídate- dijo Sesshomaru viendo fijamente a Aome

Si, claro, ustedes igual nos vemos!- dijo Aome despidiéndose con la mano

Sesshomaru sacudió levemente la cabeza y siguió comiendo, definitivamente había que hablar, Aome estaba muy distante, quizás la boda la estaba poniendo tensa, tendría que liberar esa tensión, por su parte el casi no veía nada de la boda, quizás sería tiempo de hacerse cargo de algunas cosas por más tedioso que se le hiciera.

---------------------------

Después de haber tenido que decidir que tipo de invitaciones quería, Aome se fue a la tienda donde compraría el traje de novia, Sango iba emocionada, quizás más que ella misma, pero eso no importaba, al fin ya estaban ahí. Una mujer de unos 50 años aproximadamente las recibió, ya sabía que irían así que ya había preparado algunas sugerencias que fue lo primero que sacó de un almacén, Aome entonces pasó a la segunda parte de la tienda, un gran mostrador con muchos espejos de los cuales Aome podía ver cada uno de sus ángulos diferentes. La señora llamada Doris, la demostradora le trajo al principio tres vestidos, todos de una tela importada y preciosos según ella " ¿Cuánto cuestan?" preguntó Aome, la señora la vio y sonrió amablemente " su prometido me dijo que no escatimara en gastos así que me prohibió decirle los precios…que solo se llevará el que mas le gustará" dijo la señora, Aome se sorprendió " ¿Sesshomaru hablo con usted?" preguntó sorprendida , la señora al mismo tiempo que arreglaba un vestido para que Aome se lo pudiera probar " hoy, en la mañana, la verdad me sorprendió por que los novios casi nunca se preocupan por llamar por el precio y si lo hacen lo hacen para que la novia elija un precio más económico y en su caso fue todo lo contrario, a de amarla demasiado " si…" dijo Aome pensativa, la señora le dio el vestido y Aome entró en el probador y con algunas complicaciones se puso el primer vestido, salió y Sango y Doris la examinaron con la vista y casi al mismo tiempo negaron con la cabeza " el que sigue" dijo Doris dándole otro vestido, Aome se dio una última mirada y se metió al probador, se probo otro vestido y tampoco fue correcto, así pasaron tres vestidos más y nada, unos muy grandes, otros muy ajustados, otros no eran su estilo, nada le parecía bien para ese día, fue entonces cuando escuchó una melodía, era una canción que ella conocía, que pasaban en el radio "¿de donde viene?" preguntó Aome viendo a la señora que estaba tan confundida como ella, cuando Sango entró el probador y de entre las bolsas de los jeans de Aome sacó un celular que vibraba " ¿será tu celular?"dijo sarcásticamente pasando el aparato a la chica que enseguida contesto el teléfono solo para callarlo

(conversación por celular)

¿Bueno?

¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no contestabas? – preguntó una voz ya conocida

Estaba probándome un vestido, estaba medio desnuda, no iba a contestar así

¿Por qué no?

Por que …podría ser que otro hombre entrará en la tienda y me viera así ¿a ti no te gustaría verdad?

Los hombres no entran a las boutiques para novias Aome

A menos que vengan con su novia ¿exacto?

Puede ser… de cualquier forma…hablaba para decirte que paso por ti en una hora para ir a comer

¿pero y Sango?

Mi chofer la lleva con Miroku que esta aquí pidiendo que la lleve a no se que club

Esta bien , en una hora

Aome guardó el celular y suspiro, no creía que para una hora estuviera ya decidida por uno.

……………………..

Estaba convencido que ella vendría, tenía cita, tenía que estar en su oficina en cualquier momento, la cita pasada había sido interesante, ella era interesante, con su belleza extraña y su forma de ser tan ruda pero inteligente, una combinación atrayente a su parecer, algo similar a la de Aome en ciertas cosas, pero con otras cualidades que le parecían diferentes. Entonces la puerta se abrió y la vio entrar con su cabello castaño claro moviéndose al ritmo de su caminar, con sus ojos posados en el fijamente, con su traje color rosa que la hacía ver femenina y muy sexy. Se sentó en frente de el.

Hola Inuyasha Taisho…¿pensaste en mi propuesta de la junta anterior?

No, quizás y me lo tengas que repetir todo…- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa

¿Qué acaso es estúpido o que?

No me hable así, las cosas no son tan simples, no eres la única que trae propuestas señorita

Pero entonces no estas poniendo atención

Quizás si atrajeras mi atención, tu sabes se creativa

¿quieres que te seduzca para que me prestes atención?

No sería mala idea

Estaba siendo sarcástica

Lo se

Eres un engreído

Y tu una presumida…bien ¿quieres ir a comer mientras hablamos?

¿a comer, pero …

Vamos no muerdo….bueno solo a veces- dijo Inuyasha notando el nerviosismo de la mujer

Bien entonces vamos a comer

……………….

Sesshomaru entró al establecimiento, venía de haber comprado su traje y Miroku detrás de el viendo toda la decoración del lugar, colores pastel y vestidos blancos en su mayoría los rodeaban. Atrás de la tienda, en la segunda parte de la misma escucharon voces, al parecer eran Sango, Aome y la encargada de la tienda las cuales daban su opinión sobre el vestido de Aome. Sin pensarlo Sesshomaru pasó y vio a Aome con un vestido blanco de satín, con un listón verde limón en corte princesa con bordado hermoso en ciertas partes, se veía hermosa en el. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que su futuro esposo la estaba viendo se enrollo en la cortina " ¡ se supone que el novio no puede ver a la novia!" gritó la chica, Sango se levanto, estaba cansada de estar sentada y se puso de pie, saludo a Miroku algo desganada y lo jalo con de la mano hacía afuera de esa parte, por su parte Aome se estaba poniendo su ropa de nueva cuenta " te veías bien Aome, lleva ese" dijo el demonio, Doris la encargada de la tienda rogaba por que la mujer dijera que si, era bastante indecisa y le estaba cansando el tener que estar ahí con ella, " se ve hermosa con ese, creo que es el mejor también" dijo Doris, Aome salió finalmente del probador con su ropa de nueva cuenta " bien me llevo ese entonces" dijo aún no muy convencida, la mujer que atendía la tienda se puso feliz, al parecer habían adquirido uno de precio elevado ya que los felicitaba y decía que era de telas importadas, de la mejor calidad que pueda haber que solo faltaba hacer algunos arreglos para que le quedara a la medida y preguntaba que cual era la forma de pago, en efectivo, con tarjeta o a crédito, Sesshomaru dijo que le daría un cheque por la cantidad total, la mujer acepto el cheque y lo verifico en la maquina, todo estaba bien. Sesshomaru tomo a Aome de la mano para irse y salieron de la tienda, Aome estaba de mal humor, un día pésimo.

Nos vamos, Sango tiene que hacer algunas cosas- Dijo Miroku

Si, nos vemos mañana Aome, te cuidas, me saludas Hatori y a Lin

Si Sango gracias por acompañarme- dijo Aome algo cansada

Ánimo amiga, vas bien- dijo Sango al momento de despedirse- hasta luego Sesshomaru!

Hasta mañana – dijo secamente Sesshomaru - ¿nos vamos?

Ah…si vamos – dijo Aome al momento de subir al auto

Bien. – dijo Sesshomaru ya en el volante y arrancando- alguien más se encargará de los preparativos

¿Por qué? – preguntó Aome algo extrañada

Por que no te sienta bien el estresarte de esa manera.

Yo quiero hacerlo, lo siento de verdad es que son tantas cosas que…

De todos modos alguien te ayudará, Kaede verá lo de los niños y otros asuntos, no puedo esperar que tu lo hagas todo, no es correcto

¿Por qué?

Por que vas a ser mi esposa, no puedo esperar que hagas todo en un instante, yo me caso contigo por que así lo quiero no por que me hagas todas las cosas, para eso hay otra gente, deja de preocuparte ç

Esta bien…tienes razón, creo que no podré con todo

Lo hago por tu bien- dijo Sesshomaru

Si lo se, pero aún no me acostumbro a que otras personas hagan mis cosas je es algo extraño.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en una cafetería no muy lujosa, se estaciono y a Aome se le hizo extraño. "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó algo extrañada mientras Sesshomaru le abría la puerta para que saliera " es más tranquilo que los otros restaurantes que visitamos, es más adecuado para la situación" dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios. " gracias Sesshomaru…" dijo Aome y cuando estuvo en frente de el le dio un beso " te amo " le susurro y Sesshomaru la cubrió con sus brazos " yo también" le dijo débilmente Sesshomaru, le costaba trabajo decir esas palabras pero las decía con todo su ser.


	24. mi boda perfecta

**CAPITULO 21 " mi boda perfecta" **

Esa mañana por alguna extraña razón el sol estaba desde muy temprano brillando, o al menos eso le parecía a Aome que acababa de despertar. La anciana Kaede estaba ahí de pie viéndola con una sonrisa " hoy es el gran día" le dijo, Aome entonces sintió un terrible dolor en el estomago, de pronto una sensación poco agradable en la garganta que venía desde su estomago. Se puso de pie de inmediato y se dirigió al baño. Minutos después Kaede vio como la pálida Aome estaba sentada en la cama con una cara de preocupación. " Kaede…creo que no me siento muy bien…¿podrías traerme un te o algo así?" preguntó Aome que entonces se volvió acostar. Estaba nerviosa, ese día sería su boda y ella enferma del estomago, no podía ser cierto. De pronto la puerta de abrió de par en par y entró Sango que tomo algo del armario de Aome y las aventó en la cama " es hora de levantarte Aome, tienes que ir al salón, a recoger tu vestido, vamos Aome date un buen baño " dijo Sango obligando a la joven a levantarse y entrar al baño para ducharse.

Minutos después Aome salió del baño con una toalla enredada y otra para secarse el cabello, iba distraída caminando por su habitación cuando una vos detrás la hizo saltar " ¿te sientes mejor?" dijo el demonio que estaba sentado en la mesita de te e su cuarto. Aome volteo sonrojada y vio a Sesshomaru en bata ahí sentado viéndola con curiosidad

¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Kaede me dijo que te sentías mal, así que decidí traerte el te yo mismo

Pero estoy en toalla….- dijo sonrojada Aome

Vas a ser mi esposa esta noche Aome ¿no te parece que debes dejar la pena de una vez?

S…si…tienes razón – dijo Aome sentándose en la otra silla. Tomó el te y comenzó a beber – creo que solo son nervios

Si a mi me pareció igual cuando la anciana me dijo pero igual decidí venir.

¿ya desayunaste?

No aún no…le pedí a Kaede que lo trajera para acá. Ah ya viene- dijo Sesshomaru incluso antes de que se abriera la puerta donde entró Kaede con su desayuno

Hoy vendrá tu madre?

No lo se…y no me interesa…

Pero…- comenzó a decir Aome algo preocupada pero Sesshomaru le levantó con la barbilla

No tiene nada que ver su aprobación contigo…es entre nosotros.

Si…si tienes razón…- dijo Aome sonriendo- mi madre llega hoy…me muero por verla…

Será mejor que te apures…no hay mucho tiempo. Sango te espera en la sala.

Ah es cierto! ¡me voy a cambiar!- dijo Aome tomando la ropa y metiéndose al baño para cambiarse y a los pocos minutos salió vestida- bien me voy …

Espera.

¿Qué?

El celular

Ah…eso…aquí lo llevo en mi bolsa…nos vemos más tarde….!

Aome salió de inmediato con Sango al salón de belleza y a recoger su vestido, el chofer las llevaría y de ahí no vería a Sesshomaru hasta la iglesia, hasta su boda.

------------------------------

Miroku entró en la habitación de Aome poco tiempo después que ella salió, iba como siempre de traje y una camisa sin corbata, vio a Sesshomaru sentado, bajo la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, tomando su café y aún en pijama. Se veía tan tranquilo, Miroku sabía muy bien que el no era del tipo que se pone nervioso por esas cosas, sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Buenos días

Buenos días…¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó Sesshomaru a Miroku

Tienes que pasar por tu traje para los últimos arreglos, y además prometiste ir por los vestidos de los niños también, Inuyasha pudo haberse hecho cargo pero dijiste que no

Bien.

¿ como que bien? ¿no estas ni siquiera un poco nervioso?

¿Por qué he de estarlo si se bien lo que hago?

Definitivamente no eres humano… cuando yo me case con Sango también quiero que sea una boda perfecta…

¿algún día llegará ese día?- preguntó Inuyasha desde la puerta

Claro que si…algún día, solo quiero vivir un poco más.

El matrimonio no es la muerte- dijo Sesshomaru tomando su café

Bueno bueno es mi forma de ver mi muerte a mi vida social

Ah nunca cambiarás…Sesshomaru habrá algún inconveniente que lleve a alguien a la boda?

¿ya te recuperaste tan pronto del rechazo de Aome?-pregunto Miroku intrigado

No seas estúpido- dijo Inuyasha dando un golpe en la cabeza de Miroku- eso no se olvida pero hay que seguir

Lleva a quien quieras. Miroku es hora de que nos vayamos, dile a Pablo que este listo, bajo en 5 minutos- dijo Sesshomaru al ponerse de pie- Inuyasha llama a Kaede o alguna de las mucamas para que se lleve esto. No olvides recoger tu traje. Y a las 3 en la iglesia.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo Inuyasha quedándose en su lugar mientras veía a su hermano salir de la habitación y a Miroku también. Saco su celular y marco un número.

(conversación por celular)

¿te levante?

No…ya estaba despierta…aunque es raro que me llames a esta hora Inuyasha- dijo una voz de mujer

Solo quería invitarte a una fiesta

¿fiesta?

Si mi hermano se casa hoy, ¿quieres que vaya por ti?

Pero como me haces esa clase de invitación el día de la fiesta?

¿quieres ir o no?

Esta bien esta bien, ya veré como le hago pasa por mi …¿ a que hora es?

A las tres

Dios mio ….y ya es tarde si quiero arreglarme y encontrar vestido a las 2.30 pasas por mi no llegues tarde

Es la boda de mi hermano no podrìa llegar tarde

¿seguro?

Ya…ya llegaré temprano…hasta entonces

Ok

Inuyasha cerró su celular y suspiro, tenía tanto que hacer ese día y aún así esa llamada le decía que sería un día excelente a pesar de las condiciones y la situación.

…………………..

Una maldita hora y apenas le habían cortado el cabello, lavado y ahora estaban comenzando con lo que era el peinado. Se habían asegurado de que el vestido pudiera meterse por abajo, de esa manera no arruinar el peinado. Aome estaba aún pálida por los nervios pero sonreía ya que las chicas de la estética eran agradables y parecían interesadas en su relación con Sesshomaru.

¿Cómo fue que lo conociste?-preguntó una de ellas

Me contrato como la niñera de sus hijos

¿de verdad?...ah que romántico….ojala algún día encuentre un jefe que se quiera casar conmigo- dijo la segunda

Si…bueno al principio pensé que no era buena idea pero…el realmente me ha demostrado que…me cuidará bien

Ah si y como?...los hombres suelen ser muy mentirosos- dijo otra

Bueno…simplemente lo se.- dijo Aome algo molesta por este comentario

No te enfades, simplemente me parece que es algo complicado el saber cuando un hombre dice la verdad

Crean que cuando Aome dice que se lo ha demostrado el lo ha hecho- dijo Sango

Listo creo que tu peinado ya esta!- dijo la chica – ahora tu maquillaje

Ahhh….esto va para largo- dijo Aome cansada y fastidiada

…………………….

Dentro de una tienda elegante de trajes de gala estaban tres hombres , un hombre sentado en una silla, otro de pie con una aguja en la mano y otro probándose un traje muy costos y elegante. Sesshomaru se veía en el espejo, en realidad se veía extraño con ese traje, hacía mucho que no se ponía uno así. La última vez había sido su boda con Serena, y en ese entonces era más joven. Los recuerdos venían a su mente. Ese día también había estado tranquilo, pero la razón era diferente, el sabía que estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer y que no había remedio, esta vez sabía que hacía lo que quería y era un sentimiento diferente al de esa ocasión, era un sentimiento más agradable.

Se ve muy bien señor- dijo el que atendía la tienda

Si Sesshomaru te sienta bien…aunque tienes el don de verte bien en todo lo que te pones…que suerte la tuya- dijo Miroku

Me lo llevo, no tengo tiempo- dijo Sesshomaru quitándose el traje- Miroku llama a donde van hacer los trajes de los niños y diles que vamos para allá

Si esta bien

Señor ha sido un placer atenderle

Si si…bueno….¿esta listo el traje-pregunto el demonio al ver que el señor preparaba el traje para que se lo llevará

Tome, listo- dijo el señor al darle el traje a Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru tomo el traje y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de inmediato de la tienda. Miroku le seguí algo fastidiado de estar ahí también ya que solo le hacía pensar en como se vería el con un traje así cuando se casará con Sango…y era inevitable el pensar en como se vería Sango en traje de novia…y sin duda iba a ser hermosa. Sesshomaru se subió al auto y Miroku lo imito, iba algo pensativo y extraño.

Te ves raro- dijo Miroku a Sesshomaru que tenía la vista fija en el horizonte- ¿no piensas en tu primera boda?

Serena y yo nos casamos por arreglo de nuestros padres…sabía que tenía que hacerlo…y aún así el matrimonio no fue como los demás…Hatori y Lin nacieron de esa relación.

Hablando de niños…¿piensas tener más con Aome? Es decir ella va a querer tener hijos propios.

Es muy pronto para decidir eso- dijo Sesshomaru viendo de reojo a Miroku de manera no muy agradable- pero supongo que si

¿lo ves? No es tan precipitado y más para una persona como tu…es decir tu planeas todo.

Esto no lo planee

¿Cómo?- preguntó Miroku algo impresionado

El que Inuyasha tuviera un interés en Aome fue lo que me impulso a acercarme a ella…después…todo se transformo sin que yo me diera cuenta a tiempo.

Ya veo…te tomo por sorpresa y es por eso que la amas.

Sesshomaru volvió a ver a Miroku de reojo, era extraño que su amigo dijera esas cosas pero era cierto, era más que la verdad.

Muy pronto llegaron a donde tendrían que recoger el vestuario de los niños, una boutique de niños muy linda y elegante, una dama muy joven los recibió, sonrió " Buen día, creí que vendría el padre de los niños, pero esta bien si ustedes vienen a recoger los vestidos" dijo la mujer, Sesshomaru la miro duramente haciendo que la mujer diera un paso atrás " yo soy el padre" dijo. La mujer ruborizada se disculpo y enseguida les llevó los vestidos, que sin duda habían quedado hermosos. Miroku los tomo, suspiro aliviado de que Sesshomaru no hubiera dicho nada a esa linda jovencita y partió después de Sesshomaru.

……………………………………..

Nada más faltaba unas cuantas horas para la boda, de hecho eran escasas dos horas y Aome estaba ya casi lista, su vestido estaba colgado en un gancho, ella estaba sola en su cuarto, mirándose al espejo, estaba ya maquillada, peinada solo tenía que ponerse el vestido y el velo pero es que parecía no poder moverse, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía respirar. " ¿no habré tomado una decisión precipitada? El casarse es algo muy serio y yo lo tome tan a la ligera cuando me lo propuso Sesshomaru…pero es que no tenía nada que pensar…nada que decir…más que si…¿entonces por que estoy dudando?...el siempre me ha cuidado…es bueno conmigo y…me ha consolado cuando lo necesito, incluso ha arriesgado su vida por mi…" pensaba Aome cuando vio en su tocador el corazón que Inuyasha le había dado, aquella vez había sido tan dulce el darle ese presente, a pesar de que ella acababa de regresar de una horrible experiencia el había tenido paciencia y se quedo con ella hasta que Sesshomaru llego…" lo recuerdo bien…Inuyasha se porto como todo un caballero, pero por alguna razón no pudo llorar en frente de el…no puede aunque tenía ganas de sacar todo lo que sentía" decía Aome cuando una voz detrás de ella la sorprendió tanto que brinco del susto.

¿no estarás pensando el decir que no en la ceremonia verdad?- dijo cierto medio demonio que vestía de un traje gris muy elegante

Inuyasha…yo…no es eso….no…

No dudes de tu decisión Aome, se que haces lo correcto- dijo Inuyasha sentándose junto a la chica

¿Cómo lo sabes?

De haber visto que tomabas la decisión incorrecta yo mismo te hubiera raptado y llevado lejos…huir de Sesshomaru y alejarte del destino que te estabas imponiendo pero…la verdad es que no es así. Tu eres feliz junto a mi hermano, lo se, se nota, y el te cuida quizás mas de lo que me cuido a mi o se primera esposa.

Inuyasha- dijo Aome sonrojada

Es verdad Aome, así que vístete, se te hará tarde.

Gracias Inuyasha…si la situación hubiera sido otra…también me habrías hecho feliz- dijo Aome deteniendo a Inuyasha que se sonrojo por un momento

Si bueno….será mejor que me vaya, si Sesshomaru me encuentra aquí…me mata….seguro- dijo Inuyasha desde la puerta, sonrió y la cerró por fuera. " Aome…de verdad hubiera huido contigo…una y mil veces" pensó Inuyasha al retirarse del cuarto de Aome.

Lin y Hatori ya estaban listos, su vestuario era digno de fotografiarse. Por primera vez Lin estaba a gusto con su vestido azul y con un lindo listón adornando su cabeza. Hatori también estaba feliz con su traje de short y saco, en verdad le había gustado la idea que originalmente Aome había sido quien lo sugirió y no había fallado. Kaede también iba ya arreglada y vestida como casi nunca lo hacía al igual que el anciano Myoga que iba de un traje algo viejo pero un traje al fin y al cabo. Inuyasha iba bajando de las escaleras con su traje gris y su cabello arreglado de manera inusual, se veía realmente guapo, aunque no había tenido tiempo de ver a sus sobrinos ya que llegaba tarde a recoger a Kimi con la que había quedado dentro de quince minutos y parecía que no iba a llegar por lo que se despidió con una mano y dijo que se verían en la iglesia.

Sesshomaru ya estaba vestido, su cabello iba amarrado en una coleta, su traje de un negro impecable hacía contraste con su largo cabello blanco que caía en su espalda con gracia. Se arreglo el adorno de la solapa por ultima vez, suspiro y salió de la habitación. Miró su reloj , estaba a tiempo para llegar, toco la puerta de Aome la cual enseguida gritó "aún no estoy lista" le grito, el suspiro " bien el anciano Myoga te llevará, te espero allá en la iglesia", Sesshomaru recibió un si por respuesta y después bajo las escaleras. Al verlo sus hijos corrieron a abrazarlos " nunca te había visto así padre" le dijo Lin, Hatori se veía el y después a su padre " ¿Por qué yo llevo unos shorts y tu un pantalón?" Sesshomaru lo cargo y a Lin la tomo de la mano " vamos, Kaede andando" el chofer los esperabais que Sesshomaru subió en la limusina junto con sus hijos y Aome iría en otro de sus autos, uno más pequeño pero no por eso menos lujoso.

Pronto llegaron a la iglesia, el auto se detuvo y fue ahí donde Sesshomaru vio a muchos reporteros, y atrás a familiares y amigos esperando por ellos, así que tomo a los niños y los cargo en ambos brazos, Kaede bajo por el otro lado y lo siguió, entonces los reporteros lo rodearon.

¿es cierto que se van a Francia de luna de miel?

¿Cuándo decidió casarse con la señorita Aome?

¿ya no hay rivalidad entre su hermano y usted?

¿Aome esta embarazada?

Lo único que les puedo decir es que esta boda esta perfectamente planeada por los motivos correctos.

Pero …

Hasta ahí pueden pasar- dijo Sesshomaru señalando una línea en el suelo- ahora si me permiten.

Los reporteros siempre habían sido un problema para Sesshomaru pero esta vez los dejaría al margen de todo, era por eso la línea y la seguridad que había contratado. Lin y Hatori tomaron de la mano a Kaede que les sonrió amablemente, Sesshomaru se agacho a su altura " padre suerte…Aome será buena como mamá" le dijo Lin sonriendo, Hatori le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla " te quiero padre" le dijo. Después de esto Sesshomaru se puso de pie, les sacudió la cabeza cariñosamente y después se fue al altar para esperar ala novia.

……………………….

" estoy muy nerviosa anciano Myoga" le dijo Aome al anciano que venía conduciendo " ya verá que todo sale bien, el amo planeo todo con cuidado para que todo fuera perfecto, usted tranquila" le dijo el sirviente tratando de calmarla logrando cierto efecto. " Bien llegamos señorita" dijo. Y enseguida que Aome bajo del auto una explosión de cámaras la comenzó a fotografiar y los reporteros la rodearon para hacerle preguntas pero enseguida un hombre de seguridad los quito del camino, tomo a Aome del brazo y la condujo hasta la entrada del altar donde ya todos se habían puesto de pie para recibirla, la marcha nupcial había comenzado a escucharse. " Bien…respira profundo Aome….ha llegado el momento, todo va a salir bien" se dijo a si misma Aome al tiempo que veía hacía el frente en donde estaba Sesshomaru esperando por ella. Aome podìa ver a su madre sonriendo al igual que a su abuelo y su hermano, les saludo levemente con la mano y paso de largo, y en un asiento casi hasta adelante pudo ver a la madre de Sesshomaru fingiendo no verla pero atenta a su hijo que parecía ya saber de su presencia pero al parecer no le importaba mucho. La caminata se le hizo eterna hasta que la marcha dejo de escucharse y fue cuando ella estuvo al lado de Sesshomaru que la tomo de la mano y la vio fijamente a los ojos. El padre comenzó con la ceremonia .

Ya casi terminaba todo, solo faltaba la parte más importante… el pare fue entonces cuando hizo la pregunta " ¿Sesshomaru aceptas a Aome como tu esposa ….y prometes amarla en lo prospero y en lo adverso en las buenas y en las malas,y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?", Sesshomaru solo vio a Aome y enseguida respondió "si" dijo firmemente " ahora tu Aome ¿aceptas a Sesshomaru como tu leal esposo y prometes amarla en lo prospero y en lo adverso en las buenas y en las malas y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?" preguntó el padre, Aome vio a Sesshomaru, apretó su mano y contesto " si" dijo segura y sin dudar de su respuesta. " Si alguien conoce algún motivo para que no se pueda reunir la pareja en sagrado matrimonio los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" dijo el padre, y fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru se acerco a Aome, le tomo de la barbilla y la beso. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar , la gente se puso de pie para recibir a los nuevos esposos. Lin y Hatori fueron corriendo a lado de su padre y su nueva madre, Aome la cual los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Sesshomaru tomo de la mano a Aome para poder salir de la iglesia y de la multitud que se había formado. Los reporteros tomaron unas cuantas fotos cuando ellos salieron y después Sesshomaru y Aome se metieron a la limusina para desaparecer de entre la gente. Aome estaba ya más tranquila, veía por la ventana cuando sintió la mano de Sesshomaru encima de la suya, no dijo nada , simplemente le tomo la mano y siguió viendo por la ventana.

Muy pronto llegaron al salón donde sería la recepción, Aome suspiro, estaba ya más tranquila más bien no totalmente relajada, aún faltaba mucho por hacer, invitados, baile obligatorio, cena que ni siquiera probaría. El chofer le abrió la puerta y le ofreció la mano para que ella pudiera salir. Al estar fuera Sesshomaru estaba ya extendiendo su brazo para que ella lo tomará y así fue. Para cuando entraron en el salón ya la mitad de los invitados estaba esperando por ellos. Cuando ellos entraron algunos se pusieron de pie y otros aplaudieron. Aome saludo con la mano al igual que Sesshomaru que estaba algo molesto, los eventos sociales no eran lo suyo.

Sentada en la mesa de los novios Aome vio a su familia, su madre estaba sonriente disfrutando de la fiesta y al verla la saludo con la mano, después de todo ya la había saludado en la iglesia y ahora no podía acercarse demasiado ya que faltaba que sirvieran la cena y pues prefería esperar un poco antes de acercarse a su hija. Aome entonces siguió inspeccionando con la mirada todo el salón hasta que vio que en la entrada estaba la madre de Sesshomaru, entregando su boleto, elegante como la última vez que la había visto. Tenía esa mirada fría que la vez pasada la había paralizado, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía ella aquí, Aome volteo entonces algo asustada para donde se suponía que estaba Sesshomaru, lo vio hablando con unos hombres, al parecer de la oficina , pero su vista estaba en la entrada, de reojo vigilaba a su madre, y eso significaba que ya estaba enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando. Aome comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, las manos le sudaban conforme la madre de Sesshomaru avanzaba hacía la mesa, se puso de pie para poder saludar como era debido, cada vez estaba más cerca y cuando la madre de Sesshomaru llego a la mesa, el novio estaba ya enfrente de la mesa, Aome suspiro aliviada , rodeo la mesa y tomo la mano que le ofrecía Sesshomaru que veía fijamente a su madre.

¿Qué haces aquí madre?

Es tu boda…¿no puedo venir?

La última vez que nos vimos no estabas muy de acuerdo

Se que después de todo te ibas a casar, y si así va a hacer prefiero conocer bien a tu esposa, ¿acaso eso es malo?-. preguntó la madre de Sesshomaru viendo a Aome

no, esta bien- respondió de prisa Aome

eres muy delgada jovencita…¿Cuántos años tienes?

Eso no tiene importancia madre ¿no crees? – dijo Sesshomaru

Bien, bien, veo que la cena va a servirse, me sentaré , ya hablaremos después – dijo la madre sonriendo extraño

Tu madre me asusto- le dijo Aome a Sesshomaru

Solo intenta ponerte nerviosa, no es nada.

Sesshomaru y Aome se sentaron en la mesa y cenaron un excelente bufete que Kaede había elegido- Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que la cena había terminado cuando la música lenta comenzó a escucharse, Aome se sorprendió al tener la mano de Sesshomaru enfrente ¿le estaba pidiendo que bailarán, el lo volteo a ver y el tenía una expresión extraña, casi divertida " es la tradición" le dijo, entonces Aome se puso de pie, sonrió y todo el mundo aplaudió cuando los vio en el centro de la pista del hermoso salón, una luz los iluminaba solo a ellos, Sesshomaru tomo de la cintura a Aome, y la acerco tanto a el que su boca estaba en el oído de Aome si se agachaba un poco, ella estaba nerviosa, esa cercanía le ponía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba estar así, por lo que recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru y se dejo llevar por el.

Aún te pones nerviosa

Es solo que ..esta noche…va a ser mi primera vez….¿recuerdas?- dijo nerviosa Aome

Lo se…pero prometo no hacerte daño.

Lo se…se que tu me cuidaras, por eso, no temo – Aome se despego para ver a Sesshomaru este le tomo de la barbilla y la beso profundamente – te amo Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru volvió a abrazar a Aome con sus brazos en su cintura, ella estaba hecha justo a la medida para el, y el lo sabía, era la mujer por quien daría todo y perdería todo si ella se fuera, nunca se lo había dicho a Aome, y aún no estaba listo para hacerlo, pero algún día lo haría, aunque quizás ella ya lo sabía…y era por eso que lo amaba tanto.

En medio de la pista fue cuando ambos se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras, cuando todo dejo de existir y lo único que podían sentir era su cercanía, su corazón latiendo al unísono, sabiendo que estaban completos cuando estaban juntos, y desde ahora así sería hasta que la vida les robara su felicidad.

**Nota **

**Hola a todos bueno este es el capitulo de la boda, espero y les haya gustado y a llegado el tiempo que ustedes decidan **

**continuo el fic algunos capitulos mas**

**o hago un epilogo y que ya sea el final del fic.**

**Como ustedes lo crean conveniente y les agrade la idea ¿sale? Espero me digan su opinión ok? **

**Cuídense! **

**Atte **

**Tomoeandikr **


	25. francia

**Hola a todos bueno parece que la mayoría quiere que continúe con el fic unos capítulos más, no se cuantos más podrán ser, quizás no sean muchos pero espero los disfruten y gracias por su apoyo. Para cualquier cosa ya saben envíenme un review. **

**CAPITULO 22 " FRANCIA" **

La luna alumbraba la mitad del jardín, era hermoso ver las flores abrirse en esa noche, adornando todo el jardín haciendo un ambiente romántico en el jardín. Aome veía esto desde la ventana del salón, estaba ya cansada, ya no soportaba sus pies, el vestido le pesaba demasiado, el peinado comenzaba a ser demasiado para ella. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y vio a la madre de Sesshomaru junto a ella, viendo hacía el jardín justo como ella hace unos momentos.

¿cansada? – preguntó la madre de Sesshomaru

Un poco, las fiestas no son mucho de mi agrado- dijo Aome a la señora que parecía no querer atacarla

A Sesshomaru tampoco le gustan, por lo menos tienen eso en común.

Si, y otras cosas que posiblemente usted no sepa- dijo Aome comenzando a verse un poco molesta

¿a si? Te recuerdo que yo lo críe.

Pero hace años que no lo ve, estoy segura que ya no lo conoce más. – dijo Aome enfrentando a su suegra

¿me estas retando?

No, solo le estoy contestando como se debe- dijo Aome

Recuerda que si quiero puedo hacerte la vida difícil

No le tengo miedo, usted será la madre de Sesshomaru pero yo soy su esposa y lo amo, no me alejará de el ni me dejaré intimidar- dijo Aome

Bien muchacha bien, pensé que eras una chica son cerebro, y sin agallas pero ya veo que mi hijo no eligió a una humana cualquiera. – dijo la madre de Sesshomaru sonriendo

Ah…lo siento, no debí hablarle así- se disculpo Aome avergonzada de su comportamiento

Era una prueba, no iba a dejar que mi hijo se quedará con cualquier humana. Es hora de irme, tengo otras cosas que hacer, nos veremos pronto.- se despidió la demonio sin decir nada más dejando a una satisfecha Aome.

Que alivio.

¿Qué quería la madre de Sesshomaru? no es muy amigable que digamos- dijo Inuyasha que estaba detrás de Aome

Ah…nada, solo saludar y desearme suerte, es una buena madre- dijo Aome volviendo a la mesa donde antes estaba sentada. – estoy cansada, ya me quiero ir.

Pero apenas son las doce Aome, es temprano.

Si pero tu no traes zapatos altos.- dijo Aome mostrando sus zapatos.

Cierto, déjame ver que hago- dijo Inuyasha.

Esta bien.

Inuyasha dejo a Aome sentada en la mesa, y ciertamente ya se veía agotada, quizás ella no era para fiestas largas, ya recordaba cuando la había llevado a cierta fiesta en la cual por cierto se veía muy sexy, y también había querido irse temprano, si ahora lo sabía Aome no era para fiestas largas. Inuyasha rió en silencio por eso mientras se acercaba a su hermano que estaba ya algo desesperado hablando con gente de la empresa, quizás nadie más lo notaba pero el lo sabía por el olor que emanaba. Se acerco a el, saludo a los empleados de la empresa y le susurró al oído " Aome esta cansada, lo mejor será que ya se vayan ¿no crees?" Sesshomaru volteo con sus empleados, miró su reloj " a sido un placer hablar con ustedes pero el vuelo a París no tardará mucho en salir, nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos otro día, para cualquier problema en la empresa esta Inuyasha". Sesshomaru se despidió diplomáticamente de algunos invitados hasta que vio a Aome acostada en la mesa, estaba ya dormida. Se acerco a ella, y se arrodillo, " ya nos vamos Aome" le dijo suavemente. Aome asintió con la cabeza mientras se despertaba, vio a Sesshomaru que le extendía una mano, ella la tomo y se puso de pie, tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente a todos los invitados. La mayoría aún estaban muy animados en la fiesta pero cuando Sesshomaru se puso de pie en frente de todos el silencio se fue apoderando del salón hasta que no se escuchó un solo ruido en el salón. " Es hora que Aome y yo nos marchemos, les damos las gracias a todos por venir y esperamos verlos pronto" dijo Sesshomaru, todos aplaudieron mientras la pareja salía del salón, tomados de la mano. Llegaron a la limusina que los esperaba, subieron y entonces arranco.

Aome se sentía tan cansada pero estaba feliz de haber salido de la fiesta. Se quitó el velo, los zapatos y descanso en el asiento de la limusina. " Pasaremos a la casa por el equipaje, después nos iremos al aeropuerto" dijo Sesshomaru, Aome asintió " ¿no nos despedimos de los niños?" pregunto, " ellos ya sabían que nos iríamos, no te preocupes" respondió Sesshomaru.

Llegaron a la mansión donde ya tenían las maletas listas en la puerta de entrada, Aome subió a cambiarse, quería ponerse algo cómodo, así que se puso unos jeans, una zapatos bajos pero casuales, un abrigo rosa y una bufanda por si hacía frío, Sonrió al verse al espejo, en pocas horas sería la mujer de Sesshomaru en todo el sentido de la palabra, se sonrojo levemente pero estaba feliz por el hecho. Al bajar las escaleras vio a su esposo ya cambiado, estaba con unos jeans oscuros, un abrigo negro, zapatos cómodos, también traía una bufanda del mismo color del abrigo, al verla tomo una de las maletas y comenzó a meterlas en la limusina, mientras ella dejaba una carta que acababa de escribir hace unos momentos, la dejo en la mesita del teléfono y sonrió. " Aome, nos vamos", ella asintió con la cabeza y le tomo la mano a su ahora esposo y subieron a la limusina.

…………………

El vestido le queda muy bien pero ya estaba cansada, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a esas fiestas ya quería irse. Tomo de la mano a Inuyasha que estaba despidiendo a algunos invitados " cariño, ya me voy, el chofer viene por mi, no te preocupes" le dijo Kimi a Inuyasha que volteo a verla " no espera, yo te llevo, solo faltan algunos invitados por irse, Sango y Kouga se llevarán a Hatori y a Lin, espera" Inuyasha llamó a Sango y a Miroku los cuales vinieron de inmediato " nos llevamos a Hatori y a Lin, tu vete tranquilo" le dijo Miroku, Inuyasha le sonrió " regreso no tardo". Inuyasha tomo de la mano a Kimi y salió del salón.

Tu hermano se veía muy feliz, serio pero feliz

Si lo se, el casarse con Aome fue una buena decisión.

Si…es que imagínate casarse….que lindo

Pues….

¿alguna vez piensas casarte?

Este…pues si…es algo que si esta en mis planes.

¿ de verdad? . yo también quiero casarme algún día.

Si…bueno…ya veremos…después- dijo Inuyasha ya sonrojado por el rumbo de la conversación. – vamos seguramente tu padre nos espera.

Si cariño- dijo Kimi sonriendo al ver a su novio sonrojado, había logrado su cometido el hacerlo sonrojar .

…………………..

" Malditos asientos de avión…ya no puedo estar sentada" pensaba Aome mientras llegaba al aeropuerto de Francia, Sesshomaru estaba a su lado, también se le veía desesperado, ya no podía estar ni un minuto más sentado, así que en cuanto anunciaron que podían ponerse de pie se levanto de inmediato, tomo la mano de su esposa y salieron del avión primero que nadie. Recogieron su equipaje, Sesshomaru lo tomo con ambas manos y después salieron del aeropuerto. Tan pronto como pisó la salida Aome pudo sentir una ventisca helada, hacía realmente mucho frío, vio un taxi y de inmediato lo tomo, no podía esperar mucho ahí afuera. El chofer salió del vehículo y les ayudo a poner las maletas en la cajuela. Sesshomaru dejo pasar primero a Aome y el se metió después. El taxi arranco y Aome comenzaba a ver los matices de la ciudad, era hermosa, el paisaje aún blanco ya que el invierno estaba ya terminando, y aún así los edificios y los paisajes eran hermosos.

La ciudad quedo atrás y comenzó un paisaje de campo, muy pronto el chofer se detuvo en frente de un castillo pequeño, era su hotel, uno de los más caros de Francia según el chofer, bajo las maletas y se despidió con una sonrisa de los recién casados. La recepción era gigante, y un señor de ya edad avanzada estaba atendiendo, al verlos les sonrió. " Buen día tengan ustedes, ¿nombre? " pregunto el hombre con un acento afrancesado " Sesshomaru Taisho" respondió el demonio, el hombre checo en su computadora y sonrió " bien, aquí esta su llave, un botones les llevará su equipaje de inmediato a la suite principal y bienvenidos" el botones les indico por donde iba a ser su habitación. Subieron a través de escaleras, largos pasillos hasta que llegaron un piso final, donde únicamente estaba una puerta al final de un pasillo largo. El botones abrió la puerta con la llave y dejo las maletas de un lado, sonrió de vuelta cuando Sesshomaru le dio la propina y se fue gustoso, Aome desde la puerta pudo ver una gran habitación, Sesshomaru sin siquiera preguntar la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto para que ella entrara a la habitación en sus brazos " es para no romper la tradición" dijo el como excusa, Aome sonrojo un poco pero sonrió. " Es una gran habitación Sesshomaru" le dijo mientras la bajaba. "¿quieres algo de beber?" le pregunto el demonio a Aome, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras descubría la otra parte de la gran suite " agua" le contesto después de un rato.

Una hermosa cama king size era el centro del dormitorio, donde también había una chimenea en una esquina, un sillón a lado de la ventana, todo era realmente hermoso, las paredes de madera, el techo de igual manera, todo era muy acogedor. De pronto sintió como Sesshomaru le daba el vaso por encima de su hombro. "gracias" le susurro Aome a Sesshomaru mientras veía el cuarto. " Es hermoso, de verdad es hermoso" le dijo Aome a Sesshomaru, dejo el vaso de agua en una mesa y abrazo del cuello a Sesshomaru " gracias por todo" le dijo la mujer a Sesshomaru que la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a el, tanto que ya no había ningún tipo de separación entre ellos. La beso lentamente, mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda de Aome, le quitó la bufanda y la dejo caer en suelo sin dejar de besarla, " estoy….estoy nerviosa" dijo Aome sonrojada mientras Sesshomaru le quitaba su abrigo, este solo hizo una señal con el dedo para que guardara silencio y siguió besándola hasta que llegaron a la cama donde suavemente Sesshomaru acostó a Aome " yo voy a cuidarte, no temas" le dijo Sesshomaru mientras le besaba el cuello desabrochando lentamente los botones de la blusa de su esposa. Aome comenzaba a perder los nervios, era verdad, no estaba haciendo nada malo, el era su esposo y estaban en todo su derecho. Finalmente Sesshomaru quitó la blusa de Aome dejando al descubierto su hermoso torso cubierto únicamente con un brasier de encaje rosa, entonces el comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa pero Aome lo detuvo " yo lo hago" le dijo sonriendo, así que el demonio bajo los brazos y dejo que fuera esta vez la chica quien lo seduciera, Aome se sentó en las piernas de Sesshomaru que estaba medio sentado en la cama, lo beso mientras le desabrochaba el primer botón, después lentamente fue bajando por el cuello de su marido mientras más botones eran desabrochados hasta que no quedo ninguno y la camisa fue a dar al piso, Aome dejo caer su peso en el youkai recostándolo en la cama quedando ella encima. Ahora el estaba con el tórax al descubierto y no era que Aome no lo hubiera visto antes pero sabía que esta vez no sería interrumpida por nadie. Sesshomaru quito entonces los jeans de Aome con gran destreza y ella se sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que tenía que hacer lo mismo, lo hizo algo torpe, entonces Sesshomaru la enredo con las cobijas de la cama, la envolvió con dulzura y amor, comenzó lentamente a besar el cuerpo de Aome, haciéndola suya con cada caricia y cada beso, y muy pronto se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían, entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormida, se sentía como nueva después de ese largo tiempo de sueño, sabía que habían sido algunas horas por que ahora era de noche, podía ver por la ventana como estaba nevando y también se percató que la chimenea estaba ya encendida, entonces sintió a un lado a Sesshomaru que estaba sentado recargado en una almohada, parecía estar viendo un folleto de todo lo que había para visitar en Europa, entonces le puso una mano en el cabello de Aome " ¿descansaste?" preguntó el demonio, Aome se estiro " si, como un ángel" le respondió incorporándose junto a el para ver el folleto también, Sesshomaru la abrazo y le mostró lo que estaba viendo ¿tienes hambre?" le preguntó a Ame la cual asintió con la cabeza mientras veía el folleto, entonces Sesshomaru se puso de pie y fue hasta el teléfono, al parecer llamo a la recepción para que le mandarán la cena a la habitación.

La cena no demoro mucho en llegar ya que unos minutos después la puerta sonó, entonces Sesshomaru se puso una bata " no te pares, voy yo" le dijo a su esposa, recibió la cena y le dio propina al hombre que la había traído, la puso en la mesita y fue cuando Aome se puso de pie, se puso la bata y se sentó en la mesa, vio que era una cena exquisita.

Quiero ir a todos lados…al museo de Louvre ( no se si se escribe así) y a…

Iremos mañana por la mañana, nos quedaremos dos días aquí en Francia y después nos vamos a Italia- le dijo Sesshomaru a Aome la cual se emociono

¿a Italia? Que bien! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que planeaste todo esto?

Por que era una sorpresa

Este viaje será inolvidable…nunca antes había visitado Europa

Es hermosa, principalmente en invierno. – dijo Sesshomaru tomando un trozo de pan – ahora ya no estas nerviosa- le dijo a Aome

No, ya no, ¿Cómo podría? – dijo Aome sonriendo dulcemente- tu eres mi esposo, no puedo seguir sonrojándome ¿cierto?

Cierto – contesto Sesshomaru satisfecho de la respuesta de su esposa- debes estar cansada.

No, bueno…si un poco, es todo ya sabes, pero quiero dormir para mañana aprovechar el día al máximo!

Bien.

Como diez minutos después Aome y Sesshomaru terminaron de cenar, Aome se desvistió y tomo una de las toallas de la mesita, iba a bañarse, pero esta vez no había dudado en hacerlo en frente de su marido el cual solo se quedo viendo como se quitaba cada una de las prendas y se metía al baño, era hermosa. Mientras ella se bañaba tomo el teléfono, calculaba que en la mansión debían ser las seis si no es que un poco más tarde.

(conversación por teléfono)

Anciana Kaede

¿Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo llegaron a París ¿la señora Aome esta bien?

Si , si solo quería hablar con Hatori y con Lin

Si de inmediato.

Bueno…¿papi?- respondió una voz infantil de niña

Hola Lin

Hola padre!- respondió otra vez de niño

Hola Hatori ¿Cómo se han portado?

Bien padre, el tío Inuyasha ha sido muy paciente con nosotros y nos lleva a comer a fuera- dijo Lin

Bien.

¿Cómo esta Aome padre? – preguntó Hatori

Bien, ahora se esta bañando.

Nos dejo una carta de despedida, fue muy linda- dijo Lin

Quiero que se porten bien, les llamó mañana.

Si padre te quiero mucho- dijo Lin

Se cuidan- dijo Hatori.

Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono, Aome había visto la última parte de la conversación y sonrió " eres un buen padre ¿sabes?" le dijo a Sesshomaru el cual se acerco a Aome y tomo la toalla con la que se secaba para hacerlo el. " trato de serlo" le dijo mientras secaba la espalda de Aome, " y así trataré de ser con los nuestros" dijo Sesshomaru como algo natural, Aome volteo a verlo sorprendida y algo sonrojada, si se había sonrojado de nuevo " ¿nuestros? ¿ya estas pensando en tener hijos?" preguntó Aome, " es algo que va a pasar tarde o temprano Aome" le dijo mientras la cubría con su bata ya una vez totalmente seca. " si es cierto….¿y van a ser demonios también?" preguntó Aome algo confundida, " solo tendrán la mitad demonio, si no es que u poco menos" le contesto Sesshomaru sentándose en la cama mientras se quitaba la bata para bañarse el, " esta bien, si se parecen a ti entonces serán muy lindos" dijo Aome sonriendo, Sesshomaru la vio de reojo y si no se equivocaba Aome noto un leve color rojo en las mejillas de Sesshomaru, casi invisible pero ahí estaba y por supuesto el youkai pretendía ignorarlo descansa que mañana será un día largo. enseguida voy" le dijo mientras se metía al baño, Aome sonrió " después de todo yo también puedo hacerlo sonrojar" pensó la chica mientras se tapaba con las cobijas y cerrando sus ojos en ese cuarto de ensueño.


	26. noticias

**CAPITULO 23 " noticias" **

Bien las cosas habían estado así si mal no recordaba Aome. La luna de miel con Sesshomaru había sido alargada por una semana más, con este tiempo extra visitaron otros lugares y disfrutaron de su compañía por muchos más días de los que habían planeado. A su regreso se habían encontrado con un Inuyasha molestó con sus sobrinos por que por su culpa la novia que se había conseguido se había dado cuenta de sus orejas y se marcho molesta de l mansión, pero lo extraño era que su molestia era por la falta de confianza y no por el hecho de que el era un hanyou, eso era muy buena señal si le preguntaban. Por eso es que no estaba tan molesto, a decir verdad sonreía muy de vez en cuando al recordar que en efecto a Kimi no le molestaba en lo más mínimo su naturaleza de demonio, pocos días después se había reconciliado con ella.

Lin y Hatori estaban como siempre pero por alguna extraña razón uno o dos meses después comenzaron a portarse extraños con Aome, la rechazaban un poco sin saber la verdadera razón, simplemente la rechazaban por que algo les decía que debían hacerlo. Era por esta razón que esta mañana, nunca antes la habían rechazado de esa manera, algo estaba sucediendo y ella no sabía de que se trataba. Miro de nuevo a la ventana y los vio jugando, eran felices allá abajo sin ella, ya no la necesitaban para cuidarse, eso la entristeció y la molesto al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta que estaba deprimida de nuevo. "¿Qué me sucede? Yo no soy así…" pensaba Aome una vez más cuando escucho a Sesshomaru entrar en el cuarto, se acercaba a ella poco a poco, le tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso

Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Sesshomaru a Aome jalándola a la cama para que se sentara junto a el- por lo que estas pasando es normal

¿de que hablas?- intento disimular Aome

De tu depresión y cambios de humor.

No es verdad, yo nunca había sido así!

Nunca habías estado embarazada- respondió sencillamente Sesshomaru

¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto Aome sorprendida ¿Qué las cosas no debían ser al revés? Ella informarle de la noticia a su esposo

Lo que has oído, estas embarazada.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por tu olor, ya no es el mismo.

Un hijo…vamos a tener un hijo…no lo puedo creer.- dijo Aome acariciando su vientre

Debes tener paciencia, el embarazo va a ser difícil y Lin y Hatori te rechazan por lo mismo, hablaré con ellos.

No te ves muy feliz por esto- le dijo Aome a Sesshomaru

No malinterpretes mi seriedad Aome, un hijo es parte mía, nunca podría rechazarlo- le dijo el demonio dándole un beso a Aome suave, tierno, como casi nunca lo hacía.

Nos vemos más tarde- dijo Aome sonriente

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación y Aome se quedo sentada, sin poder creerlo " voy a ser madre…voy a ser madre" se repetía una y otra vez, esto había sido una noticia que no esperaba y sobre todo tan rápido y aún así ya esperaba con ansías la llegada de ese bebe.

Aome se puso de pie y se puso la bata, de repente el día ya no parecía estar tan mal, de hecho era un día hermoso ahora que lo pensaba. Pero antes de salir de su cuarto Inuyasha entró, la vio detenidamente y bajo la mirada.

Aún traes puesto el dije que yo te di- dijo el hanyou avanzando- eso es bueno

Eres mi amigo Inuyasha, nunca perdería el dije, fue un regalo especial

Sesshomaru sabe que yo te lo di?

No…pero puede ser un secreto entre nosotros ¿verdad?

Si, supongo que si. Vas a cambiar mucho

¿ya también lo sabes?

También pude detectar el cambio en tu aroma.

Ah…bueno si Sesshomaru me dijo que iba a ser difícil

Más que eso…mi madre tuvo muchas complicaciones durante el embarazo Aome, mi padre alguna vez me lo contó, como un bebe hanyou tiene más fuerza que los demás y necesita de más comida y más nutrientes…es peligroso para una humana el tener un bebe de un demonio

No te preocupes, me cuidare ya lo verás- dijo sonriendo Aome

Se que el no dejará que te pase nada y aún así…temo por ti.- dijo Inuyasha abrazando inesperadamente a Aome

Inuyasha, yo viviré para criar a este bebe , lo prometo, no pienso dejarle todo a Sesshomaru…si no…pobre de mi hijo – río Aome después del comentario- no te preocupes

Bien, entonces es una promesa.- dijo Inuyasha algo más tranquilo- es hora de que bajes a desayunar.

Si vamos.

Después de desayunar y vestirse Aome decidió ir a darle la noticia a Sango, así que llamó a los niños los cuales tardaron demasiado en ir a su llamado " ¿Qué quiere?" preguntó molesto Hatori, Aome sonrió, debía tener paciencia " voy a ver a Sango ¿quieren ir?" preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, los niños se miraron y después asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron las manos de Aome y se fueron caminando hacía la casa vecina la cual estaba a pocos metros de distancia de la suya si es sabían bien el camino de ida lo cual los pequeños sabían muy bien.

Pronto llegaron y Sango los recibió con una sonrisa al igual que Kouga que estaba ahí de pie entrenando en el jardín, al verla llegar detuvo su práctica y se sentó cerca para escucharla hablar.

Que sorpresa Aome, casi nunca vienes- dijo Sango

Si…bueno es que…¿Por qué no se van a jugar con los perros de Kouga eh niños?- preguntó Aome sonriendo y los niños más que encantados se fueron corriendo a jugar con los perros

¿Por qué los corriste? ¿acaso es algo que ellos no pueden saber?-preguntó Kouga extrañado

No aún. Sesshomaru quiere decírselos el mismo

¿decir que?

Sango, Kouga….estoy esperando un hijo….un hijo de Sesshomaru!

¿tan pronto?- pregunto Kouga decepcionado- maldita sea ese perro si que lo hizo deprisa

¿de que hablas?- preguntó Aome algo confundida

Pues Aome, una vez que esperas un cachorro de Sesshomaru ya te declaró por todas las formas posibles su mujer, ante los demonios, ejemplo yo, o su hermano Inuyasha. Se que no hay muchos demonios pero los que hay ya saben que tu eres intocable.

No lo sabía…

Pues así es…bien creo que ahora si perdí toda la esperanza de que te escaparas conmigo

Yo no me iba a escapar contigo- dijo Aome

Yo te hubiera convencido- dijo un seductor Kouga

Y hubieras fallado- respondió Sango- vamos Kouga tu mismo lo acabas de decir, Aome es intocable para ti.

Ah soñar no cuesta nada prima, no cuesta nada.

Ah…bueno ¿y tu como vas con Miroku?- preguntó Aome

Igual…pero ya me parece que pondré fecha a la boda definitivamente

Ah ya quiero ver la cara de ese idiota cuando lo sepa- dijo Kouga emocionado

Me da gusto Sango, eso es bueno!

Si creo que ya es tiempo, esta tarde hablaré con el.

Que bien, esto no me lo pierdo- dijo Kouga sonriente- voy a ducharme para que cuando llegue el idiota yo este presentable, con permiso Aome.

Si…bien creo que ya también me voy Sango tendrás cosas que preparar para cuando venga Miroku.

Si Aome, gracias por venir y de verdad te felicito por tu bebe, serás una madre excelente!

Gracias Sango.

…………………………

Después de que toda su familia se enteró, los medios y el resto de la familia Taisho, Aome ahora estaba algo más aliviada, por lo menos Lin y Hatori no habían renegado tanto, a decir verdad se habían portado muy tranquilos a como pensaba que iban a actuar. Algo fríos a decir verdad pero Aome los iba a convencer poco a poco que esto era una buena idea. Esa noche Aome estaba ayudando a Kaede en la cocina con la cena, le gustaba ser útil y no quedarse sin hacer algo. Pero algo no andaba muy bien, tenía nauseas y se sentía mareada, cosas del embarazo lógicamente pero llevaba ya un tiempo con ella y no lograba deshacerse de ellas por mucho que pensaba en otra cosa, y comenzaba a molestarse. " No se ve muy bien Aome" dijo Kaede viendo lo pálida que se había puesto la señora de la casa " estoy bien, es solo que estoy un poco mareada" dijo Aome tratando de sonreír. Pero ya no pudo más, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, la cocina de pronto no era un lugar estable, cada vez se hacía más oscuro hasta que finalmente Aome no vio nada, ni escucho nada, simplemente el silencio.

………………………..

Alicia su secretaria estaba ya feliz de que su jefe estuviera de vuelta, a decir verdad el joven Inuyasha no hacía mal su trabajo pero no había nada como el jefe de la empresa. Sentada ahí enfrente de Sesshomaru, Alicia contesto el teléfono " empresas Taisho" dijo, y una voz de anciana se escucho del otro lado del auricular " ¿se encuentra el señor Taisho? Habla su ama de llaves" dijo la voz, Alicia tapo una de las bocinas del aparato y en un murmuro le dijo a su jefe " señor le llama su ama de llaves", Sesshomaru al escuchar esto tomo el teléfono. Alicia pudo ver como su jefe solo decía que si algunas veces, había preguntado algo y después colgó el aparato en su lugar " parece que hoy no podré asistir a la junta de las 9 Alicia, encárgate de avisarle a Inuyasha que se quede un poco más tarde", Sesshomaru se puso de pie, y sin decir nada más salió de la oficina dejando a Alicia sin saber el por que de su salida tan repentina.

Mientras manejaba hacía la mansión, Sesshomaru marcaba un número de celular " Con el doctor Berruecos, Buenas noches, habla Sesshomaru Taisho disculpe llamarle a esta hora pero me preguntaba si podría ir a visitar a mi esposa, …si sucede que esta embarazada y quiero que la revise, esta bien yo estaré ahí en unos instantes, gracias" dijo Sesshomaru colgando el celular.

Muy pronto llego a la casa, estaciono el auto en el primer lugar que encontró, tomo su gabardina del asiento trasero junto con su portafolio y cerro la puerta de su convertible. La puerta la abrió la anciana Kaede esa era una buena señal, por lo que Sesshomaru se relajo un poco. " va a venir el doctor Kaede no ha de tardar en llegar" le dijo al dejar su portafolio y su gabardina en una mesita cerca. Subió las escaleras dejando atrás a la anciana y entró en cuarto que ahora era de ambos, y vio a su mujer acostada en la cama, sonriendo, ya estaba mejor, definitivamente.

Te ves mejor- le dijo Sesshomaru al entrar a la recamara

Ah no fue nada, solo un leve desmayo- contesto Aome sin darle la menor importancia

El doctor te va a examinar

Pero no tengo nada!

Nadie te a examinado desde que supimos que estabas embarazada, el sabe de mi condición así que podrá decirnos que esperar de tu embarazo

Odio a los doctores- dijo Aome un poco molesta

Y de todos modos lo verás.- dijo Sesshomaru en un tono autoritario

Lo se- dijo una resignada Aome.

El doctor no tardo en llegar. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, llevaba gafas de media luna, su bata blanca y un maletín. Al entrar a la habitación donde estaba Aome, el doctor enseguida vio a Sesshomaru, al parecer ya se conocían de hace años ya que el doctor saludo calurosamente al demonio. " Hombre, pero hace siglos que no te veía Sesshomaru, ¡ya eres todo un hombre!" decía el doctor dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sesshomaru que por su mirada se podía ver que no era muy de su agrado que lo tratarán así.

Si recuerdo que la última vez que te vi tenías el aspecto de un joven de quince años, claro ambos sabemos que tenías más edad pero…ahora si eres todo un hombre…vaya vaya…

Lo llamé por que mi esposa esta embarazada…

¿Serena? ¿de nuevo?- pregunto el doctor obviamente atrasado en noticias provocando la molestia de Aome y más de Sesshomaru

Serena murió hace unos años, me he vuelto a casar- aclaró algo molesto Sesshomaru

Ah…¡Cuánto lo siento, no era mi intención traer recuerdos tristes..¿entonces te has vuelto a casar?

Si así es, pero ella no es una demonios.

Ah. Ya veo, te preguntas entonces como va a ser el embaraza ¿cierto, bien entonces hay que revisarla y veamos como se encuentra- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a la cama donde estaba Aome y comenzó a examinarla.

La examinacion no había consistido en una de rutina que cualquier doctor hubiera podido hacer, realmente esto desconcertó a Aome por que ¿para que llamar a un doctor especialista en demonios cuando hizo una revisión normal? Quizás puede detectar cosas que los doctores normales no, pensó Aome ya que si había podido ver a Sesshomaru de pequeño entonces también era un demonio, por cierto ya muy viejo si es que Aome hacía cuentas. Cuando el doctor hubo terminado se puso de pie nuevamente " acompáñame" le dijo a Sesshomaru el cual salió de la habitación dejando a Aome algo molesta dentro de la habitación.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sesshomaru tratando de escucharse frío

La joven esta en buenas condiciones de tener un bebe humano sin duda, pero por su edad que es relativamente muy corta el tener un bebe demonio es algo más arriesgado, en mi opinión le hubiera aconsejado que hubieran esperado hasta que ella tuviera unos 30 años ya que a esa edad es mucho más seguro.

¿pero entonces que precauciones se deben tener?

No debe hacer mucho esfuerzo, debe ejercitarse ligeramente, ya sabes caminar un poco todos los días, llevar una dieta sana pero sobre todo con mucha carne, se que esto no se recomienda en un embarazo ortodoxo pero este no es el caso, un medio demonio es el que se esta gestando así que necesita más proteínas y nutrientes que un bebe normal, Sesshomaru esto es muy importante por que si el bebe no recibe los nutrientes necesarios no se rendirá tan fácilmente y comenzará a tomarlos de la madre, provocando que en el parto la joven quede tan frágil que le sea imposible sobrevivir.- el doctor saco una botella de su maletín- dale esto, todos los días, una vez. Vendré el próximo mes para ver como sigue. Buen día. – el doctor se encamino solo hasta la puerta y salió.

Sesshomaru se quedo en el pasillo con la botella en la mano, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa y después desvió la mirada hacía la alfombra, murmuro una palabrota y después entró en la habitación de Aome. Al verlo la chica se puso de pie, por su mirada estaba molesta por que la habían excluido del resultado de su propio análisis, vio a Sesshomaru y entonces noto una mirada extraña, ¿acaso era pesadez, Aome no lo sabía pero esa mirada no le gustaba.

¿sucede algo conmigo y con el bebe?

No, nada- mintió Sesshomaru tratando de recuperar su semblante sereno de siempre.

Mentira, no soy demonio, no tengo olfato así como el tuyo pero soy tu esposa y si algo si se, es que no hay nadie mejor que te conozca que yo. Dímelo.

Va a ser un embarazo de riesgo- le dijo finalmente Sesshomaru que al ver que las palabras de su esposa eran ciertas, a ella no podía mentirle- el doctor me ha dado indicaciones, las seguiremos al pie de la letra y vendrá el mes que entra para ver como sigues.

Bien, no hay problemas ya veras que todo va a salir bien- respondió Aome con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sesshomaru no estaba tan seguro de que todo fuera a salir tan bien, pero si algo era definitivo es que no iba dejarla morir, salvaría a los dos, a su esposa y a su hijo de ser necesario. Ocuparía todo a su alcance así tuviera que utilizar los recursos su padre le había dejado por herencia, aunque eso no le agradaba del todo.


	27. molestias

**CAPITULO 24 " molestias" **

La empresa estaba muy agitada, se acercaba una auditoria y tenían que tener todo en orden, Alicia, una de las secretarías de la empresa era ahora la que atendía las cosas de la dirección general, junto con Martha, la secretaría cabeza de la presidencia, pero había tanto por archivar ya que como el jefe se había atrasado tanto en las firmas de los documentos que ahora las secretarías también tenían mucho trabajo.

Alicia entro con una pila de documentos sin firmas y los puso n el escritorio, vio a su jefe que estaba leyendo una documento, la vio de reojo y le pidió que se fuera. Desde hace unos días se le veía siempre jllegaran, ya no tardarían mucho en llegar, era por eso que estaba leyendo todo a una velocidad increíble.

Inuyasha entro en la oficina con dos o tres carpetas en las manos, se sentó fastidiado en la silla enfrente del escritorio de Sesshomaru que lo vio de reojo como diciendo " ¿Qué quieres?", pero no dijo nada.

Estoy harto de tanto firmar- dijo Inuyasha- te traje esto, solo puedes firmar tu

Déjalos en la mesa.

Hoy va a venir Aome cierto?

Intento terminar antes de que ella venga si te das cuenta

Bah…deja los papeles que yo pueda firmar…Aome no puede quedarse esperando

Entonces toma esos de la esquina- dijo Sesshomaru sin verlo

Me los llevo entonces- dijo Inuyasha tomando los papeles.

Señor, señor un Licenciado lo quiere ver- dijo Martha entrando en la oficina

Mándalo a la mía- dijo Inuyasha ya en la puerta- ¿Qué no ves que Sesshomaru tiene mucho trabajo?...- dijo fastidiado mientras salía pero la secretaría se quedo esperando que Sesshomaru le diera otra indicación

Hazlo- le dijo Sesshomaru a su secretaria que salió enseguida de la oficina

…………………………..

El edificio era tan grande, pero afortunadamente Lin y Hatori ya conocían el camino hacía la oficina de su padre, era por eso que Aome solo los seguía. Iba sonriendo, por que desde que estaba embarazada se sentía radiante, aunque las molestias fueran bastantes y muy constantes valía la pena pasar por todo. Su madre y su abuelo llegarían esa tarde, les diría la noticia ahí en la mansión, pero no tenía nada de que preocuparse, Kaede y el anciano Myoga ya estaban haciéndose cargo de los preparativos de todo. Llegaron a la recepción de la presentencia, donde había mucha gente amontonada, esperando que los recibiera el presidente de la empresa, Aome se preguntaba si es que debía esperar o debía anunciar su llegada de inmediato, pero Lin y Hatori lo hicieron por ella, como la secretaría ya los conocía los dejo pasar sin ningún problema, pero vio a Aome de forma extraña. " ¿usted quien es?" le pregunto sin fiarse mucho de ella. "¿acaso es la niñera de los chicos?". Volvió a preguntar la secretaria, Aome la vio de manera confundida, después sonrió amablemente " no, nada de eso, yo soy….", " ella es la esposa de mi hermano" complemento Inuyasha que al ver a Aome la saludo con una sonrisa " te ves muy bien Aome, eso de estar embarazada de te queda muy bien", la chica solo se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de su ahora cuñado y la secretaria sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer, acababa de hablarle de manera inapropiada a la esposa de su jefe, que barbaridad, que idiotez mejor dicho. " ¿Qué esperas, que no vas a avisar que ya llego Aome?", dijo Inuyasha algo exasperado, Martha la secretaria de inmediato se metio a la oficina. " No seas tan rudo con ella Inuyasha" le reprendió Aome, pero Inuyasha parecía estar algo harto de esa oficina, " por eso no quería meterme en estas oficinas, pero no, Sesshomaru tenía que irse… y ahora como tengo un cargo oficial y responsabilidades ya no me puedo safar" dijo Inuyasha algo enojado.

Sesshomaru vio a Aome desde la puerta de la oficina y le hizo un ademán para que entrara, Aome se despidió de Inuyasha y entro a la oficina y ahí estaba Martha, algo apenada, Aome se sentó en una silla y vio a su marido, sin duda se veía algo estresado y sus hijos no ayudaban mucho haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, gritando por todos lados y persiguiéndose uno al otro. Sesshomaru entonces los vio de reojo " quietos" les dijo con una voz no con mucha paciencia y fue cuando los niños dejaron de jugar y se sentaron de inmediato en el suelo. Martha pudo ver esto con asombro, ella para poder controlar a sus hijos tenía que gritar mínimo tres veces y su jefe con una sola vez los había hecho sentar , pero si lo pensaba bien ¿a quien no le atemorizaba su jefe, solo bastaba una mirada para que supieras lo que te espera. Entonces vio a Aome, una chica sin duda linda, muy joven y de al parecer una personalidad muy encantadora y social, ¿Cómo es que había terminada casada con un hombre como su jefe, Martha tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando Sesshomaru le mando llamar " Martha ella es mi esposa la Sra. Taisho Aome, desde ahora en adelante la deja pasar cuando venga, sin anunciarse si quiera ¿entendido?" dijo Sesshomaru en forma de represaría " ahora váyase hay muchas cosas por hacer" dijo y después Martha desapareció de la oficina.

Ahora nos vamos- dijo Sesshomaru cerrando unas carpetas- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Bien, nada fuera de lo normal.

¿nada, si tener que detenernos dos veces por que querías vomitar no es nada- dijo Hatori sonriendo.

Bueno…es que…- se excuso Aome

Es normal, ya se te pasará, si no te sentías dispuesta a venir entonces debiste haber llamado y…

No es nada, toda mujer embarazada pasa por lo mismo si no me equivoco. Ahora si nos podemos ir ¿cierto?

Tomen sus cosas, vamonos- dijo Sesshomaru

Aome salió de la oficina sonriendo, el ver a Sesshomaru siempre le provocaba sonreír. Martha la secretaria ni siquiera pudo voltear a verla, sentía vergüenza de cómo la había tratado y se sentía afortunada de mantener su trabajo, aunque no estaba segura si fuera así al día siguiente.

………………………….

El día había sido perfecto de no haber sido por el enojo de la pareja en medio del restaurante, Aome lo estaba recordando todo, sentada en la cama, a oscuras, y es que aún no sabía de donde había surgido todo.

Flash back

El restaurante estaba lleno, pero no importaba por que ellos tenían reservación, así que el capitán de los meseros los hizo pasar a su mesa y les dio la carta. Aome la repasaba una y otra vez con la mirada pero extrañamente no tenía hambre, nada de hambre, a decir verdad comenzaba a tener asco, así que cerro la carta al mismo tiempo que un mesero se acercaba a ellos.

¿desean ordenar?- les dijo

¡yo quiero el pollo a la naranja!- dijo Lin sonriendo

Yo quiero lo mismo!- dijo Hatori

Para mi carne a la tártara.- dijo Sesshomaru que después volteo a ver a Aome

¿y la señora?- preguntó el mesero

Nada- respondió simplemente Aome

¿nada?- preguntó confundido el mesero

Si, nada- dijo Aome que volteo a ver a Sesshomaru que estaba fulminándola con la mirada

Pide algo- le dijo en un tono suave

No tengo hambre- respondió Aome, la insistencia comenzaba a molestarle

Pide algo, Aome- dijo esta vez Sesshomaru con un tono más bien autoritario

He dicho que no tengo hambre, coman ustedes- dijo Aome sin ceder terreno

Pide algo…ya- dijo Sesshomaru definitivamente enojado

Te dije que no tengo hambre…no soy tu hija para que me grites de esa manera- dijo Aome también muy molesta

No, eres mi esposa. Lo tengo muy presente- le dijo Sesshomaru molesto

Entonces respeta mis decisiones- dijo Aome terminantemente

Traiga un filete para la señora- pidió Sesshomaru al mesero que se fue lo más rápido, el ver una discusión no era de su agrado.

¡te dije que no quería nada!- grito de repente Aome que se sentía terriblemente enfadada, algo en su interior estaba ardiendo. - ¡¿Por qué no respetas lo que quiero! ¡¿acaso me crees una mas de tus empleadas o alguien a quien le puedes mandar! ..-decía una agitada Aome, su respiración era entre cortada pero seguía con ese sentimiento dentro, quería sacarlo todo- pues…resulta que soy tu esposa…aunque parezca que tomamos la decisión incorrecta- dijo Aome ya entre un mar de lágrimas.

Aome…- dijo Lin que estaba viendo impresionada a la que fue una vez su niñera

No te precipites- dijo Sesshomaru viendo que su mujer se ponía el abrigo mientras toda la gente la veía muy extrañados

No te molestes, sigue cenando, yo me voy- dijo Aome aún llorando- así lo decido yo.

Espera entonces a que el chofer te…

Dije que no….no quiero nada de ti…yo puedo irme sola, antes me valía de mi misma, puedo hacerlo aún- dijo fríamente Aome dejando el lugar en medio de las miradas de los demás.

¿padre no vamos a ir por Aome?- preguntó Hatori viendo la extraña expresión de su padre, parecía molesto y al mismo tiempo preocupado, una extraña combinación en el.

No. Puede irse sola, coman- dijo Sesshomaru a sus hijos que no dudaron en obedecer a su padre.

Fin del Flash Back

" ¿Qué me sucede?...no creí que esto fuera tan difícil, pero es que en esos momentos…yo…no pude pensar en nada más que... gritar todas esas cosas que…no eran verdad…que no sentía en verdad…dije cosas tan horribles…a Sesshomaru…seguramente estará muy enfadado conmigo…y tiene razón…" pensaba Aome mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar de la habitación, con las rodillas encogidas y la mirada pérdida en el cielo.

………………………….

Kaede escuchó abrir la puerta, fue enseguida a ver y efectivamente era su jefe, que estaba cerrando la puerta ya y extrañamente los pequeños estaban en silencio, es decir que su padre estaba enojado, solo eso podía hacerles callar de esa manera. Ambos subieron a su habitación y se encerraron. " ¿ ya llego Aome?" preguntó , Kaede asintió con la cabeza " se encerró en su habitación" dijo y entonces Sesshomaru subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y no la encontró " pero si dijo que…" entonces lo entendió…estaba en su antigua habitación. Así que al abrir la puerta se encontró con una habitación a oscuras, a lumbrada solo por la luz de la luna y ahí en la ventana estaba Aome, viendo al cielo, se veía realmente triste. " Si sigues así te vas a enfermar" dijo finalmente Sesshomaru. Aome volteo a verlo, tenía una mirada triste que evito. " vete" le dijo Aome, pero el no se fue. " EL bebe necesita que estés fuerte, ten" le dijo Sesshomaru a Aome al darle una manta para cubrirla, y entonces se sentó junto a ella.

¿no…no estas enojado?- pregunto tímida Aome

No- dijo Sesshomaru viendo hacía el cielo y después a ella

Lo lamento, yo en verdad no quise decir esas cosas…- comenzó a Aome a decir cuando algunas lágrimas ya se asomaban en sus ojos

Lo se.- dijo Sesshomaru al abrazarla y escuchar como lloraba

No se que me pasa…yo…

El bebe que esta creciendo en ti, nuestro hijo tiene sangre demonio, no es nada fácil… yo te cuidaré…sin importar que pase- dijo Sesshomaru como promesa a su esposa que ya había dejado de llorar

Gracias…- contesto finalmente Aome que ahora estaba en los brazos de su esposo…abrazada a el…

…………………….

La mañana era fría, o al menos eso le pareció a Aome que apenas despertaba, le dolía la espalda ¿acaso había dormido mal, pero entonces recordó que se había dormido junto a la ventana con Sesshomaru, así que abrió los ojos y noto que ya estaba en su cama, pero Sesshomaru no estaba a su lado ¿acaso se había ido sin despedirse, pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Sesshomaru que traía una bandeja de comida y la había puesto en la mesita, el ya estaba vestido de traje, podría decir que listo para irse, Aome se paro entonces y fue hacía la mesita, y noto que había doble ración de todo. "¿Qué acaso vas a desayunar conmigo?", pregunto, pero Sesshomaru le abrió la silla para que se sentará " no, es todo para ti, ayer no cenaste, tampoco comiste, a decir verdad debí traer triple ración" dijo Sesshomaru sinceramente, Aome desconcertada se dio cuenta que si efectivamente tenía hambre pero no era para tanto, " pero…no puedo acabarme todo esto" dijo sorprendida, " con esto subiré mucho de peso" dijo rehusándose a comer una doble ración, pero Sesshomaru le tomo del hombro y le beso " eso no me importa, como todo, regreso para comer" le dijo como despedida al salir de la habitación, Aome suspiro " bueno…ya que" dijo resignada y comenzó con el desayuno.

Aome termino de desayunar y se puso la bata , bajo las escaleras y vio a Lin y a Hatori jugando en el jardín y entonces en la mesa vio desayunando a su abuelo y a su madre, ambos atendidos por la misma Kaede. "¡es cierto…mi familia vendría!" recordó Aome, pero es que el día de ayer había estado tan ocupada haciendo su berrieta que no se había acordado de que su madre seguramente para ese entonces ya estaba en la mansión. Se sonrojo al pensar esto y se acerco a la mesa. Su madre al verla la abrazo y su abuelo estaba maravillado con el desayuno.

Hija! Ayer quisimos avisarte pero me dijeron que estaban indispuesta!- dijo su madre alegre

Eh…si discúlpame madre.

Hija, pero esto no es una casa ¡ es una mansión!- dijo su madre sorprendida

Si…es …bonita ¿no?

Vaya, al principio tu marido no me convencía pero creo que si tiene con que mantenerte…- dijo el abuelo

Si..jaja de eso creo que no hay duda

Bien

Aome fue entonces a cambiarse, su familia estaba ahí para verla, y además les tenía una noticia importante, pero no la diría hasta que su esposo llegará, por que así lo había querido el y ella también quería hacerlo cuando su esposo estuviera con ella.

Su madre acababa de entrar a la recamara, Aome volteo y vio la cara de sorpresa de su madre. " es muy linda tu habitación Aome", la chica sonrió, y tomo de la mano a su madre. " si…es como la que soñaba de niña ¿te acuerdas?...es por eso…que Sesshomaru ha cumplido cada una de mis peticiones…es…es único" dijo Aome viendo hacía una foto que tenía en un mueble, su madre le paso un brazo por los hombros " tu padre estaría feliz por ti Aome…Sesshomaru es un buen hombre….y será un buen padre también" , Aome volteo sorprendida a ver a su madre, ella no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había tenido sus nauseas matutinas y su madre ya lo sabía. " Aome…cuando una mujer esta embarazada…sus ojos brillan de una forma distinta…puedo ver ese brillo en tus ojos…y se que ningún hombre tiene tantas atenciones con su esposa, a menos que le vaya a dar un hijo Aome…tu padre fue así…y en el caso de Sesshomaru…creo que se nota…" Aome abrazo a su madre, estaba tan feliz de que lo supiera, quería decírselo y al fin ya estaba enterada " no se lo digas al abuelo…¿si?", la madre de Aome nego con la cabeza y sonrió.

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic, ya saben que sus reviews son importantes y no olviden que si tienen alguna sugerencia me la hagan saber jeje **


	28. promesa

**CAPITULO 25 " promesa" **

Sesshomaru acababa de llegar a la mansión, había sido un día largo, la oficina estaba de cabeza con todo y la auditoria nadie sabia nada, todo estaba mal, y eso lo ponía de malas. Bajo del auto que recién estaba estacionado cuando su celular sonó, al ver el número hizo una mueca pero no pudo dejar de contestar. " ¿Cómo estas madre?...¿que quieres?...bueno no es muy común que llames…noticias…¿Qué noticias?..madre sabes bien que las noticias son mentira…nunca hablas para eso…¿la empresa de mi padre?...no, la empresa esta bien…si…se que las auditorias son importantes…tengo que colgar" Sesshomaru colgó el teléfono molesto, sabía que su madre no llamaría si no fuera por algún chisme de la empresa, respiro profundo, tenía que estar sereno para entrar a la casa, Aome estaba sensible y además su familia estaba ahí.

Había mucho alboroto en la casa, más de lo habitual a decir verdad, Sesshomaru dejo su abrigo en un sillón y ahí en la alfombra vio a Lin y a Hatori jugando con su ahora abuela, la madre de Aome, estaban felices por estar jugando, en realidad nunca los había visto así, la señora de pronto levanto la vista y vio a Sesshomaru, con una dulce sonrisa se levanto. " estaba jugando con los niños…son adorables" dijo.

La abuela es muy divertida padre- dijo Lin

¿Cómo esta señora Higurashi?- dijo educadamente Sesshomaru mientras levantaba a Lin en sus brazos

Oh muy bien…la casa es muy linda, y es más de lo que esperaba.

Me alegro que estén cómodos.

Si…mi padre hubiera querido saludarle pero esta dormido…

Si…lo entiendo…¿y donde esta Aome?

En su habitación, estaba cansada…Lin…¿quieres seguir jugando mientras tu padre va por Aome?

Si…- dijo Lin bajando de los brazos de su padre que enseguida subió las escaleras

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y vio a Aome en la cama, estaba dormida, y era normal, el estar embarazada de un medio demonio ciertamente era agotador y si eres una humana es peor. Se acerco y se sentó en una silla individual, enfrente de la cama, y vio fijamente a su esposa, era hermosa…Muy pronto vio como Aome abrió sus ojos lentamente y al verlo sonrió dulcemente " Bienvenido" le dijo, Sesshomaru le tomo de la mano y le beso la frente. "¿Cuándo le vamos a decir a mi familia?" preguntó Aome, Sesshomaru se quitó la camisa, la dejo en la cama, se dirigió al closet y empezó a buscar otra camisa " hoy en la cena" respondió, Aome se puso de pie y lo abrazó por la espalda " mi madre ya lo sabe" le dijo, Sesshomaru la volteo a ver de reojo, " creo que son cosas que a una madre no se les puede ocultar" dijo Aome y fue entonces cuando Sesshomaru recordó la reciente llamada de su madre " será que…¿ella ya sabe?" pensó el demonio, Aome entonces se puso un suéter " voy abajo, te espero" le dijo y salió de la habitación.

…………………………….

Buen día señor Sesshomaru- dijo el abuelo de Aome

Espero su estadía este siendo placentera- dijo Sesshomaru

Ah si..es una mansión muy cómoda…hemos estado muy cómodos

Si muchas gracias Sesshomaru- dijo la madre de Aome

No es nada… ¿quieres cenar?- le preguntó Sesshomaru a Aome la cual tenía una cara de asco pero asintió, no quería pelear con Sesshomaru

Bien…Kaede sirve la cena por favor- le índico el demonio a la anciana.

Enseguida- kaede llamó a las doncellas que ya traían la cena

Madre..abuelo…les invitamos hoy por que…queremos decirles algo muy importante- comenzó Aome

Lo que sucede es que Aome y yo estamos esperando un hijo- dijo Sesshomaru

¿un hijo?...¿tan pronto?...?están seguros que es la mejor decisión?...- preguntó el abuelo

Padre! – dijo indignada la madre de Aome

Es verdad..Aome es aún muy joven, consentimos en que se case por que en verdad lo ama Sesshomaru pero… un hijo es diferente…es la vida de otra persona…no es tan fácil…Aome.

¿Qué intentas decir con eso?- preguntó Aome ya comenzando a molestarse

No dudo que Sesshomaru este listo, el ya es padre de dos niños..uno más no debe significar mucho reto…en cambio…es tu primer hijo…y a tu edad…hace apenas un año aún dependías de nosotros…y ahora piensas tener un hijo…es irracional

Creo que eso es desconfianza de su parte, Aome esta lista para tener un hijo, ella lo sabe- dijo Sesshomaru.

Mi nieta ha vivido más tiempo con nosotros…creo que hasta estos momentos nosotros la conocemos más

Esta equivocado, es mi esposa…y creo conocerla lo suficiente para…

Basta- dijo finalmente Aome al ponerse de pie- si no te alegra que este embarazada bien, no importa que pienses abuelo…este bebe viene en camino y lo tendré, te guste o no. Buenas noches- Aome se retiró sin siquiera tocar el plato de la cena

Aome…- dijo el abuelo desde su asiento…

Esta vez te excediste padre.

Espero la cena les sea de su agrado, yo perdí el apetito- dijo Sesshomaru, se levanto y tomo el plato de cena de Aome.

Al entrar en la habitación esperaba tener que lidiar con lágrimas nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con una Aome muy tranquila, que acababa de ponerse su pijama, ya que aún le faltaba la parte de abajo, es decir el short. " Tu cena" dijo Sesshomaru al poner la cena en la mesita, veía fijamente a Aome, estaba por ponerse el short cuando este se lo quitó de las manos " eres hermosa" le dijo al oído y después la besó, pasando una mano por su espalda, por debajo del saco de la pijama, Aome cruzo los brazos del cuello de Sesshomaru y después lo abrazo con fuerza " no dejaré que nada…ni nadie me diga que este hijo es un error…nadie" le dijo a Sesshomaru que fue la primera vez que escuchó a Aome hablando con tal determinación, ¿Por qué habría de dudarlo? Aome estaba lista para ser una madre.

La mañana llegó, esta vez Aome se levantó muy temprano, junto con Sesshomaru, se baño, se vistió e incluso bajo a ayudar a hacer el desayuno. Para cuando Lin, Hatori y su familia bajo el desayuno ya estaba listo. Lin se sentó junto a Hatori, su madre de un lado a su abuelo que estaba en silencio, y finalmente Sesshomaru que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa.

Se ve delicioso Aome- dijo Hatori con los cubiertos ya en las manos

¿verdad que Aome cocina muy bien abuela?- preguntó Lin

Así es…ella es muy buena cocinando Lin- contesto con una sonrisa la madre de Aome

¿quieres café abuelo?- preguntó Aome muy seria

No, gracias.

Bien…

¿ cuanto tiempo se quedarán abuela?

Me imagino que hoy nos iremos…en la tarde Hatori.

Ah…pero vendrás a visitarnos pronto ¿verdad?

Claro pequeña Lin.

Eso es bueno…es que nuestra otra abuela..casi no la vemos, y no juega con nosotros!. – dijo Hatori

Su otra abuela los quiere de una forma distinta- explico Aome con una sonrisa

¿de verdad?- preguntó Lin

Así es- confirmo Sesshomaru- ahora apúrense a desayunar.

Si padre!

Aome siguió en su misma posición a pesar de que su familia se hubiera ido, su madre estaba bien, pero con su abuelo, las cosas se habían quedado igual, pero no le importaba, quería estar segura de lo que hacía, y lo estaba.

Pasó un mes y medio, el vientre de Aome estaba ya algo abultado, y los cambios de humor se habían incrementado considerablemente. Esa mañana una nueva discusión comenzada por Aome se estaba desarrollando. Ella se encontraba sentada en una silla del estudio, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada escondida.

Pero me habías dicho que vendrías conmigo- replicaba Aome

Ya te lo dije…las cosas en la empresa no están como para faltar… Kaede irá contigo.

Pero yo no quiero a Kaede, quiero al padre de mi hijo

Aome…- dijo Sesshomaru con una mano en el rostro como signo de cansancio- ya te lo dije

Bien, si tan poco te interesas por mi, quizás y vaya con Inuyasha. – dijo Aome tratando de herir a su esposo con las palabras

Aome… Inuyasha no tiene nada que ver aquí- dijo impaciente Sesshomaru

Quien lo dice- dijo Aome viendo de reojo a su esposo que estaba con la mirada en el escritorio

No intentes fingir que es otra persona Aome. – dijo Sesshomaru impaciente

Quizás no terminas de conocerme…

No digas estupideces…- dijo ya molesto Sesshomaru

Ahora digo estupideces? Bien como tienes una esposa muy estúpida me voy para no molestarte más – dijo Aome con una sonrisa irónica

¡no es eso maldita sea!- dijo Sesshomaru golpeando la mesa pero Aome ya se había marchado

Inuyasha estaba limpiando su moto en el garaje cuando vio llegar a Aome, estaba con la mirada molesta, y viéndolo fijamente. " necesito que me acompañes a un estudio médico" dijo con una voz muy seria, Inuyasha se puso de pie y se limpio las manos, se acerco a ella " eh…claro que si Aome pero..¿y Sesshomaru?" preguntó el, no quería problemas con su hermano, " es un imbécil…se va a ir a la oficina, nos vamos en un rato, solo aséate" Aome se dio la media vuelta y salió del garaje " va a ser un día muy largo" pensó el hanyou mientras dejaba el lugar.

……………………….

El día efectivamente fue muy largo, Inuyasha se la paso soportando el mal humor de Aome, contando hasta diez para no gritarle, para cuando llegaron a la mansión Inuyasha se encerró en su habitación, pero Sesshomaru no tardo en abrirle la puerta, Inuyasha se volteo y enfrento el enojo de su hermano. " ¿Por qué te fuiste con ella?" le preguntó , Inuyasha le empujo la mano "¿preferirías que hubiera sido otro, estaba enojada…no me la pase muy bien que digamos" con este último con este último comentario Sesshomaru se calmó y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación, camino a la suya donde seguramente estaría Aome.

Al entrar vio la puerta del baño abierta, obviamente estaba dándole un baño, así que sin hacer el menos ruido abrió la puerta y la vio bajo el agua, ella volteo a verlo, y entonces se cubrió con las manos, el abrió el cancel del baño, tomo una de las toallas grandes y la envolvió en ella, la cargo y la saco de la ducha, lentamente la seco y Aome se sonrojo mientras Sesshomaru hacía todo en silencio 2 si crees que con esto me contentarás estas muy…equivocado" dijo Aome, pero Sesshomaru no dijo nada, Cuando terminó de hacerlo, le puso su bata y la cargo hasta la cama y se volteo " si hoy no pude cuidar de ti lo haré durante la noche…te dije que cuidaría de ti pase lo que pase", Aome se sonrojo y volteo el rostro, quizás ella estaba equivocada, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello y Sesshomaru salió de la habitación. Pero regresó poco tiempo después regresó con su cena, la puso en la mesita " come, lo necesitas" y después se sentó en la cama, se veía cansado, y por primera vez Aome se sentó de tras de el "¿Qué te sucede?", Sesshomaru volteo a verla " mañana llega mi madre…no puedo evitar que venga" le dijo Aome sonrió 2 no te preocupes, estará bien".

…………………………………………..

La casa era un caos, la madre de Sesshomaru llego y se instalo en una habitación, mientras que la madre de Aome estaba siendo una abuela modelo, sin siquiera ser familia de verdad, la madre de Sesshomaru ni siquiera volteo a ver a sus nietos. Al contrario, entró en la habitación de Aome, se sentó en una silla y la analizo con la mirada.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

¿llevo?

De embarazo…se que estas esperando un hijo

No se…pocos meses

Ya veo…lo supe desde hace unos días, mi hijo me evadía, el nunca es así, solo cuando Lin y Hatori nacieron.

Ah…

Mmm pero esta vez es diferente.

¿a que se refiere?

Ah que este hijo será diferente…para Sesshomaru…pero no me hagas caso… ya lo entenderás…

Madre, deja de molestar a Aome, necesita descanso.

Solo hablaba de mi futuro nieto, si hijo por que a pesar de que tu me lo escondiste yo ya lo se

Bien..entonces deja descansar a Aome.

Hasta luego señora

Vuelvo enseguida.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación y llevo a su estudio a su madre, la cual parecía estar algo molesta, aunque nadie más lo supiera solo el.

No me parece…¿Por qué te inclinas por un hijo que va a ser tan débil? Va a ser casi un humano

Eso no es de tu incumbencia madre

Pero si ese hijo tuyo va a tener mi sangre…creo que es de mi incumbencia

Te equivocas, las cosas son muy diferentes a con Serena.

Ese hijo no debería….

Ese niño debe nacer…Sesshomaru y mi nieta van a ser muy buenos- dijo el abuelo de Aome desde la entrada- lo he visto estos días, y aunque mi nieta es muy joven… su esposo, su hijo, la cuida como es debido, tuve mis dudas pero…ahora estoy seguro.

Bien…entonces…hablamos después- dijo la madre de Sesshomaru

Gracias- dijo Sesshomaru al abuelo

Solo digo la verdad, la felicidad de mi nieta es lo más importante.

Yo le aseguro que mi hijo y mi esposa van a ser felices, de eso me aseguro yo.

**Nota: hola a todos! Bueno las cosas están llegando a su fin, el próximo capítulo será el final de este fic, que ha sido muy largo, espero no se lo pierdan. **


	29. un final feliz!

**CAPITULO 26 " no mas secretos" **

Eran las seis de la mañana y Aome ya estaba de pie, la verdad es que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse en la madrugada desde que hace un año su hijo había nacido, trayendo consigo una enorme felicidad junto con una enorme carga de responsabilidades. Esa mañana Aome y Sesshomaru tenían que ir a un festival de Lin y Hatori en su nueva escuela. No podían negar que la escuela les había generado ciertos problemas al no estar acostumbrados a ir pero Aome sabía que eso sería lo mejor para ambos y no había fallado, ahora ambos estaban bien y les gustaba su escuela. Aome movió ligeramente a Sesshomaru con el brazo, era hora de despertarse pero este al parecer ya estaba despierto desde hace un rato ya que el sentirla tan cerca la jalo de nuevo a la cama y se puso encima de ella, le sonrió levemente " Buenos días" le dijo, Aome le sonrió y le correspondió con un beso " Buenos días, es hora de levantarnos, Lin y Hatori ya deben estar levantándose ahora" , Aome se metió a bañar enseguida mientras que Sesshomaru se dirigía al cuarto del pequeño Alexander que ya estaba de pie en su cama, brincando y al ver a su padre levantó los brazos, Sesshomaru lo levantó y lo tomo entre sus brazos, bajo las escaleras y vio a la anciana Kaede preparando el desayuno, a veces se preguntaba si esa mujer era un demonio también por las fuerzas que tenía aún a su edad, pero bien sabía que no era cierto, la anciana le ofreció el vaso especial con la leche caliente de Alexander, Sesshomaru la tomo y lo sentó en su silla. Las voces de Lin y de Hatori se escucharon poco tiempo después venían bajando las escaleras, aún medio dormidos pero con una sonrisa, ese día era especial para ellos.

Buenos días padre- dijeron ambos al unísono

Buenos días, no vayan a demorarse, tienen que llegar temprano- dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba algo de café

No padre…- dijo Lin sentándose en su lugar- buenos días Alexander

Hola tu – le dijo Hatori a su pequeño hermano que solo tomaba su leche y de vez en cuando la tiraba en el suelo mientras agitaba el vaso.

¿padre por que tu siempre desayunas mientras Aome esta bañándose?- preguntó Lin

No es siempre, solo es cuando tenemos prisa y es por que yo me arreglo más rápido que Aome, ahora terminen su desayuno- dijo Sesshomaru al ponerse de pie- voy a bañarme.

¿quiere que termine de darle su desayuno a Alexander?´- preguntó Kaede

Si gracias- dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la cocina

Al entrar al cuarto vio a Aome ya casi lista para irse, este tomo la ropa que estaba en una silla, Aome lo volteo a ver " ¿Y Alexander?" le preguntó al verlo ahí, Sesshomaru antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina le contesto " esta terminando de desayunar, la anciana Kaede se esta haciendo cargo" y después se metió a bañar.

Para cuando dieron las siete de la mañana toda la familia salió corriendo para la camioneta, Sesshomaru aseguró a su hijo el más pequeño en su silla mientras Aome apuraba a Lin y a Hatori. Al final subieron todos a la camioneta y arranco.

En el trayecto Aome repasaba una y otra vez las cosas que tenían que llevar para el festival.

Lin ¿Llevas tu gorra?

Si

Hatori ¿llevas la tuya?

Si Aome…

Traes la cámara ¿verdad? – preguntó Aome a Sesshomaru que la vio de reojo y asintió con la cabeza

No te preocupes Aome, todo estará bien

Gracias Lin… espero verlos cantar…se han de ver muy lindos!

No lo creo- dijo Hatori con las mejillas sonrojadas

En poco tiempo llegaron a la escuela, que era grande y era fácil el perderse entre los pasillos, pero Asome ya sabía bien donde estaba todo. Sesshomaru cargaba a Alexander mientras Aome dejaba a Lin y a Hatori en sus salones junto con las otras madres que también parecían preocupadas por sus hijos. Alexander bajo de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a caminar hacía una niña de su misma edad que estaba junto a su madre, Sesshomaru lo dejo, al fin y al cabo no iba a pasar nada, volteo a ver a Aome que estaba dándole las últimas instrucciones a Lin cuando escucho el llanto de una niña y después el de su hijo, de prisa volteo y vio a la madre de la hija furiosa cargando su hija que tenía un rasguño en su brazo, Sesshomaru entonces tomo a su hijo que también lloraba, la señora furiosa se acerco.

¿Qué no cuida a su hijo? Mire lo que le hizo a mi pequeña!

Fue un accidente- contestó Sesshomaru tratando de escucharse lo más cortés posible

Un accidente…pareciera como si su hijo tuviera garras en lugar de uñas!

No volverá a ocurrir, ahora si me disculpa tengo otros asuntos que atender- Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta con Alexander en brazos

Niña fea!- gritó Alexander , Sesshomaru lo volteo con un leve tirón.

A los demás no se les lastima Alexander.- le decía mientras caminaba, sabía que quizás su hijo no entendería en su totalidad lo que le quería decir ya que apenas había comenzado hablar pero valía la pena decírselo.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Aome mientras tomaba a Alexander en brazos

Nada, ya me hice cargo

Ah…bueno ¿ya llegó Inuyasha con Kimi? No se si sepan llegar al salón….

Que use su olfato…para eso lo tiene…ahora vamos- dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a caminar hacía el salón indicado.

…………………………………………

En ese momento estaba considerando que quizás no había sido la mejor decisión el irse con Miroku y Sango, estos demoraban demasiado en salir y una vez ya dentro del auto se tardaban y discutían por donde irse….y después se reconciliaban ….este proceso lo repetían una y otra vez… pero Kimi era ya muy amiga de Sango y ahora era inevitable que estas cosas sucedieran.

Te dije que era en la calle anterior- dijo Sango viendo las calles

No amor…es por aquí- dijo Miroku con paciencia

Pero si yo recuerdo que Aome me dijo que era en esa calle

Cariño…yo se de la ciudad..confía en mi.

¿estas diciendo que yo soy una ignorante?

No Sango …no estoy diciendo nada de eso

Entonces da la vuelta en la siguiente calle

Esta bien…

¡no!...- Inuyasha interrumpió en la discusión si seguían así no podrían llegar a tiempo- en realidad es dos calles más allá y si después tenemos que ir derecho… ¿sencillo no?

Cielo…no te desesperes- dijo Kimi a Inuyasha que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Bien…

Entonces dos calles…y a la derecha….y después…. Derecho….oh si ya lo veo…es una gran escuela…- dijo Miroku al ver la escuela

Tenemos que correr o si no no llegamos.- dijo Sango

No amor, tu no puedes correr en tu estado- dijo Miroku en un tono suave

Amor, el estar embarazada no me impide correr.

Esta bien…pero ¿Dónde es el salón?- preguntó Kimi

Hay demasiados….

Esperen…- dijo Inuyasha comenzando a ver todo a su alrededor- es por allá- señaló un pasillo

¿seguro?- pregunto Kimi

¿Qué no confías en tu esposo?

No… si por eso decía que es por ahí- dijo Kimi sonriendo

Entonces vamos….

¡esperen!- grito alguien detrás

Kouga…creí que no llegabas – dijo Sango al ver a su primo algo agitado

Tenía unos negocios que atender en el extranjero pero tome el primer vuelo de regreso…no me perdería el festival por nada!.

Bien…si dejamos de perder el tiempo…llegamos- dijo Inuyasha

Tu siempre igual de impaciente bestia…no se como Kimi te aguanta.

Por que me ama idiota….y por que es mi esposa… por que a diferencia de ti yo ya senté cabeza.

Incluso hasta el eterno mujeriego lo hizo- dijo Sango viendo a su esposo el cual la volteo a verla indignado

Te juré fidelidad Sango.

Si ya se amor…solo era broma.

Ah…

Pronto llegaron al salón el cual ya estaba lleno de gente, pero no ere difícil el saber donde estaba Sesshomaru ya que su blanca cabellera se veía entre la gente, Inuyasha lo vio aguantando los jalones que le daba Alexander en el cabello, y pensar que con Lin y Hatori había sido un poco menos paciente, además el día en el que había nacido Alexander Sesshomaru estaba más irritable que otros días y cuando se enteró que estaba a punto de nacer salió de la empresa literalmente abriéndose paso entre los empleados… Inuyasha podría jurar que estaba al borde de la histeria entre la oficina y Aome gritándole que ya iba a nacer el bebe… ese día no se volvería a repetir. Inuyasha se dejaba guiar por Kimi que estaba escogiendo lugar.

¿en que piensas?

Nada, solo recordaba cuando Alexander nació…creo que nunca más veremos Sesshomaru así.

Ah pero si tu no te quedaste atrás…hasta parecía el tuyo

Ah vamos no te pongas celosa..es solo que a mi me toco pasar cuando Aome estaba teniendo al bebe…y pues nunca antes había visto algo así…

Ah…¿entonces así te vas a poner cuando vayan a nazcan nuestros hijos?

Eso es diferente

¿en que forma?

Bueno…pues…entonces estaré más nervioso… jeje

Que chistoso eres…solo espero que ese día no te paralices

No..yo mismo te llevaré al hospital te lo juró

Bueno esta bien.

Ya va a comenzar.

El telón se abrió y el grupo de Lin y de Hatori comenzó con el festival… había canto, obra de teatro… y cuando termino el show todos aplaudieron fuertemente.

Lin y Hatori bajaron del escenario y abrazaron a su padre y a Aome, "¿podemos ir por un helado?" preguntó Lin, Aome asintió con la cabeza mientras los niños la seguían, Miroku, Sango , Inuyasha y Kimi los rodeaban felicitándolos por su excelente actuación….formaban un hermoso cuadro…Sesshomaru entonces decidió guardar ese cuadro en su memoria…ahora era feliz… no podía pedir más… de ahora en adelante estaba seguro que los secretos de los Taisho habían terminado.

Notas de la autora:

Primero que nada muchas gracias por leer todo el fic completo, la verdad es que espero les haya gustado y que el final haya sido de su agrado por que la verdad no había nada que decir, ya todo estaba bien definido, aunque nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedió con los demás y que a la familia Taisho le venía un buen futuro… jeje … Gracias por dejar sus reviews a lo largo de todo el fic y bueno nos estaremos viendo en otros fics! hasta la vista!

Atte

Tomoeandikr


End file.
